A Dangerous Game
by moonlights desire
Summary: Serena Haesley is in her sixth year at Hogwarts and everything is going fine until she becomes the object if Tom Riddle’s lust. Young and unsupecting, she doesn't realize that his captivation of her might never allow her to be free of him.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own anything associated with the Harry Potter franchise. All rights are reserved to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: A more modern tale…

_**A Dangerous Game**_

_**Introductions (set in 1944)**_

"Oh come on Serena, it's going to be so much fun!" Serena turned to look at her friend Heather.

"Seriously Serena, I want to do it!" Serena looked at Eve and a mischievous smile played on her face. She feigning being upset let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine! We'll do it!" She said, causing the other two girls to erupt into screams of delight. "Damn it you guys, we better not get in trouble this time!" She said, still smiling. They knew she'd give in, she always did. Even if she wasn't that much into it, she couldn't leave her two girlfriends to break the rules by themselves.

"Thank you Serena!" Eve said, scooting across the seat to hug me. Heather joined the hug, and she had to playfully push them away before she suffocated.

"This year is going to be so awesome you guys!" Heather giggled.

"It really is," Serena agreed. The girls sat chattering there in the cabin, only pausing to buy some candy off the trolley. After littering their cabin with candy wrappers, they decided to send Serena off to find out how far they were away from Hogwarts.

Serena left the compartment, shutting the door carefully behind her. Eve and Heather made faces at her out of the window of the compartment, and Serena stuck out her tongue quickly and then winked before going off to find a prefect or someone who would know how far along they were. She walked past cabin after cabin, passing a few sixth and seventh years on the way. She had asked them if they knew how close they were, but they all had just shrugged, leaving her annoyed and answer-less. She turned to continue on her way when she noticed that Riddle prat coming down the aisle.

_Finally! He'd know how far they were. _

"Tom!" She shouted, walking over to him. He stopped, and looked up annoyed.

"Yes?" He asked sharply.

"Do you happen to know how far along we are?" She asked him. His obvious irritation made Serena quite uncomfortable.

"We'll be there in about an hour. You might want to think about changing too, your showing your stomach a bit." He said in response. Serena looked down and saw a small sliver of her small, toned stomach showing from underneath her tight yellow shirt. Her hazel eyes fluttered back up to look at Tom with an expression that basically said its-barley-showing, and why-the-fuck-do-you-care.

"Do you have a problem Miss Haesley?" He asked her.

"It's hardly showing!"

"In case you haven't noticed," He said, indicating to the shiny silver prefect badge on his chest, "I'm a prefect this year so it might be better for you not to argue with me when I tell you to do something." He said, turning away to continue walking.

Serena opened her mouth, still in shock. Normally she would have made a comment as to how kinky that sounded, but right now she realized what she was going to have to deal with if they were going to have any midnight ventures this year.

Tom looked around, "Make sure you change your top Miss Haesley."

Pulling down her shirt, she made her way back, fighting the movement of the train. _Stuck up prick._

"He's a prefect!" Heather asked. "That pretentious asshole?"

"I can't believe he wanted you to change your top! Who says that? Who cares?" Eve asked. Serena had just returned and told them what happened.

"Obviously he does. What is wrong with him? Any normal guy would not have even noticed and if he did, he sure wouldn't have minded." Serena said, still slightly miffed.

"No seriously, that's just weird." Heather said.

"It's going to suck this year if with him in charge. We need to avoid him as much as possible." She said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want him to get us in trouble for wearing too little clothes." Eve said in a funny accent. "I can't believe he yelled at my bitch!"

"It'd be really funny if you went out to talk to him in your bra, just to piss him off." Serena said, smiling softly at the thought.

"You know what, that's a good idea." Eve said, standing up. She took off her shirt and left the compartment. Heather and Serena opened their mouths.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Heather cried, as they both ran after her.

Eve ran down the corridor in her bra and jeans until she found Tom on the other end of the train. He looked at her in shock. She stopped and placed her hands on her hips, sticking out her chest as far as it would go. Her fair skin was growing steadily redder but that did nothing to dim her pride.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong?" She asked him so matter-of-factly Serena and Heather, who had just caught up with her, burst out laughing. Eve started laughing too when they collapsed into her, clawing at her to come back to the cabin. Tom seemed at a loss for words. Serena and Heather threw Eve's shirt back on her and led her back to the cabin.

"5 points will be deducted from Gryffindor for this inappropriate behavior." Tom called after them, but they didn't seem to hear him over their laughter.

"Fuck Eve! I love you!" Serena said hugging her. Eve just continued walking, smiling and bright red.

They arrived at Hogwarts later that evening, the three girls still occasionally giggling about it.

It took only two weeks for Serena to decide that school officially sucks. The amount of homework this year was ridiculous and the teachers were becoming much stricter. Serena was so tired in the evenings that she and her girls hadn't even had their midnight drinking party yet! It was a tradition that Serena was determined to continue.

The people hadn't really changed this year, which she guessed was a good thing. The teachers still loved her, the students still adored her and she and her girls still got called whores. It happened every year and it didn't matter that they really didn't do that much with guys, they were really only teases. No one cared though, once you were labeled as a slut it was hard to change it around. And Serena and them didn't honestly care that much.

But, for the most part people liked her. It was hard not to though. She was sweet, smart, powerful, gorgeous, tall, skinny, and a pureblood. It didn't help either that her friends Eve and Heather were beautiful too.

After the third week of school, Serena talked with her girlfriends and decided enough was enough and they had been sober for too long. It was time for their midnight party.


	2. The Lust is Awoken

_**Chapter Two – The Lust is awoken**_

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, it's back in our dorm." Eve answered.

"Awesome! I'm so excited!" Serena said. They were in charms class and really should have been paying attention, but honestly no one else did. Well, except for that Riddle kid, but they already established that he was still a prick so didn't hang out with him.

"It's going to be a lot of fun, I bought some candy too!" Heather said, sitting on Eve's other side.

"We're going to get so fat!" Serena complained jokingly.

"Oh shut up! It's our party, we're allowed to!" Eve yelled at her playfully.

The class ended and the girls made their way up the corridor. Lunch was next and they'd have to wait all evening before they got to have their little party. It wasn't called their midnight party for nothing.

"Serena button up your top, you're showing too much cleavage." Britney said, a fellow friend of Serena's.

"Really?" Serena asked, playfully unbuttoning another button on her blouse so that now, her whole chest could basically be seen. Really, it was a bad habit.

"Serena!" Britney said shaking her head as she walked away.

"What? It's a cute bra!" Serena said defensively. They giggled and continued walking (Serena leaving her shirt unbuttoned and everything).

"God I'm really not prepared for this potions test today." Heather asked, changing topic. They were all used to this behavior.

"Did you guys study for it?" Eve asked. Serena turned at the corner to join in their conversation, but continued walking. Right then that Riddle prat came walking and turned the corner, and they crashed right into each other. All of a sudden Tom was on his back, Serena on top of him, her legs straddling his and her unbuttoned shirt revealing her cute lacy purple bra and …ample breasts.

Laughingly she looked up.

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry!" She said, but as she flipped her hair upwards she realized just who it was she had fallen on top of. The air was taut with tension. Being straddled and seeing her …bearing so much skin was unbearably enticing. He was at a loss for words, his dark eyes just taking her all in. Her eyes met with his, and for a second they shared each other's gaze, the tension building. But she looked down, quickly realizing just how unbuttoned her shirt was, and pushed up from him. Her voice changed as she became increasingly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She said again, buttoning up her shirt. Tom seemed to collect himself and moved to stand up. Serena offered a hand, but he refused her help. He was on his feet in a second, and an obvious awkward silence hung over them. Heather and Eve were still laughing behind them. They looked at each other and Serena found herself feeling oddly vulnerable under his critical eyes. Before she could wonder about what a weird feeling it was, he was gone, strolling past them, off in a hurry to who knows where. The feeling passed and was quickly forgotten.

Serena couldn't help but smile.

"That was so funny Serena!" Eve said, coming up and linking arms with her.

"Did you see that look he gave you?" Heather asked, linking arms with her on her other side.

"No, what look did he give me?" She asked. Normally she would not have been embarrassed, but for some reason, she was around Tom. He had been the only guy to not look at her and the only one she couldn't get out of trouble by seducing. It not only pissed her off but also made her feel very small. Small and unattractive.

"He so liked you being on top of him!" Eve said, laughing with Heather about it again. Serena just shook her head.

"Let's go to lunch."

After lunch was Potions. Merlin that class was terrible! Serena did fine in it if she worked hard enough, which she normally did: she couldn't afford not to. Grades were important to her. Heather and Eve didn't do as well in it.

"No, I seriously failed." Heather complained as they made their way to the next class.

"I didn't even finish making it!" Eve groaned angrily.

"Hey, it's over, don't worry. We've got one more class, dinner, and then our party!" Serena said, trying to make them feel better. That made them smile slightly, but they still were in foul moods when they arrived in their Transfiguration class.

"Today I am going to change things up a little bit," Professor Dumbledore said at the start of class. We're going to be working in partners from different houses for the rest of the semester which I am hoping will be a way for us to bond."

"This doesn't sound good," Heather whispered to Serena's ear. She nodded in silent agreement.

"I will choose the partners and you will have to work together to benefit yourselves. You need to be able to work efficiently and well with your partner so I am basing this on your skill, potential and attitude." The professor continued.

"Shit, he's choosing for us!" Serena groaned to Eve. They made quick faces at each other, positive they were not going to enjoy their partners.

"Miss Lortman will be partnered with Miss Finderson." Dumbledore said. Britney and Eve smiled at each other before walking off to a nearby desk.

"Lucky bitch!" Serena muttered to Heather who murmured something she didn't catch.

After a few more names were called, Heather's was. She was paired with Greg and Serena was left wondering who she would be paired with. That question was answered quickly enough.

"Miss Haesley will be paired with Mr. Riddle." Serena's obvious disdain was evident on her face, which was only made worse by Eve and Heather's sniggering in the back. Serena made her way to Tom's table, clenching her teeth and looking enviously over to Eve and Heather. Tom didn't seem to mind being partners with her, or if he did, he didn't let on. He gave her a small smirk though, before turning to watch the Professor as the pairing was finished and he was about to begin the lecture.

That class didn't seem like it was ever going to end! When it finally had, Serena left Tom without a word and joined her girlfriends at the door.

"That sucks, you being partnered with Tom and all," Eve said as they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Tell me about it!" Serena said, still rolling her eyes in irritation. Of all the people, she had to get stuck with that obnoxious brat. "Whatever, I'm hungry. Let's drop our stuff and go to dinner." They agreed and went on their way.

0-0-0-0

"I do not!" Heather screamed later that night amidst the howls of laughter erupting from Eve and Serena.

"You so do!" Serena said.

"We see you eyeing him when you think no one is looking!" Eve added.

"Greg and I are just friends!" Heather yelled defensively, a hiccup escaping from her pouty mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Serena said, taking the bottle of desert wine from Heather's grasp before taking a quick swig. The sweet, cool liquid flowed easily down her throat and she took another sip before passing it to Eve.

"You guys suck, and I'm serious. You always make fun of me and it's not funny!" Heather said, although it was desperately hard to take her seriously. In fact, they couldn't. Eve and Serena just burst out in another round of laughter, passing the bottle back and forth between them. The first bottle lay in the trash, emptied after twenty minutes. Piles of candy littered the floor in a pile thrown in a stall and the girls sat giggling on the center of the floor. Apparently their laughter had been heard from outside and as a knock sounded on the door, Serena hid the bottle.

The girls froze.

_SHIT!_

Serena held her breath and only let it out when she saw him stick his head inside the room. Once he spotted them however, he came all the way inside, shutting the door behind him. The girls rushed to stand up and he raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he took in the scene before him.

"Pray, tell me what you ladies think you are doing?" Tom asked them, hands behind his back. Heather rolled her eyes while Serena looked away, embarrassed at the thought that passed through her mind.

_He'd be really hot if he wasn't so obnoxious. _

"_This_ is a girl's bathroom." Heather said. True, it was a girl's bathroom but it was on the seventh floor. It probably would have been safer to go to the one in their dormitories, but half the fun was sneaking here.

"And it's after curfew." Tom said dryly in response. Heather and Eve looked at Serena somewhat expectantly. She sighed and decided to try her luck. She walked over to Tom and glanced up at him, her pretty eyes wide and innocent.

"Are you going to tell on us?" She asked, her voice soft and delicate.

"I certainly should." Tom said. Serena noticed Eve and Heather edge closer to the door.

"I know we've broken the rules. We've just been so incredibly naughty," She said, her voice and stance now changing to become more and more flirtatious. Tom smirked.

"I'd really hate to put you through so much trouble as to informing the authorities," She said, unbuttoning and toying with the first few buttons on her blouse.

_Damn it, this better work!_ She thought, looking up at him with the same innocent eyes. "If we could settle this ourselves, I think it'd be easier on both of us."

He looked at her standing in front of him, shirt unbuttoned, offering herself to him. He smiled, hardly noticing Eve and Heather sneak out from the bathroom.

"It would be a lot of trouble to inform the authorities, but I'm not quite sure what you mean." Tom said, pretending ignorance, but stepping closer all the same. Again, the feeling of vulnerability washed over her. He suddenly seemed powerfully hungry. Like, dangerously hungry: as if she were some small, cornered animal about to be captured by the predator. Ignoring her disconcerting feelings she continued. She couldn't stop now when she was so close to getting out of serious trouble. She shook her dark brown hair out of her face and stepped closer as well. She took his hand and placed it on her completely showing stomach, igniting her skin in flames. His cheeks flushed slightly, but he made no move to remove his hand.

"Punish me Tom, "She whispered temptingly in his ear. "I've been a bad girl." He bent his head, bringing his other hand up to touch her face. She closed her eyes, her mouth opening slightly and as he bent in to claim his prize, Heather stuck her face in the door. She cleared her throat.

"Guys, hate to break this up, but Eve saw a teacher coming, so you might want to leave." Then she disappeared outside, probably going off to hide somewhere.

"Shit!" Serena breathed, pulling back from Tom to button up her shirt. She thought she saw anger in his eyes, but she wasn't sure. He was probably just pissed about being denied his pleasures.

"Where's the bottle?" He asked as she finished.

"What bottle?" She asked naively.

"Don't play dumb, Miss Haesley." He said, his voice sounding somehow dangerous.

"It's in the last stall," She answered weakly.

"Why don't you go get it then?" He asked her, but not really asking. It was more of a command, one like that of your parents when they're really pissed off and you know better than to argue. She did as she was told and handed it to him. Looking at it, he smirked.

"You like this stuff?" He asked. She blushed and looked away suddenly embarrassed. He took a swallow and made a face that would have made her laugh if she wasn't feeling so anxious.

"It's sweet!" He said walking over to the sink. "You like it?"

"Yes," She said quietly. He smirked before dumping the rest of its contents in the sink. Serena opened her mouth in shock and a little anger. _Prick!_

"Does your mouth get any bigger?" He asked, smiling to himself and causing her to close it. Then after a moment he said, "We should go, it's past your curfew." He opened the door for her and she walked sullenly through it without saying thanks.

"Ah!" Serena cried as Eve jumped out at her and tried to muffle her scream. Tom had pulled out his wand but now seeing there was no danger seemed rather annoyed.

"We should go! We don't want to get caught." Eve said, dragging Serena to a corner and checking to 'see if the coast was clear'. Serena giggled. She noticed movement across the hall and realized it was Heather motioning them to come. God she loved them even though they were so stupid and insisted on creeping around like common muggles. With a small glance back at Tom, Serena allowed herself to be pulled away and snuck back up to the common room, leaving Tom's dark form in the shadows.

When they entered it having safely avoided teachers Serena received a huge hug from Eve and Heather.

"Serena, I love you!" Eve said.

"Seriously, you got us out of a lot of shit." Heather said and they released her.

"Yeah, let's hope." Serena said. And she honestly felt like that. That feeling she had gotten when she was with him scared her, but she shook it off. She just hoped he wouldn't change his mind and decide to tell on them.

They went to bed and fell asleep quickly. Serena woke with a splitting headache.

"How do you feel?" Eve asked her, as Serena sat up.

"Like shit."

"Same."

"It's going to be a fun day!" She said sarcastically, sitting in bed a moment longer before forcing herself to get up.


	3. A Contest and A Challenge

_**Chapter 3 – A Contest and A Challenge**_

Having a hangover sucked. Seriously. Classes were hard to get through, but by the time dinner came around they were all feeling a little better. Their head of house had not confronted them about the night before, so it seemed as if Tom hadn't told on them after all. She might have asked him if she weren't so embarrassed. She hated herself for acting like such a slut all the time. Trying to seduce him last night was not the first time she'd used her feminine wiles to get out of trouble. She did it all the time to try and get herself and her friends out of trouble. It worked to, well, for the most part. She'd never gone so far though (even though technically they didn't really do anything), but she'd never gone as far as to actually whoring herself out. The strange and slightly sad, but even more embarrassing thing was that she had actually liked it. Even though Tom was an obnoxious prick, he was still really cute. Shit, she was even oddly turned on when she got that weird feeling. That realization scared her even more than the feeling itself.

After dinner, they went back to the common room and did their homework. Well, kind of. They actually did mean to do it but only ended up getting halfway through before becoming distracted with other things. Heather went off to read a book after she bullshitted some answers while Serena decided catch up on some interesting gossip and opted to listen to that rather than do her transfiguration homework. She honestly did promise herself to do it, she just forgot. Eve ended up being good for once and doing her homework. Somehow by the end of the evening, Serena had gone to bed completely oblivious to the fact she had forgotten the work left on the table.

They piled into the transfiguration classroom after potions the next day. It was only then that Serena remembered her incomplete homework assignment and prayed that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't collect it. As class started, Serena said goodbye to her friends and sat down next to Tom. She avoided eye contact, but eventually relaxed as he paid her no attention.

"As you know, " He started, "This class has had a problem with their homework assignments. I have been instructed to institute a new policy where if one does not complete their homework, they serve an hour of detention." Serena's cheeks flushed, and she looked down. Damn. She didn't realize Tom saw her blush.

"I am sorry. I personally feel this is not the best approach, but the Headmaster has received some complaints and believes this to be a smart decision. With that in mind, I'd like to begin our lesson." Dumbledore continued. "Now, I expect everyone has completed their homework. It will aid you in our discussion today."

"Excuse me Professor," Tom said raising her hand.

"Yes, Tom?" He asked.

"I hate to be out of line, but I believe Miss Haesley has not completed the assigned homework. It just doesn't seem fair to the rest of the class," He said. Serena's mouth dropped and her cheeks turned crimson. Half the class turned with shocked faces to gape at him. Professor Dumbledore himself looked a little surprised. After a moment he turned to Serena.

"Did you complete your homework Serena?" He asked. It was unlikely for her not to complete an assignment but even more strange that Tom would rat her out. Serena dropped her head shamefully.

"No, I didn't," She said softly. Dumbledore looked disappointed, but more so with the fact that he had to punish a good student.

"Well, I am sorry Serena, I have no choice. You can come to my office tonight after dinner to serve your detention." Serena nodded, her cheeks still brilliantly flushed. With a sigh, the professor continued. "Our lecture today will be on…."

Serena got out her quill and paper to take notes. She gave Tom a quick glare before turning her attention to the lecture with clenched teeth.

_Bastard._

When class ended Serena gathered her things and met Heather and Eve at the door before they left together in a hurry.

"I can't believe he did that," Eve said over dinner.

"Seriously, that's not cool," Heather agreed, from the other side of her. Serena just clenched her teeth and drank another glass of pumpkin juice. She wasn't even hungry. She was way too pissed off to be.

"I thought he liked you!" Eve said, "I mean, after the other night…"

"Obnoxious prick," Serena murmured under her breath. She left the Great Hall before dinner was over and decided to get her detention done with. She wandered down the corridors sulkily. Arrogant bastard, she thought as she made her way to the professor's office. She knew he hadn't yet returned from dinner, there were still fifteen minutes left, so she sat down on the floor by the door and waited for him, thinking of bad things that she believed ought to happen to Riddle.

She heard him before she saw him. Professor Dumbledore was humming the tune of a song she didn't know and only stopped once he arrived. Smiling softly at Serena, he opened the door and followed her inside the classroom to his office.

It was small, quiet and neat, yet somehow very cozy. She liked Dumbledore for the most part, he was really nice. He motioned for her to seat herself in the cushioned chair across from his desk and then sat down on the one behind it. Once she was settled, he spoke.

"So Serena, why did you not get your homework completed?" he asked her, not in the least angrily. He said it simply, his tone calm and understanding. Serena knew better than to lie to him. Some teachers you could get away with that, but with him it was better to tell the truth.

"In all honesty Professor," She started, "I just forgot."

"You just forgot?" He asked her. He still wasn't upset but only seemed to be want clarify it.

"I set it out to do, but I got distracted and ended up going to bed before realizing I had forgotten it," She said. He nodded.

"I see."

"I'm sorry," She sighed, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be sorry. You are a very good student. To forget an assignment once in awhile is not a crime. I do hope though, that this doesn't become a trend."

"Of course not," Serena responded quickly.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Now, I'm just curious, and I hope you don't mind…"

"What Professor?" She asked him, cocking her head to one side.

"I'm just wondering if anything happened between you and Mr. Riddle?" He asked interested. Serena blushed. This was not the time to tell the truth.

"I don't even really talk to him. Trust me, this confused me probably a lot more that it confused you," She said, partially telling the truth. She honestly didn't have any clue as the why he did that.

"Oh, well," He said, changing subjects. "How's school going then? We have an hour."

The detention went on like that the rest of the hour. It really wasn't bad, all things considered. True, Serena was not the type of person to confide in teachers, so it was a little strange talking to Dumbledore for that long. But in the end, the hour was over and Serena hadn't been forced to do any work.

"Now, I would suggest you hurry up to your dormitory. It's after hours and you don't want any trouble. If anyone asks you about it though, just tell them you were with me." Dumbledore said as Serena left the office.

"I will," She said, turning around before she shut the door. "Thank you Professor. I'll make sure I do my homework." He smiled.

"Of course." She turned and left the office, gently closing the door behind her.

She slowly made her up the hallway to her house room. She turned the corner and who should she meet! _Why the hell is he always patrolling the corridors?_ Serena asked herself.

"Serena, why out so late at night?" Riddle asked, strolling towards her.

"Why the hell are you?" She asked, walking past him. He turned to walk with her.

"You shouldn't speak so disrespectfully to a superior Serena," He said. She stopped and looked up at him.

"A superior?" She asked.

"I am a prefect." He said, motioning to his badge. Serena rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"You didn't answer my question," He said.

"If you must know, I was returning from my session of detention with Professor Dumbledore." She said, stopping once again. Tom smirked.

"Oh that's right. Because you didn't do your homework." He said.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him, putting her hands on her hips and standing up straight.

"Well…"Tom started. "I distinctly remember you telling me to punish you."

Serena looked at him.

"Are you stupid? I meant whip me, spank me, tie me up and have your way with me! Not get me in trouble with the teachers you prick!" She said as if he was really thick not to have understood that.

"I'll work on that," He said, his cheeks slightly coloring.

"Good luck with that," Serena said sarcastically, starting to walk again.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing," She said.

"No, tell me." He said somewhat forcefully. She stopped and looked at him.

"Honestly Tom, you are so innocent. You could be so cool if you just bent the rules a little bit more. But no, you are so uptight and 'perfect' you'd never allow yourself to be like that." His eyes seemed to darken, but she continued. "I think the one thing you'd fail at Tom, is becoming dirty. You couldn't do it."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, his voice uncomfortably calm. She thought for a minute and then decided. She stepped closer so she could speak more softly.

"Sure Tom. It's a challenge. Break some rules, seduce me, make me your prisoner, force me to your will." She whispered tauntingly. Tom's eyes sparkled with lust. It was a shame she didn't realize Tom's true nature or how fucking turned-on he was by this.

"I'll take you up on that," He said, his eyes dark with determination. He liked a challenge, especially one he knew he could win. "And what do I get if I win?"

Serena pretended to ponder for a minute. "Tom, you can have me," She said jokingly. "If you win, you can have me whenever you want." He smiled. She had no idea what she was setting herself up for.

"Deal?" He asked sticking out his hand to be shaken. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Deal," She said, placing her hand in his. They shook hands to conclude the deal.

"Well Miss Haesley I do believe you should be on your way. It's late after all." Tom said. Serena laughed again, rolling her eyes.

"Good night Mr. Riddle," She said mockingly. Tom smirked and watched as she made her way to her room. It really was a damn shame she had no idea what dangerous a game she was now playing.

Serena left early for breakfast and stuffed herself with food as she didn't eat anything the night before and finally had her appetite back. She hadn't told her girlfriends about the 'deal' she made with Riddle last night: she didn't think it was necessary. First of all, she didn't actually think he would do anything, seeing as it was Tom. Secondly, she wasn't quite sure what their reactions would be and didn't think it was a good idea for rumors to spread all over school. Besides, she really didn't think anything would come out of it, so she just ate her porridge and acted normally.

"I totally just had eye sex with that Lucius Malfoy kid! It was so hot!" Heather announced excitedly as she joined the table. Serena laughed and Eve snorted.

"I'm serious guys, it was so awesome!" Heather said.

"You're so cute," Serena said, smiling at her friend. Heather always did have a thing for blondes.

"Do you have any classes with him?" Eve asked her.

"A few," Heather said, listing them. Serena shook her head, smiling as she drank some more juice.

When breakfast was over, they moved on to their classes. Then it was lunch, more classes and dinner. After dinner they all went back to the common room and sat on their beds gossiping, after finishing their homework, of course. They washed up and went to bed. It took Serena awhile to fall asleep but when she finally did she slept very soundly. She awoke the next morning, showered and walked to breakfast with her girlfriends. Today she opted for something light as she wasn't that hungry and after breakfast made her way to class with Eve and Heather.

Lunch came and went and by the time potions was over, Serena was left wondering if Tom would try anything in Transfiguration class. Well, if Serena had secretly been hoping he would, she would have been disappointed. It seemed Professor Dumbledore had some rather important news for the class.

They hurried inside and sat down at their desks quickly. Tom did no more than glance at her as Serena sat down beside him.

"I have some exciting news to announce today," He said as the class quieted. "The Headmaster has granted me permission to hold a contest. It will start in two weeks where everyone will be given a scavenger hunt. The 15 partners who complete it the fastest will continue on the next stage. Those people will take a test that deals with all the material we've dealt with these past few years and some material we have not yet learned about. The six partners who score the highest on these tests will then be asked to complete a surprise transfiguration spell. The wining partner pair will be excused from the first semester exam." Serena's mouth dropped and there was an audible gasp heard from the class. "Only one pair will win, so I expect all of you to study hard and play fair."

Britney's arm shot up.

"And our partners are the same ones we have now?" She asked.

"That's right," He said. The expressions on the faces of the students would have been really interesting to watch. Some looked excited at having a good partner, others looked upset for having a stupid partner, and others still looked embarrassed for being the stupid partner. Serena looked at Tom.

"We have to win!" Serena said, turning to Tom. He looked calmly back at her.

"We will."

"No, but I may need help," she said hoping he'd get the point.

"So, you want me to help you?" He asked.

"It's the only way we'll win. You're the smartest person in this class," She said hoping the flattery would work. "I'm good but not that good. And I really want to win." Tom thought about it for a moment.

"Then you'll meet me in the library every other night starting tomorrow to study," He said. "And, you'll do exactly what I tell you to, no questions."

Serena smiled playfully, "I'll try my hardest."


	4. The Beast Escapes

**Chapter 4 – The Beast Escapes**

The smell of smoke filled Serena's nostrils and, hearing shouts from the girls next to her, she awoke with a start.

"Serena! Get up!" Eve shouted, jumping out of her bed.

"Put it out!" Heather cried, pulling on Hattie's arm. Hattie held her wand in her hand, pointed at the flames which greedily ate at Serena and Eve's trunks. Hattie stared at the flames, open mouthed and frozen with fear. Fragments of thoughts filled Serena's mind as she jumped out of her bed and screamed at the sight in front of her.

"What the FUCK is going on?" Eve cried, watching as their personal things were destroyed.

"Move!" Elizabeth said, pushing Hattie out of her way and pointing her own wand at the growing fire. She said the spell without hesitation, and immediately the fire was put out, leaving behind ash eaten books and holey clothes. Serena and Eve stared at their burnt possessions in shock.

"What the hell happened?" Serena asked once things had quieted down.

"Hattie was trying a new spell and ended up casting it somewhere else." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, our trunks!" Serena said.

"I'm sorry!" Hattie cried honestly. Serena and Eve looked at her.

"It's ok," They said after a little while.

"What are we going to do about our stuff?" Eve asked.

"Well…I guess we'll just tell our head of house. She'll tell us what to do." Serena said, shrugging her shoulders.

Needless to say, a foul mood shadowed them the rest of the day. They went through all their classes with severely dampened moods and only being able to use half the required books. The rest of them had been burned. So, by the time Serena had to meet Tom in the library, she was still seriously pissed off, but luckily still had her transfiguration book.

"You're late." Tom said, not looking up as she threw herself into the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry?" She snapped. He sharply turned his head to glower at her. Catching his eyes, she immediately felt a strange sense of menace radiating off of him.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. "I've just had a…bad day." His look changed to that of being irritated, but not angry anymore.

"What happened?" He asked her. She let out an exacerbated sigh.

"Stupid people! They are just so stupid sometimes!" She said passionately. Tom smirked.

"So…what did these stupid people do?"

"They accidentally created a fire in my trunk and nearly burned all of my things! I hardly have anything left," She said.

"Wow, that's a shame," He said sarcastically.

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. I just think it's funny that you're complaining about that, when a professor could easily recreate your things from the ashes." Tom said. Serena hesitated for a moment. She hadn't really thought of that.

"Let me guess, you didn't even think about that," He said, laughing slightly at her stupidity. She didn't say anything, being slightly embarrassed.

"Here," He said handing her a scroll and then continuing his work. She took it and unrolled it, glancing at its contents.

"Is this yours?" She asked him. He nodded. "So, you want me to read it?" She said after a few minutes. He stopped his work and looked at her.

"I want you to learn it." He said.

"All of it?" She asked in disbelief. There was at least 3 hours of reading involved, and that did not count the actual learning of it.

"Do you want to win the contest?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"Then learn it. Most of it you should already know anyways," He told her.

"Do I need to know it all for next time?" She asked softly.

"You should. It's not hard." She sighed because that meant yes, and began sifting through it.

After an hour and a half she was a quarter way through it and decided to take a break.

"Ok, well, I'm going to finish this in my room," She said.

"You're quitting so early?" He asked her, not bothering to look up.

"I'm not quitting!" She said defensively. "I'm just going to read it in my room."

"Ok," He said, though it didn't sound like he believed her.

"So, same time?" She asked.

"Sure." She shook her head, grabbed her bag, and turned to leave the library.

"Oh Serena, one other thing," Tom said, making her turn around.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell your friends about the stuff you learn." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You want to win, don't you? What's the help of an advantage if everyone knows it?" He said, turning back to his work. Serena thought about it for a moment, agreed, and made her way back to her room with the serious intent on getting her head of house to recover her burnt items.

After about an hour of explanation, Serena's head of house finally agreed to help them. And soon, all their possessions were back in the same repair they were before. Of course, they did receive some slightly shocked faces when some of their more…inappropriate clothing came back, but they only laughed. They were way too excited to have their things back to care what the professor thought of them. So, a late night, and the next day was exhausting, but they were still too happy to be upset. The next week passed by without much excitement and Serena was excited to excel in Tom's little tutorials. Before she knew it, it was the middle of October and the first part of the contest was due to begin.

They hurried to their transfiguration class and eagerly seated themselves. The air was filled with tension so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. After what seemed like 20 minutes, but what must have only been 5, Professor Dumbledore got up to give a little speech.

"So, as you all know, today begins our wonder contest. As soon as I pass these out, you may begin. Feel free to go where ever and use whatever resources you feel necessary. The only rules are no use of other partners answers will be allowed and if you are caught, which you will be, you will be immediately expelled from this contest." He said, magically handing out the scrolls, one per each partner. "You may begin," He finished.

Tom quickly opened the parchment, read through and started writing down answers. Serena sat and watched, as many pairs filtered out to go to the library.

"Do you want me to help? Because I kind of feel like I'm not doing…" She started, but he ignored her. She sat there, 'twiddling her thumbs' for about twenty minutes.

"Here, you take over I have to look something up," He said, handing her the scroll. She took it and her eyes popped in surprise. They were already a quarter way done. She scrolled down to the next empty question and began filling them out as quickly as she could. She stopped at the third question to think about the answer when she noticed Tom looking through a pile of books on the floor.

"Where did you get all those books?" She asked.

"The library."

"Did you really need all of them?" She asked, almost laughing.

"Did you really want other people to find them and read them? It would give them the answers." He said, as he found what he wanted, took the scroll from Serena and answered the question he had looked for.

"Isn't that cheating?" She asked him surprised. Tom Riddle was not one to break the rules.

"No," He said.

"It's sabotage!" She said.

"So?" He looked up. "Do you want to win or not?" He asked her. She smiled playfully.

"I underestimated you," She giggled. She hadn't realized this was going to get dirty. They technically weren't cheating, but they prevented others from getting the answers as well. They continued working, Serena taking over whenever Tom had a question, etc.

By the time the bell rang, what was left of the class piled out, leaving Serena with Tom.

"Well, I'm off to dinner, but you can continue this in the library." Professor Dumbledore said, walking to the door. He waited for them to pack up and leave, before he shut the door to the classroom.

"Are you going to dinner?" She asked him.

"Why, you are?" He asked.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry," She said.

"We should finish this." He said. "You can eat later." Serena sighed. There were mixed benefits about being partnered with an overachiever. They got answers right, but they worked a lot more too.

"Fine. Are we headed to the library then?" Tom nodded and they made their way there. They settled themselves in the back of the library, which was quite empty due to the fact that every normal person was eating right now.

Serena sat down next to Tom and began looking up answers. They were three quarters of the way through in the next hour and continued until they had finished it all.

"Are you sure all of the answers are correct?" She asked, sitting herself on top of the table as he packed up. He cursed as he dropped his books on the floor and bent to pick them up. She gently spread her legs in the chair and sat in a very seducing manner. She was very quiet though, and wanted to see how long it took for Tom to notice her.

Not that long.

"I'm sure." He said with a slight sense of malice. He looked up and opened his mouth in surprise as he caught sight of her.

"So, you'll turn it in to Professor Dumbledore then?" She asked.

"You're not supposed to be sitting on the tables," Tom said, smirking. Serena smiled playfully.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes. Tom walked over to her. As he came to stand in front of her, she sat straight up and made sure he was between her legs. He grabbed her wrist tightly in his hand and forcefully pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. Startled though she was, she kissed back eagerly and they were only lip-locked for a few minutes, before 'coming up for air'. Tom didn't back away, but dragged Serena off the table and threw her against a library shelf, knocking a few books off of them in the process. She let out a gasp as she hit the bookshelf. Before she could process anything else, he was on top of her again, kissing passionately. One hand caressed her face while the other crept up her shirt and took advantage of her luscious figure. Serena's hands ran up and down his chest, and she tried to position herself better against the bookshelf. His mouth moved down to her neck and she shivered as she felt his hot breath against her smooth skin. His lips nibbled at her skin and she giggled in pleasure. Seemingly oblivious to the sound of footsteps behind them, Tom continued taking his 'plunder'.

"Excuse me, but this behavior is not allowed in the library." The librarian said, interrupting them. Tom looked up, and Serena looked away, blushing a deep crimson. His eyes gleamed with a sudden malevolence and gave her a look like a dangerous, starved animal being deprived of his long awaited meal. He did nothing to remove his hand from Serena's shirt. The librarian spat them a nasty look, turned, and strutted away in a huff. Serena looked back once the librarian had gone and looked at Tom in surprise. She had never known him to act rudely to am authority figure. He didn't seemed perturbed by it though, and bent his head back to kiss her again. She giggled and pushed his wandering hand away.

"Tom, we should go. I don't want to get in trouble!" He bit his lip and clenched his teeth. Obviously he didn't care about getting in trouble. _Strange_, she thought, but giggled again.

"Oh, I'll make it up to you. I promise," She said, brushing her hand against the leg of his pants, winking flirtatiously. He backed away, his disappointment showing. Serena walked over to the table and bent down to pick up her bag. Throwing her hair out of her face, she found Tom's arms around her hips, his lips gently caressing her neck.

"Tom, stop it," She giggled, trying to push him away. He wasn't dismayed and continued, his lips pushing the sleeve of her shirt off her shoulder. She arched her back as he let his hands explore her body. Footsteps again behind them. And then.

"SERENA!"

"OH MERLIN!"

Serena broke away from Tom immediately to face Heather and Eve staring opened mouthed in shock at her. Serena looked away, blushing as Tom, stepped back and looked down. Serena quickly made her way to her girlfriends, and with a quick backward glance, she made her way to their dormitories.

"What the hell happened?" They asked as soon as they were out of earshot. Serena laughed and then sighed. Her explanation would definitely take up to whole trip there.


	5. Innocent Manipulation

**Chapter 5 – Innocent Manipulation**

"I can NOT believe you Serena!" Heather cried in a high pitched, pretending-to-be-shocked voice, later that night in the dormitory.

"That's crazy. " Eve agreed. Serena just shook her head.

"It's not a big deal," She said.

"Yes it is!" They cried. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to bed. In case you have forgotten, we do have class tomorrow." She said, crawling under her blankets. Heather and Eve ignored her and continued talking. Serena closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she drifted off into a quiet sleep.

The next morning was more of the same of the night before. Actually, all day was like that. Heather and Eve just didn't want to shut up about it.

"I still can't believe you Serena," Heather was saying over dinner. Serena ignored her and decided to change the topic.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade this tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course!" Eve answered, as if it was stupid of Serena to even ask. She smiled and helped herself to another piece of bread as Lucius Malfoy walked by. Heather and he locked eyes as he passed, and Eve and Serena desperately tried to hide their laughter when Heather winked at him. He nodded in acknowledgement to the wink and continued on his way.

"Shut up guys," Heather said, turning back to them and their loud giggles. That little bit pretty much silenced Heather's lecture to Serena.

After dinner, they made their way back up to their dormitories where they all sat in the common room and gossiped for an hour before going to bed.

The next morning, after breakfast, they made their way down to the main entrance to get ready to leave for Hogsmeade. Once they were there, they traveled all around the town, buying cute little things they thought were neat and daring each other to do stupid things that would make them look like idiots. Finally, after awhile they got tired and cold of walking around outside and decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer to warm themselves.

They pushed in through the group of people waiting outside the door and into the warm, cozy pub. They walked to the back where there was one empty table and quickly occupied it, throwing all their bags onto one chair, and sitting in the other three.

Once they were settled in, the waitress came over, took their order and left the girls to go get their butterbeers.

"It's so cold outside," Serena said, rubbing her hands over the warm mug of beer.

"I know, it's freezing," Heather said, doing the same. Eve was already busy drinking hers. They were busy talking when the door opened again and in walked Tom Riddle and his gang.

Serena dropped her mouth and moved out of view, blushing. Heather and Eve looked at each other as if planning something wicked, and slightly giggled. Eve stood up and waved at Tom.

"Shit! What the fuck are you guys doing?" Serena asked, trying to pull her down.

"Tom! Come sit with us!" Eve shouted. Tom's brow crossed in irritation as he looked to see who was addressing him. But, once he saw that Eve waving him over and Serena was looking away, obviously embarrassed, Tom smiled and walked over, leaving his 'gang' looking confused and slightly pissed off, Bellatrix Lestrange especially. She shot them a dirty look before turning back to her 'friends'. Tom made his way over to them, his friends sitting down at a table on the other side of the room. As Tom neared them, Heather took the bags from the chair next to Serena and Serena tried her best not to appear pissed off or embarrassed. It didn't quiet work though.

"Tom! You **must** join us!" Eve said, pushing out the chair for him. Tom smiled and sat down in it.

"Thanks," He said, glancing at Serena. Eve and Heather smiled mischievously at each other.

"So, how are those tutorial sessions going?" Heather asked.

"Quite well, actually. We're getting a lot accomplished," He said.

"Yes, I think that was obvious when we walked in on you two last time," Eve said.

"Merlin! Ok. That's enough," Serena said. "So, did you turn it in to Dumbledore?" She asked, hoping to change the course of the conversation.

"Yes, I did and I believe we were the first people to finish it." He said smugly. Serena smiled.

"You know, it looks like you two are getting along brilliantly, so I think Heather and I will depart." Eve said as they both stood up. Serena's mouth dropped.

"No!" She said, about to stand up too when Tom grabbed her arm and kept her seated. She was too preoccupied to notice though and could only make outraged faces at them as they left, sniggering loudly. Serena sighed, and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry, they can be really stupid sometimes," She said.

"It's ok," Tom said, looking over Serena and making her extremely self-conscious. She did not want to be left alone with him, especially after the other night. It was too easy for things to happen.

"So…." Serena started, not really knowing anything to talk about.

"I don't know if you've heard, but the Headmaster is planning a Ball for Halloween," Tom said. Serena looked at him.

"Really?" Tom nodded.

"And how would you know that?" She asked him.

"I have my ways," He said. Serena smiled.

"How come they haven't announced it yet? It's in a couple weeks," She said.

"I'm sure he'll inform us about it this week, possibly even tonight at dinner," Tom said. Serena nodded.

"So, I'm informing you now that well be going together," He said. She lifted her carefully styled eyebrows in disbelief.

"Oh, we are?" She asked.

"Yes," He said.

"Is this your way of asking me?" She asked.

"No," He said, "I'm not asking you."

"No, you're telling me," She said, shaking her head.

"You don't want to go?" He asked her, with a slight and subtle edge.

"I didn't say that. I just think it's funny how you asked me, or 'informed me' that we're going together." She said. Tom smirked. He looked like he was about to say something more but was interrupted by the waitress.

"I'm sorry, but it's been requested that you two…get a room. And the two girls that have complained have even offered to pay for it," She said.

Serena's mouth dropped and Tom smiled.

"Thank you, but I really should be on my way," Serena said to both the waitress and Tom. The waitress shrugged and left.

"So, you don't want to take advantage of a free room?" Tom asked. Serena looked at Tom in surprise.

"Some prefect you are," She said flirtatiously. "But I really do need to leave." Tom nodded.

"I'll walk you out," He said.

"It's not necessary," She said.

"It's fine, I needed pick something up before I head back as well." He said, walking with her to the door. A chilly breeze met them when they opened the door, and so did Heather and Eve's loud cackling. Serena looked back at Tom.

"Good bye. And thank you." He nodded in return and made his way up an alley and out of sight.

"You fucking bitches! That was not cool. At all!" Serena yelled.

"So, what happened?" Heather asked, linking arms with her as Eve did the same on the other side.

"No, seriously. That wasn't cool," Serena said.

"Oh you're fine," Heather said.

"Bitches," Serena muttered under her breath.

"So what happened?" Eve repeated. Serena sighed.

"Well, he told me that we're apparently having a Halloween ball," She said.

"Are we really!" Heather asked. Serena nodded.

"That's so cool!" Eve said.

"I know," Serena said.

"And…." Heather prodded.

"Well, he kind of asked me to go with him. Well, it was more like he told me we were going together, but yeah…" She said almost immediately igniting screams and giggles from the other two. Talking about that, and when they were going to get dresses and who Eve and Heather were likely to go with took up the whole trip back to the castle.

That night at dinner Headmaster Dippet announced the Halloween dance to the school. It was only going to be open to 5th,6th, and 7th years though, which would mean it would be really fun. Now all the girls were buzzing with excitement, wondering who their dates would be, when they would get their dresses, etc. Serena and her girls walked back up to the dormitories talking about the exact same things. It was only two weeks away and everyone was excited.


	6. Midnight Seduction

A/n: This chapter will be… ok, so if you too young then don't read it. Ok, I warned you… Hope you like!

**Chapter 6 – Midnight Seduction **

"So it's official. I'm going with Lucius." Heather announced a week later.

"Congratulations!" Eve said.

"That's awesome!" Serena agreed as both girls hugged her.

"How did he ask?" Eve asked, as the girls huddled closer to hear it better.

"Well, you know….We were walking back from class before lunch and I basically asked if he was going with anyone. He said no and asked if I wanted to go with him. So, of course, I said yes!" Heather said excitedly.

"That is so cool! I'm so happy for you!" Serena said sharing Heather's excitement.

"I know. I'm so happy!" Heather said.

"Now we both have dates! This is going to be so cool! All we need is for Eve to get one," Serena said.

"Yeah I know! Eve, who are you going to go with?" Heather asked. Eve blushed.

"I'm not sure yet," She said.

"Has anyone asked you?" Serena asked.

"Well….yes…" Eve said.

"Who?" Serena asked.

"Well, Wilfred did, and so did Henry, but I turned them both down." She said.

"Why? They're hot!" Serena said.

"And Wilfred's blonde! How could you do that Eve?" Heather demanded.

"I want to keep my options open," Eve said. Serena frowned. She knew exactly who Eve wanted to go with.

"Ok, Eve. You can't go with a teacher. That's against the rules," Serena said. Heather gasped, realizing who she wanted to go with too.

"It would be so funny!" Heather said.

"Heather!" Serena gasped.

"Well, it would," Heather said defensively.

"Actually, there are no rules prohibiting that. I checked." Eve said.

"That's because it's common sense!" Serena said.

"I think she should do it. Come on Serena it'd be really funny," Heather insisted. Serena sighed. It would be really funny.

"You know what, do it, I don't care. It'd be really funny, but just make sure you don't get in trouble," Serena said, relenting. Eve smiled and hugged her.

"Great, I'll ask him after class Tuesday," Eve said. Serena shook her head.

"You're so stupid sometimes," Serena said.

"It's going to be really funny though," Heather said. They laughed. The gossips were going to have a field day when this was over.

With three days left, Serena received her dress by owl post. It was gorgeous and she excitedly tried it on to make sure it fit. Eve and Heather's dress arrived the next day, and so did the news that Eve was indeed going with the Dark Arts Professor. She wasn't sure who else knew about it, but Eve was very happy, and it was nice for all three of them to have dates. With two days left the excitement hung in the air, so thick you could taste it. By Friday, the day before the ball, people were already starting to get ready for it; fixing their hair, painting their nails, etc. Of course, all of this was done by magic, but that didn't stop them from doing it then and not waiting for Saturday.

Finally, Saturday came. Serena ate a lot at breakfast, knowing she wouldn't eat that much for lunch or dinner. Her dress was tight enough as it was, she didn't need to make it worse by getting fat. They spent the day relaxing, reading books, and taking naps. The time to get ready came after dinner (which happened at around 5:30. Much earlier than normal, but the teachers agreed that the kids would appreciate more time to get ready). They made their way up to their dorm, and, after taking hot, relaxing showers, got straight to doing their hair, nails, eyebrows, and basically anything that needed to get done before the dance.

Once they were done with that, it was time for makeup, actually getting into the dress and any last minute details that had been forgotten.

Finally finished, they looked each other over. What a beautiful group of girls they made. Heather's dress was a deep shade of purple, with black lace lining the edges. It was V-cut, revealing a tauntingly large amount of cleavage. Her wavy brown hair had a small jewel clip in it. Eve's dress was a very dark shade of blood red. It was sleeveless and nicely accentuated her considerable chest. She wore her straight hair down, with nothing in it, but wore ruby earrings and a ruby pendant. Serena's dress was pure black silk. It curved to her body and flowed out slightly at her feet. It definitely left very little to the imagination. It had thin straps and a straight across cut that didn't show any cleavage, but clearly showed what was there. She wore diamond earrings and a matching necklace. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in many jeweled pins, but several strands had escaped.

Giving themselves a final glance in the mirror, they made their way down to meet their dates. Eve was meeting hers outside of his classroom, so they said good-bye outside of the portrait hole. Heather and Serena continued down to the Great Hall where Lucius and Tom would meet them. The staircases were crowded with dressed up girls, all looking their possible best. It took them a while, but they finally managed to reach the floor and find their dates.

Lucius smiled while he watched Heather come towards him, but Tom had just stared. She was beautiful: A truly worthy conquest. Adorned with her jewels and black silk, Tom couldn't help thinking how beautiful a queen she would be someday. His queen, of course. He firmly decided then that it would be impossible for him to desire another.

Lucius and Heather exchanged greetings, took hands, and immediately disappeared into the crowd. Tom took Serena's hand and gently bowed over it before giving her a single red rose, forcing her to blush lightly. He offered his arm, and she took it before they headed into the ball.

The room was simply gorgeous. The tables had been removed and creepy jack-o-lanterns were floating throughout the room which sang eerie songs, scared unsuspecting passer-bys and randomly tried to bite people. The room seemed decorated in a black and orange color theme, and there were sweets all over. A full moon shown in the ceiling and so did the image of bats flying across the sky. Well, they might have been real, she wasn't sure. A popular music group played in one corner and refreshments stood in another. There was an exit to an outside patio as well.

Serena and Tom found Eve with Professor Sinclair and she looked absolutely thrilled. He did seem somewhat nervous though at being here with her, so Serena and Tom didn't hang out with them that much and went on to find Heather and Lucius snogging against a wall in the back. Serena couldn't help laughing.

"Would you care to dance?" Tom asked her. She smiled.

"I didn't know you could," She said.

"I learned especially for you," He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as they walked to the dance floor.

So Tom wasn't the best dancer, but he wasn't bad either. They danced a couple songs before Lucius and Heather joined them. They talked for a little as Tom and Lucius got refreshments. Heather was having a marvelous time, and so was Serena in fact. After an hour and a half, Serena and Tom found themselves outside on the patio admiring the landscape.

"It's a bit chilly out here, isn't it?" She said, rubbing her bare arms.

"Here," Tom said, placing his jacket on her shoulders. She smiled, slipping her arms into it.

"Thanks," She said.

"Better?" He asked as she leaned against the stone wall.

"Well…" Serena said playfully. "I'm still a little cold. I mean, maybe there's something you could do to help me get warmer?"

"There might be," Tom said, leaning in to kiss her. She giggled once before kissing back. Fervent flames engulfed her. She leaned against the wall as their kissed became more and more passionate. Tom's hands wandered over her body and hers over his, playfully fiddling with his belt. His lips were on her neck when he stopped for a moment as her felt her hands on his belt, as if considering something.

"Do you want to go someplace more private?" He whispered temptingly in her ear. She giggled.

"Are you serious?" She asked him.

"When am I not?" He asked her back. She sighed.

"I don't know Tom."

"Why not?" He asked softly.

"Things could get out of hand," She said.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you," He whispered, his fingers drawing circles on her body, teasing her.

"I know," She lied. In truth, she didn't know. She was still a virgin and she had a feeling that if she went with him tonight, things would quickly become out of her control. She had seen the lust in his eyes, lust in which she shared, but on a smaller scale, and she wasn't sure she would be able to resist him

"Come with me Serena," He said, his lips brushing her ear this time and tickling her lightly.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," She said, feeling Tom's hand slightly tightening on her wrist.

"You don't trust me, Serena?" He asked her, his voice, cold and yet unbelievably seductive. Well, she couldn't say no, which would have been the truth, so she settled for something more flattering.

"I don't trust myself," She said. It was half true. He smirked.

"Come with me," He said again. "Just for a little while. You could always leave," He said, hand on top of her hip. Serena sighed. She could see he wasn't going to give up.

"Just for a little while," She said firmly. Tom smiled smugly and pulled her after him.

They slipped back into the ballroom, only to slip right out and into the shadowed halls. Tom led her down the darkened corridors into the dungeons to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. When he reached the entrance, he said the password and led her inside. She wasn't scared of people seeing them. All the younger kids would already be in bed and everyone else would be at the ball.

Tom led her through the common room which was far less cozy then the Gryffindor one. She followed as he led her up the many stone steps that led to the bedrooms. He stopped outside of his, and watched her venture inside.

"Which one's yours?" She asked. He pointed towards the bed farthest from the door. She sat down looked around the bed and realized that bed next to his was empty.

"Does no one sleep next to you?" She asked.

"No," Tom said, sitting down on it. "We had an extra bed and as a prefect, it came to me. Sit down." Serena looked skeptically at the bed.

"I don't know. Are you sure it's clean?" She asked mischievously.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked her.

"Well, I don't want to sit in anything. I mean, if you touch yourself that's all fine and good, but …"

"My sheets are clean," Tom assured her, smiling. Serena smiled too, sitting on the bed. As soon as she sat down, he pulled her in to kiss. Again, fiery passion surged between them as Tom's bottled up lust came bursting out. He removed his lips from hers only to place them again on her neck. He slowly caressed her soft skin, flicking his tongue and biting gently. Serena let out a small moan as she bent her head to give him better access. Tom's hand began exploring her body again, while the other went to the zipper of her dress. He slowly pulled it down, loosening the silk fabric that clung to her body. Serena stood up to allow him to pull off the dress, creating a puddle of fabric at her feet and leaving her in her black bra and black underwear. He couldn't help but admire how desirable she was as she pulled the pins out of her hair, letting her hair fall around her. She then turned to him and playfully helped him unbutton his shirt. Her hands continued working as he put his arms around her bare body and kissed her passionately. Once his shirt was unbuttoned, he let it fall off his arms and he quickly removed his t-shirt that he wore underneath it, doing all that while trying to keep his lips on her as long as possible. Serena moved on to his belt, slowly unfastening it and pulling it out of the pant loops. Tom growled as he moved to speed up the process by unbuttoning his pants and ridding himself of them. He pulled Serena to the bed with him and moved his lips to her neck again. His hot breath sent shivers up her back and she playfully arranged herself on his lap. His hands wandered up her body, and tugged at her bra. She pulled away.

"Tom!' She gasped. He said nothing but looked at her.

"I don't want this going too far," She said. She realized now maybe taking off her clothes was not such a great idea. Tom kissed her again even more passionately than before, and continued feeling her body with his wandering hands. Serena was so overwhelmed in the passion that she didn't realize Tom unclasping her bra and slowly removing it, revealing her large, supple breasts. He laid her on her back and moved on top of her, moving his tongue from her mouth, to her neck, to each of her breast. Serena moaned, barely aware of what was happening. She had never gone so far with someone before, although she had teased a fair amount. The feelings overwhelmed her and all she could comprehend was the enjoyable feelings. Tom's hands followed his tongue, and he was soon back up at her neck, as his hands slowly removed her underwear. Serena's eyes fluttered at Tom, unsure of what was happening. Tom looked at her, thoroughly appreciating her beauty and virginity. He smirked, anxious to have his way with her. He bent close to her ear.

"Trust me Serena," He whispered, caressing her neck once more. He moved back to her soft lips before removing his boxers, causing Serena to gasp at its sheer size. "Oh Merlin," She murmured. Tom smiled smugly before coming down on top of her. She didn't want this. She didn't even know him. But she was powerless to stop him. Powerless to stop herself. Serena closed her eyes as Tom caressed her neck and got ready to move inside her.

And then he did, slowly plunging into her damp tightness. Serena moaned in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. He moved in and out, slowly as not to hurt her too much, and then faster as she loosened. Serena's breath came labored and her face flushed. Tom's head hung by hers, his eyes glazed over, as they neared the climax. When they reached it, Serena couldn't help but moan. It hurt, but it felt so good! And then it was over, and Tom pulled slowly out of her, only to collapse next to her. Serena closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath and grasp what had just happened. Once he had caught his breath, Tom rolled over to examine his spent prize, smiling haughtily. It was only right he had someone so beautiful. And now she would be his.

Serena caught his satisfied eyes and looked away embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She lied. She was hurting right now, emotionally as well a physically. She just had sex! She still couldn't quite process that. It was too surreal. Tom sat up and looked at a clock next to his bed.

"It's almost 12:15. People will start coming back soon," He said. Serena gingerly sat up as well, wrapping herself tightly with the sheets, which were definitely not clean anymore. Tom got up and dressed, still admiring how ravishingly beautiful Serena looked. Serena got up as well and tried her best to change without showing anything. She actually managed fairly well to get into her bra and underwear again. She had to have Tom help zip up her dress, and she tried her best to put her hair up in something that would make it less obvious that she had just been ravaged. Tom led her out of the Slytherin room and walked her to hers. He left her at the portrait hole, kissing her hand in goodnight. Serena blushed and made her way to her room, still not believing what had happened.

She walked up to her bedroom and changed into pajamas. She proceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth as she waited for her girlfriends to come home. She had a lot to talk about. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Tainted Forever

A/N: Just to clear up, I know some people were wondering why the sex scene was more like rape and I just wanted to say that in my opinion, which is my, own, personal, opinion and its ok to disagree with it, but Tom Riddle's character is not one to wait for the girl to be ready. I mean sure, he's going to want her to respond and not shy away from him, but he's controlling, he takes what he wants, regardless of other people's feelings. I don't feel he's the type of person to be sweet and all hugs and roses, etc. but he'd do what he wants, when he wants and bend everyone else to his will. So, things get better, (kind of) but, I hope you still enjoy it, and it's totally ok for others to not agree with my opinion, I don't expect many to, but I just wanted to clear that up. Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 7 – Tainted Forever **

Heather and Eve didn't arrive for another half hour. In the meantime, Serena sat on her bed and reflected on what had just happened. She still couldn't believe it.

"Serena!" Heather said, as she walked through the door as a hello. Eve followed behind her and closed the door after her. They were both giggly and hyper so Serena pasted a smile on her face as they all sat down on her bed.

"So, how was your date Eve?" Serena asked her, trying to keep the conversation upbeat. Eve laughed.

"Well, he began to get extremely uncomfortable when Professor Slughorn came over to talk and basically ran away afterwards." She said, shrugging. Serena smiled.

"What about you, Heather? How was Lucius?" Serena asked. Heather grinned.

"Delicious," Heather said. "We like made out the whole time!"

"I know, I saw!" Serena said as Heather blushed.

"But Serena, what happened to you? You like disappeared." Eve said.

"I know! I think we looked everywhere for you!" Heather said. Serena smiled slightly.

"Did you check the Slytherin rooms?" She asked. Eve and Heather's mouths dropped open!

"What!" They exclaimed simultaneously. Serena sighed.

"Yeah, we left when we saw you two busy with your dates." She said.

"Blood hell!"

"You slut!"

"What happened!" They asked/yelled. She tried to smile, but couldn't. She took a deep breath.

"Guys," She started. "We had sex."

Heather and Eve laughed.

"No seriously Serena," Heather said.

"I am serious," Serena responded.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Eve said. Serena smiled sadly.

"I kind of wish I were," She said.

"Serena are you serious?" Eve asked her. She nodded. Eve's smile vanished as Heather and Eve looked at each other. There was an awkward silence and then a loud thump as Heather fainted onto the floor.

"Oh shit! Eve, get a bucket of cold water from the bathroom!" Serena said, kneeling down beside her unconscious friend. Eve returned momentarily with a bucket of very cold water and washrag with which they preceded to dampen and squeeze on Heather's head, before giving up and dumping a large amount on top of her. That made her come to, and they slowly helped her onto the bed.

"Serena, I can't believe it," Heather whispered. Serena smiled grimly.

"I know," She said.

"Are you ok?"

"Did it hurt?"

"How big was he?"

"What happened!"

Serena smiled.

"I'm ok, I guess. It hurt a little, but… He was big…It… I don't know, it was weird." She said.

"Aw!" They said, hugging her.

"What happened?" Eve asked, slightly concerned.

"We were kissing on the patio for awhile, when he wanted to go somewhere quieter. I gave in after a little and we went to his room, and… things just got out of my control. I didn't even realize what was happening. It was so…I don't know." She said. Eve and Heather exchanged shocked faces.

"But you're ok?" Heather asked. Serena nodded.

"I think so. It's just strange, you know. I can't even process it yet." She said.

"So, are you and Tom going out then?" Eve asked, trying to add some more humor back into the conversation.

"You know, I have no idea," Serena said, shaking her head. There were many more hugs that night before they went to bed.

Serena's sleep was slightly restless, as she kept thinking back, waking up, rolling over and trying to go back to bed. It wasn't surprising either that the next morning Serena opted to stay in bed a little while longer rather than go to breakfast. Heather and Eve smiled glumly at her behavior, knowing she was still embarrassed about what happened the night before and decided to bring her some breakfast when they returned.

Serena tried to sleep, but found it impossible and ended up getting up half an hour later. She walked to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face and set the shower on. Serena shed her tank top, shorts, and underwear and quickly jumped into the welcoming shower.

She closed her eyes as the warm water beat against her face, relaxing under it. She sighed, turning around so the water soaked through her hair, running down her shoulders and back. She brushed her dripping hair back from her face and again closed her eyes.

_She was no longer a virgin._

_She had sex with Tom Riddle._

_She had sex._

_Fucking hell! She had sex!_

_Shit!_

Serena shook her head, desperately trying to remain calm.

_No big deal._

_So she had sex._

_People did it all the time._

_Fuck._

Serena took a deep breath, twitching her hand..

_She was ok. She wasn't going to die. It wasn't the end of the world. Tom was hot. And, it wasn't like she had hated it. Ok. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

And she did. Serena forced herself to relax, starting to accept it. It was so weird. She still had a hard time actually believing it had happened. Taking another deep breath, Serena grabbed her bar of soap and washed her faintly sore body. She rinsed off the soap suds and proceeded to wash her hair. When she was done conditioning her hair, Serena turned off the shower and rung her hair out. She grabbed her towel from behind the curtain and dried herself before stepping out of the wet stall. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror and continued drying herself. Once she was finished, she wrapped herself in her towel and returned to her room to get clean clothes. She came back to the bathroom, changed and sat down on the stool across from the mirror, and dried her sodden hair.

She looked up and faced her guilty, chocolate brown eyes. She stared sullenly at her reflection for a few minutes before turning away. Serena lifted the heavy brush and ran it through her still damp hair. Tying it back, she left the bathroom and met her girlfriends returning from breakfast.

"Darling! Are you ok?" Heather asked as Eve hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said.

"Here, we brought you some food," Heather said, handing her a napkin covering a scone and a pear.

"Here," Eve said, handing her a bottle of juice. Serena smiled and hugged them.

"Thanks," She said, walking over to her bed. She ate her breakfast as Heather and Eve changed. Today was Sunday, so there wasn't much to do. Heather and Eve tried their best to distract Serena and finally succeeded. By lunch time, Serena ventured down to the great hall, blushing and turning away when she passed Tom, who just smirked satisfactorily as she passed. After lunch, they went outside and read romance novels out loud to each other, laughing at them and the funny voices they made. Then it was dinner, and then after a while in the common room, bedtime. Serena slept much better this night and was ready for classes on Monday.

Classes passed without much incident. Transfigurations was awkward for Serena, who was dreading her encounter with Tom. The bell rang and she quickly made her way to her seat, avoiding eye contact with him. Of course this had to be the day when Professor Dumbledore was twenty minutes late, leaving Serena and Tom seated together.

Serena turned away from him and pretended to play with her hair. Thankfully, Eve noticed how uncomfortable Serena was and came over to talk to her. Heather saw Eve and immediately joined her in distracting Serena. Eve couldn't help making faces at Tom which totally said "I know what you did, you lucky, dirty bastard," when Serena wasn't looking. Tom rolled his eyes and looked away from her.

Finally Professor Dumbledore arrived and class began.

"Firstly, I would like to congratulate Mr. Riddle and Miss. Haesley for being the first to complete the scavenger hunt and turn it in to me." He said, smiling. "I would also like to congratulate those who finished soon afterwards. Your hard work will pay off."

"Now," He said, walking behind the desk. "For our lesson…"

Class couldn't have ended sooner for Serena. When the bell rang, she practically jumped out of her seat.

"Um, Serena, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with you before you go." Tom said as Heather and Eve came over. Serena inwardly groaned.

"Ok," She said. "Guys, I'll be two minutes." She turned to face him.

"Yes?" She asked nicely.

"Let's talk in the hallway," Tom said, gently placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her out of the classroom. They found a quiet alcove away from the door. Serena looked at him inquisitively, hoping she wasn't shaking too badly. Memories of the previous night flooded her mind, and Serena's embarrassment came back ten folds.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Tom said, looking her in the eyes with his enchantingly sexy, puppy dog ones. His face was etched with worry, whether genuine or false she wasn't sure. Serena looked away, flushing slightly. "You've been acting a little uncomfortable around me and I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you the other night."

"No, I'm fine," Serena said, forcing herself to turn back to face him. He took her hand gently, sending subtle shivers up her body.

"I had a lot of fun with you, and not just during the sex part," Tom said, forcing Serena to smile. "I moved probably faster than other guys would have, I just got caught up in my own desires and forgot to think about you. I would be terribly upset if I knew I had hurt you with my selfishness."

"Really, I'm ok." She said, relaxing a little.

"Ok. Well, I don't know if this is too soon, but I'd really like to hang out with you again sometime," He said. "And we could move slower," He added. Serena smiled.

"That would be fun," She said. Tom smiled.

"You're sure your ok?" He asked. She nodded, smiling again to reassure him.

"Well, I'll see you later then," Tom said as he bent down and kissed the hand he held as a goodbye.

Serena watched him leave, disappearing into the long, dark corridor. She sighed and went her own way back to her dormitories.

"So what'd he say?" They asked when she returned.

"He just wanted to make sure I was ok," She said, sitting on her bed.

"Aw!" Heather cried.

"Are you?" Eve asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I told you," Serena said.

"So, that was it?" Eve asked.

"Well, he kind of apologized by saying he realized he moved fast," Heather and Eve made slightly sarcastic noises, "And he wanted to know if I'd be ok with hanging out again sometime, moving a bit slower." She concluded.

"AND!" Heather shrieked!

"What did you say?" Eve asked.

"I said yes," Serena said, shrugging.

"You slut!" Heather said, her jaw dropping. Eve just made surprised faces.

"What?" Serena asked them. "Did you want me to say no?"

"Serena! You'll be like going out with him!" Heather said in her high pitched voice.

"Well, we did have sex. I mean if I was going to go out with someone, isn't it better it was the guy I had sex with?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's fine," Eve said. Heather sighed audibly.

"I guess its fine then if Lucius and I fuck then?" She said.

"Why are you two going out now!" Serena asked.

"Yes!" Heather cried excitedly.

"Aw!" Eve and Serena both cried, hugging her.

After brushing her teeth, taking off her makeup and washing her face, she jumped into bed.

"I can't wait for Defense Against the Dark Art's tomorrow!" Heather said jokingly. Serena smiled in her pillow.

"I know, me either!" Eve said, giggling. Serena laughed to herself.

"I love you guys," She said. Honestly, she really did.

"I love you too!" They both said to her and each other. Serena smiled again as she drifted into sleep wondering how Professor Sinclair would act around Eve after going to the ball with her.


	8. Black Facades

**Chapter 8 – Black Facades **

Breakfast the next morning was slow as there was not much to look forward to, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that was the period after next. So, bearing their books, the girls sauntered to their first period class. After an hour and a half of that, the bell rang, finally brining them to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Eve strolled in with and seated herself next to Heather and Serena, smiling, brazenly flirtatious, causing Professor Sinclair to flush and turn away.

"You know, maybe somebody spoke to him about going to the ball with a sixteen year old," Serena whispered. Eve shot her a 'who-the-fuck-cares' look back and resumed making suggestive faces towards the professor. Heather and Serena giggled. This was going to be an interesting class.

Actually, the only entertaining thing during the class was Eve's feeble attempt to catch and hold Professor Sinclair's eye. He seemed genuinely embarrassed and blushed lightly when he managed to look at her. As the end of class neared, he handed back their tests, hurrying quickly past Eve's table. Her face turned from one of playful confidence to one of 'what-the-fuck?'.

"Are you ok?" Serena asked her.

"I just like, failed!" Eve cried.

"How, you're practically dating the teacher?" Heather asked.

"Well, maybe he wants special tutorial sessions with you," Serena added as Eve tried to smile.

"No, I don't understand…I should've done better!" Eve said.

"There's always next time," Serena said, trying to comfort her. It didn't work.

"Professor," Eve said, raising her hand. He looked up.

"Yes, Miss Lortman?" He asked.

"Would it be possible to speak with you about my test after class?" Eve asked seriously.

"Sure," He said.

"Oh! Maybe he does want tutorials!" Heather whispered. Serena giggled and Eve shot them a wicked grin.

"Maybe," She said.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Serena and Heather continued down to lunch while Eve 'spoke' with Professor Sinclair. They ate a light lunch and after Eve returned 15 minutes later, slightly disappointed, Heather left to go 'hang out' with Malfoy.

"So, did you talk to him about it?" Serena asked her.

"Yes, and I realized what I did wrong. He said he was sorry but he didn't feel right just giving me a good grade because he liked me and that I needed to earn it," Eve said.

"So, no tutorial sessions?" Serena asked her.

"Actually, yes," Eve said, very proud of herself. Serena shot her a surprised look.

"Oh really!"

"Yes, I just hope nothing happens," Eve said not meaning that at all.

"Yes, me neither," Serena said sarcastically and rolling her eyes.

They met Heather with a very guilty look on her face on their way to their next class. The rest of the day passed without incident, except that Heather again disappeared to meet Malfoy after dinner. Serena and Eve made their way up to their rooms and waited up for Heather for another hour. After giving a very detailed account of what had happened when she returned, they went to bed.

The next day, classes were an unusual bore. They were constantly taking notes or taking quizzes all day. After lunch, they took awhile eating, spending as much time laughing and talking as much as possible since they knew that when classes started again they'd be too busy taking notes.

If Serena had any hope for Potions class to be any better, she was wrong. Professor Slughorn decided to give them a pop test on the ingredients of a truth telling potion. Knowing they did not do well on that at all, the girls slowly made their way to the transfiguration class. They took notes for half the lesson, dully scribbling on their scrolls. They were surprised, when to learn half way through that they would be working with their partner in a mini contest for the rest of the lesson. Professor Dumbledore had felt they were having a stressful day and decided to do something fun. Whoever could transform the most glasses into animals in ten minutes would be excused from coming to class next time. Serena smiled. This was one thing she was good at, and Tom was amazing at it. After all, what wasn't he good at?

Screams of excitement, cries of frustration, and the random popping sound and smoke of a spell gone wrong filled the air when they started their contest. By the end of ten minutes, Serena and Tom had transformed 19 glasses into mice, beating their main opponent pair by 2 mice. Afterwards, Dumbledore gave them the rest of the lesson, (which consisted of 20 minutes) to relax. Serena was about to get up, when Tom spoke.

"Meet me in the library after dinner. It's important," He said. Serena smiled.

"Sure," She said, standing up and joining Eve and Heather and the table they were talking at.

After class, they went to dinner and after dinner Serena went to meet Tom in the library. She found him at the back, already seated at a table and consumed in his work. She seated herself next to him quietly, and he smiled at her as he finished what he was doing before speaking to her. He was done in the next 3 minutes and put his book into his satchel.

"So," She said. "What was so important?"

"You need to prepare yourself for the next stage of the contest," Tom said. Serena cocked her head.

"You mean the test?" She asked.

"Yes," Tom said. "Now, I know you are already comfortable with most of the material we've learned, so I've picked out a book to help refresh your memory and learn the other things from class. I've also picked out a book to read that I've highlighted with the information you do not know that will be on the test."

"How do you know what information will be on the test?" Serena asked him. "He never told us."

"Does it matter?" He asked her, a little sharply.

"Not really, I just didn't think you the type of person to cheat. I mean, you are a prefect and all," Serena said.

"What does it matter, if we win?" Tom asked her completely serious.

"It doesn't. I want to win too, but don't you think it's just a little unfair?" Serena said.

"Life's not fair. If you're given the opportunity of an advantage, don't you think you should take it?" Tom asked.

"I guess," She said.

"Of course you would. You can't win anything without taking some advantages. If you're too weak to create that opportunity for that advantage, you don't deserve to win," Tom said avidly. Serena opened her mouth, about to argue, but, slightly unnerved as to what provoked his outburst, didn't.

"I'm sorry," Tom said, "I got carried away. Anyways, so just read and know the stuff by next week."

Serena looked disdainfully at the large books he had given her.

"Ok," She said, putting them into her bag. Once they were put away, she turned back to Tom.

"Is that all?" She asked. Tom thought for a moment.

"I guess. Unless you happened to be free the period after lunch tomorrow?" He asked. Serena smiled.

"I actually do," She said. "Why?"

"I'll be in the great hall, in case you wanted to stop by," Tom said, getting another book out of his bag.

"I just might," She said, winking as she left. She continued to her room, talked with her girlfriends for a while and then went to bed.

After lunch the next day, she went up to her room to make sure she looked alright. Satisfied, she made her way back down to the great hall, which would have been cleared of all dishes and most people. Sure enough, Tom was seated in the Slytherin table, already busy doing work. Serena slid onto the bench next to him. Tom looked up.

"Hi," He said, smiling as he looked her over.

"Hi," She smiled, crossing her legs.

"So nice to see you," Tom said, turning to face her better.

"Well, I thought I'd stop by," She said.

"I noticed," He said. Serena smiled again.

"So, do you want to go somewhere," He asked.

"Go where?" She asked playfully

"I don't know, we could just walk around and see where that leads us," Tom said.

"Ok," She said. Tom packed up quickly and stood up. Serena joined him, and they walked out into the hallways. As they walked through the hallways, their hands slowly found each others and Serena blushed slightly as they continued on their walk. After several minutes, they turned a corner and without quite realizing what was happening, they were making out fervently. Serena was pushed up against the wall of the deserted corridor, Tom on top of her. She giggled, and as she opened her mouth he plunged in with his tongue. His hands unbuttoned her shirt and gently rubbed at her breasts. Serena let out a small gasp as his hands became more adventurous. So, they touched each other while they kissed for a good while, before finally breaking. Serena's eye's fluttered up at Tom and she hurriedly looked down and started buttoning up her shirt. He watched her as he leaned on his arm against the wall, still standing in front of her. Finished, she looked up and smiled.

"Well, Mr. Riddle, I do believe that I should be on my way. After all, I did need to get some work done this period," Serena said. Tom smiled and gave a small sigh as he pulled away from her and stood straight.

"I guess you must. Homework is very important, Miss Haesley. I wouldn't want you getting distracted from your work," Tom said.

"I think I can manage," She said, rolling her eyes.

"I would hope so. I would feel terrible if I helped distract you, being a prefect and all." He said, playing with her hand. She smiled.

"I know!" She cried. "You could get into trouble for this." He smiled.

"So could you," He whispered, stepping closer to her again.

"Yes, but I'm not a prefect. So it wouldn't really tarnish my record that much," She said, looking up into his fiery eyes.

"Getting caught with you, really wouldn't hurt my record that much either," He said, stepping closer still.

"I thought you were against sullying your reputation at all," Serena said. "Now your ok with it?"

"There's a lot of other things that would be worse to get caught at than just fucking around," Tom said, his eyes clouding slightly. Serena cocked her head.

"What other things?" She asked curiously, and yet very alluringly. Tom smirked as he regained his pose, laying on hand on the wall and the other on Serena's hip, standing very close to her.

"Nothing," He said, gently kissing her. She kissed back once or twice before pulling away when his hands once again reached for her buttons.

"No, I was serious. I do have work to do," She said. "You happen to be distracting me from my work right now." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He said with blatant disappointment. She shook her head.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I guess you're just going to have to get over it. That or go play with yourself," She said. He sprouted a slightly amused smile, well, half smile.

"I'd rather wait for you," He said. Serena smiled, blushing slightly because she knew he meant that. He would wait until for her. Which meant he wanted to have sex with her…again, and that was what she was nervous about. She knew he got what he wanted, but she didn't know if she was ready for that again.

"I really need to go. I need to finish my essay. And do some more of that reading you assigned me."

"Oh yes, that's right," Tom said.

"Well, I guess you should go then," He said, crossing his arms. She smiled a goodbye and then turned and walked up the hallway, Tom's narrow eyes watching her until she disappeared.

_0-0-0-0_

When she got back to her room, she had only half an hour to complete her essay. She worked quickly though and managed to do a pretty decent job. She ran up to her room, switched books for the next class, stuffed her essay and them into her bag and continued on her way to her next class. She met up with Eve and Heather and filled them in on what happened quickly as they took their seats. They gave her 'you-dirty-whore' looks, smiling all the same. Class went by surprisingly quickly and then it was free time for a while before dinner. They ended up getting distracted though and made their way down for dinner late. After dinner they went up to their common room. Well, Serena and Heather did at least. Eve went to her tutorial with Professor Sinclair.

Serena and Heather were lying on their beds, gossiping when Eve finally returned.

"So," They said, sitting up.

"How was your 'tutorial'?" Serena asked. Eve looked away guiltily, before turning back, a mischievous grin planted on her face.

"Well, I'm definitely a slut," She said.

"Well we already knew that," Serena said.

"Yeah, tell us what happened!" Heather said.

"Ok!" Eve said, skipping over to and then jumping on the bed they were huddled on. She proceeded to tell her tale excitedly about how she accidentally ended up giving Professor Sinclair a hand job that she wasn't upset about it at all. Serena couldn't help but roll her eyes, giggling at this juicy piece of gossip. And Heather was obviously enjoying watching Eve act like a whore. They talked for a while longer before getting ready and going to bed.

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. Tom really didn't acknowledge their relationship too much during class, which was good because Serena needed to concentrate on her studies. Although, after class was another matter. She met up with him a few more times, fooling around in the empty hallways late at night or during a free period when Tom wasn't obsessively studying. It was getting bad again. They kept going further and further, their kisses more passionate. Serena couldn't help wondering when, and secretly wanting Tom to take her again. She hated herself for thinking that, but it kept getting worse, and she couldn't stop thinking about him, and about the …last time. She'd tell herself to stop it, and not immaturely crush on Tom, but she couldn't help it. That slightly pissed her off, but she tried not to think about it…much.

Professor Sinclair was still slightly nervous around Eve, but seeing that not that many people seemed to know what had happened, acted a little more normal. Too bad he didn't realize Serena and Heather knew every little detail about what had happened and what it looked like. If Eve didn't adore him so much they could have got him fired. Heather and Lucius were almost as busy as Tom and Serena. They snuck off during the night too but ended up getting caught once by a Professor doing it on the teachers table in the great hall and then they pretty much took a break from those activities for a while.

Soon it was the end of Friday and an exciting Quidditch game – Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw was next morning. Heather and Eve were actually planning to go, but Serena had other plans. Tom had asked her to meet him outside the library after breakfast. So, after seeing Heather and Eve to the door after checking her appearance in the bathroom in her room first, she said goodbye, smiled playfully at them and went to meet Tom.

He wasn't outside, so she ventured inside to see if he had gone in because she was a little late. And there he was, sitting in the back of the library again, his nose in yet another book.

"My dear Thomas, what are we going to do if you're reading a book?" Serena said, sitting on the table next to him. He looked up and smiled.

"You're late," He said arrogantly. Serena pretended to be insulted.

"By like…five minutes," She said.

"10," He corrected her.

"I'm sorry!" She said, putting an innocent, pouting look on her sweet face.

"I'm a little disappointed," He said.

"Well, can I make it up to you?" She asked, sliding off the table to sit on top of and facing him. He smiled and pulled her towards him before kissing her. They were only kissing for a few minutes when he broke.

"Let's go someplace else," He said.

"Why?" She asked, although she knew perfectly well why he wanted to go someplace more private and she couldn't help smiling.

"Come on," He said. She playfully rolled her eyes and slowly got off him, making sure to place her hands at certain spots. He noticed, smirked, and flashed his fiery eyes at her as she giggled.

"You're really playful this morning aren't you," He said, not seeming to mind in the least. She smiled.

"I know, I had coffee," She said, very proud of herself. He smiled at her, thinking how very cute she was, and very excited himself, because he knew he could have her again. She was in such a teasing mood he wouldn't even have to do that much to get her out of her clothes. He got up, threw his bag over his shoulder and took her hand, well, wrist, and led her out.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"I just want to drop my bag off at my room," He said. She snorted.

"Oh, I'm sure," She said, rolling her eyes.

They left the library and walked through the hallways until they got to the Slytherin common room. They were confident no one else would be there, as it was an important match today. And they were right. They entered the common room and found it completely deserted. Tom smiled, and eagerly made his way to his room. Serena went in first, and Tom shut the door behind them.

"Why are you shutting the door if you just wanted to drop off your bag?" She asked, as she playfully sat down on his bed.

"It's cold," He said, lying, and they both knew it. "I didn't want to let in the cold air." He said coming over to the bed, dumping his bag by the edge of it. He sat down on the bed and turned around to face Serena lying, shirt completely unbuttoned and hardly on his bed, wrapped around his blankets. He couldn't help but laugh. It really hadn't taken that long to get her undressed at all, and he hadn't even done anything.

"Come here," He said, bending down to kiss her. And they were off, lost in a sea of blankets of soft pillows. His hand removed her shirt while he kissed her and moved on to her skirt. After unbuttoning it, he slipped the soft material over her willowy legs and dropped it onto the floor. He yanked his tie open, and took it off, letting it fall on the bed. He removed his sweater-vest and quickly took off his shirt. Serena had already started trying to remove his belt with her teeth. It wasn't working too well, so, laughing slightly, he moved her aside and did it himself. He took a moment to admire her graceful, yet sinfully seductive pose, her full, inviting lips, her flirtatious eyes, the way her hair fell around her face, and her luscious body. Then, off came the pants, and he was back at it, on top of her. Their kisses became fiercer, their breathing more strained. There was such passion, such sheer lust that it was hard for her to even think straight. It was far too overwhelming for her to even know what she was doing. All she knew was that she was ready for him this time.

His lips slipped off hers fell to her neck, slowly moving downwards as one hand undid her bra, letting the lacey material slide off her shoulders. Serena lifted her arms so Tom could remove the bra, only to resume caressing her delicate skin. His breath was hot as he moved his mouth to taste her breast. She half giggled and half moaned. He moved to the other one, and then moved down her stomach, tracing her belly button with his tongue. He came back up to her breast once more, before coming back up to her neck and mouth. After a little, he stopped and gently removed her silken underwear and then his own boxers. Getting back on top of her, he kissed her while his knee gently pushed her leg open. Serena closed his eyes, excited, but nervous as he plunged into her. She gasped, her body rising in response to him. In and out, faster, harder he went, sending tingling shivers of pleasure up her body. Finally, they reached the climax, so powerful, it took her breath away. Then he collapsed onto the bed next to her, both utterly spent. After catching his breath, Tom turned and looked at his prize. She really was beautiful. And, it seemed that his plan was working. This time had been for her, and ensured there would be a next time.

Serena caught his glazed, satisfied eyes and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Serena, come here," He said, sensing her embarrassment. He opened his arm, and she crawled over, settling next to him. She rested her head against his hard chest, as his arm came to rest on her shoulder. She traced circles on his chest with her fingers, still trying to realize that she had just had sex, again, and she had basically asked for it. She closed her eyes, trying not to be ashamed with her self. Tom's fingers played with her hair. He tilted her head towards him and her eyes fluttered open.

"You really are beautiful Serena," He said, looking into her eyes. She blushed and looked down. He tilted her head towards him again.

"I mean it," He said. She blushed deeper and he kissed her gently. After a little while, they got up and got changed and he walked her up to her dormitory, kissing her once on the hand as a goodbye.

She climbed in through the portrait hole and ran up to see if Heather and Eve had returned yet.


	9. A Lurking Evil

**Chapter 9 – A Lurking Evil**

Serena was surprised to find that Eve and Heather had in fact returned early from the Quidditch game. She laughed as she came in the room and joined them.

"So, I guess you guys got bored with the game," Serena said, sitting down on the bed with them.

"Yeah…" Heather said.

"It wasn't that good and we got kind of cold," Eve said.

"I'm sorry," Serena said, making a frowning face.

"So…" Heather said, "How was you're 'date'?" Serena blushed.

"It was fine," She said.

"What happened?" Eve asked her. She smiled.

"Nothing." Her apparent lack of interest seemed to piss the fuck out of Heather and Eve.

"You're not going to tell us?" Eve asked, hardly able to believe her ears.

"I don't know," Serena said.

"Serena!" Eve shouted, feeling betrayed.

"What?" She asked.

"Tell me!" She asked.

"Nothing hap-…we just fooled around again and …" She muttered something they couldn't hear.

"What?" Eve asked.

"We …" She muttered it again, so low they still couldn't hear.

"Serena! What!" Eve said.

"You had sex again didn't you!" Heather cried. Serena blushed, and smiled slightly.

"Are you serious?" Eve asked. Serena nodded guiltily.

"Merlin! You whore!" Heather cried, laughing. Serena opened her mouth and put a pouting look on her face.

"You slut!" Eve said, still trying to believe her.

"Darling I'm proud of you," Heather said, hugging her. Serena smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Eve asked, still slightly hurt.

"Well, it's not the easiest thing to say," Serena said.

"Yes it is. We had sex again, we just fucked, he just ravaged me senseless… There, I just said it, like three different ways!" Eve said.

"I'm sorry!" Serena said, smiling. "I'll practice saying it. And I'll tell you next time."

"You better," Eve said, hugging her as well.

They passed the last half hour gossiping, until the game ended and people returned for lunch. They all came down and ate lunch together. Serena blushed as Tom walked by, smirked at her and quickly turned back to her food.

After lunch, they went back up to the common room to do some work. They spent the day relaxing, doing work in the library, or finishing homework. Then dinner came, and then retired to their common room to relax until they went to bed.

The next evening, after dinner, Serena went to meet Tom in the library for another 'tutorial'. It was already the beginning of November and the next part of the challenge was due to come soon.

"Can you ever be on time?" He asked, not looking up from his work. Serena slid into the chair next to him.

"I'm late?" She asked.

"I do believe so," He said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry," She said, pulling out some of the books he gave her.

"Did you learn everything?" He asked.

"I think so," She said, "it took forever, no thanks to you."

"I didn't distract you the whole time," He said, smiling mischievously.

"I can beg to disagree," She said.

"Here," Tom said, handing her a piece or parchment. "I made a practice test for you."

Serena dropped her jaw.

"You made me a test?" She said. "You must have a lot of free time on your hands."

"Actually, no," He said. "I've been really busy."

"Doing what?" Serena asked playfully.

"You'll find out soon," He said, his eyes lighting up with a dark glint of excitement. She smiled, taking the test. He was so funny to get excited like this. She could feel his anticipation for something, but she didn't know what. 'Probably a test or a project' she thought to herself as she started on the test. It was a shame she didn't realize what exactly he was talking about. She worked through the test, fairly quickly and handed it back to him. He scanned the paper and circled two of her answers.

"You missed two," He said.

"Two out of thirty's not bad," She said. "Especially not having studied."

"Make sure you study before the test," He said.

"Well of course," She said. "I'm not stupid."

"You're not?" She shot him an insulted glare. He smiled.

"So how was your day?" He asked. She looked at him surprised.

"It was fine," She said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," He said, bouncing his leg in either nervousness or anticipation.

"Why such a good mood?" She asked, unconsciously rubbing her shoulder which was slightly sore.

"Hmmm…I just had such a good time the other night," He said, standing up and coming behind her. She smiled.

"It was fun," She said, as she felt his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging the sore spot she had just been rubbing. Her eyes closed and her head dropped as she his hands moved down her back, letting a small moan escape her. His warm hands crept up and worked her muscles underneath her shirt. His hands traveled back down her body and moved to her front, creeping up to grasp her breasts, and squeeze them gently.

"Tom!" She breathed, opening her eyes. "We shouldn't do this here."

"Why not?" He smirked, moving in front of her, and pulling her up.

"Becau-" She was cut off as he took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her. She futilely tried to resist him, but his hand held her wrist tight and after a while, she gave up. If they got caught, she decided she was blaming it on him.

His hand loosened around her wrist as he felt her relax and moved to her back, pulling her in closer to him. Her hands ran up his chest and through his hair. They were lost in a passionate kiss for a while, before finally coming out, breathing heavily. Serena blushed, and fixed her hair, which had gotten messed up. Tom watched her, smirking. He still seemed anxious, but he was more reserved.

"You know, I should go," She said. "I don't want to get to bed too late."

"I'll walk you back," He said. Serena smiled and threw her bag over her shoulder.

They walked out of the library, and down the dark corridors. Suddenly, Serena heard voices ahead, and as they turned the corner, they saw a group of people circled around something. There were two professors and the headmaster present, talking to each other in hushed voices in the center. Serena and Tom pushed through the crowd, trying to catch a peak of what was in the center of the circle. She gasped, and covered her mouth.

A boy lay on the ground. He must have been a fifth year, because she didn't recognize him from her own. His young, boyish face was twisted in an image of agonizing terror. His hands were frozen at his side, and his glazed, horrified eyes stared hauntingly at them. His mouth was open, as if trying to scream, but no sound uttered from his cold, thin lips.

Her eyes flickered to the wall behind the limp body, shivers running up her back. Written in smeared red paint, no, not paint, her eyes widened and her stomach heaved. _Blood._ There was a note written in _blood_ on the wall behind the boy. It read:

_ The Chamber of Secrets has been opened._

_ Enemies of the heir, beware._

She heard Tom's quick intake of breath as he came up behind her. She looked at him, eyes wide with shock and fright, but he only looked back, scared and confused. Her hand still covered her mouth. What the hell had just happened!. She felt Tom's arm move protectively around her, trying to comfort her. She noticed Jennifer, a girl from her year who was also in Gryffindor.

"What happened?" She asked, meeting Jennifer's scared eyes.

"I don't know," She said, shrugging. She was about to ask someone else when the headmaster moved to speak.

"Will all students please return to their dorms immediately," He said in a loud booming voice. When no one moved he spoke again. "Students are to return to their dormitories immediately and stay put until your head of house instructs you otherwise. Now."

The students dispersed quickly, each returning to his/her dorm. Serena was shaking and looked helplessly at Tom. He looked back, seemingly equally unsure of what to make of this.

Tom couldn't resist hugging her quickly. "Go back to your room with Jennifer," Tom told her. She nodded, obeying, and looked back at him with doleful, scared eyes.

Serena and Jennifer practically ran up the haunting corridors to their room. They screamed the password and practically jumped through the portrait hole. They were surrounded by all of the Gryffindors, the air tense with fear. They were all scared and obviously aware of what had taken place. Serena avoided their fearful eyes and found Heather and Eve at the back.

"What happened?"

"Is it true?"

"I don't know what happened, but Merlin!" She cried. She frantically described what she had seen as they listened, with growing alarm.

"Was he dead?" Heather asked. Serena shook her head.

"I don't know," She said, nervously. Her heart was beating wildly.

"Was does it mean, enemies of the heir beware?" Heather asked.

"I don't know," Serena responded.

"What's the chamber?" Eve asked, and Serena shook her head again.

"I don't know."

0-0-0-0

"Would everyone please be quiet," Their head of house was saying now that she had arrived. The room instantly silenced and you could feel the dread seeping out of their bodies. "I'm sure you all have heard. Mr. Williams has been attacked." There was an audible gasp. "He will be taken to the nurse to be examined. As of right now we are not sure of what has happened. We are asking you to please, for your safety, do not venture outside your rooms tonight. We are trying to work through this as quickly as possible, so please be cooperative. Now, go to your bedrooms, and there will be an announcement before breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight." She said, dismissing them. Serena and them hurried up to their rooms, washed up together, and went to bed together, leaving a candle burning.

The next morning seemed better. Their head of house had instructed them to stick together and the prefects were to be in charge during the evenings. The boy, Peter Langsworth was only petrified, which they assured them was curable. The shock of what happened last night was still prevalent of course, but somehow the light seemed to make it slightly less scary. It was all too surreal for many of them to believe it had actually happened. They hurried to breakfast in groups, their prefects escorting them.

It didn't seem that many people had an appetite that morning; most were still waiting to hear what would happen. At the end of breakfast, the headmaster made a speech similar to the one their head of house said last night, that basically said they were trying to get to the bottom of it, curfew was 8:30 for everybody, and if anyone had any information they were to come forward. They left breakfast, their fear not diminishing. The students were distracted in class, but seemed to quiet down a bit as they made their way to lunch. Gradually it decreased throughout the day, although that meant by no means was it at a low level. People were freaked out, jumping at shadows, and screaming at whispers. There was the new curfew of 8:30, but Serena had no idea of anyone who would want to be out late in those dark corridors later than that anyways.

The next day few days passed with a similar air to it, not helped much by the lack of found culprit. Whoever attacked that kid did a pretty damn good job of covering it up. Finally, three days later, it seemed like people were finally getting over the scare. Serena and her girls hurried into the castle for lunch. By the time they entered, their shirts were soaked and their shoes sodden. It had been storming all day, and even though it was noon, it looked as black as midnight. They decided, along with all the other 6th years with them, to change clothes first, before heading back down to lunch.

Feeling much warmer and more comfortable in a new skirt and shirt, Serena joined her fellow Gryffindors as they went back down to the Great Hall for their late lunch.

They ate and laughed, everyone feeling cheerful and happy now that they were clean, dry, warm and fed. They waited in the stand-still exodus of the great hall when a scream was heard. Immediately a silence crept over the room. Serena's skin prickled and her heart started beating wildly. Nobody moved, except the professors, who jumped quickly from their seats to find the source of the sound. They waited, silently, until a girl ran to meet them. She ran, screaming, desperately clutching at the head of house's robes when she arrived. Her blue eyes were opened wide, and her pale arms were visibly shaking.

"Ana! What's wrong? What happened?" Headmaster Dippet asked her.

"There's been another one!" She cried frantically. "ANOTHER ATTACK!"

"Where? Who?" He asked her. She pointed wordlessly down the corridor.

"Students are to stay in here. Prefects take charge. Professors, follow me," Headmaster Dippet said, leaving the room in Ana's direction, the professors following.

The Ravenclaw head of house stayed behind to try to calm the girl, but she kept screaming.

"Gryffindors over here!" Caitlyn, the Gryffindor prefect was saying.

"Slytherins over here!" Serena heard Tom say.

"Ravenclaws!" "Hufflepuffs!" She heard the other prefects say. She walked, as if in a trance to where the Gryffindor house was gathering. She was only vaguely aware that she was being counted, Eve and Heather were next to her, and that there had been another attack. Her lips were dry, her hands were shaking, and several hairs stood up on back of her neck. There had been another attack.

0-0-0-0-0

"Where is Lillian?" Caitlyn asked a girl.

"I think she's in her room," The girl responded. Caitlyn asked if there were any others in the room, and found out there should be three more.

"Now, stay over here, no one is to leave this vicinity for any reason." Caitlyn said, trying to overpower the quiver in her voice.

The other houses had gathered around their prefects and appeared to be doing the same thing Serena's house was: waiting. It seemed like forever for the professors to return, but it was in fact only around 10 minutes. When they did return, and not all of them did, they met with all the prefects with grave faces before sending the prefects back to their houses. Then the prefects led their house back to the center of the room to hear Headmaster Dippet.

"There has indeed been another attack on a student." A small communal gasp was made. "She has been taken to the hospital wing for now. I can offer nothing more at this time, but instruct you to return to your rooms immediately. Classes will be postponed for the rest of the evening, and I advice all of you, for your safety, don't leave the shelter of your house tonight. Dinner will be served in your common room. Now, please follow your prefects, they will lead you back." He finished.

With many whispers and open mouths, the students practically ran to get in line to follow their prefect back. Serena caught Tom's eye and he quickly gave as much a reassuring smile as he could. She held Eve's and Heather's arms tightly and they left with their prefect.

The hallways were ominously quiet. Their footsteps and soft whispers seemed sent loud echoes reverberating against the dark walls. Chills ran up and down Serena's back, and she was thankful Eve and Heather were with her. They climbed up the cold stair case and finally made it back to the portrait hole. Caitlyn said the password, she the Fat Lady swung slowly open. The students hastily filled into the common room and disappeared into their rooms. Serena waited to see if there would be another announcement, but none came, and she was resigned to waiting in her room.

The girls lit all the candles in their room and shut the door behind them. They each huddled on joint beds, uncomfortable to be far apart. Even in the security of their room, the girls whispered.

"What do you think is doing it to them?" Serena asked.

"If not a person…?" Hattie said, "a monster". Serena rolled her eyes and Heather laughed.

"No seriously," Heather said.

"I am serious," Hattie said.

"Do you guys know what the chamber of secrets is?" Elizabeth asked. They shook their heads.

"Ok, well I'll tell you then," Elizabeth decided. Serena nodded. Elizabeth knew everything, just like Tom, so she trusted her to get the facts straight.

"Well, it is said that when Salazar Slytherin left the school, he built a secret, hidden chamber somewhere in the castle that the other three founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw knew nothing about. It is said that Salazar Slytherin 'sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school.' He alone could release the monster inside and use it to cleanse the school of people who he thought unworthy: People with muggle blood." Elizabeth finished. There was a silence before anyone asked questions.

"So, the 'heir' is related to Slytherin?" Serena asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"And it's targeting mudbloods," Heather said.

"Don't call them that!" Serena and Elizabeth both reprimanded her.

"Sorry," Heather said.

"But it is?" Heather asked.

"Well, that's what legend says it is, but I don't know if Langsworth had mixed blood or not," Elizabeth said.

"And now there's another victim," Serena said. Elizabeth nodded grimly.

"Well, at least you and I are safe," Heather whispered in Serena's ear. Serena gave her a disparaging look.

"I wish we could be sure."

0-0-0

The girls went down to get their dinner in the common room later that night. They were called down in shifts so as not to overcrowd the common room, and they could take their food and eat it there, or in their room. They all decided to eat in their room, before falling asleep together.

The next morning they found out that Yolaya Firthstone had been petrified yesterday as well. Breakfast was eaten in the Great Hall, but not many people came down for it. Owing to the feelings around school that day, it was difficult for Serena and her class to concentrate on the test they were taking in Dumbledore's class: The test that was part of the competition.

The test was handed out with many apologies from Dumbledore, and most people finished near the end of class. Tom and Elizabeth seemed to be the only people to concentrate well on their tests, regardless of the attacks around school. Serena sighed, slightly jealous they could still do well even in light of these dark times. Serena hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Tom since they had class together, and it was a comfort to have him nearby, although she couldn't exactly say why. He waited to speak to Serena until class was over.

She met him across the hall, Eve and Heather across the way, waiting for her. Tom kissed her quickly before asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine," She lied, her brown eyes betraying her. Tom smiled grimly at her and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine," He said, one arm around her waist, the other gently caressing her face.

"Tom, I'm worried for you," She said, her eyes rimming with tears. 'Oh shit! Why the hell am I crying?' Serena thought to herself.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because…. The monster goes after…"She looked away.

"What?" He asked, bringing her face back to look at him.

"I heard it goes after people with…mixed blood," She whispered the word, ashamed she was even bringing this up with him. His eyes hardned for a moment, before melting a little.

"Serena, please, don't worry about me," He said, rubbing her tear away. "I'll be fine," He said. She choked back more tears.

"It'll be ok," He said, matching her eyes with his, his voice soft and calm. "I promise." She smiled softly and hugged him, nestling in his hard warmth. She let her last tear fall as his strong arms surrounded her. She hoped he kept his promise. She hoped he was ok.

He escorted her and her friends back to the portrait hole. Serena didn't think Tom could possibly do anything if the 'monster' came, but she was happy for his company. It soothed her somehow, and she didn't want to go think about why. She was also ashamed at how she nearly cried when she was talking to him today. She was crushing badly on him, and now was not the time for that! She hugged him again, before she entered the portrait hole and got ready for dinner.

Dinner moved slowly, but the stability of it gave the students a little comfort. Afterwards, they followed their prefects back quickly to their rooms and went to bed.

The next day was a little easier on everybody, but that was by no means happy. Everyone was still scared shitless of the shadows, and the slightest movement. It didn't help to have ghosts flying by, freighting the first years. Still, classes continued as normal, and soon the day was over, with no more attacks.

The next two days passed with a similar tone to it. Potions was a hard class, requiring every amount of concentration you could use, and in Transfiguration, Dumbledore announced the results of the test.

"The winning partners were, Tom and Serena, Elizabeth and Jennifer, George and Harry, Winston and Noel, Brittney and Eve, and Sophia and Phillip. Congratulations to them all and good try for everyone else. The next, and final part of the competition will be soon. Good luck."

Serena and Eve were very happy they moved on, although Heather was completely devastated.

"That's what you get for having a stupid partner," Heather said, sulkily.

"Aw, it'll be ok," Serena said, hugging her. Heather shrugged her off and stalked away to the bathroom, pouting. Not that Serena blamed her; she would probably do the exact same thing. So, they ran after her, bumping into her in the doorway.

"Ow! Heather!" Serena cried, laughing.

"What's the matter, why are you standing still here?" Eve asked, rubbing her head.

Heather didn't respond, but stared open mouthed at the stall in front of her. A chill went up Serena's back.

"What?" She asked quietly, moving forward slowly, afraid at what she would find.

A girl's body lay on the floor by the toilet.

She was dead.


	10. Dark Secrets

**Chapter 10 – Dark Secrets**

Her flaccid body lay in a puddle of water that was spilling from the sink. Her clammy, black hair swayed eerily in the slowly moving liquid. Her face was pale and slightly bloated. Her broken glasses lay askew across her face, her haunted eyes wide, frozen with terror. In the dark, empty bathroom, chills crawled up Serena's back.

"Let's go get the Headmaster," Serena said, tearing her eyes away from the haunting scene. Eve nodded slowly.

"Come on Heather," Serena pulled her arm. Heather allowed Serena to pull her out of the bathroom, and they quickly ran to find the Headmaster. They bumped into Professor Slughorn first though.

"Professor!" Serena cried. He stopped and looked over at them, surprised at their commotion.

"Yes, my dears?" He asked.

"Professor, there's been another attack!" She cried. His face hardened.

"Where?" He asked them.

"The girl's bathroom on this floor," Heather said.

"It's Myrtle," Eve said.

"I think she's dead," Serena finished. Professor Slughorn nodded grimly.

"Alright, Heather, come with me to the bathroom. Serena and Eve you two go together and find the headmaster." He instructed. They nodded determinedly. "But please, for your safety, don't separate."

"We wont" The girls said at the same time. Then they split ways, Heather and Professor Slughorn walking quickly back to the bathroom, and Serena and Eve running, holding hands, to the headmaster's office. The halls were quiet, and Serena's frantic heartbeat sounded rather loud even in her mind. A chilly breeze seeped in from a cracked window, brining with it the cold scent of mid-December.

They reached the gargoyle that covered the entrance to it very quickly. They said the password, and quickly climbed the stairs. With a frantic knock on the door, the girls entered to find Tom sitting across the seat from the Headmaster.

"Tom!" She asked, surprised. He too looked surprised to see her.

"Serena, can I help you?" Headmaster Dippet asked her, bringing her back into reality.

"Yes, Professor, sir, there's been another attack!" She said. His eyes widened.

"Myrtle's dead," Eve said, adding to the headmaster's look of oh-shit. Tom himself even looked confused, glancing at Serena for confirmation.

"Is this true?" the Headmaster said, standing up as the girls nodded.

"Very well, Thomas, we can continue this later, but as for right now, I cannot agree to it. It is too dangerous."  
Tom hesitated and glanced quickly at Serena.

"Sir – if the person was caught – if it all stopped – "

"What do you mean?" said Dippet with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. Serena and Eve looked at Tom, confused. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"

"No sir," said Riddle quickly. Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.

"You may go Tom." He finished, rising. "Girls, I want you to come with me back to the bathroom where you found her. Thomas, go back to the great hall." They followed the headmaster out, Serena lingering behind slightly.

"What was he talking about?" Serena asked him as they walked to the door.

"I was just speaking with him about possibly staying here this summer instead of going back to the…"

"orphanage," Serena finished. He nodded stiffly. Serena put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's dangerous Tom," She said. He took her hand from his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Their eyes met, and Serena desperately wished the headmaster wasn't watching so he could kiss her. The headmaster coughed, and Tom dropped Serena's hand. She ran up to Eve and hooked arms with her, following the professor out, with a small, nervous glance back at Tom.

They finished telling him what had happened, on the way back to the bathrooms, collecting a few other teachers on the way.

They finally reached the bathroom and the teachers spoke in hushed voices as the Serena, Eve and Heather stared at each other with frightened eyes. After a little, Headmaster Dippet told the girls to go to the great hall for dinner with their defense against the dark arts professor. He would instruct them what to do when everyone was there. The girls nodded and followed Professor Sinclair into the great hall.

They reached the great hall and were glad to see familiar faces and hear noises other than the eerie silence of the halls. Serena glanced around the find Tom, but was surprised to not see him anywhere. Her heart beat faster, hoping he was ok. They hastily seated themselves next to their other friends and waited for the speech that was being prepared.

The room silenced as they noticed Sinclair standing at the head of the teachers table, looking particularly grim.

"My dear students," He started. "I'm afraid I have terrible news." The room braced, nightmarish thoughts forming in their minds. A speech like this could only bring terrible, frightening news. "There has been another attack on a student." The audience waited on edge. "And it has been confirmed that she is dead." There was an audible gasp. "Headmaster Dippet is busy taking care of things at the moment, but has instructed me that the students are not going to be allowed to leave the hall tonight." As he said this, the doors to the great hall shut and locked themselves.

"Prefects will be allowed to go to their dormitories to make sure there are no students there, and if there are, to bring them safely back. Only two will be allowed to leave at a time, so the others will be left in charge here."

There were many whispers and horrified faces as the Professor finished. The prefects moved to meet him at the edge of the doors. They were busily speaking when the door opened to allow entrance to Professor Dumbledore. They shut again, only to be opened shortly thereafter by the headmaster and the other professors. Two prefects left then to go check their rooms.

"Have you guys seen Tom?" Serena asked them, stretching her neck to see if she missed him somewhere.

"No, but shouldn't he be here?" Eve asked. Serena nodded, obviously nervous. Eve hugged her.

"I'm sure he's fine sweetheart." She tried to comfort her. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine," She said, trying to make herself believe it. The prefects returned a few minutes later and then two more left. Serena was getting unbearably nervous when the doors opened again, and Tom came in, running to the headmaster.

Serena stood up, but Tom was speaking animatedly to him and the other professors, and the headmaster, Professor Sinclair and a few other teachers quickly followed him back out.

Serena looked perplexed at her girlfriends. She was relived Tom was safe, but now curious as to what the commotion was caused about.

They waited, and waited, for what felt like an hour. Finally most of the professors returned with Tom. The Professors went to speak with the other Professors and prefects and after a while, Tom and the prefects left them to come see their houses.

Serena and many others stood up as their prefect came over to announce what had happened.

"The culprit has been caught," Caitlyn announced. A sigh of disbelief spread through the house.

"Who was it?"

"What happened?"

"When?"

"What was it?" Were questions that were rising throughout all the houses, it was suddenly really noisy as people learned what happened.

"Mr. Riddle caught the bastard and stunned him to get the headmaster. It's being taken care of, but we're allowed to go back to our rooms." Caitlyn finished. There was a gasp of relief. While they were talking, Serena turned to see Tom walking quickly over to her. She met him at the back of the hall where not many people were watching them.

"Tom!" She cried as he hugged her. She wanted to cry she was so happy he was alright and so happy the person had been caught.

"Are you alright?" She asked as he kissed her.

"I'm fine," He said. Serena was so happy she missed the strange glint in his eyes.

"I'm so happy you're ok!" She said, hugging him again. His arms wrapped tightly around her. "I can't believe you caught him!" She said.

"I know," He said.

"Tom, who was it?" She asked.

"I can't tell you yet," He said apologetically.

"What?" She pulled away. "You have to!"

"Serena," He said her name softly, "you have to go now or you'll miss your house. And I need to escort mine back as well."

"Tom!" Serena said, disbelievingly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said, kissing her quickly once on the mouth.

"Tom!" She protested. He smiled at her, making her knees weak.

"Go with your house, we can talk later," He said in a voice of finality she didn't want to question right now. She bit her lip and returned to Eve and Heather, following her prefect back to her house. Tom made his way back to his house to take them back to their dormitories, feeling satisfied.

By the time they all went to bed that night, everyone knew what had happened and who the culprit had been.

"I can't believe it was Hagrid!" They all said.

"I know! He seemed so nice."

"He was kind of weird," Someone said.

"Yeah, but who would've thought he could've killed someone?" Heather said.

"It was his weird pet. He always had the weirdest animals."

"And he was half giant!" Someone added.

"And he didn't have many friends," Somebody else said.

"Merlin I can't believe we didn't realize it."

Serena went to bed, tired of hearing all the gossip. She laid down, her blankets wrapped tightly about her. She was insanely happy Tom was ok, and felt very proud that her boyfriend had been the one to catch him. She still couldn't believe it though. It was hard to imagine Hagrid as the culprit, but then again, he had admitted to owning a monster pet. She shook her head and forced herself to be content she was safe, her friends were safe, and Tom was safe.

The next morning, the uproar from last night's occurrences still continued. Myrtle's parents came and took her home with them, classes were dismissed for the day as a celebration from the awful attacks and that pretty much made everyone happy. Although it was hard not to be happy. There were no more attacks to worry about, school was canceled for the day, and they were safe. On the whole it had to be a great day, Serena thought to herself as she climbed back into the portrait hole after breakfast. She and her girlfriends pretty much just hung around all day, sleeping, reading, doing homework, basically whatever they wanted. Serena had plans to meet Tom after lunch and went up to her room to make sure she looked ok, after eating, and then went down to meet Tom.

She was supposed to meet him in the corridor on the fifth floor. Serena felt a little uneasy about going back to that corridor, because it was close to where the girl had died, but forced herself to go onward because she knew there was nothing to be afraid of now.

She found Tom waiting when she got there, and smiled and she walked over.

"Hi," She said, putting his arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Hello to you too," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Tom, why did we meet over here?" She asked. "It's kind of creepy, don't you think?"

"That's the whole reason," He said. "We'll have plenty of privacy." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You were really brave down there," She said. "I heard about what happened."

"Yes, it was a bit scary," He sighed dramatically.

"I'm really happy you're ok," She said. He smirked before bending down to kiss her again. He pushed her against the wall, his tongue slipping into her mouth. They were lost in a heavy make out session for awhile, before they broke.

"I still can't believe Hagrid was the one, the "heir of Slytherin." She said, and then cocked her head, puzzled. "He wasn't even in Slytherin, was he?" Tom smirked again.

"No, I don't think he was," He said, his eyes flickering with something.

"Wow, it was terrible. I can't believe he did it. He seemed so nice," She said softly. "Really, I didn't even think he could do something like that." Tom played with her bra strap.

"But, he was, wasn't he? I mean, if he was responsible for the attacks…,"Serena murmured. Tom snorted.

"Do you really believe that oaf was the heir of Slytherin?" Tom asked her quietly. She looked at him, slightly confused.He bent her wrist back, pushing her arm painfully against the wall.

"Tom, you're hurting me," She murmured confused.

"There was no way in hell that oaf could have been related to the magnificent Salazar Slytherin," Tom said vehemently. Serena's eye's widened.

"What are you say- ?" She started.

"I'm the heir of Slytherin," He whispered, his voice little more than a whisper. Serena looked at him.

"Ha ha, that's very funny," She said.

"You think I'm joking?" Tom asked, his voice oddly quiet.

"Tom, you couldn't possibly be the heir of Slytherin," She said.

"Why not?" He asked her softly. She dropped her mouth.

"Stop lying to me," She muttered, turning her face away from his fiery eyes.

"Serena I've never lied to you," He said, playing with her bra strap again and she shied away from his touch.

"But you caught him," She whispered.

"I know. It was rather believable wasn't it. I was actually a little surprised myself at how well it went," He said, his pride soaking through his voice.

Serena looked at him, feeling her world crashing down around her.

"You don't believe me?" Tom asked her. She looked away. She covered her mouth with her hand and tears came to her eyes.

"I can't, she whispered softly. She slid down the wall, her legs giving out on her, and sitting between Tom's standing legs. He looked down at her as she sat on the floor, her hand covering her mouth and a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Let me prove it to you," he said. Serena looked up at him and shook her head, her eyes wide, her lips slightly parted.

"Get up," He said quietly, but sternly. She just looked at him. "Get up," He said more forcefully. "Much as I like the sight of you between my legs, Serena," He said, taking out his wand and pointing it at her. "Get up now, I'll not ask again."

Serena slowly stood up, cowering back against the wall.

"Come," He said, grabbing her wrist and leading her towards the bathroom. She would have protested more, but she was too confused and frightened to really do anything. They walked into the bathroom and Tom backed her against the wall by a sink.

"Tom, this is where she died," She said, her voice shaking.

"I know," He said smugly. And then he said something else, but he didn't really say it. He kind of _hissed_ it, and he hissed it at the sink. Serena jumped when the sink moved aside to a huge hole in the ground.

"You're a parsletongue?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Go down," He said, indicating to the tunnel. She looked at the dark, wet opening.

"What's down there?" She asked.

"You'll see," He said, bringing his wand to point at her, the tip resting between her breasts.

"Are you going to kill me Tom?" She breathed.

"I want you to go down there." He said. "I'll be right behind you." Serena looked at him, his wand and the hole. She sighed and moved towards it. She didn't see any other choice.

She sat on the edge and gently let herself fall.

It was a long way down, on some sort of slide or something. It was dark and slimy and Serena finally fell onto the cold, damp ground.

Sounds of something crunching beneath her feet made her stand up quickly and it was only a few minutes she stood, shuddering in the dark when she heard someone else coming down the "slide".

She knew it was Tom, who stood up and dusted himself off.

"…always so fucking dirty down here,…" She heard him mutter.

"Tom?" She called softly, stumbling closer to him.

"Ah, Serena there you are," He said as she found him. He said a spell to "light" his wand and put an arm around her waist. Serena looked at him with frightened eyes and sparkling lips, wet by her tears. She pressed herself against him, feeling it was better to be closer to him than alone in the darkness. He looked down at her with a smug grin on his face. He had a huge urge to kiss her then, but decided to wait until she was in the chamber.

He pulled her along through the tunnel, the crunch beneath their feet seriously unnerving her. Finally they stopped before a 'door', if you could call it a door. It was metal and spherical and engraved on it were two entwining snakes with glittering eyes. Serena moved closer against Tom, and he proceeded to say something else in parsletongue. There was a slight noise and the snakes began to unwind and the door slowly opened.

Tom looked at her, indicating he wanted her to go first, and Serena gave him a scared look back before crawling through it. She walked through the opening, and carefully made her way down the slippery ladder. Her feet finally touched the ground and she stepped back, wiping her hands on her skirt as she had nothing else with her. Serena turned around to see where she had been taken.

The room was cold and damp, puddles forming in the corners. Serena looked down the grimy chamber and took a few steps on the stone 'path'. The stone floor led to a huge stone carving of a man, or something, coming out of the wall, facing the entrance. Serena unconsciously walked towards it, her feet dragging. She hugged her cold arms, which were freezing through her thin blouse. Her lips parted and her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings.

"Amazing isn't it?" Tom said, coming up behind her. She didn't look back to acknowledge him.

"Welcome, Serena, to the Chamber of Secrets." He stood behind her now, a little to her side. "It took me a while to find it, but you can't imagine my sheer delight once I did.

When she didn't respond, he spoke again.

"So," He said after a little while. "What do you think?" He looked at her, his penetrating gaze forcing her attention.

"I don't like it," She said, trying to act strong. Tom laughed, coming over to her.

"It will grow on you," He said, stroking her hair. Serena shook his hand off.

"Tom," She said, placing her hands on his hips, "you've killed somebody! Don't you realize that?" The response she got was not one she had wanted. He laughed again, but it was a cold, mocking laugh.

"Ah, sweet, innocent Serena," He said, smiling at her. "You think that dirty mudblood was the only person I've killed?" Serena drew her hands back from him. "She wasn't the first, and she most definitely won't be the last," He said, his voice ominously soft. Serena shrunk from him.

"Why?" She asked, her lips shaking as she tried to hold back more tears. Tom smirked.

"Why?" He asked her. "Firstly, I don't like these mudbloods running around this school, but the simple answer would be power," He finished.

"There are other ways to get power than by killing people!" Serena said, placing her hands on his chest, trying to convince him. "You're the most powerful student here, I'm sure there are other ways – " She started. Tom took ran his hand along her side.

"I am the most powerful student here. I'm even more powerful than most teachers," He said.

"Then why – " She started.

"I deserve it, and I want it." He said simply.

"Tom, please, you don't have to do this," She said, her eyes pleading with him.

"You really are naïve aren't you? Power is there to be taken, Serena, and if you have the ability to take it, it's your right." Serena shook her head.

"Tom – " His eyes alighted with a new thought and he smiled.

"Do you want to see the monster?" He asked. Serena backed away and looked around the dark, empty chamber.

"It's here?" She asked, her heart beating frantically, her eyes darting around the room.

"Not exactly," He said. "I'd have to call it."

Serena's mouth fell a little, her panic rising.

"Please don't," She whispered, begging him and still trying to see if anything was there, sulking in the shadows. Tom chuckled.

"My, you are quiet gorgeous when you're frightened," Tom smiled, stepping close to her. She was breathing faster, and unconsciously stepped back as well, meeting a wall. Tom stepped closer again, and leaned one hand on the wall, standing in front of her. He took out his wand and traced her body with it, tempting, teasing, threatening.

"Are you going to kill me, Tom?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Tom smiled.

"No," He said. Serena swallowed and waited for a response as he continued running his wand over her body.

"What are you going to do with me, if you're not going to kill me?" She asked, nervous. Tom stopped, and sighed.

"Well, to be quiet honest Serena, I'm not sure yet," He said. Serena saw a glimmer of hope. "You seem to have captivated me in a most unusual, yet sinfully pleasurable way." Her glimmer faded and she had a feeling she would not like what was to come.

"So…"

"I've never really been interested in girls before. I mean, sure I noticed them, but they've just never seemed to have time to fit into my plans. You were an unexpected surprised, and I find you insatiably enticing." He said. She looked away.

"You're just going to keep me then, to fuck whenever you want?" She asked, her eyes turning back to him. He smiled.

"Pretty much," He said. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

"I could never sleep with a murderer," She said, forcing herself to stand straight. She stared into his dark eyes. Tom smirked.

"I don't think you really have a choice," He said. Serena shook her head.

"I could go to the headmaster," She said. "I could tell him who was really behind the attacks!" Tom smirked again.

"You could, but then I wouldn't count on that half-blood bitch you have as a friend to be around much longer," Tom said. Serena gasped. _Eve!_ She turned away, hand covering her mouth. She could never do that to her.

"I can't do it, I can't be with you," She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I will be the most powerful wizard in the world, Serena. No one will question my rule," He said, his hand closing on her wrist, squeezing it. She tried to pull away. "You should be proud I would be with you," He said, his voice more forceful.

"Well then, why me?" She asked, a tear streaming down her cheek. "There are plenty of other girls in…" Tom smiled.

"You're beautiful, intelligent," Tom whispered in her ear, "powerful, obedient, and…pureblood." His fingers caressed her neck, slipping down to her breast. A small gasp escaped her mouth. "You don't want to be with me?" He asked gently. Serena looked away.

"no," She murmured softly.

"Don't lie to me," Tom said, his voice still calm. Serena raised her head.

"I'm not," She told him. He smirked.

"Serena, even as we speak, your body's responding to me," He said as his hand had now slipped underneath her shirt.

"No it's not," Serena whispered, wishing that was true. Tom laughed.

"Oh Serena, give in to your desire," He said. "You're young and vulnerable, you need someone to protect you, to watch out for you." His voice was a dark, promise; pure seduction. "I could do that for you. Give in to me. It's so easy. I'll protect you, give you everything you'd want." Her breath caught as his hand moved underneath her now unhooked bra. "Be mine, Serena. Let me pleasure you, let me own you." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall as Tom's lips found her neck and caressed it gently, his tongue burning, igniting her skin on fire. Serena shook her head, trying to clear it. She opened her eyes, trying to clear her mind, trying desperately to not let him seduce her.

"No Tom, stop, I won't," She said. He stopped and rose to face her.

"Serena, you made a deal with me at the beginning of school, and I believe I won."

"That's crap Tom," She said. His eyes darkened dangerously.

"I don't care. I want you and I'll have you, whether you like it or not."

"You would rape me?" She asked softly. Tom smirked.

"We both know it wouldn't be rape, Serena." She dropped her mouth, insulted at the truth of it. She knew she wouldn't protest if he kissed her, touched her, and she hated herself for it. She knew in her mind that he was a bad person, and this was wrong, but she wanted him badly, her whole body craved his touch.

Tom took the moment to say a spell, causing a large, black bed to appear close to them. Serena stood motionless, as if in a daze, and allowed him to carry her over to the bed and lay her gently on top of it. He shed his clothes quickly before sitting down on the bed with her. He kissed her softly, reveling in her soft, damp lips and though she hesitated for a few moments, but couldn't hold back anymore and kissed him back. His hands slowly made his way to her shirt and unbuttoned it as their kisses became more and more passionate. Her shirt came off and Tom's tongue slipped down to tease her neck.

"Tom, please," She breathed, trying one last time to turn back, even though she knew it was too late and wasn't even sure she really wanted to anymore. He ignored her and continued his journey down her neck, undoing her bra with his hand, and moving on to cover her breast with his hot tongue. Serena gasped and ran her hands through his hair as he moved to the other one. He gradually took off her skirt and silken underwear. He stripped his own boxers rather quickly before moving on top of her. He kissed her as he laid her on her back and teased her with his throbbing manhood. Her breaths came faster and faster and it wasn't long before Tom gently pushed her legs apart and plunged into her silky dampness. His strokes were slow and taunting, Serena arched underneath him. Gradually he increased his speed, his strokes becoming harder, more forceful. They reached the climax and with moans from both of them, he slipped out of her and sank onto the bed, next to her. There were a few minutes when neither spoke, both trying to catch their breath. Finally, he scooted close to Serena, and she rolled over and laid her head on his chest. They laid like that for awhile. Suddenly Serena realized where she was and what just happened. She sat up and covered herself tightly with the sheets. She looked at him, her mouth open.

"What?" Tom asked her, sitting up as well.

"We just had sex," She said, her innocent eyes wide. Tom smile at her, her hair falling around her face, her love-flushed cheeks, and her pouty lips. She sat, wrapped in the sheets, looking completely ravished and still completely desirable.

"I know, it was great too, wasn't it," He said, smugly.

"No, it wasn't, Tom, you took advantage of me," She said.

"You liked it," He said.

"Tom, this isn't good, I wasn't supposed to," She said.

"Serena, it's ok." He said. He got up, slipped on his boxers and sat back down on the bed leaning against the headboard. "Come sit here with me," He said. She looked up at him with doleful eyes and crawled over to him, cuddling into his lap. She dropped her head shamefully. She couldn't believe she'd given in like that, and actually slept with him. But then again, she has wanted him. She still wanted him. She laid her head against his chest while he spoke. "Relax Serena. You're fine, you enjoyed it, you're safe." He said, his voice soothing her. She sighed. It was too late for going back now. They sat that way a while before getting up and getting changed. Tom kissed her once more before leading her out of the chamber. They found themselves back in the bathroom and Serena made sure her clothes weren't that dirty. She fixed her hair and followed Tom into the hall. Her mood was quiet and she padded through the halls as if in a daze. They ran into some teachers and Myrtle's parents who congratulated Tom on his bravery. Serena couldn't stay listening to their praise and excused herself saying she was feeling ill. Tom smiled at her goodbye and she tried to smile back before leaving to her room.

She got into her room and sat on her bed, burying her face in her hands. A tear fell down her cheek and she realized her life would never be the same again.


	11. Prisoner

**Chapter 11 – Prisoner **

Serena awoke with a start.

"Serena, are you ok?" Eve asked, sitting down on her bed. Serena opened her eyes slowly, slightly dazed.

"Yeah, I guess I fell asleep," She said, rubbing her face.

"Are you ok? You missed dinner," Eve asked her. Serena cocked her head, confused, and then it all came back to her. With her heart sinking, she remembered what had happened.

"I was…I was with Tom," She said her voice quiet, trying to smile. Eve looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked. Serena shook her head.

"Nothing," She lied. "I'm just not feeling very well…I think I might be getting sick or something." Eve looked apologetic.

"That sucks. But I have some news."

"What?" Eve was very excited, she wasn't quiet sure what to expect.

"Would it be bad if Professor Sinclair and I had sex?" She asked.

"Shut up! You slut," Serena said, although there was a lack of actual excitement in her voice.

"I know."

"Wow. How was it?" She asked, her voice was still very quiet.

"Amazing! Like, wow. But I think he's a bit ashamed now. It's kind of funny." She said very proud of herself. Serena smiled as much as she could, which wasn't very much. She wished she could be more excited for her.

"Sweetheart are you sure you're ok?" Eve asked her.

"I'm really not feeling well," She said.

"Do you want something to eat? Heather and I could go get you something?" Eve asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, that's ok. I'm not really hungry." She said. And she wasn't. She wasn't hungry at all.

"Serena, you have to eat something. Especially if you're getting sick." Eve said.

"I'm really ok," Serena said, wrapping her blanket around her.

"Maybe some tea or something?" Eve asked. Serena rolled her eyes.

"If you want to, I'll drink some tea," Serena said. Eve smiled satisfied.

"I'll go get Heather." She said standing up. She looked at Serena at the door.

"But you're sure you're ok?" She asked. Serena smiled, not her normal, eyes-sparkling-honestly-really-happy smile, but a sad, I'm-smiling-just-to-reassure-you-I'm-ok- smile. Eve left to go get her tea and Serena sat, wrapped tightly in her blanket, reflecting on what had happened.

Tom was the heir of Slytherin. She smiled wryly. It really was ironic, wasn't it? The one person she fell for, the one person she really liked and had great chemistry with had to be a power-hungry murderer. He had seemed so smart and innocent. He had seemed so goody-goody. She still couldn't believe he was responsible for the attacks, for Hagrids expulsion,…for Myrtles death. But Tom had said there had been more before her. Who were they? And why did he kill them too? She snorted bitterly. A sardonic smile played on her lips, as she sat, thinking how ironic it was that he was the person she lost her virginity to. Then she remembered his words. She was his, from now on, until he tired of her. There was nothing she could do. She was not strong enough to go up against him, nor could she tell someone about it either. If she did, he'd be sure to find out and cause harm to her friends. She clenched her teeth. That bastard manipulated her the whole time, and the slut she was, played along with it until now when it was too late. She hated him so much. She hated that he was so prejudiced, hated that he had no remorse or second thought about killing people, hated that he was so arrogant, so powerful, and so handsome, that he knew exactly what she wanted and so easily took advantage of her. But what was worse, she hated that she still felt for him, and that if he touched her again, she would still melt in his hands. She hated that she couldn't bring herself to hate him as she rightly should. It was so logical for her to hate him, it was so right, but she couldn't. Mentally she told herself he was bad, she shouldn't let him take advantage of her, but when he'd touch her, she couldn't think, her skin lit on fire, her head became cloudy. It was impossible for her to even think straight thoughts, let alone resist him. But it was more that that. She liked that he wanted her, she liked how he touched her, how he made her feel special. She liked the looks he gave her, she liked that he was so possessive over her. She couldn't bring herself to hate him, and it pissed the fuck out of her. If she would melt when he touched her, she had to make sure he didn't.

Serena got up and went to the bathroom. She took off her makeup and turned on the shower. She slipped into the hot, soothing water and let it wash over her tired body. Between the hot water and her emotions, Serena didn't notice the tears streaming down her face.

She held herself and leaned against the shower walls, the hot water pouring down on her. She felt sick and the tears continued to fall. She closed her burning eyes, and took a deep breath. After a while, she didn't hurt anymore. She simply felt numb. She washed her face and turned the shower off, gasping at the coldness of the bathroom as she stepped out of the shower. She dried herself and changed. Drying her hair, she pulled it back and put on her pajamas. Eve was waiting on her bed and handed her the tea as she came out. Serena smiled softly and hugged her. Eve went and sat back on Heather's bed and Serena joined them, not really talking to them, but appreciating their company and the normality of life they provided. After awhile, they turned in and Serena closed her eyes and buried her face into her pillow. She covered herself tightly with her blanket letting herself drift to the land of sleep where she wouldn't have to deal with anything.

The next few days, Serena didn't speak much, didn't laugh, didn't smile, and busied herself in her school work, hoping that would distract her. Her friends noticed quickly, but when she refused to answer them and just said she was feeling sick, they were forced to gossip and wonder in private. Tom noticed too. Serena avoided him. She wasn't playful anymore, and when he spoke to her she'd just look at him, her face sad, her eyes almost crying. She looked distant when he spoke to her, and only forced a smile a few times. He was starting to get pissed off at himself. He knew she would react strongly to his news, but he had expected anger, not hurt. Even still, he was surprised he cared that she was sad. Normally when he hurt people, he enjoyed it, he took pleasure in their pain, on the revenge he was taking on the world. But when she looked at him with her doleful eyes, he wasn't happy and he felt no pleasure. He began to miss her smile, her playful eyes, and flirtatious hands. He missed her suggestive glances, her dirty whispers, her soft lips. He decided he would make her happy again. He knew she didn't not want to be with him, he knew she would never have given in to him in the chamber unless she really wanted to. So this new depression must have been because she didn't know what to do with the information he gave. She must feel confused and think her feelings for him were bad. That was probably the reason, and Tom decided it was enough.

Serena walked across the grass, her robes billowing gently in the wind. The air was damp and she could smell the approaching rain. She sat down and leaned against a tree. The dark lake shimmered, obviously aware of the approaching storm as well. She pulled her knees in and hugged them to her chest. No thoughts went through her head, she just sat there, staring at the lake in front of her. She heard footsteps and fluttered her eyes up slowly. Tom stood a few feet away.

"May I sit down?" He asked. Serena looked down quickly.

"Sure," She said softly. Her body tensed as he sat down, her awkwardness obvious.

"It's a bit chilly out, isn't it?" He said. Serena just looked at him. He cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable. "Serena, you've been very quiet. Are you ok?" He asked. She blushed lightly.

"I'm fine," She murmured quietly.

"You don't look fine," Tom said. She looked at him, slightly offended.

"If I'm too ugly for you, why don't you leave me alone?" She asked. Tom chuckled softly.

"I didn't say that. You're gorgeous Serena, but you seem sad. You haven't smiled in a while." She looked down again.

"I haven't been feeling well," She said. He smiled sadly at her.

"You haven't been feeling at all. You barely eat anymore, you don't smile, you don't laugh and you bury yourself in your books." He said. Serena didn't respond.

"You don't talk that much either," He said.

"I'm talking now," She said.

"You're always off by yourself. Heather and Eve are worried. They even asked me."

"They know I'm fine," She said.

"I'm worried," Tom said. The stark honesty in it made him wince. Serena looked at him.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"I know your still reacting from the other night and I know you're having mixed emotions. I have to know. Do you regret it?" He asked. The sincerity in his voice surprised her.

"Everything you've done, I don't agree with. You're bad, Tom, you're bad for _me_," She said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I've tried my whole life to be a good person, but I'm so confused. I feel for you Tom and I think what I feel for you is good, but you're not a good person, so I don't understand how I can like you. You go against everything I've ever been taught, everything I've ever believed, everything I still believe." A tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. "But not for the life of me can I regret being with you, or bring myself to hate you."

"Then don't. Be with me, Serena, and don't regret it. I want you," He said. "But I want you to want me too. It's so much better that way. We share such passion, it can't be bad. You may not agree with what I want and how I go about it, but that doesn't matter. Don't think about that, just leave that for me. Be mine and enjoy it." He finished.

Serena smiled slightly. "Are you sure that's the reason, and not that you're just getting tired of touching yourself?" She asked, wiping away her tear. Tom smiled.

"No, that is the reason, but I am tired. Honestly I don't know how people can do that, you just can't get off on it," He said smiling. She smiled for the first time in awhile and laughed, falling into his waiting arms. He squeezed her so tightly it hurt.

"Ow! Tom," She giggled. He smiled and released her, before kissing her. Their kiss melted her, releasing the tension she'd had over her the past few days. Her head cleared and she felt herself all over. The past few days she had been numb, walking around school as if in a dream. Now she was awoken, her whole body responding to him, her whole body taking solace in his familiar touch. When they finally released, Serena had to hold still a moment because she felt a little faint. Maybe she was hungry? She hadn't really eaten in awhile.

"Is my makeup ok?" She asked, lightly touching her eye makeup.

"It's a bit smudged, but not too badly." He said, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it and stood up.

"Is your hand ok though? It must have gotten a huge workout these past couple of days," She asked playfully.

"No actually. My wrist is quite sore," He said, relieved to find her laughing again.

"Well we'll just have to remedy that then," She said, placing a wandering hand in his pocket to give his…'leg' a playful stroke. Tom's body lit on fire. He looked at her, a mischievous smile playing at his lips.

"We will indeed," He said, pulling her in for a kiss. She giggled and pushed away.

"No, first I want to get something to eat. I'm starving!" She said, and took off to go do just that, Tom chasing up the hill after her.


	12. Christmas Break & Christmas Presents

**Chapter 12 – Christmas Break and Christmas Presents**

Serena left the kitchens with Tom a while later, feeling content, very full and very hyper. Tom's lips tickled her ear and then her neck.

"Tom! Stop," She giggled, pushing away. "I need to go talk to my girls."

"They can wait," He said, caressing her body with his tempting hands.

"No, you said yourself they were worried about me! I have to talk to them and make up for my being a quiet bitch." She said, smiling playfully.

"You have to make it up to me first," He said his lips burning her skin. Shivers that hinted at desire ran up her back, and she had to shake them away.

"I'll make it up to you later!" She said, her hands wandering over his body, implying how she meant to make it up to him. He looked at her very annoyed. He had actually found her and brought her out of the depression she had been in all for sex, and now she wanted to go off and talk to her girlfriends! It was simply outrageous. He wanted her now, damn it. Her flirtatious eyes fluttered up and read the turmoil in Tom's eyes.

"Oh you poor baby, you can wait. Besides the anticipation will make it better," She said. Tom opened his mouth to argue, but Serena stole her chance and kissed him sensuously, and then released before Tom's hands could claim her. She laid a tempting hand quickly on his leg before running off to her dorms, leaving Tom behind, opened mouthed and very unsatisfied.

Serena ran up to her dorms, knowing that Eve at least was sure to be there. Heather may be out Malfoy, but she knew Eve would be there, probably doing her homework. She quickly made her way up to her room and, just as she had thought, found Eve doing her homework on her bed.

"Hey!" Eve said, relieved to see Serena smiling.

"Ok, now that I'm feeling better, you have GOT to tell me," She said, skipping over to sit on Eve's bed.

"Tell you what?" Eve asked.

"Oh come on, I want details you whore!" Serena demanded excitedly. Eve realized what she was talking about and a smile played upon her lips.

"Ok, so I went to meet Professor Sinclair for a tutorial," Eve said, "But he wasn't in his room. I knew I was early, so I thought 'hey, maybe he's in his bedroom,' and decided I should check it out. Well, I was about a half-hour early, and he wasn't in his room either. So I kind of just looked around his room, accidentally of course."

"Of course," Serena said.

"And well I came across all these different things, weapons I think they were. Well anyways, he had all sorts of wizarding weapons, but in one corner of a room he had all these muggle ones too. I'm not really sure why, but you know, maybe he thought they were fascinating. Well I found this whip and I was examining it, thinking how unbelievably kinky it was when Sinclair came in. He was very interested to know what I was doing in his room holding a whip, and I explained that I was early and had been looking for him, and fell upon his things.'

"So, being the slut I was, asked him to demonstrate the use of a whip on me, and well…things pretty much got out of hand from there. I mean we were already in his bedroom with a whip, do I need to say anymore!" Eve concluded excitedly. Serena shrieked.

"You fucking whore! I can't believe you!" She cried.

"I know," Eve said, blushing, quite proud of herself.

"How big was he?" Serena asked.

"Big. Like, I was scared it might have hurt," Eve said, both of the girls giggling.

"That is so crazy! But you're ok aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm great, but I don't think that's going to happen again anytime soon. Afterwards he sat up and was like 'Shit' and felt really embarrassed and kept trying to apologize. It was really kind of funny actually," Eve said. Serena laughed.

"But seriously Eve, I feel bad. I should have been there for you to talk to, and I wasn't. I feel terrible," Serena said.

"It wasn't your fault, you weren't feeling well. Actually you've been going through this depression thing all week, are _you_ ok?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I'm better now," Serena assured her.

"Are you sure? We were really worried, we even asked Tom and he seemed pretty worried too" Eve said.

"I know, but we talked and I think everything's ok now," Serena said. "Although I think he was kind of mad that I didn't put out or anything and he's had to touch himself." Eve laughed.

"Probably," Eve agreed, "But I know you'll fix that soon." Serena smiled and nodded.

"So where's Heather?" She asked.

"Off with Lucius I think," Eve said, clearing up her homework, pretty much aware that she wouldn't be able to get anything else done today.

"What do you think they're doing?" Serena asked her.

"Probably fucking," Eve said.

"Really?" Serena asked, getting an idea in her head.

"Maybe," Eve said. "She's been gone awhile and said she was going to be on the fourth floor, that little hallway place there."

"Do you want to go sneak up on her," Serena said, a naughty smile tugging at her lips. Eve's eyes glittered in the same mischievous way.

"She'd be so pissed! Let's do it!" Eve cried. Serena smiled excitedly as they stole out of the common room to the fourth floor. They knew exactly where she would be. So, quietly, they snuck in the shadows and it didn't take long for them to hear the sounds of passion. With playful smiles exchanged, they inched closer, finally catching sight of Heather and Lucius in a tight 'embrace', their hands all over each other, their tongues entwined.

"Heather! There you are, we were – oh!- " Serena started and gasped loudly. Heather pulled away from Lucius quickly, he looked behind irritated. As the first wave of fear and embarrassment passed her, Heather dropped her mouth, her cheeks blushing very much offended at their intrusion and laughter.

"What the fuck are you doing guys?" Heather asked.

"I'm sorry Lucius, we're going to steal Heather away from you for the moment," Serena said, her and Eve linking arms with her. They pulled her away, Heather puffing in outrage.

They ran all the way back to their common room, and had to suffer through Heather's protests and complaints about their stealing her away from Lucius for no reason. After she was done and out of breath, they got back to gossiping. Just being with her girlfriends and catching up on everything she had missed made Serena smile. She had really missed this. She had really missed them.

After awhile they made their way down to dinner. After dinner Serena came back up to the dormitory with her girlfriends for the first time in a while, promising Tom to get together with him on Saturday.

They spent that night drinking in the bathroom, gossiping, and just enjoying each other's company. It was very late when they finally went to bed.

The next morning was frigid outside, and Serena thought she may want to change her mind about going to Hogsmeade today. But, they were going Christmas shopping, and she had a hard time trying to dissuade herself from any kind of shopping, so she didn't even try. After breakfast, she met up with Tom and her girls. They shopped together for a while, Tom sulking in the background while the girls consulted each other on their purchase ideas.

They were walking to the next store when Heather pulled Eve over and they whispered for a little before coming up smiling.

"So Serena we're going to go get you your Christmas present," Eve said. "We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in like an hour."

"Um, ok," Serena said, a little confused. Tom rolled his eyes and took advantage of being alone with Serena. As he came to stand next to her, his hand slipped to circle her waist.

"Tom," She squeaked. "I'm not done shopping yet!"

"I don't care," He said, his lips stealing a kiss from her soft lips. "It's Saturday, you promised me." She giggled.

"Thomas Riddle," She cried, feigning shock. "How dare you impeach my word. I am a woman of honor, I would never think of denying you." He smirked.

"I would definitely hope not, for you know I wouldn't stand for that," He said arrogantly. She rolled her eyes.

"I have to get Heather and Eve's presents now," She said. "And then we can play."

"You've already got mine?" He asked, his hands flirtatiously stroking her back. Serena smiled playfully.

"Of course. I got two, one I think you'll like, the other…well, I know you'll like," She whispered tauntingly in his ear. Tom shivered with anticipation.

"Have you got mine?" She asked. He smiled.

"I have," he said. He made to pull her away and take her right then, but she winked and slipped off into the store before he could. He sighed and followed in after her.

After a little, they left the store, Serena carrying the two small bags filled with presents for her friends and family. She might have made Tom carry them but she was very familiar with his arrogance and knew he would probably refuse telling her she shouldn't have bought them if she didn't want to carry them. They wandered around browsing different stores until they found themselves outside the Three Broomsticks. Thirsty and cold they stole inside and found Heather and Eve sitting at a table in the back of the room. Eagerly Serena walked over and sat down with them. They ordered hot cider and butterbeer, chatting until they came.

After drinking their drinks and growing increasingly warm, Heather and Eve decided Heather should give Serena her present now. She handed Serena an envelope with a pretty red ribbon. Curious, Serena glanced at Heather and Eve before opening. She read it and smiled.

"You whore, is this my actual present?" She asked. Heather looked quiet taken aback.

"You know that actually cost me a lot!" Heather said, pretending to be hurt. Eve just giggled. Tom looked inquisitively at Serena who let him take the card from her hands. He smirked as he read the gift certificate for a two hour occupancy of a room in the inn down the street.

"Serena, this is a great present," He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Serena I'm serious, if you don't use it I'll be really pissed off. I spent a lot of money on that," Heather said.

"Fine, maybe I'll go use it right now," Serena said standing up.

"I think you should," Heather said.

"Have fun," Eve said as Serena grabbed her bags.

"Oh I will, and you're paying for my drink," She said, leaving Heather and Eve laughing.

Serena sighed, "I don't even know where this inn is."

"Well I do," Tom said, grabbing her arm and leading her. He led her inside and gave the certificate to the inn keeper. He smiled kindly at the young couple and gave them the key telling them to be careful.

Tom stopped at the stairs, letting Serena walk up first. She stopped halfway up.

"Tom, do we really have to do this here, I'm a bit embarrassed," She said.

"You're girlfriend paid good money, are you going to allow it to go to waste?" He asked seductively, hands gently caressing her body. She rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine, I do owe you," She said.

They found the room at the very end of the hall. Serena purposefully toyed with the key, pretending she couldn't get the door open. Tom had to push her hand aside and do it himself. She put a hand to her hip while another played with a strand of hair.

"You know I think we should go back," She said playfully. "This room doesn't seem quiet right." She wanted to see how long it would take for Tom to get fed up with her. Not long.

Realizing she was just trying to annoy him and prolong his waiting, he bent down and picked her up, carrying her inside the room and kicking the door shut behind him.

"Tom!" She giggled. "Put me down at once!" He submitted and dropped her gently on the bed and letting her bags fall to the floor next to him. He smirked as he watched her get off the bed and look around the room. He sat down on the chair at the opposite end of the room while she looked over the bathroom and bed. Once she had finished she came and stood in front of him.

"So Mr. Riddle, what exactly is going to happen next?" She asked flirtatiously.

"You're going to take off your clothes," He said. She smiled naughtily and tried to unbutton her blouse, purposefully fumbling with the buttons. She got the first two slowly unbutton, taking her time to tease him. Finally her shirt was unbuttoned and she let it slip gracefully off her arms. Then she moved on to her skirt, still fumbling with the buttons that clad her uniform skirt together.

"Damn it Serena, you're doing this on purpose," He said getting up and walking towards her. She put a mask of innocence on her face.

"Of course I'm not," She said, but she couldn't help smiling as he finished the job of unbuttoning her skirt for her. Then he quickly removed her satin chemise so that she was only left in her bra and underwear. He smirked as he assessed her body, eager to rid it of those last remaining clothes.

"Mr. Riddle, I do believe I will catch cold here if you move so slowly. You still have to remove your clothing as well," She said, smiling. Quickly he took off his sweater and shirt. Serena helped him unhook his belt and threw it to the floor. He threw off his pants and carried her to the bed.

Laying her softly down, he got down on top of her. He slowed down to take his time in unclasping her bra, reveling in her soft, beautiful skin. Tom's eyes explored her body as he dropped the bra onto the floor. Then came her underwear and then his so that all that was left was their unbridled passion.

Slowly he kissed her, their kissing becoming fiercer. His hands explored her body, though he had already done it many times before. She moaned softly as his lips moved down her body, following his hands. After a little, he moved on top of her, catching again the sweet taste of her lips. Her legs spread for him and he slowly came in, trying hard to control himself. Though he had already had her multiple times before, he couldn't seem to be sated of his desire for her. He even wanted her to share it with him and not just take everything for himself.

His thrusts became harder as their breathing came faster. She moaned his name, her fingers digging gently into his shoulders, their hips moving in rhythm together. With more passionate thrusts, he drove himself deeper, almost causing Serena to lose her breath at the sheer ecstasy of it. The climax was strong, he could almost not believe it, it was so powerful. Her body shook underneath him as the shivers of pleasure took her body. He himself was almost incoherent as he reached the peak. And then, it was over. He pulled gently out of her and lay next to her, both of them damp and spent.

When they both had regained their breath, he moved over and cuddled in next to her, his hand drooped over her side.

"That was…"She whispered, not being able to find words to describe it.

"I know," He said softly. She knew they were both relatively inexperienced and the shock that they could reach a climax like that surprised her, and yet frightened her as well. They were young, and that pleasure was so powerful. She turned her thoughts away. It was almost Christmas and she could think about this over break.

She rolled over and stared at his chiseled, aristocratic face. He was devilishly handsome, she thought to herself. She met his clouded eyes and he smiled at her before kissing her oh so softly. Serena's breath caught. She had never been kissed like this by anyone else. She had never felt the way she felt for him ever before. He could be so gentle, so almost, sweet, but he could also be so terrible, and she couldn't help wonder what had turned him evil.

"Are you really staying here over break?" She asked him. He nodded.

"You should stay with me," He whispered, stroking her arm. She shivered.

"You know I can't do that. I miss my family," She said. Tom's eyes darkened. Dark thoughts of what Tom would be doing when he was alone at the castle flooded her mind, and she willed them away. She wanted no part in Tom's malice plans for the world.

"Hey, stay here I'm going to go get your Christmas present," He said, getting up. He threw on his boxers and made his way to his pants. Serena drew the sheet around her and sat up against the backboard. Drawing a small black leather bag out of his pockets, he made his way back to the bed.

"Tom, you know you really didn't have to?" She said as she took the bag he handed to her.

"Why, because I'm too poor to buy you one?" He retorted sharply. Surprised, Serena dropped her mouth.

"I didn't say that at all!" She said.

"Never mind, open it," He said. Serena slowly untied the black strings holding it closed and gently dumped its contents into her hand. A small silver ring fell into her hand. Serena dropped the empty bag on the bed and pulled the ring up to look at it more closely.

It was silver and thin with the engraving of two snakes about to swallow a small, oval, onyx stone in the center. Serena eyes fluttered up to Tom in surprise.

"Tom it's beautiful," She whispered.

"You like it?" He asked, joining her on the bed.

"It's beautiful," She said.

"It's the other in the matching pair of rings belonging to Salazar Slytherin. This was the second. I found it in one of his secret chambers," Tom said admiring the beauty of the ring. "This one happens to be thin and silver, but the other one is thick and gold and the black stone is cracked. It has fallen into ill repair. Wear it, and people will know you belong to me." Serena slipped the ring onto her ring finger, a strange feeling overtaking her: an ominous feeling.

"Does it fit?" He asked.

"Perfectly," She said softly.

"That's good then," He said. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's just strange. My fingers are so small, normally I have to have rings tailored to fit me," She said. Tom smiled.

"Then it's lucky the ring fits," He said. "You do like it, right?"

Serena smiled. "Of course, it's gorgeous! Thank you," She said, kissing him.

It was gorgeous, but it was ironic that it fit her perfectly. It seemed too perfect. She shook her head, no, she did not want any strange feelings taking her right now.

"Do you have the other one?" She asked him, trying to change topics for her sake.

"It's not in my possession anymore," He said.

"What happened to it?" She asked.

"I've hidden it," He said. Serena furrowed her brow.

"Why?" She asked. Tom smirked.

"Never mind," He said, taking her into his lap.

"Tom I can't get you your present until I get back from break," She said.

"You mean that wasn't your present," He asked, meaning the sex they just had. She smiled

"No, I actually have something else for you, but it's back at my house," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just distract myself until you can get it for me," He said, rolling her onto her back. Serena giggled as he removed the sheet that covered her and started kissing her again. After all, they still had a little while left of the room.

They returned a good while later, just in time for dinner. The next day, Serena and her friends spent packing for their journey home, and that Monday, after saying goodbye to Tom and praying that he didn't get up to trouble while she was away, left on the train with her girlfriends back to the station where their parents would meet them.


	13. Holiday

**Chapter 13 – Holiday**

Serena stepped into the house, dropping her bags on the floor.

"Ann," Her father bellowed. "We're back." Serena's mother quickly ran down the stairs to greet her daughter.

"Serena, how are you?" Her mother asked as she embraced her.

"I'm fine," She said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How was your trip?" Her mother asked.

"It was ok. I'm really happy to be home," Serena said. "Is Melanie home?"

"I think she's upstairs," Her father said.

"Great, I think I'll go say hello, if you don't mind?" Serena said. Her parents shook their heads and, shedding her coat, she raced up the marble stairway to see her younger sister.

"Serena!" Melanie cried as Serena entered her room. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Serena said, "You?"

"Fantastic. I love being on holiday," Melanie said.

"Oh so do I," Serena agreed.

"So, what's new?" Melanie asked her.

"Not too much," She said, sitting down on her sister's bed. They spent the hour gossiping and catching up before heading down to dinner.

The days went by quickly for Serena. She couldn't be happier to be back at home. Christmas came with much excitement, and left with much satisfaction. Serena received many presents, all of which she adored.

She didn't receive any letter from Tom over break, not that she had really expected too. He really wasn't the type to send a girl letters. In fact, he wasn't the type to give a girl a ring, and that made her wonder. _"Wear it, and people will know you belong to me." _That's what he had told her. He wanted her to belong to him, he wanted to own her. Why? Did he just want her for her body then? She actually snorted out loud. _'I am so naïve,' _She thought to herself. She shouldn't have doubted it. Tom wasn't the person to want a relationship with her for any other reason than for sex. He had even told her that.

"_You're just going to keep me then, to fuck whenever you want?" She asked, her eyes turning back to him. He smiled._

"_Pretty much," He said. _God she was so stupid. How could she ever think that he may come to care for her. Tom was cruel, mean, manipulative and calculating. She was nothing more than a means for his sexual release. She clenched her teeth and rolled over, bringing the ring back up to look at it again. Then why had he given her this ring? And why did she feel as if any hope of ever escaping Tom's grasp flittered away when she put on his ring. It was as if she would never be able to take it off, in a figurative sense.

And what did she think she was doing, sleeping with Tom Riddle? He was dangerous. He was powerful. Too powerful. She could be dead any minute she was with him. But then why was she with him? He scared her, his power scared her. But then, she thought as she rolled over again, it also seduced her. Try as she might, whatever she may think to do to change their relationship, she knew that if he still wanted her, he would have her. And try as she might, she couldn't be able to resist him if she tried.

She slammed his ring on the table and rolled over, pulling her blanket up close around her. She thought again about the attacks. He had felt no remorse for them. But hadn't he told her that they weren't the first he had killed? Who had been before? And why? And what about the matching ring to the one he had given her. He had said he'd hidden it, but where? And why? What had made him so evil?

She rolled over again. Taking a break from her thoughts she started at her candle. Its single flame flickered quietly in it's bright orange haze. Shadows danced in the pool of melting wax. Why did she have to fall for him? She asked herself. And how? Sighing, she reverted her gaze back to the candle. Eventually it put her to sleep, though thoughts still filtered through her head.

Heather and Eve came to visit the next day, so it left Serena with no time to revisit her thoughts of the night before. Not that she really wanted to revisit them, they were more that what she wanted to burden herself with. It felt good to see her friends again. They were the same as ever, enjoying the holidays and they soon became caught up in discussing Christmas presents and gossiping. They stayed over at Serena's house for the next couple days before they left to finish their break at home. It'd been over a week and each day brought them closer to when they must return to Hogwarts. Finally, with two days left before returning to school, Serena climbed up to the attic to find Tom's present.

With a few coughs, Serena waved her hand in front of her face, trying to clear away some of the dust. She stepped around cloth covered tables, chairs and boxes to the end of the attic. Setting the candle down on a box next to her, Serena kneeled on the floor in front of another box. With great care, and many sneezes, she removed the cloth covering it. Then, she opened its flaps and picked up her candle again to shine in the box. Not seeing it, she moved around some of the dusty books and smaller boxes until she found what she was looking for. Setting the candle down, she reached inside and pulled it gently up into the light. Another sneeze.

She set the dark, aged book on her lap and dusted it off until the gold letters and stones on it became visible. She opened it slowly, removing more dust and ran her fingers over the pages. Her fingers tingled as she flipped through the pages. Strong magic. Taking great care not to damage it, she hid it in her satchel. She quickly cleaned up the boxes and replaced the cloth before taking her candle once more and slipping back down onto the stairs to the main levels of her house.

She took her satchel back into her bedroom where she transitioned it from the bag to a sturdy box. She laid it by her trunk and school things before she left to meet her sister who was calling her.

The rest of holiday passed very quickly and it seemed like no time at all before she was back standing at the platform of 3 and ¾ with her friends, waiting for the train. Soon the train came and they were crowded onto it, trying to find a cabin for themselves.

Serena sat in their cabin, staring out at the landscape that passed them by. Sitting in the cabin, she couldn't help thinking back about the last time they were here, heading to school. She smiled at the memory.

"You guys remember when we were here at the beginning of the year?" Serena said.

"Yes! And how Eve ran out to yell at Tom in his bra and all he could do was stare!" Heather said laughing. Eve joined them in laughing, while she turned slightly red.

"It was pretty funny," She said.

"It was hilarious!" Serena said, as they all laughed. She looked back out the window, thinking how much things had changed.

0-0-0-0

They reached Hogwarts late in the evening. The students made their way up to their rooms to relieve themselves of their luggage before catching up with all their other friends who they hadn't seen since before break. Serena didn't seek out Tom, because that was just too much effort, but ended up meeting him in the hallways anyways.

"Tom!" She cried, running over to him.

"Serena," He greeted her. She hugged him, happy to see he wasn't off sneaking around in the dungeons planning something, although Merlin knew how often he did that while everyone was away. He kissed her, his pent-up lust obvious in the way he did, making her lose her breath.

"Did you have a good break?" She asked him.

"Well enough. I got work done," He said. She rolled his eyes. He was the same as ever, and although that wasn't necessarily a good thing, it was comforting.

"And you?" He asked.

"It was fine," She said. They made their way to the great hall together for dinner, and Serena promised she'd meet him tomorrow. They ran up to bed after dinner, happy to be back at the castle with all their friends. They had the next day, Sunday, off as to prepare for the start of school, so the girls stayed up late talking and catching up, before finally falling asleep.


	14. Poisonous Possession

**Chapter 14 – Poisonous Possession **

"I hope you like it!" Serena said as she rearranged herself on a table in the back of the library. Tom looked at her, a bit skeptical of what he might find. "Well go on and open it," She said. He turned his gaze back to the box and began opening it.

He reached down and pulled out the worn book, before pushing the box away and setting the book carefully down on the table. He fingered the dark blue leather and then the gold and jeweled inscription.

_Dead by Midnight:_

_Spells and Potions for the Darker Wizard_

Throwing Serena an intrigued glance, he opened the ancient book slowly, turning to the table of contents. The ink was old, and hand written and stained on the yellow, wrinkled paper it lay on.

_Night Creatures: How to tame them, and how to use them_

_Sprites and Goblins: Favorite spells_

_Manipulation: Best spells and potions_

_Truth Telling Potions How to find the truth, and how to manipulate it_

_Minds: How to read them and how to warp them._

The list went on, and on. Tom's eyes burned and he flipped through the aged pages, glancing at their instructions, their ingredients, etc. Finally he closed the book and stared at Serena.

"You found this at your house?" He asked her, surprised. She smiled faintly.

"I never knew whose it was. It's been in my house for ages," She said.

"Where was it? Surely your parents didn't leave it out in the open," He said.

"It was in my attic in a box filled with my great-grandparents' things," She said. "My sister and I found it when we were little and going through the boxes to see if there were any things we wanted when we came across this. I didn't think it was a good idea to ask my parents about it, so we just put it back and kept it hidden. I don't even think my sister remembers it anymore. I only thought about it recently, since I've been with you. We were too young to try any spells or potions in it, but even if we were old enough, I still don't think we would have used them. It's probably not a good idea for me to give you these as you'll probably use them, but I thought you'd like this more than anything else I'd get you."

Tom smiled. "I do like it."

"You do?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her.

"I do wonder what it was doing in your attic though," He said out loud.

"So do I," She said. "I never thought my family would own something like this, but it seems they have secrets…"

"As everyone does," He said, slipping the book carefully into his shoulder sack.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Think of it as a birthday/Christmas present," She said, slipping off the table.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry," She said, playfully stepping close to him. "Was I about to leave before the fun was over?"

"Before the work's over," He said, digging out another book and dropping it on the table. She looked at the book and glanced back at Tom.

"Work?"

"The end of Dumbledore's competition is coming up, have you forgotten?" He asked her. "It will do you good to refresh yourself of the skills before you learn the new ones."

"What new ones?" She asked him.

"The ones I'm going to teach you so we'll win," He said.

"I'm still on Holiday Tom," She said. "Can't we do this later."

"Don't whine to me Serena," He snapped. "There is no holiday from work. If you want to win, then I suggest doing exactly as I say."

Serena sighed. He was back to his old self again. Work, work, and more work. She sat down in a chair at the table and looked expectantly up at him.

"What am I doing then?" She asked. He nodded to the book lying on the table.

"Read it, and make sure you are well acquainted with the spells in it. I want you ready by Tuesday evening," He said.

"Tuesday evening! That's hardly enough time," She said.

"Are you arguing with me?" His voice was cold now, his eyes intense.

"No," She said softly. That would be unwise.

"Good, then I'll leave you to it. I have some things that…need finishing," He said. Serena shuddered. She knew exactly what he meant. Things that needed finishing – plans, plans on ways to terrorize the world.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner then," She said.

"You might. I may not join you," He said, as he picked up his bag. She rolled his eyes. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give him that book as a Christmas present. What was she thinking? Of course it wasn't, but it was too late now.

"Where will you be?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"In case I get bored and want to come find you," She explained.

"I'll have probably returned to the library by then," He said. She was thinking about coming to see him to make sure he wasn't doing anything…bad. Tom left her while she was still with her thoughts, and with a sigh, she realized he had never even thanked her for the gift. Although, she thought to herself, if he did, it wouldn't have been an honest one, and she really didn't want one if it didn't meant anything. At least he like it, she thought as she turned herself back to that awful book he had given her to read.

An hour later, Serena made her way up to her room having gotten tired of reading that book and decided to meet her girlfriends before dinner. Heather of course had run off the meet Malfoy, so it was only her and Eve for the hour they had until dinner. They spent that time unpacking, lying on bed and gossiping, and finishing some last minute homework.

"Have you seen Professor Sinclair yet?" Serena asked Eve.

"I saw him in the hallways and said hello, but he was off to a meeting, so we couldn't chat," Eve said, "But I'm looking forward to class tomorrow." Serena smiled.

"It should definitely be interesting," She agreed.

"And how was Tom?" Eve asked.

"Tom's fine," She said.

"He missed you I'll bet," Eve said.

"I guess so," Serena said. "He didn't jump on me though, if that's what you mean." Eve laughed.

"I guess that is what I meant," Eve said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I think I know you well enough," Serena said. Eve smiled.

"So you had a good holiday?" Eve asked.

"Yes, but I gained so much weight!" Serena said.

"Oh shut up, you didn't gain any weight at all," Eve said.

"Tom's not going to want me anymore," She said, laughing on the outside, and wishing that were true on the inside.

"He'd be crazy not to," Eve said. Serena smiled grimly. Before Eve could question her about that look, Heather ran into the room telling them to "move your asses, I'm hungry and we have got to talk." So, the girls ran out of the room, linked arms with Heather and made their way down to the great hall, Heather telling them about her rendezvous with Malfoy on the way.

"Guys, he wants me to meet him tomorrow night outside the Potions room," She said. "He said he's going to take me someplace special."

"Where?" Serena asked as Eve "oooooohhh"ed.

"I have no idea, but he hinted at sex," Heather said excitedly. "I'm so nervous, because I don't know if that is what he meant, but it sure sounded like that to me."

"Would you fuck him?" Serena asked Heather. Heather paused.

"I'm not really sure, I mean I think I would, but, I don't know," She said.

"You shouldn't do it if you don't want to," Serena said.

"But I'm the only virgin in our group," Heather cried, a little loudly for a few people glanced over at them.

"Heather it's ok if you don't," Eve said.

"No it's not, he'd like hate me," She said.

"You shouldn't let him force you," Serena said, laughing sardonically to herself about how hypocritical that sounded coming from her.

"But then, when I'm with him, I really want to," Heather said.

"You should just go and see what happens," Eve said.

"I mean, you could always say no," Serena said. "It's not like he'd rape you or anything." She smiled cynically thinking about her own experiences. But Malfoy certainly couldn't be as bad as Tom, could he?

"No, but you know I wouldn't mind if he did," Heather said, laughing. Serena just prayed that Heather wouldn't be put in a similar position.

They reached the great hall and so changed topic, as to avoid catching other gossip's ears. Serena didn't eat very much, still feeling a bit sick from all the candy they ate on the bus, but she did drink a lot of tea. She also noticed that Tom wasn't at dinner and since she wasn't hungry, decided to go and find him.

As she left the great hall, she didn't see Jack get up and follow her out. She looked around the corridors to make sure she didn't miss him and then continued on her way.

"Hey Serena," A voice called from behind. She turned and saw who it was.

"Hi Jack," She said, smiling. "Did you have a good break?"

"It was fine," He said. "Did you?"

"Oh it was good," She said. Jack had reached her by this point and she waited for him to say something.

"So, you know, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," He said. He was quite calm when he asked her, not in the least nervous or anything. Not that it surprised her; Jack was used to asking people out, and used to getting his way. She smiled kindly.

"Jack I would love to, but I'm kind of seeing someone else," She said, trying not to hurt his feelings, though not knowing why she should care.

"That Riddle kid?" He asked. She smiled. He grabbed her wrist, in a different way than Tom normally did. Tom's grasp was strong and showed his control, but Jack's was painful and crude. "Why don't you leave him? You'd have much more fun with me," He said, almost spitting in her face.

"I'm having a great time with him, thank you," She said, straightening her back, trying to remain calm and desperately wishing someone would walk down the hall and save her.

"Go out with me," He said again.

"No, leave me alone!" She cried.

"Stroke me then," He said, leading her wrist to his pants. "I bet you do it to your boyfriend all the time. I bet he fucks you every night. I bet he rides you like a wild beast."

"Stop it!" She cried, wrestling to get away from him.

"No one rejects me, Serena," He said, his grasp hurting her.

"I believe I just did," She said. He raised his hand as to slap her and she covered her face with her arms.

"You there," A familiar voice said, from the hallways. She heard Jack curse under his breath and she looked up from her shielding arms and sighed with relief.

"Can I help you?"

"No, I believe I was speaking with her, not you," Jack muttered tersely.

"Tsk, tsk, I, a school prefect, catch you raising your arm to a lady, and you have the audacity to speak rudely. Wherever are your manners Mr. Ginch?" Tom said mockingly.

"Fuck off, Riddle," Jack spat, stepping away from Serena. She ran over to Tom's safety.

"I would watch your language. Your behavior this evening could get yourself in great deal of trouble," Tom said, eyes darkening.

"Do your worst." Jack said. Serena almost gasped out loud at Jack's statement. Poor boy, he didn't know that challenging Tom to do his worst wasn't a smart idea. "My parents would complain the instant Dippet tried anything, and trust me, my parents always get their way." He continued. She wanted to say, 'So does Tom!' but remained quiet.

"We will see," Tom said quietly. Jack turned angrily on his heel and left them alone in the dark passageway.

After a few moments, Tom turned to look at her, his dark eyes burning.

"Did he touch you?" He asked her softly, but she could still feel his anger through it. Serena shook her head and Tom grabbed her wrist. It was still red from his grip and there might well be small bruising. She could see him clenching his teeth. "Did he hurt you?" He asked. She shook her head again.

"Other than that, no," She said softly. Tom nodded and grabbed her other wrist, much more gently, and started leading her down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm taking you back to your common room," He said. "Dinner will be over soon, so you won't be alone for long." He led her back to her common room. He didn't say another word the whole way there, and Serena couldn't help fearing the worst. She couldn't help herself but ask.

"What are you going to do to him?" She asked, ashamed at the quiver in her voice.

"I will deal with him, do not worry," He said. Oh but she did worry.

"Take the matter to Professor Dippet. He loves me, I'm sure he'll find a suitable punishment for him," She said.

"No, I don't think so," Tom said. "You see Serena, Jack was right in that his parents would never allow him to be punished, and Dippet doesn't have the balls to stand up for himself," Tom said. "And I'm not about to let him go unpunished."

"But surely he'd have to do something," Serena said. "He wouldn't let him go unpunished." Tom smirked.

"So naïve," He said.

"I am not naïve!" Serena said, stopping and placing her hands on her hips.

"Come, Serena," Tom said, pulling her to walking again.

"Tom please," She said. "Don't kill him." This time Tom stopped.

"You see this ring," Tom said, taking her hand up so she could see the onyx stone winking at her in the candlelight, "You belong to me Serena. And I'll not stand for anyone else touching what is rightfully mine. I do not share power, I do not share secrets, but I must certainly do not share my spoils. I won't stand for him touching you, for him trying to force himself on you. You are mine, Serena. And he will pay."

She shivered as she allowed herself to be pulled along. She remembered back to those attacks when Tom had killed innocents for no reason. She didn't dare think about what he would do to those he had a reason for killing. All she knew was that she would never see Jack Ginch again.

It wasn't long before they reached the portrait hole and Serena climbed in. She didn't see anyone in the common room so she made her way up to her bedroom, surprised to find Heather and Eve there.

"What are you guys doing here?" She said. "I thought you would've still been at dinner."

"Well, you left, and we got bored," Eve said.

"Also, being away from food means you can't eat," Heather said, seemingly proud of her observation. Serena smiled and joined them on Eve's bed. She told them what happened, and about how Tom didn't think Dippet would do anything, and they promised to take it upon themselves to teach him a lesson. _Poor Jack,'_ She thought grimly to herself. _With Tom's revenge and Heather and Eve's, he didn't stand a chance_.

They all got ready for bed, and gossiped a while later, before finally falling asleep. And in the morning, it didn't take long for Serena to hear the news.

Jack Ginch was dead.


	15. Veiled Deception

**Chapter 15 - Veiled Deception**

They were told it was an overdose on a new drug. Most everyone accepted it without hesitation, but Serena couldn't. She knew better. But, if it wasn't a drug overdose, what was it? She knew Tom was behind it and she was determined to find out what he did. She thought about asking Ginch's roommate, who apparently gave him the drug, what had happened, but she was told they were traumatized by it and shouldn't ask them. Asking Tom seemed the only way to find out information on it. So, that morning after he was announced dead and after they sat through a very long lecture about how they should not do drugs, Serena ran off to find Tom while everyone else went to eat breakfast.

She couldn't find him in the great hall, and knew he wasn't in the library this early so she decided to wait for him in the dungeons. The halls were damp and she wrapped her school robe around her tighter. All the Slytherin's passed her, heading towards the great hall, but she didn't see Tom among them. It unnerved her how most of them didn't look affected by the news of the death of a student. Many of them were laughing and smiling and only a few seemed mildly upset, but she didn't even think that was because of Ginch. Most of them had left when she finally caught sight of him.

"Tom!" Serena called, walking towards him. He smiled at her, his smug look screaming his guilt.

"Good morning," He said as he met her. He bent down to kiss her, but she turned away, waiting for the rest of the students to leave. Soon they were alone in the dark hallway. Once they were gone, Serena flicked her eyes up to glare at Tom.

"What?" He asked.

"How did Jack Ginch die?" She asked him coldly. He smirked.

"Apparently of an overdose," Tom said. Serena's face never changed.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. His friend Henry gave him the pills, and he overdosed," He said smirking. "Some people just don't know the proper limits."

Shit, he wasn't telling going to tell her. And she had to know how he died. She had to know how much he suffered on her account. Time for a new approach, one that was bound to succeed.

She changed her voice and her posture. Flicking her eyes back up at Tom in a very flirtatious manner, she grabbed his tie and started playing with it with her fingers.

"Tom, come on," She said, her voice like the silk tie she toyed with, "tell me. I know how much effort you put in to thinking up your plans. I'd be dying if I had to keep it a secret…" Tom leaned against the wall with a hand, watching her hands wander over his chest. "You're brilliant Tom, your plans are brilliant. Tell me, Tom, how'd you kill him?"

It was Tom's turn now. He started running his hands across her hip and up her body, sending shivers up her back.

"You don't want to know," He said softly, although she could see his pride.

"No, Tom, I really do," She whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked her as she tried not to let herself become distracted with his touch. She had to know.

"I'm sure," She said. Tom smiled arrogantly.

"First, I met with Henry and put him, how should I say…put him under my spell," He said. She looked at him.

"How?" He smirked again.

"Guess."

"You didn't…You couldn't have used…" She started. No, it was illegal, though it wasn't like he would pay attention to that. "the Imperius curse?" He smiled. Her jaw dropped. She never expected he would use magic like that, that he even could!

"And once I had him controlled, which was actually very easy, I gave him the pills and told him how and when to give it to him," He said. Serena had stopped flirting and was only standing, trying so hard to concentrate on what Tom was telling her that she didn't notice where his hands were going.

"He gave him the pills that night, and let's just say his death was…most unpleasant," He said. She shook her head. She had to know more.

"What did the pill do?" She asked.

"Now Serena, you don't really want to know that," He said.

"No, I do," She said. He shrugged.

"It would release toxins once in his body that would make him cough up his blood and pieces of his stomach, lungs, etc. until he died. Apparently he even did it in front of all his roommates," Tom laughed. "Henry, of course, never remembered anything and is now in trouble for dealing drugs. It turned out quite well actually." Serena clamped her hand over her mouth, feeling faint and nauseous. She couldn't believe…it was so sick… She was concentrating so hard on not vomiting on him that she didn't know he was busy caressing her neck. It took her a little while to differentiate between the shivers of nausea and the shivers Tom was busy creating.

"Tom!" She cried, realizing her situation. "What do you think you're doing?" He smiled and kissed her while her mouth was hanging open. She writhed against him. No, she wouldn't kiss him, what he did was sick, no,…. Her thoughts were lost as he won and she released most of her struggle. He was kissing her sensuously, powerfully, taking her breath away, and not leaving her with enough strength to fight him. It took a little while for her to notice his hands sliding underneath her skirt. She gasped.

"Tom!" He took no notice and then smiled.

"A thong with a skirt Serena? You're quite daring aren't you," He said.

"Tom! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" She cried, pushing his hand away. He looked at her.

"Well, I'm trying to have sex with you, if you couldn't tell," He said mockingly, but smiling all the same.

"We're in the middle of the hallway!" She said. He shrugged.

"No one will see," He said.

"No, they will. Besides, I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday!" She said, just trying to not sleep with him in the middle of the corridor.

"That's true. I wouldn't want you fainting on me," He said with a sigh.

"Which is probably what would happen," She said.

"Go eat something, I'll take you later tonight," He said, giving her a hard spank as she turned to go back to the great hall and causing her to squeak.

"Tom!" She cried.

"Don't forget to finish that book I gave you on Sunday," He said his attitude turning again. She rolled her eyes. Shit! She hadn't finished it yet! She was still 100 pages away!

"We'll meet in the library later tonight," He said. She nodded.

"See you then," She said, turning and taking her leave.

She walked back to the Great Hall where she hurriedly ate breakfast and drank some coffee before going to class. She decided it would be better not to mention to anyone, not even Heather and Eve how Ginch had really died. That would have just made things worse.

If she had expected classes to have lightened up after break, she was sorely mistaken. Classes were even more stressed than before, the teachers piling on more work before finals. They still had three weeks before exams though, which were nice.

Finally it was time for lunch. Serena met her friends at the great hall. It was so scary, Jack Ginch had just died and so many people acted as if nothing had happened. She knew they probably accepted it, but she couldn't believe they'd just forget about him, especially so soon. She couldn't drop it yet, not when she knew it was murder. But, she thought as she glumly played with her food, what could she do? That sure answer was: nothing.

With a softened mood, still trying to accept the fact that she could do utterly nothing about the fact Tom murdered him, she went to class trying to pay attention.

It wasn't long before they went to potions, and then to transfiguration where they learned more about the final stage of the contest.

"The final stage of our competition will be taking place on Friday," Dumbledore announced. "That gives you a whole week to prepare for it. Now, I cannot say what exactly will be on it, but be warned, it will not be easy. This test will be to prove yourself in the difficult art of transfiguration and it will not necessarily be on something we've studied as yet. I only hope you prepare yourselves. Tom, Serena, Elizabeth, Jennifer, George, Harry, Winston, Noel, Brittney, Eve, Sophia, and Phillip, I wish you all good luck. And now, to today's lesson –"

Serena glanced at Tom, her concern about the competition obvious. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry," He said. "I never lose." She bit her lip and turned back to the lecture. Oh, she knew he never lost.

After class, the students filed into the great hall to hear a lecture from the Headmaster, probably about doing drugs. So, Serena took that opportunity to sneak away and get a shower. The common room was quite empty, so she hurriedly made her way to her room to grab a towel and some clean clothes before going to the bathroom. She turned the water on full blast, and shook off her skirt, threw her blouse on the floor so she was wearing only her tank top and a thong. She was gently testing the water temperature when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," She said, not really caring that a girl see her in what she was wearing. When she looked around, she was startled to see Tom standing in the doorway looking curiously around the room.

"Tom! What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I came to find you, and Heather and Eve told me you were up here and gave me the password," He said.

"Not that you really needed it," She said. He smirked arrogantly.

"No I didn't," He said, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind, "but it doesn't hurt to have them believe that I did."

"Well, why did you need me?" She asked as he came close to her, leaning against the wall next to her.

"It's been a long break," He said, his eyes examining her scantily clad figure. She couldn't help smiling a little as she rolled her eyes.

"Really Tom, it's only been two weeks," She said. "And I'm trying to take a shower."

"But that'd be such a waste," He said, now standing in front of her. Though there was still some distance, she could feel his growing need. She moved back further so she was literally up against the wall, the cold stone shocking her.

"No, I'm serious Tom, I really need to get a shower, I…" She started but was interrupted by his kiss. His hands explored her body, reaching underneath her shirt. So absorbed in his kisses, Serena didn't notice that he had started removing her chemise.

"Tom! No, this is going to stop. I'm being molested in my own bathroom," She said, as he slid the straps off her shoulders, worked the shirt up over her chest and off of her. It was tossed carelessly to the floor. She crossed her arms and glared at him while he literally stripped himself of his clothes. Then he turned back to her.

"Why so angry?" He asked her mockingly. She placed her hands of her hips and stood up tall.

"I am trying to get a shower, Tom, really, this is enough," She said, though her body ached for him. No, she wasn't going to do it.

"Well," He thought for a moment, "I guess we can do it in the shower."

"No, that's not what…"She started but was interrupted by him picking her up and bringing her into the shower. The hot water splashed her face and poured over her body, soaking the bra and underwear she wore. Tom shook his hair out of his face and began kissing her again. They were up against the shower wall, hot water spraying on top of them. His hands gently unclasped her bra, and he tossed it outside the curtain. His mouth moved down her neck to her chest, sending her arching against the wall. He quickly removed her underwear and tossed that too outside the dripping curtain. Then he came back up to find her mouth as he parted her legs with his. He entered her quickly, sending ripples of pleasure through her. He thrust, and her knees buckled, she had to lean against him for strength to stay upright. Again and again, until they had both climaxed and she rested against his chest, sandwiched between him and the wall.

For a few moments there was nothing but their ragged breathing and the gentle downpour of water. Gradually, she regained her breath and her senses. She pushed back the hair out of her face as Tom softly stroked her body. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, hardly believing they had just had sex…again. She opened her eyes as Tom kissed her lightly before exiting.

"I'll get dressed while you finish you, but then we have some serious work to do," He said. She nodded, slightly in a daze as he shut the curtain and winked. She immediately set about washing herself and trying to recollect her thoughts. She finished washing and peered out of the curtain to make sure Tom wasn't there while she got changed. She hung her damp towel up and grabbed her clothes, making her way to her room wondering where on earth Tom had gone too.

He was lying on his side, on her bed, flipping through the papers she had left on top of it earlier. He glanced up at her as she made her way over, dropping her soiled clothes on the floor by her trunk.

"Serena, you should do better on your school work. Some of these things you obviously just didn't study for," He said obnoxiously. She rolled her eyes, taking the papers from him.

"My grades are fine," She said. "Don't worry about it." She sat down on the bed with him.

"So what was that serious work we were going to do?" She asked him. He grabbed the book he had given her to read and laid it on the bed.

"Did you finish reading this?" He asked.

"Most of it," She said. "I skimmed the last thirty pages." He scowled slightly, obviously very irritated at her cursory completion of his task.

"Well, I've heard that…"He started but was interrupted from loud giggling in the hallways outside the door. Serena smiled, recognizing the laughs. The door opened and Heather and Eve flew into the room laughing loudly. They stopped, suddenly catching sight of Serena and Tom, their wet hair, and began sniggering and making annoying faces at them. Serena rolled her eyes, annoyed at them, and still laughing with them.

"Oh Serena!" Heather said.

"I hope we're not interrupting," Eve said.

"Come on Tom, let's go to the library," She said. He grabbed his books and followed her out of the room. They made their way to the library and went to the back room. They only had a half hour before dinner, so she knew they wouldn't be here too long. Or, at least she hoped. She had known Tom to skip dinners before.

"Now," He said, as she seated herself into a chair. "I've found out that the test will require transfiguring mice that will be running around the floor. Whoever will transform the most, fastest, will win. So, we need to practice your transfiguration of moving creatures."

"What do you propose?" She asked. He pulled out a small book from his bag, and, with a swish of his wand turned it into a mouse. Serena cried as it ran towards her.

"Do it Serena," He said. She grabbed her wand and tried, but couldn't concentrate.

"Serena!" Tom sighed, obviously annoyed. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

0-0-0-0

She spent the half hour practicing on the mouse but only turned him back into the book three times out of the ten they did it. Tom was very exasperated by the time their "tutorial" was over and made her promise to come again the next day.

"Are you coming to dinner?" She asked him, as she packed up her things."

"No, I have…other things to do," He said. She sighed. She knew what that meant.

"Well, I'll see you later then," She said.

"yeah," She heard him mutter. She rolled her eyes and left the library, making her way to the great hall to meet up with Heather and Eve for dinner. She knew they'd want the gossip from her little adventure, and gossip they would have.


	16. The Final Test

**Chapter 16 – The Final Test **

"You had sex IN THE SHOWER!"

"You dirty whore!"

"I can't shower there anymore, it's not clean!"

Serena smiled as she listened to her girlfriends cries of indignation. She had just told them about her latest adventure with Tom and they were, of course, freaking out but enjoying her promiscuity none the less.

"Seriously Serena, I can't be friends with a whore," Eve said.

"Says the slut who slept with our professor," Serena said. Eve smiled guiltily and laughed.

"That's right!" She laughed.

"You guys are both skanks and I'm going to go have sex with Lucius," Heather said, getting off the bed and walking out the door. She winked mischievously before slamming it shut behind her.

Serena and Eve dropped open their mouths.

"Was she serious!" Serena asked her. Eve shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think we should go get her?" Serena asked.

"No," Eve said, laughing. "She'll be fine." Serena looked uncertainly at the closed door, but sighed and stayed on the bed with Eve.

She thought Heather would've returned sooner. Maybe she actually did go find him and have sex. The girls had finished some homework and gotten ready for bed by the time Heather returned, hair disheveled, and looking dazed.

"Heather!" They cried, jumping up to greet her.

"Are you ok?" Serena asked her. Heather looked at her and laughed.

"Holy Fuck, guys, I can't believe…" She stared.

"Did you guys have sex?" Eve asked.

"I can't believe I just did that, fucking hell," Heather said.

"Sweetheart! Are you ok?" Serena asked as Heather collapsed on her bed, snorting at herself. The girls sat down next to her.

"Fine actually," Heather said.

"How was it?" Eve asked, smiling.

"It was amazing, just like, Merlin," Heather said, laughing at herself.

"You are so stupid," Serena said shaking her head, relieved Heather was ok.

"Where'd you guys do it?" Eve asked.

"In an empty classroom near the dungeons," Heather said.

"Weren't you scared of getting caught?" Serena asked her.

"No, not really," Heather said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Details!" Eve cried. "How big was he?"

"Oh he was good sized," Heather said smiling. "Don't worry."

They talked for another half hour before finally going to bed. They still had classes the next morning and as much as they wanted to hear about Heather's experience, it was also late and they did want to catch some sleep tonight.

Heather blushed the next morning as she walked by Lucius, who smirked and said hello. Breakfast otherwise was uneventful. Serena was happy to see Tom at the Slytherin table and not skulking in the dungeons with dark ideas circulating through his head. Although, from the look of concentration he had on his face, she couldn't be sure if being around people did anything to stop that. He could still be thinking bad thoughts.

She smiled at him when he caught her eye and he smiled, kind of. She fluttered her eyelashes and gave him obviously suggestive looks. He did smile this time and raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised that she would do anything so public. She rolled her eyes, smiling to herself at his reaction and after a while of "eye sex" they both turned back to their meals.

After breakfast, she met up with him for a minute as everyone piled out of the great hall.

"Make sure you remember to meet me in library later tonight," He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, for more _practice_," She said. He smirked and was about to say something, probably a dirty comment for he bent down to whisper in her ear when Professor Slughorn came over.

"Tom, my boy," He said, causing Serena to turn and greet her potions instructor. "Oh and Serena, two of my favorite students. How are you my dear?"

"I'm fine, thanks," She said. "And you?"

"Marvelous, just marvelous, " He said, his voice like syrup. "Now Thomas, I never heard back from you. You are coming tonight, aren't you?" Serena glanced inquisitively at Tom.

"Actually Professor, I was going to help Serena study for her potions exam tonight," He said. Slughorn beamed.

"Were you! Ah, two great students learning from each other. You don't see much of that, do you? Well, I wouldn't want to take away from anything productive, especially getting a head start on potions. It's going to be difficult you know, extremely difficult. But you'll come next time of course," Slughorn asked Tom.

"Of course," He said.

"And you should come as well my girl. Two great minds paired up together. You'll both do well for yourselves sticking together, if you know what I mean," Slughorn said.

"Come where?" She asked, a bit confused. Slughorn gasped.

"I thought for sure I would have invited you before!" He exclaimed. The end of breakfast bell rang. "I have these little get-togethers with some students of mine. They're really quite nice, actually. There's a little food, a little drink, and it's nice to just get to know one another. You know, I have a lot of connections in the ministry if you were ever interested. I've already told Tom this of course, but you should really come by," Slughorn said.

"I would…uh, love to," She forced herself. He beamed again.

"Good good, I'll miss you tonight. Good luck studying!" He said as he waddled away. Serena sighed and looked back at Tom.

"Well I guess I'm still seeing you tonight then," She said. He nodded.

"You'd better be getting to class, you'll be late," He said.

"I know, I'm so bad, I'll need a spanking for this," She said flirtatiously.

"Well have to take of that later then," He said, as they walked out of the great hall.

"Serena! There you are, lets go, we can't be too late," Eve cried, her and Heather running up to them with Serena's school pack in hand.

She took her bag and slid it over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later tonight then," She said. Tom nodded.

"Don't be late," He said. She laughed.

"I'll try not to be."

The girls ran off to face class. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Not much happened, not that they expected anything to. Heather was a bit nervous around Lucius, which was actually really cute to watch. Evening classes came and went and before they knew it, they had finished eating dinner and Serena was dragging herself back to the library to face another round of turning mice into books.

She sighed as she slipped into the chair beside him. He didn't even glance up as he finished scribbling something on a scroll. It was probably an essay he was doing for extra credit.

She flipped through the book he had given her, which sat on the table next to him. After a few minutes, Tom was still finishing, she hoped, an essay and she was getting very bored. She sighed loudly and drilled her nails on the table. Tom looked up at her, an eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"Do you mind?" He asked her.

"Did you want to practice more tonight, or can I just go back up to my dorm?" She asked.

"You can't wait a few minutes?" He asked her.

"Well…" She said.

"I'll be done in five minutes," He said, deciding for her that she would wait.

She sighed again, and got up to peruse through the library. She found a book and sat down with it while Tom finished his essay. Finally he put it away and looked up.

"Ready?" He asked her, a bit irritated that she wasn't ready and waiting for him.

"I'm doing something right now," She said, fully aware of how much she was annoying him. He glared at her and she ignored him, flipping another page. He removed her hand from the book and pulled it away from her.

"Tom!" She cried. "I was reading tha-"

"Well, you're not anymore. "He said. "Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0

She smiled at she changed the 8th mouse into a book. She had changed 5 out of the 8 mice into books, and that was a lot better than what she was doing before.

"I did great!" She cried.

"You did ok," Tom corrected her. She looked at him.

"That was a lot better than I did last time," She said.

"But you didn't get all of them," He said. She dropped her jaw.

"They're moving Tom, it's hard," She said.

"If you want to win, you need to get all of them," He said. "We'll do it again." She clenched her teeth.

They winded up doing two more times, but by the last time she had gotten them all. She was a little pissed off he wasn't more excited for her, but he did acknowledge it, which was something. Satisfied, she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow again," She said.

"Unless you want to lose," He said. She rolled her eyes.

"No, don't worry. I'll be here," She said, reaching up to kiss him goodnight, pulling away a lot faster than she knew he wanted.

The next day was the same, Serena met Tom in the evening to go over it and again, each of the three times they did it, she got all of them. She was very excited then, to do it the next day in the competition, although she did think it would be something different than what she had been doing with Tom.

Friday came, and it was obvious at breakfast that the other partners were nervous about the competition. She herself was nervous, although she knew she had more of an advantage than anyone else. In the afternoon, the class stumbled into Dumbledore's classroom, eager to finish the contest.

"As you all know," Dumbledore began. "Today is the day we will complete the competition. Now, I know none of you knew what this task was going to be today," He said his eyes grazing over Serena and the rest of the class. She was the only one to feel a little bad, but noticed some other students blush as he said this, making her feel a little reassured that other people may have 'cheated' as well. "Now, will all the partners form a line in the back of the classroom?"

Serena, Tom, Elizabeth, Jennifer, George, Harry, Winston, Noel, Brittney, Eve, Sophia, and Phillip all got up and made their way to the back of the classroom, some rushing to get in front, others to get behind.

The rest of the class moved to the front of the classroom where they could watch the contestants.

"I will release a bunch of mice around the room. Whoever transfigures them into goblets, the fastest, will win the competition and be excused from taking the exam. Tom and Serena, you two are first," Dumbledore said. Serena's hand was shaking as she stepped up with Tom to the center of the room. His quiet, calm confidence reassured her and she forced herself to remain calm and to concentrate.

Dumbledore stepped up to a wooden box that lay on the center of the floor and opened it, sending out several mice scurrying across the floor. There were a few shrieks and Dumbledore screamed, "Begin".

Immediately Tom waved his wand, turning five into goblets at once. If Serena wasn't trying to hard to concentrate she would have been insanely impressed. She closed her eyes and concentrated, slowly waving her wand. One at a time, she turned them into goblets, so that with her slowly but efficiently doing it and Toms quickness, they had it finished in under,

"One minute, 39 seconds!" Dumbledore cried. She gasped, shocked. There was clapping and cheers from the "audience" and groans from the partners next in line.

"Congratulations," Dumbledore said. "Elizabeth and Jennifer, you two are next,"

They stepped hesitantly up to the floor as Tom and Serena moved to the back of the audience, Serena sighing with relief.

"Good job," Tom whispered in her ear. She could tell he was proud, though probably proud of his ability to teach her than the fact that she did it, but hell, who cared?

"Two minutes 10 seconds," Dumbledore cried. "Nice job, George and Harry, it's your turn now."

"Five minutes 18 seconds," He cried awhile later.

One by one, each partner pair went up for their turn, but at the end, Tom and Serena were still in the lead.

"The last pair will be Sophia and Philip," Dumbledore cried. They walked towards the floor, obviously confident. It seemed so fast, Serena knew they had beaten them. When they were finished, Dumbledore called out the time. Everyone waited nervously. If they beat Tom and Serena's score, they won, if they didn't, Tom and Serena won.

"One minute," Dumbledore said, taking his time as the audience held their breath. "And forty three seconds." There was an eruption of commotion.

"Tom and Serena win!" He cried. She almost fainted from relief and happiness. She literally jumped on Tom, she was so happy, although, he did look a little uncomfortable with this happening in front of people. She could hear Heather and Eve's screams from the back of the room and it didn't take long for them to come running up and hug her. It took awhile for things to calm down, but they finally did. Most were happy for her, a lot were jealous.

They walked out of the classroom, Serena still accepting the fact that she wouldn't have to take the Transfiguration exam.

"Wow, I still can't believe you won!" Heather said.

"Me neither!" Serena said. She turned to Tom and hugged him again, before linking arms with her girlfriends. They walked back to their common room, giggling and happy.

"I think this requires another drinking party," Eve declared. Serena couldn't have agreed more.


	17. Desolate Illusions

**Chapter 17 – Desolate Illusions **

Serena awoke with a major urge to use the bathroom. All the drinking last night just went straight through her and she was literally going to wet herself if she didn't go now. She braced herself. Clenching her teeth she threw off the covers and made a mad dash to the loo. After feeling MUCH relieved, she washed her hands in the icy water and then made her way back to her room, hugging her arms to keep warm. She jumped back into bed and snuggled against her pillow.

"Shit, what time is it?" She heard Eve mutter from across the room. Serena didn't even open her eyes.

"Like 5:50," She said softly. She heard Eve groan and Heather mumble something inaudible.

"I totally drank way to much last night," Eve said. Serena smiled.

"Yes, you did," She said. She heard Eve's quick intake of breath as she got out of bed.

"Fuck is it cold!" She heard her say. She giggled to herself having just gone through that, but now warm and toasty in her bed. It was quiet for a little and Serena knew Eve had gone to visit the bathroom. But, she returned shortly enough.

"Well, its 6:00 now," She announced, loudly. "You should all get up."

It was Serena's turn to groan. For a response she received the blankets being ripped quickly off her body. Serena gasped.

"You bitch!" She cried, teeth chattering. Eve smiled and moved on to Heather's bed as Serena donned her school robe and made her way slowly back to the bathroom. It wasn't long before Eve, Heather, and then Hattie and Elizabeth. They all brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and showered. Other girls were already piling in, and they were happy to have used it before a crowd came. Serena returned to her room to apply her makeup and fix her hair. Lastly she threw on her blouse and skirt, knee highs and shoes before they all walked to the great hall.

People were still filing in as Serena drank her coffee, savoring the hot sweetness and caffeine. The food appeared after a few minutes when more people had appeared. They breakfasted surprisingly loudly, chatting quite a bit for girls who had stayed up late drinking the night before. Luckily Serena did not have a hangover. She had paced herself and made sure not to get drunk, while Eve and Heather on the other hand drank their fill, but were not paying for it.

Soon breakfast was over, and the students left to go to their various classes. Serena met Tom on her way out and stopped to say hello.

"Wow, I still can't believe we won!" She said, smiling. Tom smirked, rather arrogantly.

"I don't know why you doubted," He said, "after all, you were partnered with me." Serena rolled her eyes.

"And you were partnered with me," She said. "So, you shouldn't have been so confident."

"I knew we would win because I was partnered with you," He said. Serena's mouth dropped.

"Aw, a compliment from you! And so early in the morning. I haven't even tried to seduce you yet!" She said, most surprised, but very flattered. He was not one to dole out compliments often. He smiled smugly.

"Not yet, so you do plan on it?" He asked, raising a curious eyebrow. She sighed.

"Thomas, you should know better by now. Honestly, when don't I?" She laughed. He cocked his head.

"That is true…You are quite the promiscuous one," He said. She rolled her eyes.

"You only think so," She said. He smirked. He knew she wasn't, because he wouldn't let her give any attention to anyone else. She was his.

"So, I probably won't see you for awhile, because of exams and I know we'll both be studying like crazy," She said.

"I don't need to study," He said conceitedly. She rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, I will be studying like crazy, and I won't have time for fun until after the exams," She said. He nodded.

"But we will be alone during the Transfiguration one," He hinted. She smiled flirtatiously.

"So I'll eagerly await it," She said, careful not to hug or kiss him in front of everyone else, knowing he wouldn't like that. She smiled a good bye and left with everyone else for their classes.

In most, the students were hard pressed, taking down notes on what will be on the exams. After all they were only two weeks away. And those two weeks passed by oh-so-quickly. Before they knew it, it was the night before the first exam.

"What does the sun represent in the Fool card?" Heather asked them.

"The…uh…"Eve started.

"It represents the life energy that is forever rising," Serena said. Eve glowered at her.

"I knew that," She said. Serena rolled her eyes. "Sure…"

"Another one," Eve said.

"Ok, what does the crown atop the Empress's head represent?" Heather asked.

Silence.

"Well…?" Heather prompted.

"The…"Serena started.

"Oh!" Eve cried. "The 12 signs of the zodiac!"

"Right. Merlin you all are going to fail this exam," Heather said. Serena knew she was right. Their Divination exam the next day was going to focus on advanced tea leave readings, advanced tarot card readings, and advanced analysis of predictions. She was good with tea readings and analyzing one's foretelling, but she was terrible with tarot cards. She liked divination in general. She thought it was very fun, and she couldn't really deny that she believed in it a little as well, even though it was against her better judgment. But then again, sometimes she couldn't help what she felt, like her belief in the power to foretell the future, or her feelings for Tom. It was bad, and annoying at times, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Serena?" Heather's voice brought her back from reality.

"What?" She asked them. "Sorry, I was thinking. I just drifted off."

"Anyways, moving on…"

0-0-0

They stayed up studying late until Serena felt completely prepared, but really, just too tired to care anymore. Besides, being exhausted wouldn't help her do well on it. She went to bed and woke up the next morning wishing she had stayed up later to study more.

She studied all through breakfast and even had her girlfriends quiz her as they made their way up to the tower where their classes were held. They took turns going in at once, and before long, it was Serena's turn.

"Oh good morning Serena," Professor Leena greeted her. Serena smiled warmly back. She really liked Professor Leena and Professor Leena favored her a little as well.

"Good morning," She replied.

"Are we ready?" Professor Leena asked her. Serena nodded.

"I think so," She said, she hoped. Professor Leena set out the deck of cards and had Serena read her future, and intricately describe the cards, their individual weight, and the weight they carried towards the overall meaning of the cards. She bumbled her way through that, not really sure how she did, but afterwards, did a tea reading of Ms. Leena's cup. That, she knew she aced. At the end, Professor Leena seemed pleased and led her to the door.

"Oh, sweetheart, before I forget," Professor Leena stopped her. Serena turned around.

"I thought I should tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Serena asked.

"I had a dream last night," She said. Serena looked at her teacher, waiting for more information. "About you, that is."

"Really?" Serena asked curiously. Professor Leena nodded.

"Oh darling, it was so dark. So sad! You were chained so tightly. No freedom at all. Overpowering loneliness, pain…and yet such bleak hope. Such hope that would never be," Professor Leena said, her eyes even seeming sad. Serena shivered.

"Is this part of the exam, Professor?" She asked. Surely that wasn't her future. It would be happy, full of the love of her friends and family. What on earth was she talking about?

"No, dear. While, it was just a dream, not a prophecy. However, though just a dream, and not necessarily true, my dream was so powerful it scared me. I fear for you, Serena. You will never be free of him," Leena said. Serena's breath caught.

"Who?" She asked softly, though she feared she already knew the answer.

"I cannot say, for I do not know. He was only an image in my mind. An image of power, power and pure darkness," Leena said, taking Serena's hand. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she could not tear her eyes from the Professor's.

"But Professor, surely that was just a dream, I mean I'm fine. What could possibly happen to me?" She asked her. The Professor was shaking.

"His power already coils around you. Soon, it will begin to choke you, snuffing out the things you hold most dear," the Professor continued. She wished she would stop. She didn't want to know. A lump formed in her throat. She couldn't speak.

"You…" the Professor started. "I'm sorry." She finished. Serena couldn't speak. Her lips were dry and her palms sweaty. She stepped back from the Professor and left the room.

"Hey how'd you do?" Heather and Eve asked her as she stepped out of the room. Serena could only look at them.

"What's wrong?" They asked her, immediately sensing her fear. Serena shook her head.

"Nothing, I just got my period, I have to go to the bathroom," She lied. Heather and Eve accepted this, and Serena took her opportunity to leave.

She walked rather quickly through the halls, not really paying any attention to where she was going. She just needed to walk. She needed to think.

How could that be true? Her life was going to be happy. She wouldn't be alone. She would be surrounded by her friends and family. She had been her whole life. She never found herself truly being lonely. What did it mean? Nothing, she tried to convince herself. It had to mean nothing. And what was she talking about with Tom? It was Tom she was hinting at wasn't it? Who else? She chided herself. Her hands were shaking. Her heart was pounding. It was just a dream. Just a dream!

She ambled down the halls, not looking and who should she end up bumping into? The very last person she wanted to see.

"Serena!"

Shit. With a sinking feeling she looked up into Tom's eyes. She couldn't even force a smile. Immediately he changed.

"What's wrong?" He asked protectively drawing her into his arms. She lightly tried to push away, but being far stronger than her, he overpowered her. She could only stare into his face with teary, frightened eyes.

"Serena, what's wrong?" He asked again, tilting her head up to face him. "Did someone hurt you? Did someone touch you?" She shook her head slowly. How could she tell him a dream was making her so upset? He'd laugh.

"Tell me. I swear they'll pay," He said, his arms shook her shoulders. She shook her head again.

"No one hurt me," She said softly, finally finding her voice.

"Then what is wrong?" He asked her.

"I…it's nothing," She said, casting away her eyes.

"Serena," He said her name softly. His hands fell off her shoulders, but only for a second. She thought for a minute he was going to let it go and leave her to think about it more, but she was wrong. Instead, he bent down and picked her up.

"Tom!" She cried, without making too big of a fuss. He walked on, taking her back up to her common room. Once they were at the painting he waited for her to say the password, before carrying her inside.

"Tom! People will see! You shouldn't be in here," She said. But no one was in the common room. They were all taking their exams, or waiting for their friends to finish theirs.

He swiftly carried her up to her own room and laid her gently on the bed. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, wishing he would leave. But he took a blanket off her trunk and wrapped her in it, before joining her on the bed.

Gently he stroked her hair, and pushed it over her shoulder. His fingers gently pulled her chin towards him, so she faced him.

"Serena," He whispered, his voice soft and comforting. "Tell me what is wrong? I don't like the idea of something causing you discomfort."

She searched his eyes but found only concern.

"Professor Leena,…"She started. "She had a dream about me. Well, about my future. And, let's just say it wasn't nice. She didn't tell me if she saw anything, only sadness, and loneliness, and…pain," She finished, forcing herself to meet Tom's eyes again. His brow was furrowed.

"It was but a dream," He said, rubbing her back. She started tearing; all the stress of exams piling up and then hearing her life was going to suck. What was the point?

"But I don't want a terrible life!" She cried, falling into his chest. His strong arms encircled her. "I want to be happy. I don't want my friends and family to die. She said..." Serena hiccupped,"She said all the things I hold dear will be ripped away from me! I don't want that, Tom," She cried. Too much stress and too little sleep, and now she found herself crying to Tom about a silly little dream. But she couldn't help herself.

"I want to live. I want to be happy. I want to be loved. I don't want them to die, and I don't want to be alone," She murmured.

"You won't. I'll make sure of it," He said. But she wasn't sure if that would help her situation at all. "I don't like the idea of anyone causing you pain, Serena. Do not worry yourself with stupid dreams. I never believed in divination. I always thought it was a useless thing." He tilted her head up to face him. "We shape our own destinies," He said. "We decide. Not fate." She wiped her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. Was he right? It didn't matter. She stayed wrapped in his arms for a while later, before he kissed her gently good bye and she fell asleep.


	18. Regretful Embraces

**Chapter 18 - Regretful Embraces**

Serena awoke to the sound of Heather calling her name. She blinked, trying to remember what she was doing.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Heather asked, sitting on the bed as Serena sat up and rubbed her face as her memories returned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said, her voice still quiet from waking up. "Where's Eve?"

"Oh," Heather said, shaking her head, "she had to see Professor Sinclair about some defense against the dark arts thing." Serena bit her lip. Shit. She had that exam tomorrow. Damn.

"But are you ok? Because you seemed kind of upset when you left the exam," Heather said.

"I'm fine. It's just that Professor Leena had this weird dream about me being unhappy, alone and loveless when I was older," She said. She decided not to mention the whole 'losing everything she cared about thing' as that was likely to include Heather. She didn't want to give her false worry.

"She did?" Heather asked. "Merlin! Sweetheart, it was just a dream!" Heather said, immediately trying to comfort her.

"No, its ok," She reassured her friend. "I freaked out about it, and then I saw Tom and he basically comforted me and then I fell asleep."

"Oh, he 'comforted' you did he," Heather said, giggling to herself at the things that implied. Serena rolled her eyes before her stomach growled loudly, reminding her of how hungry she was.

"Did I miss lunch?" Serena asked.

"Actually I just came up to get you for it," Heather.

"Great, I am starving!" Serena said, jumping up. Heather laughed and they linked arms and left the room, Serena very intent on filling her stomach.

0-0-0-0-0

At lunch, she wasn't surprised that Tom wasn't there. She figured he was, as normal, probably in the library, and so wasn't worried by his absence. Although, in the far back of her mind, she wondered if Professor Leena was still ok. She shook her head. She didn't think so. She hoped not. No. She threw the thought from her mind and brought herself back into the conversation. Eve joined them towards the end of lunch, but soon enough to grab a quick bite to eat. They all finished lunch and then made their way back up to their dorm to prepare for the DADA exam the next morning.

They studied all night before and after dinner and didn't end up going to bed until very late. Though they probably were prepared enough, they couldn't seem to shake their anxiety.

They stumbled down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, quizzing each other on random things from their notes. Serena saw Tom at the Slytherin table and smiled. He nodded in return, smirking in a satisfied sort of way. But, what did he have to be satisfied about? She wondered. With a sinking feeling of dread, she let her eyes flutter to the Professors' table.

Professor Leena was not there.

Her heart skipped a beat. Oh Merlin! He wouldn't have done anything to her, would he? Then where was she? Merlin, it would've been her fault if anything happened to her. She shouldn't have told him! Deciding she couldn't take it anymore, she walked over to the Slytherin table, determined to get an answer.

She slipped in next to Hornby, so she could talk to Tom. Several students glanced, no, actually, sent glares her way as she intruded on their 'turf'. Tom even sent her an inquisitive glance, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Serena?" He asked, turning towards her.

"Hi Tom," She said, making sure her voice was seductive although she was still freaking out. "I wanted to ask you something, really quickly." The request was innocent enough, but the way she said it, whispering in his ear and scooting closer to him made it look otherwise to the entire table. Tom smiled, somewhat smugly, and left the bench with her. They walked outside the great hall and down a hall so they could have plenty of privacy.

"What's up?" He asked. She hesitated. Would he be mad at her for asking? She didn't care, she had to know.

"Tom, Professor Leena, I mean," She stammered, "You didn't do anything to her, did you?" His eyes flashed.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"It's just, I didn't see her at breakfast today or at dinner either come to think of it, and after yesterday, I mean…" She rambled off, feeling very self conscious.

"Are you accusing me?" He asked, although she could hear his amusement in his voice. _Bastard._

"Yes, I am," She said, as he leaned in against the wall.

"You shouldn't accuse dangerous men," He said, coming close to her, "they might get offended." She squirmed under his gaze as his eyes traveled over her body.

"I don't think you're offended," She said. He smirked.

"I'm not," He said, "quite the opposite really. It's nice to think you're starting to realize what I am capable of." She rolled her eyes and, before she could do anything else, found his lips upon hers. Quick. Passionate. His tongues plundered her mouth, stifling a gasp. His hands found their way to her body and she soon lost herself in feelings.

But then he pulled away for a breath and she had to fight both him and herself from keeping him from coming back. She put her small hand against his hard chest and held him back.

"No Tom, tell me," She said, a little breathlessly. He smirked.

"Don't worry too much, she'll be ok. I decided not to kill her but she will be feeling quite….uncomfortable for a little while," He said. Her heart was slowing. So she wasn't dead. That was good! But then what did he do to her?

"What do mean uncomfortable?" She asked.

"I mean she'll be dreadfully sick for a while," He said airily "but she will eventually get better." Serena shivered, but she was content. He hadn't really hurt her. Her relief was obvious and Tom laughed.

"Were you so nervous?" He asked, bringing his face close again. Knowing he hadn't really hurt the Professor, she allowed him to come closer still as she nodded. He smiled at that before brining his lips back upon hers.

0-0-0-0

The Defense Against the Dark Art's exam went pretty well that day, and Serena saw Professor Leena at dinner two days the next day. She had completed all of her exams except Potions which was later in the day. The transfiguration exam was the next day and she smiled when she remembered that she didn't have to take it.

The girls scurried to the dungeons, each trying to cram the last bit of information in. They got their just as Slughorn was preparing to commence the exam. There was a written part as well as the creation of a potion, but Serena finished with ease in plenty of time.

"You didn't think that was hard?" Eve asked Serena later.

"No, it was ok actually. It could have been so much worse!" She said.

"Yeah, I mean, we'd already made that potion once," Heather said, purposely trying to piss Eve off. Eve shot her a dirty look.

"I thought it was hard," She muttered, walking faster. Serena smiled sadly as she caught up with her.

"Well, I'm sure you did fine," Serena said. Eve shook her head.

"Oh darling don't worry about it! Look, lunch is next so go eat your cares away," Heather said. Eve smiled softly.

"I can't. I'll get fat," Eve said. Serena smiled knowing that meant Eve was ok. The girls laughed, linked arms and continued to the Great Hall for lunch.

After lunch, they all walked back to the common room where Heather and Eve started studying for their Transfiguration exam. Serena meanwhile read a book so that she could keep them company without distracting them. However, they were still studying when Serena grew tired of reading. Not wanting to bother them or take away from their studying, Serena decided to leave.

She left the common room and headed outside. She was on her way when she ran into Tom, who, as usual, was headed to the library.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"For a walk," She said. "Would you like to join me?"

"Well, I was going to go research something…"He started.

"Oh Tom, really! Come on! Walk with me," She said. Tom sighed and hesitated.

"I don't know, I really wanted to get this done," He said. Serena pouted.

"Come on Tom, I know you want to. Besides, what if something happens to me out there? Hogwarts is dangerously close to the forbidden forest. Who knows what bad things are out there? I mean, I'm such a bad girl, I wouldn't want to get into any _trouble_," She purred. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'll go with you, but let me put my books back first," He said.

"Sure" She agreed and walked with him down into the dungeons. They reached the entrance and she decided to wait outside while he dumped them in his room. Then they walked back up and left the castle.

The cold air stung her cheeks and she pulled her robe tighter against her. She was just happy it wasn't windy.

"So why are we walking outside?" Tom asked her, as she sidled closer to him for warmth.

"To get exercise," She responded. Tom furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her disdainfully.

"Do you want me to get fat?" She asked. Tom rolled his eyes at her.

"No, you don't," She said for him.

"You could burn calories in other ways," Tom said, his eyes running suggestively down her body. Serena smiled.

"We can do that tomorrow," She said.

"But not right now as well?" He asked.

"No," She said. It was his turn to pout.

"Why not?" He asked. "I mean there's a hill over there that people can't see behind."

"I'm not doing it outside!" She yelled.

"Why not?"

"It's too cold," She said.

"You wouldn't be cold for long," He said, running his hand across her back and down her arm. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing outside." Tom sighed in defeat.

"Come, let's sit down over there," She said pointing to a secluded place next to the forest. She grabbed his hand and led him over. They sat down and she rested her head against his chest as she played with her scarf.

"How do you think you did on your exams?" She asked.

"Fine," He said. She didn't know why she was asking, he always did well on everything.

"You?" He asked.

"I think I did ok," She said.

"So I want to run something by you," Tom said. Serena turned her head to look at him. He never consulted her for anything.

"What?" She asked.

"I've been…thinking of changing my name," He started.

"Why?" She asked. His eyes darkened.

"There's no way in hell I'm keeping my father's name," He spat. Serena moved off of him, sensing his anger.

"Why don't you like your father?" She asked, knowing very well she was treading on dangerous territory. Immediately she regretted asking him. She could sense his tension as soon as she mentioned it.

"Why don't I like my father?" He asked mockingly. "You should be asking why didn't I like my father."

Serena just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Maybe because he was a deadbeat muggle who left my mother to kill herself once he realized she was a witch. He got exactly what he deserved, filthy muggle bastard."

Serena's heart was beating quickly. She knew she shouldn't push him further, but now she was interested to know what happened to him. What happened to the man Tom Riddle could have called father?

"What happened?" She asked softly, her brown eyes full of sympathy. She held her breath. Tom turned towards her and his fiery eyes locked with hers. Eerily calm, yet still sarcastically, he answered.

"Oh don't worry Princess, "He said, "I killed him." Serena shivered, but she didn't gasp. Somehow she wasn't surprised. That must have been who he was talking about back there in the chamber so long ago. He had said Myrtle wasn't his first. That must mean his father was.

"Why?" She whispered. Tom scoffed.

"There were many reasons," He said. "But for the main one…I guess it was because I really didn't like him that much." She could tell from the sarcasm in his voice that was a deeply exaggerated statement. Tom must have hated him. But of course, who wouldn't after causing one so much pain. She rested her hand on his knee.

"Tom, I'm sorry, I understand what you must hav – " She started to say.

"You understand?" He shouted, almost jumping up. "You don't understand anything! You don't even know me!"

"I would if you'd let me," She said gently.

"No thanks, I don't want your pity," He said.

"That's not what I was offering," She retorted.

"No?" He asked sarcastically. "What were you? Because you sure as hell weren't fucking me right now!"

"Tom!" Serena cried, standing up. "Stop it! You know this isn't about that. I'm not trying to pity you. I don't. I just want to get to know you better. Even though I probably know you better than anyone else, I still don't really know you. I don't know, say, what your favorite color is, or what type of food you like best, or what's your favorite book? Stupid things like that I want to know. Tom, if you give me the chance, I would care." She said. He didn't respond but looked away from her imploring eyes. When he offered no further remark, she turned around and stormed off back to the castle. She was too upset that she didn't come down for dinner, but stayed up there all evening.

The next morning, they all went down to breakfast early. The girls drank coffee or tea while Heather and Eve quizzed each other. Serena drank hers while reading the Daily Prophet. Sooner than they would have liked, breakfast was over and Heather and Eve left to go take their exam. Serena had been looking forward to her whole morning alone with Tom, but after the previous night…she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

She left the Great Hall with her girlfriends and made her way up to her own common room. Sighing a little, she saw a familiar figure leaning at the edge of the portrait hole. She braced herself and hoped that this encounter wasn't going to be quite like the last one.

"Tom," She said in form of a greeting, not really sure what he wanted. Thankfully he interrupted her.

"Serena," He started. She noticed then that he was holding onto a single red rose, and he was looking into it as if nervous. Wait, Tom, nervous?

He handed the flower out to her, and of course, she took it. His now cool eyes caught hers and it seemed, pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry." He said. _Wait a minute. Did Tom Riddle just apologize to her!_ She wanted to blink her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Last night, I just…I wasn't planning on talking about that and my emotions kind of got the better of me. It's never happened before. It doesn't happen. I normally have amazing control over my emotions, but just then…I couldn't." He said. She smiled softly at him. She wasn't quite sure, but she sensed that this was a genuine apology. A definite first for Tom Riddle, she was sure. She leaned over to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"its fine Tom," She said. "I probably shouldn't have raised the subject…"

"No, please, don't worry about it," He said. "Don't feel embarrassed to talk to me about something." She smiled flirtatiously.

"Well, in that case, I made this plan to have crazy sex this morning with my boyfriend, but I don't really know if he's quite up to it yet," She slurred. He smirked, encircling her waist with his arms.

"Don't be too sure," He said, kissing her gently, yet sensuously. She giggled and pulled away from him.

"Would you like to come inside?" She asked, playing with his tie. He smiled.

"I'm free this whole morning." He said. She was about to say the password and lead him through the portrait hole when he stopped her.

"Wait, Serena, before we go, I wanted to finish what I started last night," He said. She wasn't sure what he was talking about. The fight? Before the fight?

"About how I was going to change my name,…"He said. And then she remembered.

"Oh yes! What were you going to change your name to?" She asked.

"Voldemort," He said, "_Lord_ Voldemort." Serena frowned.

"Where did you come up with that?" She asked.

"If you rearrange some of the letters of my name," Tom said.

"Lord Voldemort," She repeated. "I guess I like it. It's kinky." Tom scowled for a moment, and then sighed, guessing that was the best he was going to get from her. She smiled flirtatiously.

"Are you ready now, my Lord?" She asked. Tom smirked.

"Lead on."

She finished saying the password and they climbed the stairs to her bedroom. After making sure the door was securely shut, Tom came up over to join her on her bed.

She stood on her knees while Tom came over and once he did, she began playing with his tie, slowly untying it. The she moved on, slowly removing more of his clothes, touching him, yet only enough to tease him. Eventually she finished taking off most of his clothes and moved on to herself, but he ended up helping her with that part of it.

Giggling, he laid her on the bed and began exploring familiar places with his tongue, places that though he already knew, could not seem to get enough of. His mouth moved off her lips and down her neck, slowly making his way to her chest. Their breathing grew more ragged as their play waxed on. They both took turns teasing each other, sending shivers of delight through their bodies. Finally, not being able to take the build up of passion any longer, he placed her on her back and entered her.

His head dropped as he moved in her in a steady rhythm they could both follow and enjoy. And then he felt her body shake under him, he could feel her body being thrown with the waves of ecstasy he had created. And then it was his turn.

"Serena," He called, his voice deep and husky. "Serena, say my name."

"Tom," She moaned. He dropped his face to her ear, hardly able to control himself.

"No, Serena. The one I told you. Say it. Say it," He whispered, almost begging. Her eyes flittered open for just a moment.

"Voldemort," She murmured. The syllables sounded strange on her tongue, but she could feel the excitement it built in him.

"Again," He said.

"Voldemort!" She cried.

And then they rolled around some more before it was finished and he collapsed next to her, both tired and spent.

His arm fell around her waist and she rolled over to snuggle against his chest. He played absentmindedly with a few strands of her hair while their breathing came back to normal.

"Serena," He said softly.

"Hmm?" She asked, without really asking because she was just too tired to form a sentence.

"Even though you probably know this, I like the color black. Black and green," He said. She turned her head to look at him and smiled so sweetly it could have melted the coldest hearts. Without needing to say anything, she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Lunch was served later in the day than normal due to the extended time the transfiguration exam took up. However, once it was finally over, and Heather and Eve had convinced Serena that they had failed, they had to celebrate. It was the end of exams!


	19. Blind Staggering

**Chapter 19 – Blind staggering**

What can one say? The rest of the year moved pretty quickly. Classes continued but without any more exciting challenges or competitions. Mainly, just tests. However, before they knew it, school was over and the students were all packing up for summer.

"So Tom, I was thinking, I mean I haven't talked to my parents, but I think it would be ok if you wanted to spend the summer with us," Serena said, their last day at Hogwarts. She and Tom were currently in the library. She had come up with this brilliant plan the week before. If Tom spent the summer at her house, not only would she be able to see him everyday like she wanted, but, he would also be far away from the orphanage he normally stayed at, AND (this was the best part) he would be with her all summer. Meaning, she would be able to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't get into anything…bad. Although, she wasn't entirely sure what she could do to keep him from something once he set out to do it, but, she did feel pretty confident with her feminine abilities and that she could use them, if necessary, to at least distract him from doing anything too bad. She could at least distract him over the summer.

Tom looked at her, questioningly.

"I mean, that way you wouldn't have to stay at the orphanage, which I know you don't like," She continued. "And it'd be really fun! We have a pretty large house we could easily fit you in."

"I don't know," He said, obviously thinking about things. "I mean, I don't…like the orphanage but at least there they don't care what I do and where I go."

Damn. He was trying to make sure he was able to do just the same things she was trying to keep him from doing. Serena clenched her teeth for a moment, the words 'stick to plan! Stick to plan!' running through her head.

"But you'd enjoy yourself so much more!" She went on. "I mean, you'll have good food to eat, a nice place to sleep and me for company! We even have a huge library where you could do some work."

"Not the type of work I need to accomplish this summer," He said. Serena looked down.

"Meaning?" She prodded. Tom smirked.

"Oh Princess, you really don't want to know," He said. Ah yes, Princess, this was a recent pet name he had given her. And she didn't really so much like it.

"Is that really necessary Tom?" She asked, almost getting whinny. She had worked so hard coming up with this plan and he wasn't even going for it. At all! He shot her a look, his eyes cold.

"Don't you think it's better if you don't meddle in my affairs," He said, somewhat sharply. Obviously she was starting to irritate him. Serena sighed. She was annoying herself.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't offer," She said, jumping off the table and walking out the library. She made her way back to her common room to finish most of her packing.

"So, is Tom going to your house this summer?" Eve asked.

"No," Serena said a little upset. She was looking forward to being with him, but now that he wasn't going to be there, she didn't even know if she'd see if at all this summer.

"Oh, well at least we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant then," Heather said by way of comforting her. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of that, I'm surprised you're not already," Eve said. Serena dropped her mouth.

"We don't do it _that_ often!" She said. "What do you think I am? A slut?"

Heather and Eve just looked at each other and then back at her.

"Oh honestly!" Serena said, shaking her head, "you both shouldn't be talking."

They all went down for dinner later that night, their last dinner of their sixth year at Hogwarts. And truly, they weren't looking forward to next year at all.

"We'll have our NEWTs to take, and after we graduate we have to find a job," Heather was complaining.

"I don't even know what I want to do," Eve said.

"This year went by way so fast," Serena said, thinking back. "I mean it feels like it was just Halloween…"

"Or Christmas…" Eve added.

"I still can't believe about Hagrid. And the whole Chamber of Secrets thing. It feels like that was such a long time ago," Heather said. Serena's heart dropped a little. Ah yes, the Chamber of Secrets event. That was something she never wanted to think about again. So, she tried to change subjects.

"Hey, are we still planning on spending a month at each other's houses still?" She asked.

"Of course!" Heather said.

"Especially now that Tom won't be coming," Eve said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"So whose house first?" She asked.

"Let's stay at Eve's and then yours and we'll do mine last," Heather said.

"That sounds good," Serena said, looking from Heather to Eve. "Is that ok?"

"Actually, I think so," Eve said.

"Awesome! So we'll meet there next week, right?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Eve said.

Satisfied with their plans, the girls finished eating dinner.

Afterwards, they were on their way out when Tom motioned for Serena to wait for him.

"I'll be right up," She told them and then proceeded to wait for Tom. He caught up with her a few minutes later.

"Have you changed your mind?" Serena asked hopefully. Tom smiled a little.

"No, I have not," He said. Serena sighed.

"So then I probably won't see you this summer, will I?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I doubt it, I'll be pretty busy," He said. Serena pouted a little.

"What if I stop by the orphanage one day, as like a surprise visit?" She asked. He smiled.

"I might not be there during the day, but you're welcome to stay and wait for me, He said, playing a little with her skirt. She sighed.

"And I wouldn't even be able to send you an owl?" She asked. He smirked.

"I don't think the orphanage would take well to that," He said. "They are muggles."

"Hmmmm," Serena murmured while thinking. She could always send him something via the muggle way. Although, she really had no idea how to do that.

"Don't worry about it," Tom said, "I'll be plenty busy." Serena smiled sadly. She couldn't deny the fact that she would miss him.

"Anyways I just wanted to say good bye, as I'll be patrolling the halls tomorrow on the train," Tom said. Serena sighed.

"Ok then," She said as she kissed him. "I'll miss you."

He smirked, no, he smiled! "I know."

They left early the next day, right after breakfast. Their luggage had already been put on earlier that day (or maybe the night before) Serena wasn't quite sure, but they only had to worry about hand bags, or other such carry ons as they boarded the train that morning.

The girls found themselves an empty cabin at the back of the train and it wasn't long before the train took off. The ride was pretty quiet, but the girls did buy candy off the trolley and spent the next hour and a half eating them, and then afterwards, spent the next half hour complaining of how fat they felt. Towards the end of the trip, Serena saw Tom walk past their cabin. She waved to him and he motioned for her to come out side. She left the compartment and followed as Tom took her to the back of the car they were staying in, where the bathrooms were and where one car connects to the other car.

He took her hand and then pushed her against the wall, once they were out of site.

"Still haven't changed your mind?" She asked, just for the hell of it. She knew he hadn't. And she was right.

"No," He smirked, "But it will be a long summer without you." He bent down and kissed her while she freaked out about what he said. _Basically,_ she was thinking to herself, _this was as close as he would ever come to saying he'd miss me! _She deduced. Though she could never really be sure of its true meaning, and he probably only meant that he would have no one to sleep with over the summer, she decided that if he would miss her body, it meant he would miss her! After a while, he finally released her, though both were breathing slightly heavily.

"I have to finish patrolling the halls," He said, as soon as his breath had returned fully.

"So I guess this is goodbye until next year," She said a bit sadly.

"Guess so," He said. She smiled at him as she opened the door to return to her car, and then to her compartment. He kissed her quickly once more before opening the door that led to the other car.

"Have a good summer," He said.

"You too!"

And with that, they both went their separate ways, she back to her cabin, and he to finish patrolling the halls.

Summer was over agonizingly too soon. Before the girls knew it they were back at platform 9 and ¾ waiting for the train. Though they had spent almost all of their summer together, they still stood together and gossiped about what everyone looked like, etc.

Serena played with her skirt, and kept fiddling with her hair, wondering when she'd see Tom. It'd been a whole three months since the last time they were together. She hadn't heard anything from in the whole time, not that she really expected too. She did try to send him a letter halfway through, though she wasn't quiet sure if it ever made it there. She had found a guy at a local muggle post office and flirted with him enough until he said that he'd be happy to deliver the letter for her. She didn't receive a response though, so she wasn't sure if Tom had even gotten it.

And then the train arrived and everyone started piling into it. Serena craned her neck around to see if she could spot him in the crowd, but she couldn't. With a sinking heart, she clambered on board along with her girlfriends and found a cabin.

The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful and boring. Serena kept her eyes open the whole way to make sure she could wave Tom down if he passed her by, but he never did. She wasn't sure why not. She thought for sure he would have been made Head Boy. But, maybe he wasn't. She gritted her teeth. Her girlfriends asked her if she'd seen him, but she said she hadn't. Sensing her anxiousness, Heather and Eve told her not to go search him out as that would seem desperate and needy, but rather wait for him to come to her.

Serena sighed and agreed that this was good advice, which was something Heather and Eve didn't do very often. So, she waited the whole train ride and never saw him. Trying not to be too nervous, she changed with her friends into her uniform just as they were approaching Hogwarts.

The girls walked up to the Great Hall behind the crowd eager for something more filling than candy to eat, but not wanting to enter the castle as that really meant the official end of holidays and beginning of work.

Serena still kept her eyes open for Tom but didn't seem to see him anywhere. She couldn't deny being a bit sad, made worse by the cynical voice in her head which was throwing terrible ideas at her, such as Tom was hurt by trying to murder more innocents over the summer, Tom didn't want her anymore, Tom found someone skinnier than her who was blonde, Tom found someone skinner and prettier than her who was blonde, etc. Although she tried to ignore it, she found herself becoming more and more depressed as she made her way up the familiar steps of the castle. They were just entering the castle which was already just about full of students catching up and waiting for the doors to the great hall to be opened, when she heard her name being called.

"Serena, your shirt is untucked," A familiar voice said. "Not a very good way to start out the year." She turned around and her heart lifted when she saw him walking towards her.

She couldn't help but smile and wave as he approached, after fixing her shirt, of course. As soon as he reached her, she couldn't help but hug him. His arms found her waist and he returned the hug.

"How was your summer?" She asked as soon as he released her (which was sooner than she wanted but she did want a lot more than just a hug right now, though she was sure he wanted more too, but he couldn't very well take her in the middle of the hallway with everyone else around).

"It was…"He started, apparently looking for the right word," fine. Yours?"

"It was fun. I was with my girlfriends just about the whole time, so it was entertaining to say the least," She said.

"Glad you weren't _too_ lonely without me," He said sarcastically. She was about to respond to that not so nice comment when she saw the shiny badge on his chest.

"Oh Tom! You got Head Boy!" She cried. He only smiled arrogantly.

"You didn't think I would?" He asked, his voice as haughty as his smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't see you the whole train ride," Serena said.

"Yes, we were informing the new prefects about the rules and then Rebecca was interested in showing me the schedule she made for night patrols," He said.

"Oh, that sounds, interesting," She forced. He smirked as the students started milling into the now open great hall, even though the meal wouldn't start for another ten fifteen more minutes. With less people looking, Tom managed to pull Serena into a small corridor that branched off from the main hallway so that they were out of sight.

And, as soon as they were, he practically threw her against the wall, kissing her passionately. Serena was so surprised, she actually squeaked a little before his lips covered hers and snuffed out the sound.

"Tom!" She cried as soon as he released her, already breathing a bit heavier.

"You know what I want to do to you right now," He whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her body.

"It's been thre-" She started.

"Three very long months," He said, still whispering in her ear. "Trust me, I know." His hands started tracing her body. "So I'll ask again," He said. "Do you know what I want to do to you right here, right now?" He asked. His voice was quiet, smooth, seductive. His eyes found Serena's when she was quiet, so that she finally asked,

"What?" He smirked.

"I want to rip all these clothes off of you and take you hard and fast. And then, afterwards, we'll do it again, but more slowly so I can truly appreciate you. I'll run my tongue along your entire body," Serena shivered as his hands moved to show Serena what he meant, as if she wasn't capable of imagining herself. "I want feel you move against me while I – " He was interrupted by Heather and Eve saying, "We're the last ones out practically and we're going in now if you guys don't want to be late."

Tom shot them a somewhat nasty glare as Serena turned bright red. He made a sour face as they left.

"Well, I can't be late as I am Head Boy," He said arrogantly and straightening his tie. "But, we're not done yet, Princess. You'll meet me tonight after dinner in this hallway." He said, as his eyes grazed over his trophy.

"I will?" She asked, flirtatiously.

"Yes," He said simply.

"Well what happens if I don't?" She asked as they walked around the corner. Tom smirked.

"You'll be punished."

"ooh, well maybe I won't go on purpose," She said, laughing. Tom stopped her.

"No, you will," He said. She rolled her eyes and followed another girl inside the Great Hall.

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and seated herself next to Heather and Eve while they shot her a dirty look and sniggered to each other. Serena caught the words, "…such a whore…" and "….seen him for two minutes…" and "…just like animals…" She rolled her eyes.

The Headmaster got up and said his normal few words, and then came the sorting hat ceremony. Afterwards, Dippet said a few more words and introduced the Head Boy, Tom Riddle, of course, and Head Girl, Rebecca Lycom. Serena clapped after he announced them, feeling very proud of Tom.

Finally, they were allowed to eat and Serena couldn't help but feel quiet giddy during the first dinner of her seventh year and final year at Hogwarts. Tom still wanted her, and as she guessed from the way he practically jumped her and the passion and lust in his kiss, he didn't get together and fuck some blonde anorexic whore over the summer. And, again, he still wanted her! She smiled and felt herself blush a little at how obviously she had fallen for Tom last year and how she still was, well, in love with him. She still kind of hoped it was merely just a crush, but at the moment she honestly didn't care. She knew it was stupid. She knew she shouldn't feel for him so much because he wouldn't reciprocate the feelings, not to mention he was a murderer. But, she didn't care right now. She caught Tom's eye across the room and he smiled at her. She smiled back, feeling silly and quite happy.

Her last year at Hogwarts and Tom still wanted her: she was content for the moment.


	20. Sensual Reunions

**Chapter 20 – Sensual Reunions**

By the time dinner was over, Serena was full. Not in an I-feel-sick-and-totally-should-not-have-eaten-all-of-that way, but in a comfortable and happy way. She was still feeling quite giddy about seeing Tom and anxious to see him again.

The students stood up around her and Serena realized it was finally time. She caught Tom's eye as she walked out the doors of the great hall and waited for him to come over.

"I'm just going to go unpack and check on things but I'll be back down here in like twenty minutes?" She said, somewhat asking. He nodded.

"Good, I have to see to the other prefects, there's a meeting, again, but forty-five minutes sounds good," He said.

"Forty-five minutes then," Serena said, before smiling at him and running off to catch up with her girlfriends.

They walked the rest of the way back up to the portrait hole where there were a bunch of students waiting for the new password. Once the latest prefects had given them, the door swung open and there was a mad rush as the students piled in.

Serena, Heather and Eve found themselves in a very small room at the back of the tower, with only three beds in it. They looked around once and their jaws dropped with shock.

"Does this really mean it'll be just us!" Serena asked. The two other girls didn't respond, but instead ran to the beds with luggage that looked similar to theirs to make sure.

"This is my luggage for sure," Heather announced.

"Definitely mine," Serena agreed.

"Yes!" They heard Eve cry. "It's mine too!" The girls stood, shocked, with their mouths hanging open, still taking in the fact that they were rooming all together and all by themselves.

And then, after a moment, there were loud, giggly shrieks heard as the girls took it all in.

"This is so cool!" Heather said.

"I can't believe they did this!" Serena cried. "This is so great!" Eve only murmured.

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Do you think they did it on purpose?" Serena asked them, as she began unpacking. The girls shrugged.

"Who cares, it's awesome," Eve said. Serena had to agree. Not that the girls hadn't been roommates their whole life at Hogwarts, but they had never had a room all to themselves. Normally it was shared by at least two other girls.

"So, Eve, have you said Hello to Professor Sinclair yet?" Serena asked as she continued unpacking. Even in the dim lighting she could tell Eve was blushing slightly.

"Not yet," She said. "But you know guys I don't know anymore he's kind of…"

"Old?" Serena suggested. Eve bit her lip grimly and nodded.

"Aw!" Serena and Heather said simultaneously. They were both obviously just a little disappointed that their lurid affair was coming to an end. Eve shot them a dark look that sent Heather and Serena laughing as they finished unpacking.

After about thirty-five minutes that had flown by unbelievable fast, Serena went to the bathroom to make sure she looked ok before she went to meet Tom. She made a few adjustments to her hair and makeup before she felt satisfied and left to find Tom, making sure to take a small purse filled with more makeup and the necessities just, because.

She practically skipped on the way over. She wasn't scared of getting caught because technically it wasn't late and she was still allowed to be out as a seventh year. She reached the spot where Tom had told her to meet him just at the appointed time.

She was a little disappointed to see Tom not already there, but decided to wait as she was, just on time. After almost ten minutes, when she was just about to give up and go back and cry, she saw him striding purposefully towards her.

"Don't you think it's a bit dirty to be sitting on the ground?" He asked as he reached her. She rolled her eyes.

"I got tired of standing after a while," She said, pushing herself to get up. Tom extended his hand though, and she allowed him to pull her up.

"Yes, sorry about that, the meeting went a bit late," He said as Serena dusted her skirt off. "Rebecca's just very enthusiastic about her duties." _Rebecca._ Serena felt a twinge of jealousy. That was the second time today her name had been mentioned and it was only their first day back. She wondered how much more she would be hearing it.

"Rebecca, huh," Serena said, not being able to help herself. "Is she nice?" Tom shrugged.

"I guess."

"Is she pretty?" Serena asked. Tom smirked.

"Why are you, perchance, jealous?" He asked, leaning his arm on the wall.

"No, you've just mentioned her a lot," Serena lied. Well, part lied. He had mentioned her a lot today. He saw through this and his smirk grew.

"My, Serena, you are jealous," He said, finding this situation very amusing. "Admit it."

"No," She said, stubbornly.

"Come on, I know you do anyways, so you can just admit it," He said. She sighed, tired of this game.

"Fine, I am, a little bit," She said. A smug grin found itself on Tom's lips.

"I know," He said arrogantly.

"Well, is she pretty?" Serena asked. Tom smiled and let his eyes travel up and down Serena's body before meeting her eyes again.

"Don't worry Princess, you're the only person who interests me," He said. Serena felt herself blush slightly but she still couldn't deny the sense of relief she got when he said this and her smiled showed it. Tom shook his head at her smile, feeling very entertained at how silly she was reacting. "Come," He said giving Serena his hand. She bubbled a little on the inside as she took it, realizing he'd never held hands like this with her before.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he led her through the corridors.

"You'll see," He said. Serena sighed and pondered over the possibilities while they walked.

They finally reached their destination, but Serena wasn't quiet sure where it was. It was in the dungeons, very close to the Slytherin room, but they stopped right outside a statue. Tom said something Serena didn't hear because she was looking around and trying to find out where she was. She had never been down here before. Not that she would have, she didn't hang out with Slytherins, well, other than Tom, but this place looked totally foreign to her.

The moving statue caught Serena's attention and she moved closer to Tom. After all of her experiences with him so far, she didn't know if she was about to be dragged somewhere dangerous or not. Tom looked down at her, one eyebrow raised in curious amusement as he led her inside.

As soon as they were inside, Serena felt herself blush at her stupidity. It was a small common room they had stepped into. There was a couch at the end of the room with a table next to it. A small bookshelf lined the wall opposite to it and a huge carpet covered the stone floor. There were a few paintings and a small staircase leading upstairs.

Serena looked quizzically at him.

"Welcome to my room," Tom said proudly. She smiled.

"This is the Head Boy room?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's very nice," She said, walking around the room, looking it over.

"It is, isn't it," He agreed.

"A quiet place to work, your own private library," She was saying, "I know you must like it."

"And, there is a little snack compartment, in case I get hungry," He said, opening a cabinet door.

"Impressive," She said, looking over the mix of candy and drink. There wasn't anything really nourishing in there, but she did notice a small bottle that caught her eye.

"I don't think the Headmaster would have put a bottle of desert wine in here," She flirtatiously.

"Maybe because he didn't," Tom said. Serena looked at him, waiting for him to reveal the fact that he had bought it, even though she already knew. "I did."

She smiled as he pulled out two goblets and indicated that she take the wine. Giggling a little, she took the bottle and joined Tom at the couch.

"Well this is a surprise," She said as he opened and poured the wine, handing her one goblet and taking the other. "But I don't recall you liking it very much."

"Not so much, but I remembered how much you did," He said, holding his glass out as she smiled. She took the hint and gently brought her goblet to his, creating a small 'clink', before sipping the cool, sweet liquid.

"Make this an apology for never writing you back this summer," He said as he had a sip.

"Oh so you did get it!" She cried excitedly. "I wasn't sure at all if I even sent it to the right address. The postman seemed to know what I was saying, but he also seemed kind of stupid and I wasn't sure how capable he really was…"

"Yes, I got it in July. It was a surprise to hear from you," He said.

"A bad one?" She asked uncertainly. He smiled.

"A nice one," He said. "But I was busy so I never really got a chance to respond. I was planning on it, but I just never seemed to have the time."

"That's ok," She said, "I wasn't really home that much this summer, so even though I could have gotten it from my owl, you couldn't have sent it by owl anyways."

"You were with your friends, this summer?" He asked.

"Yes, we spent a month at each of our houses," She said.

"So it was a good thing I didn't stay with you then," He said, " you'd have left me all alone with your family."

She could almost have laughed. She wasn't that stupid. She would NEVER leave Tom alone with her family, especially when it was likely he'd be bored and do not good things just to amuse himself.

"No, I would have stayed at home all summer and Heather and Eve would just come by a lot," She said.

"Oh," Tom said. "It's good to know you're ok with making sacrifices for me."

Serena wasn't quite sure what that meant, because with Tom, there were a lot of implications. She set her now empty goblet on the table and saw Tom do the same.

"It would have been a small one," She said, deciding not to worry about it. "Besides, I'm sure you regretted staying at the orphanage in the middle of summer." He sighed.

"I did think about it sometimes, but I wouldn't have been able to do as much at your house," He said.

"So you didn't miss me?" She asked playfully, running her finger along his leg. He smirked.

"No, I did," Tom said, leaning and kissing her. It was hard, maybe a bit rough, but not ungentle. It was passionate, urgent and she could tell very obviously that he had indeed missed her. He was about to pull her onto his lap when he pulled away from her. She looked at him, uncertain.

"Let me show you my new bedroom," He whispered, somewhat out of breath. Serena smiled and let him lead her off the couch and up the staircase.

At the top of the staircase was an open door, which Tom kicked shut after they had entered the room. She looked around the room, noticing a rather big bed with black sheets, but that was about all that she had the time to notice. Tom was behind her, and had just started caressing her neck, while his hands encircled her waist. She moved her head to give him better access as he moved lower.

Her breath was short by the time he turned her around and caught her lips with his. He kissed her hungrily, greedily as if he hadn't had her in months (which he hadn't). She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her in a few short strides to the bed.

Laying her gently on top of it, he stripped himself of his clothes, while she started on hers. She had taken off pretty much everything, save her bra and underwear, when Tom's lips found hers again.

Soon she lost herself in his hands and mouth and before she knew it, she was crying his name in a wave of ecstasy.

And finally it was over and he slipped out of her and down on the bed next to her. It was a few moments while they both tried to catch their breath before either spoke.

"That was…wow," She finally said, rolling over to lay her head on his chest. He laid his arm around her as she settled against him.

"I know," He said. She could hear his smirk on his voice and she rolled her eyes. He pulled her chin up to face him with his other hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I missed you," He said. She smiled and kissed him.

"I know," She said, closing her eyes and snuggling against him. "I missed you too."

She lay with her eyes closed for a little while he ran his fingers over her back. After a little while, his fingers abruptly stopped moving and she opened her eyes.

"Oh, Serena I have something for you," He said, reaching over to his trunk which lay open at the side of the bed. He pulled out a small, long box and handed it to Serena.

She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her before taking the box from Tom. She looked at him curiously.

"Open it," He said. She slowly opened the box and her breath caught. There was a heavy silver chain with a square onyx pendant, inset in more silver. There were also three diamonds on either side of the pendant that were twisted into the chain and sat, winking at her in the moonlight.

"Tom," She breathed as she held the necklace in her hands, examining it, "it's beautiful."

"I thought it would go nicely with your ring," He said, pleased that she was still wearing it.

Serena didn't say anything, but continued gazing at the necklace. It was so beautiful! And, she knew it must have been very expensive. That was what worried her. She knew Tom didn't have that much, if any, money and she knew he could not have gotten this necklace in any honest way. She thought about asking him, but, she realized, she wouldn't like the answer she received so she thought it was best to just stay quiet and accept it.

"I think it's an antique," He said.

"I wouldn't doubt it, it's beautiful," She said.

"Put it on," He said. She smiled and brushed her hair out of the way before placing it on her neck. Tom came forward and did the clasp on the necklace while she held her hair.

"Beautiful," He said admiringly when he was done and Serena blushed slightly if he meant the necklace or herself. Serena fingered the necklace. It was beautiful. It was heavy against her, but not too heavy that it was uncomfortable.

"Do I want to know how you got the money to buy it?" She asked him, not being able to help herself. He smirked.

"Probably not," He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, thank you Tom. It's gorgeous," She said.

"You like it then?" He asked.

"I do, it's beautiful," She said.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present," He said. She smiled.

"Well thank you Tom, I do like it," She said, kissing him gently.

"I should probably be getting back. It's pretty late," She said.

"Why? You can just stay here. I have the whole place to myself and no one would see you," He said. Serena thought about it.

"I don't know…" She said. She didn't want to get in trouble, but then she realized that her only roommates were Heather and Eve. She could definitely trust them to keep her secret.

"You don't want to get in trouble for being out late your first night back, do you?" He asked her. "Rebecca has duty tonight and she doesn't strike me the type to let someone go off free."

"Well I don't have anything here for the morning, I mean how am I supposed to get ready?" She asked.

"Wear your stuff from the today. It's the same uniform and you could use my shower too," He said. She sighed.

"I guess I'll stay," She said. "I don't really feel like getting out of this bed."

"I don't feel like seeing you put clothes back on," Tom said. Serena laughed and lay down against him on the bed.

"You know, Serena, someday soon I will be able to dress you in expensive silks and jewels that would match your beauty." He said as he ran his fingers over her necklace.

"Tom, you don't have to do that," she said. "I don't require fancy things like that."

"No but you would like them," He said, "and you would deserve it. I wouldn't want my Princess to wear anything less than the best. I'm just upset I can give you so little now." She smiled.

"Don't be," She said, kissing him again. "You don't need to worry about things like that Tom." He didn't say anything and after a while she closed her eyes and rolled over. She felt his arm wrap possessively around her and after a little while later, she was asleep.

Tom watched her sleep, her soft body caressed by the moonlight that filtered in through his window. She was so beautiful, his prize. Her eyes were closed and her lips were curved slightly upwards almost as if smiling. Her chocolate hair fell about her shoulders and she gently held onto the sheet she had tried to cover herself with in one hand. Her body rose and fell in rhythm to her clam, slow breathing. She looked so peaceful there that Tom was overcome by a sense of not only pride but also admiration: Pride that he had conquered her and she belonged to him, and admiration of her serene, quiet beauty that had captivated him so. He watched her silently as she slept for a few minutes more, thinking and planning things before he grew tired and lay down beside her.

Hours later Serena's eyes flickered open with dread.

"You might want to get up now Serena, you have thirty minutes before breakfast," Tom announced, fully dressed and watching her calmly from the bathroom doorway. Serena groaned and threw herself off the bed. With only thirty minutes, she'd have to skip breakfast to get ready. Otherwise she'd be late and looking very disheveled on her first day of school. She groaned again and ran to the bathroom.


	21. Feigned Normalcy

**Chapter 21 – Feigned normalcy **

Serena scurried over to the bathroom where Tom stood regarding her, grabbing her clothes on the way.

"Are you serious? I'm going to be so late!" She said. Tom shrugged. She managed to push him out of the way and reach the sink where she frantically brushed her teeth.

"I don't think it really counts as washing them if you only do it for a few seconds," Tom smirked from the doorway.

"You know what? I'm going to be super late!" Serena cried, too tired to deal with his sarcasm so early in the morning. "I can't get ready with you standing there, distracting me," She, walking towards the door. Tom crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Distracting you?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and managed to shut and lock the door.

"Hey!" She heard him cry. "I'm sorry Tom but I really have to hurry."

As soon as she was alone, she turned on the water and carefully removed her new necklace, before jumping into the shower. Hurriedly, she washed her hair and body before jumping out and frantically searching for a towel.

There was a knock on the door.

"Serena," Came Tom's voice. Her eyes darted all over the floor, but she could find no towel. She heard the 'click' of the door unlocking and wrapped herself in the not so clean sheet, shivering in the cold.

Tom entered the room, carrying a white, neatly folded towel and smirked.

"You shouldn't have locked me out," He said, not handing her the towel.

"T-Tom! Pl-please it's so c-cold!" she said through chattering teeth.

"Take off that sheet. It's dirty anyways," Tom instructed calmly, leaning against the doorframe.

"R-really Tom, its freez-zing!" She said, wrapping the sheet tighter against her body. Tom didn't respond, but merely looked at her. She sighed, too cold to care to argue and let the sheet slip off of her. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying not only to cover herself, but also keep herself warm. His eyes grazed over her body, instantly making her flush with embarrassment. She walked towards him and reached for the towel.

"Tom!" She whined, when he pulled it away from her. "I don't have time for this! I have to get dressed."

"But see, I would really care to disagree with you there," He said.

"Thomas, you don't want to be late on the first day of school, do you?" She asked. He smiled.

"I wouldn't be. You would," He said, his enjoyment of teasing her obvious. Serena gritted her teeth and folded her arms against her chest, getting very annoyed.

"Why don't you ask me for the towel Serena dear," Tom said. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I please have the towel Tom?" She asked, exasperated.

"What did you call me?" He asked, not really sharply, just taking his sweet time as she froze in the chilly morning air.

"Tom- my, lord," Serena flustered. Tom hesitated.

"Voldemort," She finished. Satisfied, he let the towel fall open and wrapped her up in it. Serena clung to the soft warmth as he leaned her back against the wall and kissed her passionately. "Tom!" she squeaked, when he moved away and made a grab to the counter. She turned to see what Tom had grabbed and realized it was her necklace. Almost solemnly, he placed and clasped it around her neck. It seemed heavy. Almost like a heavy shackle she didn't notice was missing until it was put back on her. She forced herself to smile, shaking off her feelings, and looked up to thank him. Before she could say anything, she but found her lips had been caught by his.

She closed her eyes and almost lost herself in his tight embrace. She angled her head to give him better access as he moved his mouth from her lips to trail down her neck. His hands found their way underneath her towel and trickled over her body sending shivers up and down her back. Serena found her breath coming faster and she forced herself to push him away.

"Tom, I really don't have time for this! I have to get ready for school!" He rolled his eyes and reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Fine. I'll wait outside," He said, turning and walking through the bathroom door. Once he had left, she shut the door and dried herself. Then she did a hair drying charm, makeup charm and threw on her clothes. Satisfied with her appearance, she opened the door.

"Tom?" She asked, as she peaked around the door, finding the bedroom empty. She wondered if he had left her and gone on to breakfast already. But she had finished in a record fifteen minutes, thanks to magic. Serena grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes before continuing down the stairs to Tom's private common room.

She smiled when she saw him sitting on the couch, perusing through a book. He looked up as she approached and smiled.

"You took long enough," He said, standing up and meeting her at the edge of the stairs.

"I finished in record time!" Serena said.

"Wow, I'm impressed," He said sarcastically.

"I am," She said.

"Well, I was rather amazing last night, wasn't I?" Tom said, as his fingers looped through one of her spaces between her buttons and pulled her closer. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't really talking about that, but I can't complain," She said as she let him kiss her gently, her fingers finding themselves on his chest. He released her after a little, slowly tracing her face with his fingers, causing Serena to blush and look away, a bit uncomfortable.

"The necklace looks gorgeous on you," He said, as his fingers slipped off her face to run across her neckline, while his other hand crossed her waist, holding her to him.

"Thank you. I really like it," She said.

"You know, after this summer," Tom started, avoiding her eyes, "I don't think I can be away from you for very long."

"Tom-" Serena started, a bit uncomfortable by his sudden sentimentality, but he cut her off.

"Serena, I don't think I can let you go," He said, his thumb on her chin forcing her to look at him. Her eyes fluttered up and stared at him, her breath catching. Was he serious? Suddenly fear clouded her thoughts and she wanted to pull away from him, but his grasp tightened, pulling her closer.

"We're still young Tom, I'm sure you'll get tired of me eventually," She said, trying to remain clam and not freak out too badly. She remembered Professor Lena's warning from the previous year and felt her knees bending under his supportive arms. Tom actually smirked.

"I don't think so Princess," He said, bringing his face down so that it hovered just above her lips. She could feel the heat of his breath on her skin and against her will, she felt herself waiting for his kiss, wanting it. Her eyes fluttered back up and her thoughts became muddled as one of his hands slipped underneath her shirt. He looked into her frightened, unsure eyes with his own dark ones. "You're mine," He whispered, before kissing her again, this time much more fiercely. It was hard to think, and her heart was beating faster due to adrenaline and lust.

After a bit, he pulled away from her.

"We should go now or we might be late," He said. Serena was a bit unsure of what to say now that he had reverted back to his "normal", school-obsessed self, so she merely nodded and placed her hand in his offered one.

Reflecting over what had just happened as she walked with him to the great hall, she realized giving in and kissing him might not have been very good. She just hoped he had been exaggerating. They reached the great hall and Serena left him with a smile to go in search of Heather and Eve.

She found them sitting at their house table, engrossed in a conversation. She saw their heads rise and look her way before making shocked faces and turning back to frantic, hushed whispers. Serena rolled her eyes knowing she was about to face a serious interrogation.

She sat down next to them at the end of the table and began to help herself to some pumpkin juice as it started.

"Ahmen…" She heard Heather fake cough.

"Soo….Serena," Eve said. Serena looked over at her two friends who were now sporting huge grins and staring intently at her. She couldn't help smiling at the cute picture they made.

"So…what?" Serena asked, pretending she had no idea what they were trying to get at.

"You whore! You know full well what we're talking about," Heather said.

"Shh. Keep your voices down," Serena said, looking around the make sure their conversation was still private.

"Where they hell were you last night?" Eve said, making sure her voice was very low.

"With Tom," Serena admitted quietly.

"The whole night!" Heather gasped. "Did you get _any_ sleep?"

"We weren't having sex the whole night!" Serena cried indignantly.

"OH! So you guys did have sex then," Eve slurred sarcastically. Serena rolled her eyes again.

"Slut!" Heather cried.

"Whore!" Eve joined.

"I don't know why I bother telling you guys anything!" Serena sighed.

"Skank!"

"Elle est la bicyclette de la ville!" Eve said to Heather in French. Serena dropped her mouth.

"I am NOT!" She cried, actually offended. "Seriously, if you guys don't shut up, I'm not going to tell you guys anything else!"

"We're just kidding!" Heather said.

"I don't think you are THAT much of a whore," Eve said, hugging her. Serena shrugged them off and helped herself to some more toast.

"So…what happened then?" Eve asked after a little while. Serena sighed.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you," Serena said.

"Oh come on Serena!" Heather said. Serena smiled.

"Actually, it was so sweet! He was so romantic," Serena swooned. Heather rolled her eyes.

"No wonder he got in her skirt that easily," She said under her breath. Serena shot her a deadly look.

"I'm just kidding! Go on!" Heather said in apology. Serena sighed before continuing recounting the previous night's events which were met with giggles, and 'awws', and then sniggering. Serena left out the part about Tom calling her his as she felt it was a.) Irrelevant and b.) Not true.

They finished breakfast as their schedules were passed out. The girls were ecstatic to find they had all their classes together. Then, breakfast was over. There was a short speech given by Headmaster Dippet and then the students were released to prepare for, and then head off to their classes.

Serena caught Tom's eye on the way out and smiled quickly, before heading up to her bedroom with Heather and Eve to grab their books.

If she had expected classes to be any easier or different than her previous years, she was sadly mistaken. If anything they were harder than before and filled with more note-taking, quizzes, and obnoxiously long essays. It was a nice surprise though, to find that she had most of her classes with Tom as well. That way, when there was only two seats to desk, she could let Heather and Eve sit together and she could sit with Tom.

She played with her quill while the Professor went over his expectations of this year. It was a good thing Tom was so school-obsessed, she thought, because that way she wouldn't be distracted by him when she should be paying attention to the Professor. And, if she ever found herself missing notes from a lecture, she could easily get the ones she needed from Tom, as Heather just didn't take notes, and Eve's were poorly done.

He watched her, tapping her quill absentmindedly on her scroll. Her chocolate eyes were off, gazing into the distance as the Professor rambled on about the way he expected students to act in his class. She was beautiful, he thought to himself, even without trying to be. Her deep chocolate hair was put up in a hurried bun, with strands falling out everywhere. She kept yawning, obviously tired because of the previous night's activities.

This made Tom smirk. Over the summer, he had been busy, testing his abilities on unsuspecting muggles. Some of whom he practiced on had belonged to his orphanage, and others had been random passer-bys. He had been pleased to see how strong he was and how easily it had been to control people, both with the Imperius curse and without it. His easy charisma and good looks both proved to be valuable assets. It had been annoying though, to come back from a good days work and not have her there.

He often found himself thinking about her, wishing she were there with him. After a week he had missed only her body and the physical gratification she offered, because he had thought about other women but even in thought they disgusted him. She seemed the only one who could satisfy him, which was annoying. But, by the third week he was missing not only her body, but also her voice, her laugh, her sparkling eyes, and whimsical mouth, with those soft lips he longed to kiss nightly. He found himself dreaming of her at night and found her face invading his thoughts during the day. And, it seemed that nothing could rid himself of this desire for her; not killing, not torture of kids, not planning for his world-conquest, not even conversing with Nagini, his pet-snake. It disturbed him at first, but gradually, he came to admit to himself that he missed her, and rationalized it as just that. She was like his favorite toy that he had to do without for three months, and he realized then, that he didn't like "doing without" her.

By the middle of the second month, he had managed to control his thoughts of her. By concentrating, he could erase her picture from his mind and focus on more important things, like a new torture curse he had invented. He found himself very proud indeed of his new ability. And, it was easier now, with her back with him at Hogwarts for him to think less of her. She didn't dominate his mind as much and he could easily drown it out when she did by focusing on school-work or his Lord-Voldemort-work.

Thinking of himself as Lord Voldemort brought a new smile to his face. She didn't know it yet, didn't believe that he really would be the most powerful wizard alive, and that she would be there with him, as his dark queen. He couldn't wait to prove himself to her, to lavish her with rich gifts that being a poor orphan, he couldn't.

A curious look from Serena forced Tom to realize that maybe he had been staring at her for a bit too long.

Serena had felt his eyes on her for some time. She didn't mind him looking at her for a little, because, well, she wanted him to want her, but after a while longer, it was kind of creeping her out. What the hell was he thinking about? She sent him an inquisitive look which was met with an impudent, 'meaning-guilty-meaning he so was thinking about dirty things' thought Serena, look which lit up his devilishly handsome face. She sent him a 'you-stop-that-right-now' look as she rolled her eyes.

The professor was beginning his lecture, so Serena forced herself to ignore him and start taking notes. Tom watched her a moment longer, before joining her in jotting down key themes and ideas of the lecture.

Soon class was over and they were off to their next one. After that was lunch and then more classes before a break and then dinner.

"Serena," Tom cried as she was just leaving the great hall. She turned her head and smiled.

"Hi," she said as he reached her.

"What are you doing tomorrow night/afternoon?" He asked.

"Nothing, why?" She asked.

"I thought we could just get together…and…hang out," He said, smiling. Serena caught his drift and rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow night or tomorrow afternoon?" She asked.

"Why not both?" He said, his dark eyes trying to plead with her.

"How about no," She said.

"Come on," He said, "one for tomorrow and one to make up for tonight."

"Why not tonight?" She asked.

"Rebecca and I have patrol duty," He said. _Rebecca._ Serena hissed inside.

"Oh," She forced. Tom sniggered.

"What?" She snapped.

"You're too amusing Princess," He said, looking at her. Serena gritted her teeth, realizing how obvious her dislike of Rebecca was.

"Ok, fine, tomorrow's great," She said. Tom smirked before kissing her cheek. He opened his mouth to say something else when his name was called.

"Oh Thomas! There you are," came a high pitched voice. Serena looked over and saw a gorgeous blonde running up towards them. She forced her hands to remain unclenched and not to glare as she reached Tom.

"Rebecca," Tom greeted, and to Serena's happiness, a bit coldly. Well, not really coldly, just detached. Polite.

"Here," She said handing him a tightly wound scroll. He looked at it inquisitively.

"It's the new schedules," She said excitedly. "We're still on for tonight but after today it changes."

"Thanks," He said. Serena watched her golden curls bob as she spoke exciedtly about new duty plans, etc. Serena felt her heart drop as she watched this beautiful, vivacious blonde talking to him and Serena quietly excused herself to Heather and Eve who had just walked out.

"Wow! Who's that Tom's talking to?" Eve asked.

"_That's_ Rebecca," Serena said. Heather and Eve looked at her once more before grabbing Serena's arm.

"Sweetheart, don't worry," Heather said. "She's not that pretty."

"What are you talking about?" Serena cried as they made their way up to their common room. "She's gorgeous!"

"No, she's not," Eve said.

"And she's really annoying!" Heather said. "I have a class with her this year and she won't shut up."

"He's so going to ask her out," Serena said, dejectedly.

"Serena, shut up!" Heather said. "He won't, I promise."

"They're going to be all alone tonight, patrolling the halls," She said.

"Darling nothing is going to happen, I promise," Heather said. "And, if something does, I'll totally kick her ass. You know what a bitch I can be."

Serena smiled slightly.

"Besides," Eve said. "I know just what will cheer you up."

Serena looked at her dismally. Eve smiled.

"Our annual midnight party!" She cried.

"And that means drinking honey," Heather said, nudging Serena.

"I brought actually a few different types, but we'll have to use them somewhat sparingly because I won't get anymore until I come back after Christmas break," Eve said. "But I also brought tons of candy and stuff."

Serena smiled at her, and the special comfort that normalcy offered her. She hooked arms with her friends. At least that way she could try to forget about Tom being with Rebecca.


	22. Devious Retaliation

**Chapter 22- Devious Retaliation **

"That'd be so mean though!" Serena cried from the bedroom floor, passing the half empty liquor bottle over to Heather.

"Sweetheart, this is war. You have to protect your territory," Heather said before taking a sip of the hard liquid. Serena sighed. It had been a three weeks since Tom and Rebecca had first had night duty and it didn't take Serena long to find out that Rebecca had scheduled for them to have duty together almost every other night. Obviously it wasn't hard to see how upset Serena was over this.

"Tom, this is ridiculous!" She had complained after seeing the schedule. "She is so doing this on purpose!"

"You're overreacting," He said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Serena growled and stomped away to find Heather and Eve. Now, an early Saturday afternoon, they sat on the floor in their dorm room with the door locked and an emergency bottle of hard pumpkin juice in hand.

"Seriously Serena, you don't want her to win do you?" Eve asked.

"Well no-" Serena started.

"No, of course you don't. Winner reaps the spoils. You definitely don't want her to get Tom," Heather said.

"But that's the thing! I would if he wanted to be with her," Serena said.

"Serena! You are stupid. The only reason Tom would go for her is if you let him- if you backed off and chickened out," Heather shouted. "You have to fight." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Uhg, I don't know…" She muttered.

"Ok, we don't _have_ to embarrass her in front of Tom," Eve said, "But we can't just do nothing!"

"I know, but honestly, what can we do?" Serena said. "She's a.) head girl and b.) completely gorgeous! And c.) been super sweet to me. I don't have any reason to go after her." Serena said.

"Except that a.) who cares that she's head girl…although we could try to remove that title," Heather said, drifting off.

"Heather!" Serena cried.

"Ok fine, but anyways, b.) she's flat, so don't worry, and c.) she's trying to steal your man! That's reason enough!" Heather finished.

"Ok, point made. But, what should I do about it?" Serena asked, begging them for an answer.

"hmmmm…" Eve thought out loud.

"Well I wasn't planning on nice revenge ideas," Heather said, "so I'll have to think of some new ones. But you have to prepare yourself, ok? This is war." Serena smiled grimly and sighed.

"Fine."

0-0-0

The next day was the students' first outing to Hogsmeade. A warm day with a light breeze met them, and Serena, Heather and Eve found themselves thankful it wasn't frigid out as they walked around the stone paths.

Their first stop was in the candy store where they stocked up on chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and a variety of new items. Then they traveled around other stores, mainly clothing ones. At around one o'clock they stopped at the Three Broomsticks where Tom met them for lunch.

After spending about two hours there, eating lunch, drinking butter beer and stealing samples of their newly purchased candy, they paid their bill and meandered back towards the castle.

After dinner that night, Serena had plans to meet up with Tom in his personal dorm. She had to admit she was a bit excited as it was the first time being alone with him all day. She walked out of the great hall with Heather and Eve and saw him at the end of the corridor, nodding his head occasionally to the person with which he was conversing. Serena clenched her teeth when she heard the high-pitched laugh and saw her fling her golden curls over her shoulder.

"Ok Serena, now GO FOR IT!" Heather said, trying hard to refrain from pushing her towards Tom.

"Be a bitch," Eve added.

"Hold your territory," Heather said. Serena took a deep breath, pushed her shoulders back, shortened her skirt with another roll, and forced her legs forward.

Very flirtatiously, she sauntered over to Tom and linked her arm through his. He glanced down at her, surprised, and then smiled at her before turning back to an almost glaring Rebecca.

"I'm sorry for interrupting…Rebecca, right?" Serena said giggling. Quickly Rebecca pasted a smile back on her face.

"Yes, that's right. Anyways Thomas, I'll try to work on that, but you'll keep it secret, won't you?" She asked, her voice like syrup. Serena's breath caught and her heart started beating five times faster. _Her. Having a secret with Tom? That insufferable blonde slut! _

"Of course," Tom said politely, as always. Rebecca flashed him another sugary smile before uttering a bubbly "bye-hehe" and skipping away. Serena was quiet as she watched her move out of sight. _That bitch! Now it really was war._ A snigger from Tom brought her back into reality.

"What?" She asked, snapping her head back to face his smirk.

"Could you be any less obvious of your jealousy?" He asked, with a glimmer in his eye, apparently finding this situation very amusing. She sighed.

"Could she be any less blatant about her attempts to steal you from me?" She cried. Tom's smirk grew.

"My, my, I didn't realize you were so possessive," He said. Serena shot him a glare.

"It must have rubbed off," She said, folding her arms across her chest as Tom laughed.

"I guess so," He said, his arm leaving hers to encircle her waist, drawing her close and kissing her.

"Come on," He said, after he released her, dragging her back to his room.

Serena didn't start harassing him until they got there.

"So, what's this secret you two share?" She asked, once he had shut the door. Tom looked up from laying his school robe on his couch.

"You're still going on about this?" He asked, smiling. She desperately wanted to slap that amused grin off his face. However, she refrained and waited for an answer, tapping her foot instead.

"Now Serena Darling, didn't you hear her?" He asked, walking towards her. "I'm not allowed to tell. I promised."

"Since when do your promises mean shit Tom?" She asked, angrily. Tom stopped and he lost his grin.

"When I promise you things, Serena, I mean them," He said quietly. Serena sighed.

"Oh Tom, I know that," She said, meeting him at the center of the room and taking his hands. "But I mean for other people. For her. Are your promises to her the same as the ones you make to me?" She asked softly, fluttering her doe eyes up at him. His eyes caught hers and he stared deep into them before answering.

"No," He said, tracing her chin with his thumb. A shiver ran up her back.

"You're too self conscious. You need to stop worrying about Rebecca," He said. She dropped her eyes. "You'll find out soon enough anyways. But, just think of it as a surprise." Serena exhaled slowly. He moved his face to lock eyes with her again.

"A good one," He said, as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She smiled softly and let herself be pulled against his hard chest.

"So you're not going to tell me," She asked with defeat, through his soft woolen sweater. Even without looking at him, she could see, no, feel him smile.

"I'd rather do other things with you than continue talking about Rebecca," He said, moving her chin up and catching her lips with his. She closed her eyes and let herself be taken to the couch. She blocked off her mind to _her_ and everything else and just let herself enjoy his skillful touch.

Afterwards, Tom escorted her back to her common room so she didn't get in trouble for being out late, although she was still technically within her curfew. He stopped outside the portrait hole.

"Goodnight Princess," He said, kissing her gently. She blushed as the woman in the portrait made "ooohs" and "awwws". He pulled away, as she said the password and went in.

"Goodnight," She whispered to him, before the door swung shut behind her.

"Well we weren't expecting you back tonight," Eve said from Heather's bed. Heather looked up from her book.

"You guys didn't have sex?" She asked, concerned.

"I didn't say that," Serena said, shutting the door behind her and coming over to join Eve on Heather's bed.

"So how did it go with Rebecca?" Heather asked.

"Fine I guess. But like she mentioned something about Tom keeping something a secret and he wouldn't tell me what it was!" She said, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Really?" Eve asked.

"He wouldn't tell you?" Heather asked.

"Well…he said it was a surprise that was going to be announced soon…but I don't know…" Serena mumbled.

"This calls for a new operation!" Heather cried. "Operation: Extracting the secret"

Serena smiled.

"I'm up for it," She said.

"Me too," Eve said. And so it began.

0-0-0-0

Ok, so their "operation" wasn't going so great, but after another two weeks, they didn't need to do it anymore anyways. The big "secret" was announced.

"Thanks to the careful and dedicated planning of our Head girl, Ms. Rebecca Flemings," the Headmaster was saying, "I am excited to reveal a long-awaited surprise: this years Halloween dance!"

This was met with much clapping and hurried whispers.

"That was their secret!" Heather said, turning to Serena.

"I hope so!" She whispered back as the Headmaster continued.

"This has been carefully planned so I expect all of you to attend and behave yourselves, but mostly, this is a time to relax and get to know your fellow students. After all, this is just the beginning of another long year…" He rambled on as the girls (mainly) giggled and gossiped with each other.

"Oh no! We totally have to get new dresses now!" Alexandra, a girl to their right whispered loudly to Elizabeth. "We only have one month left!"

"So we'll have to get dates," Heather said to Eve.

"Do you think I'm automatically going with Tom?" Serena asked suddenly. "Or do you think Rebecca would get to go with him if she asked him?"

"I don't know," Heather said. "I guess you'll just have to fight her for it." Serena wrinkled her nose.

"Come on, you can totally do it," Eve said.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll be able to get him to ask you," Heather said. "Just take another trip to Hogsmeade and rent out a room again."

"I don't think I'll need to do that," Serena said, rolling her eyes. But just as she said that, Heather gasped and began nudging her frantically.

Serena put her cup down and followed Heather's eyes. There by the Slytherin table, Rebecca walked by and motioned for Tom to follow her. He nodded and then left the table, walking out of the great hall with her.

Serena's heart sunk.

"Then again,…maybe I do," She said, staring dejectedly into her tea.


	23. Clouded Emotions

**Chapter 23 – Clouded Emotions**

Serena felt her heart drop as she watched Tom follow Rebecca out of the great hall.

"I can't believe him. She's so going to ask him out! Fucking Merlin! I can't believe him!" Serena cried.

"Relax, he won't sweetheart," Eve said, trying to comfort her.

"No, he really will!" Serena cried.

"Serena, go follow them!" Heather said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I can't do that, that's dishonest!" She said.

"No it's not. You can't let him go with her."

"It's his choice. If he wants to…to…to be with her, I need to let him," She said, staring at her plate and thinking how fat and ugly she must be for him to want to go for Rebecca.

"Serena!" Heather cried. "Look at me!" Serena did as she was ordered, flashing Heather her tearful eyes.

"This is war, darling. You have to fight for what you want." Heather said.

"But-" Serena started.

"And," Heather continued, interrupting her. "If you don't, Eve and I will do it for you. And I certainly don't mind giving her a piece of my mind."

"No, please," Serena said, putting her hands on Heather's shoulders to keep her seated. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it," She lied. She was NOT going to spy on Tom. She trusted him. She smiled bitterly as she left the table, realizing she was lying to herself. She didn't trust him. Not at all. But, she was not going to follow them.

She walked out of the great hall and headed straight for her bedroom, feeling like crying. Once she reached her common room, she found the cozy, almost happy setting stifling and even more depressing. Changing her mind, she left her bedroom and made for the showers. She walked into the cold, stone bathroom and listened to the soft thud of the door shutting behind her. With a sigh, she walked over to the sink and regarded herself in the mirror's reflection.

Her hair was a mess, put up into a hurried bun, several strands escaping. It seemed to be the usual hairstyle for her, but normally, it didn't bother her. Her eyeliner was smudging a bit, as it was the end of the day, and even to herself, her eyes looked to be sad pools of mahogany, mirroring the sorrow of her soul.

She sighed and moved to the shower, turning on the hot water. The only thing she did when she was depressed was shower. For some reason, whenever she wanted to be alone with herself, wanted to cry, the only place she could find solace was in the shower, where she could lock out the rest of the world, literally. She mechanically removed her clothes and slipped into the steaming shower.

The water fell onto her numb skin, as she hugged herself. She was so upset. She couldn't believe he was with her. She could almost imagine the things they were doing to each other. At that thought tears leaked out of her eyes, but dripped off her face unnoticed. She leaned against the wall, and slipped down so that she sat, huddled on the floor.

She couldn't believe him. He had told her he didn't want Rebecca, but then, why would he be with her if he didn't want her? She asked herself. Maybe he wasn't doing anything, though? What if he completely rejected her? A small, hopeful voice asked in the back of her mind. She smiled cynically. No, nothing ever turned out how she wanted. She had no doubt that he was kissing her right now, touching her…Serena shivered even under the hot water and turned her thoughts away from such things. In fact, she turned off her mind altogether, not having the strength or desire to think. Instead, she focused on the steady stream of water beating on her back and closed her eyes.

She stayed in the shower for a while longer. Eventually Heather and Eve came in and found her.

"Are you in there Serena?" Eve cried, from the bathroom door.

"No, it's someone else who sleeps in this section of the floor," Serena cried back, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing in there?" Eve asked through the shower curtain, which was shut tightly.

"I'm cutting myself," Serena cried, melodramatically. She really didn't want to talk at all. She didn't want to do anything.

"No you're not!" Heather cried, on the other side of the curtain too. Serena felt no need to respond and didn't have the energy.

"You didn't go spy on them, did you?" Heather asked. Serena didn't respond.

"Darling, come out of there. You're depressed, I can tell," Heather cried. Serena just stared at the dark stone walls of the shower.

"Sweetheart, come on. It's Friday night! You can't stay like this all weekend!" Heather said. Though Serena couldn't see through the curtain, she could feel Heather looking at Eve to help her.

"Come on Serena. We can go get some hot chocolate or coffee or something," Eve said.

"Guys, I really don't feel like talking right now. I'll be out soon," Serena said. She heard them sigh and the soft padding of their feet as they left. She stayed in the shower another fifteen minutes before getting out. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it tightly around herself. As she was drying herself she heard a knock on the door.

"Serena, can I come in?" came Heather's voice.

"No. I'm naked," Serena lied, making sure her towel was still on.

"I think I'll chance it," Heather said, opening the door and taking a quick peak to make sure she was lying. Obviously relieved to find Serena wrapped in a towel and obviously not naked, she came in and shut the door behind her.

"Oh, Serena you're makeup is all over your face!" Heather said. She glanced up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly swollen and she had mascara and eyeliner dripping all over her face. With a sigh, she gathered some tissues and dabbed them in her makeup remover, feeling like doing it manually rather than using magic.

"What do you want?" Serena asked, as she wiped her eyes with the damp tissues.

"I just brought you some sweats and hot chocolate," She said, placing a mug and clothes Serena hadn't noticed before on the counter. Serena sighed and looked up at Heather.

"Thanks," She whispered. Heather smiled and left, seeming to understand Serena's need of space.

After a little, Serena's makeup was completely removed and she washed her face to get rid of the solution. Once she was finished, she dried her face, and threw on the warm sweatpants and tank Heather and brought her. She took a sip of the still hot coco. She decided to dry her hair before she got to cold and then wrapped herself in her school robe. She grabbed the cup of coco and sat on the floor, taking small sips and just letting herself be. She didn't think and didn't move, and after a while she put down her cup and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Serena awoke to the sound of water and face washing and found herself lying on the floor in the bathroom, her mug from the night before lying next to her, and a warm blanket on top of her. She pushed herself up and furrowed her brow, trying to remember just why she was sleeping on the floor in the bathroom. And, with a sinking heart, she remembered. But, she thought confused, she didn't remember the blanket. She looked up and saw Heather and Eve brushing their teeth and washing their faces. Noticing she was up, they turned and smiled at her.

"Wel-gud-morngn" She heard Heather say through her tooth-pasted mouth. Serena shook her head as Heather spit and addressed her afresh.

"Well, good morning," She said.

"Good morning," Serena muttered. "Did you guys bring me this blanket?"

"Yeah. We found you asleep after like an hour when we went in to use the bathroom and thought you might get cold.

"Thanks," Serena said softly.

Wrapping the blanket around her, she got up painfully, rubbing her sides and promising herself she would never sleep on the floor again.

By this time, Eve had finished washing and drying her face so she turned to say hello.

"Are you ok?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serena said. In fact, she was. Well…she was ok, more or less. Mainly, she was just a bit numb.

"What time is it?" She asked, yawning.

"Around 7:00," Heather said. "We're going to breakfast soon. And afterwards we were going to go to Hogsmeade."

"Oh," Serena said. She knew they wanted her to go with them, but at the moment, she really didn't feel like going anywhere. Maybe she'd spend the day in the library and in the romantic, carefree world of her books.

"You should come with us, sweetheart. The fresh air would be good for you," Heather said. Serena smiled.

"I don't think so. I think I'm just going to stay in and be lazy today," Serena said, leaning against the wall. Heather and Eve smiled sympathetically at her before finishing up their morning routine and giving Serena a chance to wash up. The girls waited for her until she was dressed, had freshly applied makeup and clean clothes on before they all walked down for breakfast together.

Serena saw Tom, who smiled at her, and she smiled faintly in acknowledgement as she walked towards the table, Eve and Heather hooked onto her arms in her support. She did not, however, see Rebecca. She didn't let her mind think about where she would be though, and helped herself to some tea.

Soon breakfast was over and the tables cleared. Serena hung out with Heather and Eve for a while, until they left for Hogsmeade. They tried to get her to go with them, but she held firm. She escorted them to the great hall though, and then split: They headed to Hogsmeade and she for the quiet solitude of the library.

She slipped into the library quietly, happy to see only a few scattered people there. She guessed most of them were at Hogsmeade or the Quidditch game that was going on now. Serena wasn't really into Quidditch. I mean, sure, it was fun and interesting, but she just wasn't that much into it.

She roamed through the old, wooden bookcases, running her fingers over various novels. She moved for the nonfiction area to the fiction, preferring, at the moment, a romance/adventure novel over something boring/sad, depressing. She read a few titles, nothing really capturing her attention. Randomly, she chose a good-sized maroon one with its title in delicate gold lettering.

_Lost in Love_

Serena flipped open the cover to read the inside.

"_Floretta is a young witch whose magical powers have been hidden from her for her whole life. As she slowly becomes more and more familiar with them, a haunting new face begins to steal her attention away. What will she do when…"_

Serena stopped reading the summary and took the book to the back of the library. She threw her bag on the table and settled herself in a chair. Once she was comfortable, she started reading.

She was so absorbed in her book, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

"So this is where you're hiding," He whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

"Merlin, Tom!" She said, placing her hand on her chest as he laughed at her shocked expression. "You scared me!"

"What are you reading?" He asked, walking around and picking up the book. He smirked as he read the title. "Lost in Love, aw," He said sarcastically. Serena frowned and grabbed her book back.

"How can you enjoy reading that?" He asked, sitting himself in a chair opposite her and bringing it up close.

"For your information, I find them to be highly entertaining," She said, crossing her legs, upset at him and not wanting him near her. She just wanted to shout out at him and tell him to piss off.

"Yes, it is most interesting to read some sappy romance about young people thinking themselves to be in love," Tom said tartly.

"Do you want something Tom?" She asked sharply. He furrowed his brow, obviously confused.

"I just came to talk to you," He said, unsure of what had caused such harsh feelings from her.

"Why don't you go talk to Rebecca?" She asked, opening her book and racing her eyes across the words.

"So this is what this is about," She heard him say. She ignored him and kept pretending to read, wishing he'd just go away. She heard him get up. Good, she thought. But he only came to stand just in front of her.

"Serena," She heard him say. She ignored him again.

"Serena, look at me," He said, placing his hands on hers and closing the book. He lowered her hands into her lap. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling her hands away from his. "I saw you two leaving the great hall together the other day. And, after the way she's been throwing herself at you these past two months, don't think I didn't know what you two were doing." She said, standing up. She turned away, but his hand caught her wrist and forced her still.

"Serena," He said, for some reason smiling. "You are so ridiculously wrong."

"Don't even try to lie to me Tom. I have eyes. I can see how gorgeous she is," Serena spat, trying to pull away from Tom. His grip tightened.

"Serena, look at me," He said. She stopped squirming and fluttered her eyes up to his. "I have never lied to you." He said firmly. She looked away and his other hand came up to force her eyes back to his. "I told you before: I have no interest in Rebecca."

"Then what were you doing?" She asked.

"She just wanted to talk to me," He said, releasing some of his grip on her arm, now that she had stopped moving.

"Yeah? About what?" She asked.

"Well," Tom said, "if you must know, she was asking me to the dance." Serena's heart started pounding again.

"I knew it!" She cried. " Why don't you two just go and fu-"

"I told her no," Tom said, interrupting her. Serena stopped.

"What?" She asked, feeling both confused and doubtful.

"I said," Tom repeated, "no". Serena was quiet a moment, taking it in.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Why what?" He asked, even though he knew perfectly well what she wanted to know.

"Why didn't you say yes?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Because I'm already going with someone," He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yes," He said, the hand on her wrist slipping down to her hand. Serena felt stupid, but she just had to ask, had to be sure.

"Who?" She asked. Tom smiled at her and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"A girl who must have the lowest self-esteem in the world," He said once his lips left her hand. Serena felt herself blush. She felt so embarrassed .She had just acted so immature! She suddenly felt terrible about the way she had behaved.

"Well…you make up for me," She said meekly. Tom smiled again.

"Did you really think I would go with her?" He asked. She just nodded her head.

"Serena you are so stupid," He said. "This dance would be like our one year anniversary." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close against him. Her heart started beating wildly again. _Her one year anniversary with Tom!_ She hadn't even thought about that. But he had! Merlin, he had! She thought to herself, freaking out at how much she must have meant to him for him to notice and remember that. She smiled and looked up at him. His eyes met hers and he leaned down to kiss her. Fiery shivers raced across her skin as his tongue plundered her mouth. His hands drew circles on her back, pressing her closer to him. After a few minutes of strongly heated passion, he released her, and she let her head rest against his chest.

"Tom…I'm sorry," She said softly. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"It's fine," He said against her hair. She stood a moment, lost in the comfort of his strong embrace. But, after a while, despite herself, she found herself pulling away. He looked down, confused.

"Tom,…I have to ask," She said. He looked at her, eager to help.

"Yes?"

"How…How did Rebecca take it?" She asked. Tom smiled.

"Not so well," He said. "She seemed a bit embarrassed and upset at the fact I was taking you instead." Serena couldn't help smiling.

"You really don't like her, do you?" He asked, bringing her back against him. Serena looked up into his face and shook her head.

"Not at all," She said honestly. Tom grinned and bent his head in.

"You know," He whispered somewhat huskily in her ear, "I could kill her for you. If you wanted me to."

"No!" She almost shouted, trying to pull away from him, but his strong arms around her waist kept her in place. Tom laughed.

"Ok, ok," He said. "But just let me know if you change your mind."

"Don't worry," Serena said, smiling nervously. "I won't." _Why oh why was she dating such a psycho?_ She asked herself.

"That is a shame," he muttered. Serena rolled her eyes.

"So," He asked, "want to go someplace a bit more private?" Serena smiled and let him lead her out of the library.


	24. A Difficult Tango

**Chapter 24- A Difficult Tango**

Serena thought it was probably a bad thing that she was out of breath by the time she made it to her bedroom at the far end of the tower. Deciding she should start working out again because this was really pathetic, she folded her arms over her chest and Heather tied a black, opaque cloth over her eyes.

Heather and Eve had returned from Hogsmeade later that day, to catch her having lunch with Tom. Offering smiles and looks that implied they knew she had been doing inappropriate things with Tom, they joined them for a few bites.

"Glad to see your feeling better," Heather had said as she settled herself down on the bench. Serena felt herself blush slightly.

"So how was Hogsmeade?" Serena asked, before they started interrogating her in front of Tom.

"Oh, it was fine…" Eve said, going into a list of where they went and what they bought for 10 minutes, before stealing Serena off, telling her they had a surprise.

"Ok. I'm completely blind," Serena assured them. "Can we go in now?"

"Can we leave her?" Heather whispered loudly in Eve's ear.

"No you may not!" Serena said indignantly. She heard Heather sigh.

"Ok," Heather groaned as Eve promised they wouldn't leave her.

"Ready?" Eve asked.

"Yes!" Serena said, but quickly realized she wasn't when they threw her through the open door, very roughly.

"Ow!" She cried as she tried to catch herself before she fell over. With arms flailing about, she caught on to the bedpost and let herself stay there as she tried to steady herself amidst Heather and Eve's giggling. Highly annoyed, Serena ripped off the dark strip of cloth covering her eyes and turned herself to glare at Heather and Eve who were now leaning against each other, trying to stay standing while they laughed. Serena just stared at them until finally, they calmed down.

"Sorry Serena," Eve muttered.

Serena! Look at your bed!" Heather cried. Serena's eyes stayed fixed on them for a moment longer before she turned to look at her bed. There, on top of her comforter, lay a big, rectangular box and a small bag.

"You guys didn't have to buy me anything," Serena said.

"Well we knew you weren't feeling…too well, so we got them to cheer you up, but seeing as Tom has already done that…" Heather mumbled.

"Oh yeah! How'd you guys make up anyways?" Eve asked her. Serena felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"Well, I was in the library, reading, when he came over and started talking to me," She said.

"What'd he say?" Heather asked.

"Well, he didn't seem to think he'd done anything wrong, so I asked him about _Rebecca_ and he…"Serena smiled, knowing the red glow of her cheeks must be obvious now.

"What'd he say!" Eve asked.

"Suffice it to say, he didn't do anything with her, and we're going to the dance together," Serena said, grinning. Heather rolled her eyes as Eve hugged her.

"We told you he wouldn't do anything with her," Heather said. Serena sighed.

"I know," She said.

"Well, now we can go out next weekend and get you a dress," Eve said. Serena smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," She said.

"Now you have to open our presents," Heather said, catching Eve's eye and sniggering. Serena glanced suspiciously at her friends before walking over to her bed. Cautiously, she grabbed the bag and peered down into it. Relief washed over her face, followed by a smile.

"Aw, you guys!" Serena said, smiling, as she dumped the chocolate frogs and liquorish wands onto her bed. "I can't eat all of that. I'll get fat!" Heather and Eve just rolled their eyes.

"Oh shut up," Heather said. "Open the other one." Serena put down the empty bag back on her and pushed the candy over. She took the thin rectangular box in her hands and was very surprised to find it to be heavy.

"What did you guys get me?" She asked, sitting herself down on her bed and placing the box on her lap.

"Just open it!" Heather said, as the two girls walked over to get a closer look. Warily, Serena unbound the ribbons keeping it closed and slowly removed the lid of the box. Glancing down at the contents, Serena sent a puzzled gaze back up to them.

"Take it out and look at it," Eve said, encouragingly. Serena furrowed her brow and turned her attention back to the box.

Carefully, she slipped her hands underneath it and pulled out the heavy, silver coated mirror. She looked it over, seeing the engraved lettering above the glass which read "The Magic Mirror". Serena looked again, unsure, to her friends.

"Thanks?" She managed, not really sure what she was supposed to do with it and finding it really random they got her a mirror in attempts to make her feel better.

"Ok, now say it," Heather insisted.

"Say what?" Serena asked.

"You know, the 'mirror mirror on the wall' thing" Heather said. Serena started at Heather uncertainly.

"Just do it," Eve said. Serena sighed and did as she was told. Setting the mirror upright on her lap, she cleared her throat, feeling like an idiot.

"Mirror mirror on the wall," She said, looking at Heather and Eve who nodded at her to continue. Serena rolled her eyes. "Who's the fairest one of all?" Instantly, her reflection in the mirror disappeared, replaced with a new image of some handsome, but arrogant looking blond guy.

"Why you are darling," The 'face' in the mirror responded **(IMAGINE Rupert Everett's VOICE FOR THIS)**. Serena's eyes widened.

"What the hell is this?" She asked, glancing back at Heather and Eve.

"It's so that you never get all depressed like you were last night," Heather said.

"If you ever think you feel ugly or fat again, all you have to do it look into this mirror and ask it," Eve said. Serena looked skeptically back at her.

"No, seriously, ask it something else," Eve said. Serena thought for a moment.

"Do I look fat?" She asked the mirror.

"Of course not, baby-doll," The mirror responded. "You are THE most beautiful girl in the world." Serena laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well even if he does lie, I rather like it," Serena said. "Thank you guys so much." She said as she hugged her two best friends.

"No problem," They responded.

"Just don't ever get that depressed again," Heather said. "It scared us." Serena smiled.

"I'll try not to." She said. "But where did you guys buy this?"

"Zonko's," Eve said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Figures," She said, smiling. "But thanks, though, I do like it."

"You better it was like expensive," Eve said.

"Really!" Serena said, starting to feel bad.

"No," Heather said. "That's just Eve being all miserly again. It wasn't. We wouldn't have bought it for you if it would bankrupt us." Serena smiled at their blunt honesty.

"Good," Serena said. "Now, we have to talk about dates and where and when we're getting our dresses for the dance."

0-0-0-0

"Ew! Guess what I found out today," Heather said, throwing herself down on the bench at the tables, during Friday's lunch, almost a week later. Serena and Eve looked up from their conversation at her.

"What?" They asked.

"You know how Malfoy had been going by his middle name, Lucius, for like ever?" Heather asked. Serena and Eve nodded their heads.

"Well, apparently he decided the other day to go by his first name Abraxas," Heather announced, rolling her eyes. "He thinks it sounds more important or something."

"It does sounds a bit more pretentious," Serena said. Eve snorted.

"That's probably why he reverted back to it," Eve said. Heather just rolled her eyes again.

"It's so weird. I don't like it." Heather said.

"So I take it you aren't going to go to the dance with him then?" Serena asked. Heather shook her head and then smiled.

"No, but Henry Rutters asked me this morning!" Heather said, blushing slightly.

"He's the American, right?" Serena asked. Heather nodded.

"That's awesome!" Serena cried, hugging Heather, who nodded.

"I know, I can't believe it."

"What about you Eve?" Serena asked. Eve shrugged.

"I was thinking about that Philip kid," She said, nonchalantly.

"That one Hufflepuff?" Heather asked. Eve nodded.

"Ohh! I like him, he's blonde," Heather said. "You should totally go for it."

"Well…I don't know," Eve mumbled.

"Oh come on!" Serena said. "You totally have to." Eve sighed.

"We'll see what happens," She said dismissively. Serena and Heather sighed as well and moved back to eating.

When they were finished, they all got up and left the great hall together. They had the same class next period and were on their way to pick up their books when Tom caught Serena's eye. He motioned for her to wait for him, so she offered a brief apology to Heather and Eve and asked them to grab her books for her. They rolled their eyes and left together, sniggering as they went.

Serena rolled her eyes and waited outside the doors to the Great Hall as Tom made his way over through the crowd. He smiled at her, as he made it over.

"Hey," She greeted him. "What's up?"

"How would you like to join me in my room tonight, after dinner," He asked. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have night-duty tonight?" She asked.

"No, it's been changed, again," He said. "Stupid girl can't seem to make up her mind when she wants people patrolling." Serena couldn't help but smile. Tom smirked, noticing her enjoyment of him degrading Rebecca.

"You haven't changed your mind about that, have you?" He asked, leaning in closer to her.

Serena furrowed her brow, not understanding what he was talking about, but, she definitely caught the lust that lined his voice.

"Changed my mind about what-?" Serena asked and then stopped, her eyes widening as she realized what he was talking about.

"No!" She almost shouted, looking around frantically to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation." Tom chuckled at her obvious discomfort.

"Damn," He said, evidently disappointed. Serena just stared at him.

"I was kidding, Princess," He said, trying to calm her down a bit. He took her hand and gently pressed his lips to it. He could feel her body relaxing under his touch and couldn't help but smirk somewhat arrogantly at his effect on her.

"But you will meet me tonight, won't you?" He asked her, his voice a dark whisper of power and lust. How could she refuse?

"I'll try to," She promised, smiling flirtatiously at him before running off to her class.

After dinner that night, Serena bade good-bye to Heather and Eve before running off to meet Tom outside the great hall. She smiled when she saw him.

"Good evening, my lady," Tom said, bowing slightly. Serena giggled at his silly display of formality, but decided to play along anyways.

"Good evening my Lord Voldemort," She whispered, performing a small, but graceful curtsy. Tom smirked at the mention of his name, the article my in front of it, and the way she could move so elegantly without trying to, but continued with his role-playing.

"I do hope this evening finds you well," He asked, holding out his arm for her to take. She smiled and hooked her arm through it as they started walking.

"It does," She answered. "And you, my lord? I hope things are faring well."

"Well," He said, eyeing her hungrily. "It's about to get better." Serena caught his eye and couldn't help giggling.

"You are quite the flirt tonight," She said, as he led her down another darkened corridor.

"It was a good day," He said. Serena looked at him curiously.

"It was?" She asked. Tom smirked.

"It was," He said. Serena rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed at his refusal to tell her anything. She was about to say something else when they stopped in front of his door. He said the password and bowed to her.

"My Lady," He said. Serena rolled her eyes and walked through, Tom following her in. The door shut behind her and she skipped over to the couch, where she placed herself in a very…inviting position. Tom smirked before following her to the couch.

Serena giggled as he kissed her, his hands wandering over her body. After a while, his mouth left hers and his tongue slipped to caress her neck. She moaned softly as he continued down before she stopped him.

"Shit I forgot!" She cried. Tom looked up at her, perplexed.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I didn't finish my essay for Advanced Potions. And it's due tomorrow." She said.

"So you're thinking about schoolwork as I'm kissing you?" He asked, a bit upset. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I wasn't. It just came to me!" She said, sitting up.

"It's Friday night," Tom said. "How is it due tomorrow?"

"I know, but he gave us only a one day extension so I have to give it to him tomorrow," She said. Tom frowned.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" She said. "I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"When?" He asked. Serena couldn't help but smile at what looked like Tom pouting.

"Tomorrow night," She said.

"No, I have night patrol then," He said.

"Sunday?" Serena suggested.

"Meeting with a Professor," He said, arms now crossed over his chest.

"Ok, so weekend after," She said.

"That's the dance," He said.

"So that'll work out perfectly." She said. Tom growled.

"Oh you'll be fine," She said, moving on top of him and kissing him, moving off just as he got into it. His eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Next weekend," She promised as she slipped off of him and sneaked out of his room, leaving him completely unsatisfied.

The next morning, Tom was still upset with her from the night before and wouldn't talk to her that much. Serena decided it was a good thing she'd be in Hogsmeade all day where she wouldn't see him.

After breakfast, the girls left for Hogsmeade in the search for dresses. Eve had announced earlier in the week that Philip had, indeed, asked her to the dance, so now they all had dates which they obviously had to impress, so dress shopping was a bit difficult.

After visiting several stores, with Eve being the only one who had successfully found a dress, Serena and Heather found a shop which had the perfect dresses. Happy and content with their dresses, they made their way back to Hogwarts just in time for dinner. Serena noticed that Tom wasn't there. Shrugging it off, she went back to her food and then back up to her room. It wasn't long before the big night of the dance finally came.

0-0-0-0

The girls were full of giggles as they did their hair and makeup, before putting on their dresses. Eve's was tight, thin and made of emerald green silk which looked beautiful with her delicate skin. Heather's was black this time, and strapless and looked gorgeous with her wavy hair flowing about her shoulders. Serena's dress was blood red with a halter cut and a daringly low back. And it had a cut going diagonally from it, displaying a triangle of pale of silk. It fit her like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her hair was put up, with curls escaping. They took a finally glance in the mirrors before, feeling satisfied with their appearance, made their way down to the Great Hall where they would meet their dates.

Heather met Henry at the bottom of the stairs and Eve found hers at the entrance to the Great Hall. Serena looked around, but she didn't see Tom anywhere. As she was starting to despair, she felt someone's arms slip around her waist.

"I love this low back," He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Serena turned around and smiled as he kissed her hand.

"How do I look?" Serena asked, twirling around once for him to see.

"Like you need to be ravished," He said, drawing her close to him again. Serena giggled.

"So, I look pretty?" She asked, wanting his confirmation.

"Beautiful," He said, kissing her lightly on her lips. She smiled and straightened his tie, fluttering her eyes back up to him.

"I have to say you look quite attractive yourself," She said. He smirked arrogantly.

"I know," He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm. She took it and let him lead her into the great hall.

It looked truly beautiful, with floating orange lights strung up everywhere and chanting ghosts in the corners. There were a few tables with refreshments on them and a band played in the furthest end.

Tom and Serena danced for a little, but with all of her teasing, they didn't stay long. In fact, after only two hours, they were back in Tom's room, ridding themselves of their clothes.

He laid her on his bed, and covered her in passionate kisses. Her breath became frantic and several moans escaped her as he entered her. They rolled through the blankets, their bodies moving in rhythm together. After a while, her body shook as she climaxed, and he wasn't far behind. Soon they both lay spent, wrapped in each other's arms.

Tom watched her as she cuddled into him, running her fingers over his chest and wondered what she was thinking. He smiled as an idea came into his mind, and though he thought that maybe he shouldn't, he couldn't help himself.

_Do I love him?_ She was thinking to herself, unaware that Tom was reading her thoughts. As she said this, his heart skipped a beat. She started at his chest, thinking it over as Tom waited for her decision. _Oh I don't know…What's that weird feeling? It's almost as if…no, he wouldn't. That's impossible. Wait. Yes he would! _

"Tom?" She asked, moving her eyes back up to his.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Were you…" She asked.

"Was I what?" He asked, becoming very amused.

"Were you…reading my thoughts?" She forced awakwardly. He smirked.

"Yes," He said simply.

"Tom!" She cried, sitting up and embarrassed! "I can't believe you! Those are private ideas. How could you do that?"

"Serena, calm down," He said, pulling her back down next to him.

"I can't believe you!" She cried.

"Why not?" He asked. She opened her mouth to say something but after thinking about it, realized, she probably should have expected something like this from him. She snorted and clenched her teeth. There was a moment's silence.

"So…"He said. She looked angrily at him.

"So what?" She asked.

"So, do you?" He asked, watching her cheeks redden with a refreshed embarrassment.

"Do I what?" She asked.

"Do you love me?"

"No," She said automatically. She felt Tom's hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you lying?" He asked quietly, his dark eyes searching hers. She looked away.

"yes," She answered meekly.

"You do?" He asked softly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes," She said again. He smiled. And she waited. _Would he proclaim his love for her as well?_ She wondered to herself. She dared to hope, that maybe, just maybe he would. Tom knew she was waiting for him. But for the life of him, he couldn't say it. He thought that maybe he did, but he shook it off.

Love was a weakness.

"You know I would never let anyone hurt you," He said. That was all he could say, and they both knew that's not what she wanted to hear. She forced herself to smile.

"I know," She muttered softly, before rolling over so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.


	25. Sultry Amends

**Chapter 25 – Sultry Amends **

Tom's dark eyes traced her figure. Her breathing had slowed and he could tell she was sleeping now. For awhile her breathing had been a bit erratic, and he could tell she was crying. Not sobbing, but definitely crying. In fact, bending over to look at her, he saw the makeup smears on her face and the wet pillow, proof that she had in fact shed tears over him. He stopped to ponder that a minute. He didn't think anyone in their entire life had spared him as much attention as she had, much less their tears. Shit! He cursed himself. Though he was a master at everything else, she was just something he didn't seem to be handling well. The situation had to be rectified. He was not one who lost control of something and he would not lose control of this, of her. He knew what she wanted him to say. But he couldn't. Just three simple words would make everything alright, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Because, if he said it out loud to her, he would realize it would be true, and he couldn't do that yet. He couldn't admit it to her yet, not even to himself. Love was a weakness. It built a dependency on people, the only things in this world you could not depend on. It fed off of their returned feelings, and who knew how long they would actually last. It was a tool for his demise. When he finally did gain power, the enemy had but to take her and if he had admitted his love for her, he would be forced to rescue her/save her/ and feel her pain. All of those were things he did not care to deal with or think about. He had too many other things at the moment to worry about than his alleged feelings, which, he told himself, weren't there. No. He wouldn't lie to her. He wouldn't lie to himself. He would have to save the situation by something else.

Damn. He sat up, pushing away his silken sheets off his body. Resting his head on his hand, he turned to study her. She had rolled back over so she was facing him now. Her mascara and eyeliner had smeared and run in strange circular designs on her face. Her chocolate hair sprayed out over her shoulders, covering her chest from his prying eyes. He sighed and turned back up to her face. A wave of something he didn't comprehend, but was in fact guilt, washed over him as he watched her. Even in sleep, she seemed sad, her mouth slightly tilted down in the faint outline of a frown. Her eyebrows were squinted together, and a cloud of unhappiness seemed to encircle her. Tom sighed again and slipped out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Shit. He had never felt like this before. Never in his life had he understood what it was like to hurt because of someone else's pain, pain which he himself had caused. It was new. It was strange. And he didn't think he liked it. But, turning to gaze at her sleeping form, he realized he did like it. More than anything else he'd ever felt before.

It scared him.

He shook his head and put on the shower, letting the water wash out any more perilous thoughts.

Once he had finished his shower and had calmed himself down a bit, he looked to a clock on the wall. It was four in the morning and he could definitely not go back to bed. No. He had to think of a way to get her back without pledging his heart to her. He threw on a pair of boxers and pants, his school robe and slippers before slipping down his staircase.

He seated himself on his couch, absentmindedly twirling his wand in his fingers. He vaguely thought that killing someone right about now might ease his troubles, or just entertain him and give him something else to think about, but felt too lazy to get up and find someone. He continued thinking for a while longer, before his eyes alit, sparkling in the moonlit darkness as an idea came to him. He ran back upstairs, careful not to wake Serena and just as quickly disappeared out into the empty hallways.

Serena's eyes squinted in the early morning sunlight. Her head was groggy, her face felt stiff. She frowned, confused for a minute before she remembered. Turning over, she saw Tom was not there anymore. Stretching her arm over the surface of the sheets, she thought about how it had turned so bad. She remembered her beautiful night with Tom. She remembered them dancing together and then sneaking off to his bedroom. And she remembered his using Legilimency to read her thoughts. She remembered him making her reveal her feelings to him, ones that she herself didn't want to reveal to him because she knew he wouldn't reciprocate them. And that was just what had happened. She had succumbed. She told the truth. And for what? Of course he wouldn't tell her he loved her. It was Tom Riddle, or should she say Lord Voldemort. She felt so embarrassed. So hurt. But the thing that pained her most of all, was that she honestly thought he possessed those feelings for her. Well, she had hoped he did. But she was such a fool! She thought, as waves of sadness shook her. She closed her eyes and shook her head. No. She would not cry over him anymore. And, she wouldn't let him know she was embarrassed about the night before. It was just another fault for him to find with her. Brushing her hair out of her face, she sat up and pushed herself out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her naked body. Deciding she looked like crap and felt like it too, she went to the bathroom and shut the door.

She washed her face, removing her dark makeup from the night before. Normally she washed her face before she went to bed. In fact, she was rather obsessive about that, but after the previous night's events, she just hadn't bothered to do it. She gave her face a vigorous scrub and dried it gently with the towel. Stepping away from the sink, she put on the shower. She slipped out of the sheet that had covered her and jumped into the shower. As she washed her hair, she began to wonder where on earth Tom was. He wasn't in his bedroom, which was just fine with her, but she didn't hear him downstairs either. It was a bit unlike him to leave her alone in his room, but at the moment she didn't care. Rising out her conditioner, she turned off the faucet and grabbed one of Tom's towel's hoping it was at least somewhat clean.

As she wrapped it around her body, a small gasp escaped her mouth as she noticed it was slightly damp. That was definitely weird, she thought. She didn't think she'd heard the shower this morning. Shaking her head, she made do and dried her body and then attempted to dry her hair. It was still very damp after several attempts, so she gave up and used a hair drying spell. Afterwards, she decided to put on a light makeup spell, no eye shadow and under lid eyeliner, just mascara, a thin line of eyeliner on her upper lashes, and light blush. She put her smooth chocolate hair into a messy bun, and, as she stared at her reflection, realized she had nothing to wear.

"Damn," She swore out loud. Picking up the very damp towel, she put it around herself and stepped back into Tom's room. She placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the room. She was definitely not putting that silk dress back on. It was way too tight and she'd just look stupid. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked over to Tom's dresser and rifled through his drawers, finally picking a big, button down shirt. She picked up her underwear and bra on the way back to the bathroom before throwing on his shirt, which was so big it fell a little past her hips. Satisfied, she exited the bathroom and set off to find Tom. Hopefully, he was just downstairs and she wouldn't have to leave his common room. Otherwise, she would need more/different clothes. Well, she sighed, if he wasn't downstairs, she would just go back to her own common room anyways. It was still early and breakfast probably hadn't even started yet.

Stepping out of his room and saw Tom sitting at the bottom of the stairs, and reading the Daily Prophet. She couldn't tell if she was happy or not to see him, but felt herself blush as she walked down the stairs.

Tom heard a creak on the stairs and turned to look up to her, climbing down. She was dressed in, really, only his shirt and immediately he felt his pulse beat faster. He cursed himself again for fucking things up the night before, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything with her this morning.

She caught his eye as she neared the bottom of the steps, and he rose as her bare feet touched the ground.

"Good morning," He forced, awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. She fluttered her eyes up at him and smiled briefly.

"Good morning," She returned, softly, looking down. Tom looked away too and for a minute they stood in one hell of an awkward silence.

"How'd you sleep?"

"What are you doing?" They both said at the same time. Serena blushed and giggled softly as Tom smiled slightly, looking away.

"So," He started again. "How'd you sleep?" Serena wanted to roll her eyes.

"Fine. You?" She asked, merely out of politeness.

"Fine," He stammered.

"So…What were you doing sitting on the stairs?" Serena asked. Tom smiled.

"Well, I was waiting for you," He said. She raised a brow. He offered her his arm and tentatively, she took it, placing hers through crook it made. He led her the short distance around the stairs so she could see the couch. Her mouth fell open. Spread out all over the tables were cadies, fruit, whipped cream, different flavor muffins and covered plates. A coffee pot, a small pot of cream and mugs stood at one corner and in the center, next to a golden box of chocolates, was a bouquet of white Lilies. Serena turned to look at Tom, confused. He smiled in return and nodded for her to continue. She took a few hesitant steps forward, reaching the table. She bent down at smelled the flowers. _Her favorite._ She felt Tom standing a little behind her. She vaguely noticed he was keeping his distance.

"Tom," She breathed, looking over to face him. "They're beautiful." He smiled again and came towards her. Slowly he bent down and picked a small Lilly and bent off the stem. Stepping close to her he placed the flower in her hair, the end sticking underneath her elastic holding her bun in place. She felt herself blush and looked away, but Tom's silent gaze remained fixed on her.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" She finally asked.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," He said. She glanced into his eyes and was surprised they were so murky.

"Oh. Well, thank you," She said.

"Actually," Tom started. Serena looked up at him. "I wanted to make up for last night." She didn't say anything, but looked away, embarrassed by the sheer memory of it.

"Serena. I was…" He said. "I've never said that to anyone before. I don't think I'm ready to…"

"Tom," She said, stepping close to him so that their faces were mere inches apart. She took his hands in hers.

"Serena, I want you," He said. "That's all I know for sure right now. I can't offer you marriage in the future, a family, or even my heart, but I'll support you, care for you and lavish you in riches. The only thing I can offer you is a place in my future as only my Queen. I'm sorry."

"Tom!" She sighed, throwing her arms around his neck. She felt his arms circle her waist, squeezing her to him. She pulled away slightly, his hands still on her waist.

"It's ok," She told him. "I understand. Just to be with you will be fine." He stared at her. Her dark brown eyes twinkled at him, and, though she was only wearing his shirt (which had a good many buttons, unbuttoned), and a flower in her hair, she looked like an angle to him. No one in his life had ever _understood_ him. That might have been because he'd never let anyone, but no one had ever tried. She had. And he thought that maybe, she might.

He felt her lips touching his, gently, reassuring. His grip on her tightened as he deepened the kiss.

"Tom!" She giggled, pulling away. She smiled, staring into his eyes, and he gazed back. They stood like that a moment.

"You should eat, before it gets cold," He said, finally. Serena smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch. He sat down as she opened the covered containers and peered inside.

On one plate was eggs and bacon and on the other French toast.

"Oh Tom it's delicious!" She cried as she took a bite of the toast, dipping it in some syrup. He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Here, have some," She said, holding out a small piece. He smirked before bending down and taking the food from her fingers with his mouth, causing a giggle to escape her. He smiled as he chewed. It was good. Soon they had picked their way through everything, alternating between eating and drinking warm, nicely creamed and sugared coffee. Serena felt bad about eating so much, but as Tom went to so much work, she shrugged it away, honestly not caring. She took one of the chocolates and gasped as caramel dripped out of it. Tom laughed and she licked it away. Then they both moved on to the fruit, spraying generous helpings onto the strawberries and banana slices. Tom held out a strawberry for her and she sprayed the whipped cream on it, a little landing on Tom's shirt.

"Whoops," Serena laughed, bending down and licking it off, her lips resting on his chest a bit longer than necessary. His eyes glinted and he smiled seductively.

"So that's how you want to play," He said. She smiled mischievously. Soon they got into a fight, spraying whipped cream over each other and well, licking it off, but that led to other activities and more kissing and soon they forgot about their breakfast.

A while later, Serena pushed away from Tom giggling.

"I should be getting back," She sighed. He sighed too.

" Yeah, I have work I actually have to do today," He said sadly. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running upstairs to grab her clothes. A minute later she was running back downstairs in a pair of Tom's boxers. He frowned.

"You can't go out there like that," He said.

"Why? Everyone'll be just finishing breakfast, so no one will see me," She said, closing a few buttons on her shirt. He just shook his head.

"Anyways, I'll see you later, ok?" She said, kissing him once the cheek. He turned her face and gave her a kiss on the lips before she nipped at his nose and slipped out of the door, giving a sultry wink back.


	26. Disappearing Faith

**Chapter 26 – Disappearing Faith **

Serena glanced around the corner, making sure no one was in sight. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she jogged to the end of the hall where it connected to another corridor and stopped, waiting. A moment passed and no one had walked by, so she peered around the edge and saw that is was deserted, so she sprinted down it and slipped into another corridor. And that was how she made it back to her room.

The halls were quiet and there was a lone Gryffindor on the couch in the common room. Ignoring the curious glance she was given, Serena skipped off to her bedroom. As she opened the door, she was surprised to find Heather still asleep in her bed with the curtain to their single window pulled completely down. Serena shut the door and frowned, wondering where Eve was. As she listened though, she heard the shower running in the bathroom and relaxed. It had to be almost 11:00, but she knew it would be fruitless to try and wake Heather up, so she just walked over to her closet and hung up her dress. She tidied up her things and as she was putting things back in her trunk, she noticed her magic mirror. Smiling softly she picked it up and looked at it. As she traced her finger across the smooth surface, she couldn't help but remember what had happened the previous night. She felt herself blushing, embarrassed all over again. Though she had just spent a magical morning with him, she couldn't shake her mortification. She had admitted her love, and had been stupid enough to think that he would proclaim his in return. Was there something about her which made her unlovable? She wondered to herself.

"Good morning darling—"The voice drawled, startling her from her thoughts. She glanced back down at the mirror and saw that the strange, blonde head was back, watching her.

Serena sighed.

"Good morning."

"Why whatever is the matter beautiful?" The mirror asked. She gazed at the stone wall across from her and pushed the dreary thoughts out of her mind.

"Nothing." She lied.

"And that's right. Nothing should be making you feel bad on this glorious morning. You're hair is shinning and falls just perfectly over your brow…" The mirror went on and Serena just put it back on her table. For a few moments she stared at nothing on her wall, listening to her mirror doll out compliments to her before it seemed to realize no one was paying attention to it and turned off. She drifted a few seconds longer on the floor by her trunk before she sat down on her bed with her homework and waited for Eve to get out of the bathroom.

"Serena?" She heard Heather ask after a little while.

"Yes?" She said, looking up from her work to see Heather staring at her, groggy and hair disheveled.

"Are you doing work?" Heather asked her incredulously. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Yes," She answered, turning her eyes back to her paper.

"When'd you get back?" She heard Heather ask her.

"Half an hour ago," Serena murmured. She glanced up to see Heather's eyes widen slightly.

"Slut," Heather mumbled before lying back down and going back to bed. Serena smiled to herself and refocused on her school work. It wasn't much longer before Eve came out of the bathroom.

"Serena!" Eve cried, dropping her pajamas on her bed. Serena looked up and smiled.

"I didn't know you got back!" Eve said, coming to sit on Serena's bed. "How was your night?" For a brief moment she thought about relating to Eve all that had happened, but didn't feel like it for the sheer fact that they would be able to see through any façade and realize her true disappointment and embarrassment. So, she lied.

"It was great. Tom arranged for this awesome breakfast with tons of food and he even found me Lilies." Eve smiled.

"That's awesome! I know they're your favorite," Eve said.

"What about your night?" Serena asked her. "How was Philip?"

"Oh he was fine. I mean, of course he's attractive and everything, but he's just not very smart," Eve complained.

"And that is coming from you?" Heather cried from underneath her blankets. Serena and Eve looked over, Serena laughing and Eve frowning.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eve asked, growing red in the cheeks. They heard a snort from underneath Heather's blankets.

"Oh come on Eve," Heather said, sitting up and pushing down her sheets.

"How was your night Heather?" Serena interrupted, trying to change topics.

"Oh it was just fine, Henry was a total sweetheart," She slurred.

"That's good. When did you guys get back?" Serena asked them.

"Sometime after midnight," Eve giggled mischievously. Serena rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't like Philip?" She said.

"No, I just said he was kind of stupid, so it wouldn't be a long term thing," Eve said.

"Oh."

The girls continued chatting and catching up now that everyone was awake. Heather got showered and changed her clothes so they could all go down and eat lunch together since Heather and Eve missed breakfast by sleeping late. Serena wasn't surprised that Tom wasn't there, as he had informed her that he had a lot of work to do that day.

After lunch the girls wandered around the campus and somehow made their way back to their common room to do homework. School hit them hard and fast the next day and with more trips to Hogsmeade and Quidditch matches, tests and projects, it wasn't long before Christmas sneaked up upon them.

"What do you think Tom's going to get you for Christmas?" Eve asked Serena as they made their way from their last class back up to their common room.

"I don't think he's going to get me anything, he already gave me that really expensive necklace at the beginning of the year," Serena said. "And that was a lot. I honestly don't need anything else."

"Oh," Eve said. "Well what are you going to get him?" Serena sighed.

"I have no idea!" Serena cried. "Do you have any suggestions?" Eve snorted and looked back at Serena surprised.

"No," She finally answered. Serena sighed again.

"Maybe I'll just get him a really nice cloak. You know? Black velvet maybe, hemmed with silver and green?"

"That sounds nice," Eve said.

"Really?" Serena asked skeptically. "I don't know. I just don't know what to get him." Eve shrugged.

"You know him better than me," She said, "but that sounds nice. I think he'd like it."

"Yeah?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Eve said. Serena nodded.

"I'll have to go order it then," Serena said.

"You know where you should go," Eve said suddenly.

"Where?" Serena asked.

"The place where we got our dresses last summer. In Diagon Ally, where my aunt Lucy works. You know, Lucy's Magical Wardrobe? She loves you so I'm sure she'd give you a reasonable price and she'd make sure it got done in time."

"That is such a good idea!" Serena exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the hallway to organize everything mentally.

"I can send her an owl tonight with the proper measurements and everything!" Serena cried, clapping her hands together. She turned and hugged Eve, smiling.

"I just hope it won't bankrupt me," Serena laughed.

"Well, " Eve said. "You can always borrow money from your dad."

"That is true," Serena said. "Anyways, I'm going to run off and send this letter out now so I don't forget but I'll meet you and Heather at dinner."

"Ok," Eve said, as Serena ran off, disappearing behind a corner.

She sent the letter out that night and the next morning Lucy had responded giving her a generous deal. The cloak arrived four days before Christmas Eve, so Serena had plenty of time to give it to Tom before she left for her home.

"Happy Christmas/Birthday," Serena cried as Tom opened the package. He fingered the soft material and smiled.

"Black velvet?" Serena nodded. He dragged the rest of it out and threw it on. The cloak fell about him in a perfect fit. He examined the hem which was twisted with silver and dark green. He looked at the silver clasp and noticed that it had a simple

**_V _** on it.

Voldemort. He smirked and looked up at Serena.

"It should keep you warm for me while I'm gone," She said. He smiled.

"Do you like it?" She asked uncertainly.

"I do. It's really nice," He said, bending down and kissing her softly. She smiled.

"Really? I didn't know what else to get you," She said.

"No, it's nice. I like it," He said, hugging her. "Thank you." Her heart fluttered. After that incident two months ago, which they didn't mention, it had taken a few days to fully become relaxed again. But they were fine now. And it was the first time he had told her thank you before.

"Ready for your present?" He asked her. Serena looked at him, surprised.

"I didn't think you were going to get me anything. You already got me this earlier," She said, motioning to the black onyx necklace she was wearing. He rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it but I saw this in the window and I knew you would like it." He said, pulling out a small box from his pocket. He handed it gently to Serena who opened it slowly.

"Oh Tom!" She breathed, looking at the diamond earings that sparkled in the candlelight. "They're beautiful."

He smiled. "I knew you'd like them."

Not replying, Serena simply took out the silver hoops she was wearing and replaced them with the diamond studs he had gotten for her. Once they were both securely in her ear and showed Tom.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Beautiful," He said against her skin. He kissed her softly, yet it was soul-consuming and powerful. After a little he released her, but held her gaze afterwards with such an intensity that it made her blush and look away. Tom slipped out of the cloak and Serena put the box the earrings were in into her pocket.

"Thomas," Serena said, scooting over as Tom joined her on his couch.

"Yes?" He asked her, as he folded the cloak up and laid it on the table across from them. He placed his arm around her shoulder and settled in next to her.

"What are you going to do after school is over?" She asked him, as she nestled his chest.

"Besides take over the world," He laughed. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm serious Tom," She said.

"So am I," He said, his eyes glowing powerfully. She fingered her necklace.

"Come on," She said.

"Well, I was planning on teaching at the school for a little, but as the Headmaster refused, I'm not sure," He said.

"Wait a minute!" Serena cried, turning towards him.

"You wanted to work at Hogwarts? As a teacher?" She asked, shocked. He shrugged.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's an easy way to round up loyal followers. The younger minds are the most easy to manipulate." The ease in which he spoke of manipulating young minds made Serena shiver.

"Why didn't he let you?" She asked him. He shrugged again.

"I don't know," He said. Serena sighed.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself," She said. Tom frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, you have a plan. Eve and Heather know what they want to do, but I don't. I have no idea where I want to work or anything," She said. Tom's frown didn't leave him.

"You won't be working," He said. "You'll be with me."

"Oh Tom," She sighed, shaking her head. She didn't have the strength to argue with him about that right then. She knew that wasn't actually going to happen and even if it were to, she didn't know if she'd be happy about that or frightened.

His fingers trailed over her arm and she ignored her thoughts for the moment and let herself enjoy her time with Tom.

The N.E.W.T.'s came around much too quickly for anyone's taste. Before they knew it they had taken them and were waiting for their scores. Exams were over and the students were leaving the next weekend. Serena made the most of her time with Tom as she didn't expect to see him again for a little while. She invited him to join her at her house over the summer while they figured out what they were going to do with their lives, but he politely declined. She clung to him in the darkened hallway the night before they were to leave.

"I'll miss you, you know," He said against her hair. She looked up and gazed into his dark eyes.

"I'll miss you too," She said, suppressing the urge to cry.

"Serena, I want you to know that it may be a while," He said. "I have to set things up. It might be a long time, but I don't want you to be there until things are ready. But wait for me. I will come for you." She nodded slowly.

"Promise me," He ordered.

"I'll wait for you," She promised, tears in her eyes. She let him hug her, unsure if it would be their last hug.

And as she boarded the train with her two friends in tow, she wondered if she would see him again. Her life seemed too chaotic now to even think. School went by faster than she could comprehend. She had changed a lot the past two years and was now leaving Hogwarts a completely different woman than when she had first arrived as an innocent, little girl. She didn't know what she was going to do with her life or where she was going to go once summer ended. Eve was planning on getting a job with her Aunt at the dress store in Diagon Ally, and Heather was going to join her parents working with the Ministry. Serena had no idea. And as she fingered the heavy onyx ring on her finger, staring out at the passing scenery, she wondered what was to happen to her.


	27. Shattered Disappointments

**Chapter 27 – Shattered Disappointments**

_4 Years Later_

Serena hurried into the store, holding desperately onto the boxes in her arm. Another line of boxes followed after her, enchanted and hanging in the air. She reached the counter where Eve was sitting and groaned. Eve looked up from examining her split ends and smiled apologetically. Serena walked behind the counter and dumped the boxes on top of it, while directing the trail of enchanted boxes down as well with her wand. Leaning against the counter, she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Tired already?" Eve asked sarcastically. "It's only 10:30." Serena rolled her eyes. The bell on the door chimed softly, signaling the entrance of a guest. "I'll take this one," Eve announced. Serena smiled gratefully as a young witch of thirteen appeared with an older woman closely following.

"Welcome to Lucy's Magical Wardrobe," Eve announced. "How can I help you?"

"I need a dress," The young girl stated rather obnoxiously. Serena wanted to roll her eyes.

"Well, you've come to the right place for that," Eve said. "What type of dress are you looking for?"

"My father is holding a dinner party. Sixty people are attending and I must look amazing. My mother told me green looks exceptionally nice on me, but blue brings out my eyes…" The young girl was saying. Serena drowned out their conversation, not wishing to hear any more of the girl's prattle. She sighed as the women disappeared into the next room, talking about possible dresses, and she idly played with the black onyx ring on her finger.

_Four years,_ she thought, sadly. Four years had passed since she graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was 21 now, and for the last two years, working with Eve at her aunt's store in Diagon Ally.

The first year out of school Eve used to travel around the country while Heather had gone straight to working with her father at the ministry. She was still working there in fact. Serena had gone to work with her own father for a while, doing weird finance stuff, but eventually left feeling it had been too stifling. She then worked for a little at a tavern as a waitress but soon left there as well. Eventually she joined Eve at her aunt's store, thinking it would be on just a short term basis, but she had found herself extremely comfortable in the quaint, busy store in Diagon Ally. She honestly enjoyed working at the shop. There were constantly interesting people walking past the shop, not to mention the strange customers they often received. Lucy's Magical Wardrobe was an older shop and a smaller one. It was very personal and often tailored to the older crowd. Now and then they had younger customers like the girl visiting just now, but mainly it was adults. They carried a good amount of pre-made things like dresses, cloaks, and dress robes, but they also specialized in their creation as well. Many people would come there just to order something specially made.

Serena let her eyes trace over the warm, coral walls of the shop. She didn't think she'd enjoy working here as much as did, but even still, she wasn't completely satisfied. She felt like her life was on a permanent hold. She was waiting on the edge of a precipice; waiting for her life to begin, waiting for something to be pushed off, for something to happen; waiting for him. It had been four years and she hadn't had a single mention of him, not an owl or a letter. The summer after she graduated she dreamed of him coming for her. She spent the long summer nights filling her mind with idealistic thoughts of love and romance. But when the leaves turned crisp and the autumn chill descended, Tom was no where to be found. She was depressed for a little, having expected him and him never having showed, but after awhile she recovered. She was once again herself, giggly and energetic. But still, a small part of her had waited, was still waiting. After four years, she even doubted herself if Tom would ever come for her, but she didn't seem to be able to stop herself from wishing that he would. Maybe because life had been more interesting with him? He had excited her, fascinated her, and made her feel things she'd never felt before. True, he was a bit psychotic and obsessive, but in a weird way, she felt wanted. Yes she missed him. But she also felt so bored and unsatisfied with her life right now that if she didn't do something soon she'd probably hurt herself just to feel something. Sometimes she wondered if Tom had put her under his spell and then disappeared simply to torment her for the rest of her life. She smiled bitterly. It was something he would do too, the sadistic bastard.

The doorbell chimed and brought her out of her haze of thoughts. She looked up to see an older with, smartly dressed come waltzing in.

"Welcome to Lucy's Magical Wardrobe," Serena greeted her.

"I was here to pick up dress robes for my daughter," The woman announced.

"What was the name?" Serena asked.

"Blutestow," The woman answered. "Angela Blutestow."

Serena opened a small box full of index cards. She picked up a handful and scrolled through them.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, taking out the card with the correct name on it.

"She ordered the blue and black combination robes?" Serena said, waiting for the woman to confirm what the little card read, but the woman merely shrugged.

"I actually think these just arrived today," Serena said, milling over the pile of boxes she lugged up earlier. After a few boxes, she was successful.

"Here you are," Serena said, handing the woman the box. "It says that you've already paid."

"If that's what it says," The old woman mumbled, taking the box. Serena watched as she wobbled back through the hall and exit. With a sigh, she decided to go and see if Eve needed any help with the little witch. She had a feeling the young lady would be a difficult customer, and as she entered the next room, she found she was not surprised. A pile of dresses of varying colors lay on one chair, the older woman sat in the other one. The young girl was currently looking at a silver dress that Eve was showing her. Serena shook her head as the girl rejected it and demanded yet another dress, and Serena began hanging the dresses on the chair back up.

"I can't believe it took her a whole two hours to pick a dress," Eve said as they locked up for the night.

"Talk about being fussy," Serena agreed, as they gathered their belongings. Eve shook her head.

"Well, at least she bought an expensive one," Serena said, shutting the door behind them. She waved her wand over the door to insure that it was locked. Finished, the two girls headed home across the narrow streets. They shared a house together with Heather, a few blocks from the shop. Normally they walked, trying to get at least a little exercise, but it wasn't hard for them to apperate there either if necessary.

They entered their small apartment and unloaded their things by the door.

"Eve, what are we doing for dinner?" Serena asked as she took off her robe. She heard Eve grunt across the room.

"I have no idea," Eve said, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of wine. Serena just rolled her eyes.

"I think we have some pasta we can cook…" Serena said, joining Eve in the kitchen. After a little while of scavenging, they had a pot of water boiling and a sauce simmering in a saucepan. Serena was adding some spices to the sauce when the door opened and Heather walked in with a groan. Serena smiled, looking up from her cooking.

"I hate work," Heather said. "I should just quit and get married." Serena and Eve laughed.

"Yes, but then you'd have to put up with a husband," Eve said. Heather sighed.

"I guess work was bad," Serena said, pouring in the noodles.

"Just horrendously boring. But never mind, I don't want to talk about it," Heather said, sitting down with Eve at the table. Serena enchanted the meal to cook by itself and joined the two girls at the table. They sat for awhile talking before dinner was ready. They all took out some pasta and poured on the sauce before going back to the table. Once dinner was over, the girls stayed up late, drinking wine and chatting about silly things.

"So how's it going with Fredrick?" Serena asked. Eve smiled.

"Fine…" Eve answered.

"He hasn't proposed yet then?" Serena asked.

"No, but maybe soon…" Eve said hopefully.

"He will," Serena assured her. Eve blushed in the dim light and took another sip of wine. They were silent for a few minutes.

"And what about John?" Serena asked Heather. She shrugged.

"Oh he's fine," Heather said. "But what about you Serena?"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, feeling herself blush.

"It's been like four years since you've actually had a real date," Heather said. "What's up with that?"

"Yeah?" Eve asked, joining the conversation. Serena's cheeks burned_. What could she tell them: she was waiting for someone who would never come? _

"I guess guys just aren't interested," Serena muttered, looking at the table.

"Serena that is such crap!" Heather cried.

"Well I guess I wouldn't know. What else am I supposed to think? It's not like anyone's asked me out or anything," Serena said.

"They would if you'd talk to them," Heather said.

"Oh, so I ignore them now?" Serena asked.

"No, but it's not like you pay them any attention when you do, " Heather retaliated. Serena just rolled her eyes. "What about Harry?"

"Harry Livingston?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, he's attractive. I'll talk to him for you," Heather said.

"No," Serena said.

"Why not?" Eve asked.

"He's attractive and nice and filthy rich," Heather said.

"And he comes from a good family," Eve pointed out.

"You guys sound like my mother," Serena said, shaking her head.

"And she agrees with us," Heather said. "We've talked to her about it."

"You have?" Serena cried. "Why?"

"What's wrong with him?" Eve asked.

"Nothing, I just don't…." Serena muttered.

"Oh come on Serena, what are you waiting for?" Heather asked. Serena sat for a moment and wondered. She knew what she was waiting for, but now that she had been called out, she wondered if it was worth it. Was it worth it for her to live her life waiting for someone who would never come? True, she had promised him, but she was 21 now and had already waited 4 years. How much longer could she wait for him? She certainly didn't want to die alone all because of some stupid high school relationship. Harry Livingston was attractive. Maybe it was time for her to move on.

"Fine," She said sighing. "You can talk to him for me." The two other girls smiled with triumph. They sat a little while longer before deciding to go to bed.

The next morning the girls got up and showered and then ate breakfast before leaving for work. Eve and Serena strolled through the cobblestone paths, peering in through shop windows and admiring the sales. Once they reached their own shop, they unlocked the door and turned the "OPEN" sign around and prepared for another day of work.

The door chimed causing Serena to look up from her work. She blushed as she saw Harry Livingston walk into the store, a small bunch of flowers in his hand. His dirty blonde hair was a mess, and his blue eyes laughing.

"Serena Haesley," He said, letting his eyes scroll over her and causing her cheeks to turn even redder. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Harry," Serena said, rolling her eyes. She got up and walked around the counter to greet him. He handed her the bunch of flowers in one hand, while kissing the other.

"Harry these are so nice!" Serena cried, looking over them. "But you really didn't need to." He shook his head cutting her off.

"I have just spoken with our dear friend Heather and we've decided I should take you out for lunch. We haven't really had a chance to speak in a while and you look as if you could use the break." He said. Serena glanced around the empty shop. Eve was in the back, sorting new fabrics.

"Let me just go tell Eve that I'm going," She said, walking into the other room.

"Eve, I'm going out for lunch," She said. Eve looked up from her work.

"By yourself?" Eve asked her. Serena smiled.

"No…With Mr. Livingston," Serena corrected her. Eve's mouth opened, surprised.

"That was fast…" Eve said.

"I know," Serena said.

"Well, have fun," Eve said. "And don't be back too soon."

"Bye," Serena said, shaking her head. She met Harry at the front of the store.

"Are you ready my dear?" He asked. Serena smiled. Was she ready?

"I think so," She said. "I think so."


	28. Haunted

**Chapter 28 – Haunted**

Serena let Harry lead her to a small tavern a little ways away.

"Have you ever been here?" He asked her.

"Actually I have," She said.

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

"Yes, it's really good." She said.

"Good," He said, nodding his head. When they reached the entrance, he magically opened the door for her and waited for her to go in first. She smiled, blushing at his chivalry. Once inside, they walked over to the fat witch who seated people.

"How many?" She asked them.

"Two," Harry answered. The witch flicked her wand, levitating two menus and turned around.

"Follow me," She said, walking towards the back. Harry motioned for Serena to go first, and followed after her. They were led to a small booth where they settled into.

"So what's good here?" Harry asked, flipping through the menu.

"The soups are always fantastic," She responded, glancing up. He looked up as well and caught her gaze, smiling. Serena felt herself flush and look away. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her like that.

After a little, a young witch appeared to take their order before disappearing again.

"So how long have you worked at Lucy's?" He asked her.

"This is my second year," Serena responded.

"And you like there?" He asked again.

"I do," She said. "I mean it's not what I imagined doing with my life, but there's just something about the place..." Harry smiled.

"What did you imagine doing with your life?" He asked her. She hesitated. She had imagined living with Tom somewhere, but she couldn't really say that.

"I don't know," she replied, shrugging. "Just not this."

Their food appeared before them and they both started eating. The time passed quickly and it wasn't long before Harry had paid the bill and was escorting her back to the shop.

"Well Serena I had a wonderful time," Harry said, once they reached the shop.

"I did as well," She said, turning around the face him.

"It might be ok then for me to take you out again sometime?" He asked, his pretty blue eyes searching hers. Serena smiled.

"I'd love that," She said. He smiled and bent in as if to kiss her. Sensing his intent, Serena turned away, her hair falling around her face, shielding it from him.

"I…um, not yet. I don't know you well enough," She managed, embarrassed. She couldn't. She just couldn't let him kiss her. He laughed gently.

"That's fine, my dear. I understand. Until later then," He said, before apperating. Serena sighed, and looked down to the flowers she was still holding. She held her breath, a strange feeling in her stomach. He was so nice, she should be happy to move on. It was definitely time to, but still, something inside her wanted to scream NO. She had a strange, almost ominous feeling that she tried to shake off. She shouldn't let her past ruin a possible future. As she was running through her thoughts, the sky clouded over and covered the streets below in shadow. Serena looked up, noticing the change in weather and shivered, before hurrying into the shop.

"How was lunch?" Eve asked, when Serena came up to the counter.

"It was nice," She said.

"Oh he got you flowers!" Eve cried, taking them from Serena's hand.

"Yes," She said blushing slightly. Eve beamed at her.

"He asked if he could take me out again sometime, "Serena said.

"Really? What'd you say?" Eve asked, pulling out a vase from underneath the counter.

"Yes, of course," Serena said, walking around to sit with Eve behind the counter. She thought about telling him about the almost-kiss, but figured she shouldn't as Eve would likely yell at her for not kissing him.

"Good," Eve said, while Serena arranged the flowers in the vase.

"He's good for you, you know," Eve said. Serena wondered. _Was he?_

A few hours later, the girls were closing up, preparing to go home.

"What are we going to eat for dinner tonight?" Serena asked Eve as they locked the door.

"Hmm… Maybe Heather will cook something," Eve said. They linked arms and walked home through the streets. It was still dimly light out and there were a few other people on the streets, having just closed their own stores.

The girls greeted a few neighboring shops owners who they passed, before continuing on their way home. They were very surprised, but excited when they reached home to see that Heather was already fixing dinner.

"How was your day?" Heather asked as they walked in.

"Fine," Eve said.

"What about you Serena? Did anything interesting happen to you, say…during lunch?" Heather asked. Serena smiled.

"Actually, yes, I'm sure you already know, but Harry Livingston took me out to lunch," She said.

"And…" Heather asked, as Serena entered the kitchen. "How'd it go?"

"Fine," She said. Heather waited.

"Come on…" Heather said. "What happened? Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, he was really nice," Serena said.

"He brought her flowers," Eve added, coming into the kitchen. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Oh really! I didn't tell him to do that," Heather said. "He must really like you." Serena just shook her head.

"Well are you going on another one?" Heather asked, adding the finishing touches to the chicken she was making.

"I think so," Serena said. "We didn't set one up."

"You will," Heather said, taking the food off of the stove. "Oh this is just so exciting." Serena brought some wine to the table and sat down, shaking her head, but smiling none the less.

After dinner, the girls all helped clean up before snacking on some ice cream. After eating a half a carton together, they made their way up to their rooms and to bed.

As they were sitting down for breakfast the next morning, Serena's owl flew in through the open window with the post. It landed beside her and dropped the mail on the table before nipping at her once and then flying away. Serena rolled her eyes and sifted through the mail. She skimmed over the Daily Prophet, and sorted the mail. There was one letter for Eve, two letters for Heather and one letter for Serena from her mother.

"My mum wants me to come visit her," Serena said. The other two girls looked up.

"That'll be nice," Heather said. "You can tell her about Harry."

"Oh she'll be so excited," Eve said. "She's been complaining about you being single for a really long time." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Yes, so you've mentioned." Serena said. "Well, maybe I'll go today and get it over with."

They finished their breakfast and Serena left, apperating to her mother's house. Once she reached it, she stood for a minute and looked at her house, memories flooding back to her.

As her gaze traveled up the stone steps, she saw a younger Serena running around with Melanie, ribbons in their hair and smiles on their faces. She sighed. It wasn't that she hadn't been home in a long time, she was here just the past month, but for some reason, it seemed she couldn't stop thinking about the past.

She walked slowly up the steps and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before her sister opened it.

"Serena!" Melanie cried, running out to hug her.

"Melanie!" Serena cried, returning the hug.

"How are you?" Melanie asked her.

"I'm fine," Serena said. "You?"

"Fabulous," Melanie said, leading her inside.

Serena met her mother in the kitchen.

"Oh Serena it's so good to see you again," Her mother greeted her, looking up from her baking to give her a hug. Serena smiled, as she embraced her mother. Her mom hardly ever cooked anything, but when she did, it was to die for.

"So, is there anything new?" Her mother asked her, as Serena leaned against the cabinets.

"I went out to lunch with Harry Livingston yesterday," Serena said. Melanie looked up from the apple she had started eating. Her mother looked up as well.

"Really," She said, surprised. Serena nodded. Her mother continued with her baking.

"It's about time," She muttered. Serena smiled. It was going to be an interesting evening.

That night, Serena dreamt of snakes and shadows. She awoke with a slight sweat, her heart beating fast. It was barely light outside, but Serena knew then she couldn't fall back asleep, even if she'd wanted. So, she threw on some clothes and decided to exercise, as running was one of the few ways that could really clear her mind.

She ran along the streets of muggle London. There were few people out, only farmers bringing in their goods to the local groceries and the like. Serena watched them as she passed, trying to shake off the dream she had.

She returned home around 6:00 and made herself some coffee while she showered. After her shower she wandered around her room for a little, wondering what to wear. Finally she grabbed her work robes which she would wear over her current clothes, and went back downstairs. She ate a piece of toast and a banana for breakfast, not feeling very hungry and helped herself to the coffee she made.

Heather had come down at 7:00, surprised to find Serena already awake. Serena just told her that she couldn't sleep. Eve didn't come downstairs until 7:30, and they left for work an hour later.

Serena was in the back, hanging up the new dresses when she heard the door chime. She continued with her work, hearing Eve talk to the witch. It wasn't very long before she led her into the back room for fitting.

There were two witches who followed Eve in, Serena realized. One was small, skinny and had short, raven hair. The other was a bit taller with curly blonde hair and glasses. Eve smiled as she entered the room, and Serena smiled back.

"If you would stand here," Eve gestured to the center of the room, before flicking her wand which brought over many different dress materials.

The black haired girl moved to where Eve had indicated and stood while Eve picked out blue material.

"Is this it?" Eve asked her. The witch nodded. Eve put it back on the chair it was resting on and began taking measurements of the witch. The blonde haired one sat down on one of the other chairs in the room and pulled out a newspaper. She opened and flipped through it, apparently not finding anything of interest.

"Is that the Daily Prophet?" The black haired witch asked her, while Eve measured her.

"No, Witches-Weekly," The blonde haired one replied. The black haired girl shook her head.

"Fernando Carlos got in trouble again," She said. "You know, the Spanish author I've been telling you about." The black haired witch nodded.

"What'd he do this time?" She asked.

"Oh he was just being really stupid with his magic again. Apparently he caused a big stir with the ministry." The black haired witch just shook her head. Serena glanced over and caught Eve's eye. She smiled slightly, amused by the conversation.

"Hey Carrie, listen to this," The blonde haired one started. The black haired witch, Carrie, turned her head and waited.

"Apparently there's this new dark wizard running around Europe," The blonde one was saying. Serena stopped what she was doing.

"They say he's picking up followers everywhere he goes. No one really knows who he is, or what exactly his plans are, but they say he's really powerful. And that he goes by the name Lord Voldemort. Isn't that curious?" Serena couldn't move. Her heart was starting to beat fast.

"Oh Gertrude, you can't believe what you read in that newspaper. First of all, it's all fake and secondly, if there was anything to worry about the ministry would send out a warning or something," Carrie said, rolling her eyes.

"No, Carrie, this is for real," the witch, Gertrude said. "Apparently he's killed people before." Serena was frozen with shock, and maybe fear. "They say that when he or one of his followers kills someone, they place a mark over his house in the shape of a skull with a serpent in its mouth. There have been three sightings already in the last year."

"I'm serious Gertrude it's rubbish. First of all, the only _really powerful_ wizard of late was Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. And, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, so there's no more danger. It's all rubbish. That whole newspaper is full of crap," Carrie said, ranting. Gertrude shook her head, her dirty blonde curls bouncing.

"Well," Gertrude said softly under her breath. "When he takes over, don't say I didn't tell you."

Serena stood, too frozen to move.

"Serena?" Eve asked, noticing her friend's sudden unease. Serena looked up, and offered a quick smile.

"Yes, I just got really nauseous all of a sudden. I think it was my breakfast. I'll just go get some water," She said, quickly leaving the room. She walked straight to the bathroom and ran her trembling hands through the cold water. Drying them on the towel, she rubbed the damp towel on her neck and tried to calm down.

_It had to be Tom! But how could it? Then he was really still out there…and doing exactly what he'd planned. But how could he be killing people? Wait, why should I doubt him, I know what he's capable of._

Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to relax. She breathed in slowly and exhaled even slower. _It will be fine. Everything will be fine. Don't even worry._ She told herself. She stood for a few minutes in front of the mirror before deciding to go back. She didn't need Eve to start thinking anything was wrong.

She replaced the towel and left the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're ok Serena, you look really pale?" Eve asked her when she returned.

"Yes, I think it was the milk in my coffee this morning," Serena said, clutching her stomach.

"Good thing I didn't have any then," Eve said as she finished the measurements.

"You're free to go then Ms. Yurgster. Your dress should be ready in a few weeks," Eve said, as the black haired witch, Carrie, stepped back.

"Yes, thank you so much. Just send me an owl when it's ready," Carrie said. Eve nodded.

"Yes of course. Goodbye," Eve said, as they left.

"You don't suppose it's true, do you?" Eve asked Serena once they were alone.

"What's true?" Serena asked, feigning ignorance.

"What they were saying about that new dark wizard Lord Volt…or whatever his name was," Eve said. Serena shivered.

"I have no idea."

0-0-0-0

Serena and Eve met Heather at a nearby restaurant for lunch, later that day. Serena ordered soup, but barely ate any of it, feeling too confused and nervous to eat anything. She had no idea why she should be feeling so nervous, but she was. And her friends noticed it too.

"Serena, are you ok?" Eve asked her.

"Yes I'm fine," Serena lied.

"You seem kind of anxious about something," Heather commented. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I just have a date with Harry tonight you know, and I'm sure something's going to happen and I haven't been with anyone in a really long time…" Serena rambled off, praising herself on her good excuse that she knew they'd believe.

"Aw sweetheart, don't worry, it'll be fine. Just don't freak yourself out or anything…" Heather was saying, but Serena drowned her out.

Soon lunch was over and the girls said their goodbyes, Heather going back to work at the ministry and Serena and Eve heading back to the shop. They worked for a few more hours before the work day was over and they closed up the shop.

Once home, Serena went to change clothes. Knowing they would be going someplace pretty casual as Serena had told him she hadn't felt very well, she put on a pair of nice jeans and a pretty off-the-shoulder black sweater She probably should have worn something besides a bra underneath of it, but she shrugged. Nothing was going to happen and she really didn't feel like it. She refreshed her makeup and since her hair didn't want to behave itself, she threw it into a loose bun before running back downstairs.

She shared a glass of wine and some snacks with Heather and Eve, while they waited with her for Harry. He was supposed to meet her there at 8:00, but it was 8:30 now and he still hadn't arrived. Serena knew he was probably just running late, so she decided to leave and meet him at his house. Heather and Eve were going out to dinner together because neither of them felt like cooking something for dinner and opted to go out instead, so they all left together. Serena said goodbye to them at the door and apperated to Harry's house.

The first thing she noticed when she apperated, was that it was very dark, and there were lots of people in the streets, shouting and pointing.

"What is that?"

"Whose house is that?"

"What happened here?"

"Somebody call the minister!"

As Serena regained her focus, she looked around herself and noticed what everyone was staring at. Above the house in front of her, plastered against the midnight blue sky, hovered a misty green skull with a snake twisting through its mouth. The conversation she had overheard earlier replayed in her mind and she froze with a sinking feeling of dread.

It was Harry's house.

She stood for a moment and shivered, though the night was far from cold. The people around her were continuing to yell and point, but Serena couldn't hear them, couldn't think. And suddenly she felt scared. She thought about where she could go, but she figured the only safe place was her own house, where she could lock and guard the door. She apperated back to her home in Diagon Ally, and raced into the house.

She shut the door and locked it, leaning against it. She looked around her darkened house. She didn't know if it was her mind playing tricks on her, but it seemed eerily quiet. She suddenly wished Eve and Heather were there with her, but she scolded herself. _There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of_, she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she took out her wand and decided her bedroom would be the safest place to wait. She lit a candle, not wanting to use her wand for anything else thinking she might need to use it later, and slowly climbed the stairs. The shadows danced strange and intimidating patterns on the walls as she made her way up to her room. She opened her door and took a step in, her candle suddenly blowing out.

Immediately she could sense a presence. Yes, there was definitely somebody there, and she could barely make out a shape sitting in the corner of her room. But as soon as these thoughts entered her mind, her wand soared out of her hand, and her door shut on its own. Serena froze, unarmed now, her lips trembling.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Good evening, Princess."

Serena froze, her whole body shaking.

She recognized the voice.


	29. Consumed by Shadows

**Chapter 29 – Consumed by Shadows**

_Immediately she could sense a presence. Yes, there was definitely somebody there, and she could barely make out a shape sitting in the corner of her room. But as soon as these thoughts entered her mind, her wand soared out of her hand, and her door shut on its own. Serena froze, unarmed now, her lips trembling._

"_Who's there?" She asked, her voice shaky. _

"_Good evening, Princess."_

_Serena froze, her whole body shaking. _

_She recognized the voice. _

The room was dark, but the moonlight sprinkling through the windows offered her enough light to make out a dark shape, sitting in the corner of her room. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she wasn't sure if she was scared or happy. Maybe some of both?

"Tom?" She called out into the darkness.

"I do not go by that name anymore," Said the voice. Serena saw the darkened shape stand slowly, and stalk towards her.

"Sit."

Serena opened her mouth as if to speak, but decided to wait and do as she was told. Besides, her legs were starting to feel shaky and she didn't know how much longer she could stand on them. Was it really him? She could hardly believe it.

She sat on the edge of her bed, across from where he stood, and waited.

"It's been a long time," He said quietly. His voice carried no emotion whatsoever. It was eerie, and a bit disconcerting.

"4 years," Serena whispered, staring at the ground.

"4 years," He repeated. "I think you look more beautiful than I remember. And that's hard to believe."

Serena blushed, not sure what he was playing at.

"I have to admit, it was a shock to come back and find out you were involved with someone else. Tell me Serena. Do you always so lightly disregard the promises you've made?" He asked. Serena could feel herself flush redder, even in the darkness. She knew what promise he was talking about, but kept her mouth closed, unsure of what to say. She knew he had killed Harry already and she wasn't sure if she herself were not in mortal danger.

"Answer me." He ordered, a hint of emotion filtering through. She looked up to where she saw the shadow of his face was.

"Tom," She started.

"Do not call me by that name," He said. She sighed, embarrassed and still freighted.

"I have not forgotten nor disregarded the promise I made to you," She said, raising her eyes up to meet his.

"Don't lie to me!" He snapped, before quickly collecting himself again. In a calm, quiet voice, he proceeded. "Tell me the truth. " Serena stood up.

"I did not," She said, strongly, "ever cheat on you. Yes, I won't lie, I let him take me out to lunch. That was it. But tell me Tom, after 4 years, how did you expect me to think you'd still come for me? I waited for you, Tom, but you never came. I wonder if you would have ever come if I hadn't shown the smallest attention to someone else."

"So you admit then, you had an interest in him," He replied. Serena shook her head.

"I was only doing it because everyone told me to. They all had boyfriends or love-interests, but not me. And they asked me "Why won't you go out with anyone?" What was I supposed to say, Tom? "I'm waiting for someone who will never come"? They would not have believed it for one, and for another, they wouldn't have cared. I'd hope you can still believe me when I tell the truth Tom, because I'm telling you it now. I did it for them. Deep down I was always waiting." Serena said.

"I'm disappointed in you Serena. I would have thought you could've come up with a better excuse than that," He said.

"Don't ask me why if you won't even try to understand," She shouted.

"You knew I would come for you!" He said. "Why didn't you wait?"

Even in the darkness, Serena could see his eyes glowing intensely.

"Why didn't I wait?" She asked him. "What have these past 4 years been? You know, the summer after school ended, I spent my days dreaming idealistically of how you would come back and take me away. Every morning I would take care to dress myself nicely and diet so that I didn't get too fat for you. Every morning I thought would be the day you would arrive. But when summer ended, you still hadn't come.

"Do you know how depressed I was after that? I mean, I thought you knew me, and you know how low my self esteem is. I barley ate the next month, and spent my days drinking too much alcohol and pretending I was interested in the work I was doing. But I still hoped, still dreamed that you would come. The next year, I made sure to work close to home so that you could find me easily. Several guys asked me out, but I turned all of them down. My friends started to wonder about me, but I just made up excuses, saying the men were mean, or fat or that I just didn't like them. But then that year had gone, leaving me still alone and unhappy.

"It was around then I started thinking that you probably weren't going to come at all. It seemed like something you would do too: Fuck with my mind and make me think you might actually care about me, and tell me to wait with no real intention of returning. So I took a job with Eve at her aunt's store, and I actually found that I enjoyed it-- to a degree. But I still wasn't completely happy." Serena paused. Tom was staring at the ground, listening. Serena's eyes started tearing.

"And you know why, don't you? Because I was waiting, dreaming for the day the man I loved to would come back for me. Dreaming for him to tell me that he actually did love me too, and that he was wrong about his career choice, that he was sorry and that all he wanted was to be with me. I loved you. I don't know why, or how, but I did. I still do. But I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" She asked. "I didn't let myself become obsessed about it, because I never thought it would happen. But now that it has, I have to wonder if it was because you truly wanted me, or because of Harry. If I had never gone out with Harry, which I only did once, but if I hadn't, would you have still come for me? Tell me, honestly, Tom, because I don't know that you would have."

"I would have," Tom said softly.

"Would you have?" She asked quietly, a tear slipping unnoticed down her cheek. Tom looked up.

"How can you say that?" He asked her. "Did you honestly believe I wouldn't?" Serena looked at the floor.

"It was 4 years," She said. "I'm not that pretty, I wouldn't have blamed you."

"Serena, stop that. How could you doubt me? Doubt us?" He asked, his dark, violent eyes searching her watery ones.

"I just didn't think you would come back for me," She whimpered, a tear leaking out of her eyes and trickling down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Tom stepped forward and lifted her chin so that she faced him. His eyes caught hers.

"If nothing else, I would have come back for you. You, Serena. It just took me awhile," He said. Her eyes were wide and she searched his to see if he was lying to her. He just stared back.

"Oh Tom!" She sobbed, falling into his chest, crying softly. It was a moment before she felt his arms around her, squeezing her gently. She had never felt anything so comforting as the feel of his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," She said, pulling away and flicking her teary eyes back up at him. "I don't know where you've been, or what you've been doing these past few years. But I don't care. Even though I didn't think you were going to come for me, I was still true to you.

"I have never been unfaithful. These lips," She said, more tears in her eyes. "They have never met anyone else's. No one has touched me Tom, not since you," She looked down at the floor for a moment, before glancing back up. "If you still wanted me Tom, I'm still yours. I've always been." She whispered, her brown, doleful eyes searching his.

He searched hers as well. Slowly, he brought his hand up and wiped away a tear that was falling. His hand lingered on her cheek for a moment and Serena closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his touch. His hand slowly moved from her cheek to trace her lips. She opened her eyes and held her breath, her heart beating faster. His hand slipped down to her neck and he bent in slowly, his lips hovering a moment above hers. Serena closed her eyes as she felt his kiss.

It was slow and gentle, almost unsure. She kissed back, though a bit shy. It had been so long, but the fire of passion between them had not dimmed.

As the burning inside her steadily built, his kisses became harder, more demanding. His hands had snaked around her waist, pulling her in closer. Her arms circled around his neck, and she clung to him. She couldn't think. She couldn't consider if what she was doing right now made sense, because the better thing would probably have been not to kiss him. But she couldn't care. She was following her instincts, but maybe later she'd wonder if she even really had a choice.

Their passion grew so much, that it wasn't long before they were lying on the bed, exploring the bodies they both knew so long ago and reclaiming the passion they had both known so well.

Afterwards, they both lay, spent, in each other's arms. Serena laid her head against his chest, eyes closed, not thinking, just resting. He took up her hand and looked at it. On her ring finger sat the onyx ring he had given her 6 years ago. It sat there, winking at him in the moonlight, like it had so many other times before.

"I didn't realize you were still wearing this…" He said. She smiled against his chest.

"I've never taken it off." She said. They were silent a few minutes.

"Tom…where did you go? After school ended?" She asked.

"For a year I worked at Borgin and Burkes," He said. Serena gasped.

"The one on Knockturn Alley?" She asked. He laughed softly at her shock. She rolled her eyes. "Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised…But why did you quit?"

"Well…After I killed Hepzibah Smith, I disappeared and – " He said. But Serena had gasped again.

"Thomas! You killed her? Wasn't she that rich, old, eccentric woman?" She asked. Tom nodded.

"I thought her house elf had done it?" Serena asked.

"No, but it was a good cover up, wasn't it?" He asked. Serena closed her eyes and tried to suppress her sickening feeling.

"And after that?" She asked, yawning.

"I just wandered around, going to strange, dark places, honing my skills, gathering followers…" Serena nodded, and yawned again. Tom smiled at her and kissed her once on the forehead. Serena tried to keep her eyes open, but it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Tom lay with her in his arms. He didn't sleep, he was not tired. He traced her arms, stomach, and hips, marveling in the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. It had been so long. He got up and picked his clothes up off the floor before changing back into them. As he finished, he stole a glance at his sleeping beauty. She was so beautiful, sleeping peacefully with her hair cascading down her shoulders. He hated to wake her, but knew it was time to go, before the others came home. He walked back over to the bed and knelt down beside her, kissing her gently.

"Serena, you need to get up," He said. She fluttered her eyes open and frowned for a split second, before she broke into a huge smile.

"It wasn't another dream then," She said, sitting up and facing him. She ran her hands along his chest, and he wished he hadn't put his clothes back on already.

"You're really here, aren't you?" She asked, looking up into his smoldering eyes. He smirked that arrogant, smug grin that she remembered so well and her heart fluttered.

"I'm here." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. "But it is time we were leaving."

She frowned.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as he got off the bed and held a hand out to help her out. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"You'll see. Now get dressed," He instructed. She looked at him for a minute more before running and picking up her clothes. She changed quickly.

"Do I need to take anything with me?" She asked.

"Unless there's something you'd like. You might need some clothes, but then again," He said, smirking, "you might not." Serena rolled her eyes, smiling. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a shoulder sac with which she filled some clothes. She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, taking out two small jewelry boxes: the ones in which she kept Tom's other presents. She placed them in her sac and shut the drawer. She sighed.

"I guess that's it…" She said, glancing around her room.

"Are you ready my Princess?" Tom asked, extending his hand. She looked over at him. He looked as handsome as ever. His raven black hair was a bit a mess and he stood in darkness, the light of the night shinning in through the window around him. He smiled at her, a cold, seductive smile that made her knees weak. Her heart beat in her chest. She couldn't believe that he'd actually come back for her! Yes, he killed Harry, obviously, and she was a bit sad. She didn't know where she was going, or if she'd ever be back. She didn't know when she'd see her home and family again. Or when she'd see Heather and Eve, but she couldn't care. Right now, it was like her dreams had come true. Harry had asked her the same question earlier. Was she ready? This time, she knew she was.

She slipped the bag's strap over her shoulder and walked over to Tom, taking his hand. He smiled and pulled her in close. She looked up at him.

"Take me away my Lord," She said. He smirked and the next instant, they were gone.


	30. Dangerous Promises

**Chapter 30 – Dangerous Promises**

"_Take me away my Lord," She said. He smirked and the next instant, they were gone. _

It was just a moment before the world disappeared around her. She clung on to Tom as the wind rushed past them. Serena's stomach started to feel queasy when she noticed her world coming back into focus. She felt her feet touch the ground, and noticed that the moving had stopped. She held on to Tom a moment longer, trying to regain her focus. It was strange. Normally she didn't get sick when she apperated. It was a habit she had broken a few years ago, so she was a bit curious as to why she had felt those symptoms this time. They must have gone really far away.

"Are you ok?" He asked against her hair. She nodded and pulled away from him, offering him a timid smile.

"Yes, I'm fine," She said, though still a bit dizzy. He nodded.

"Good. We're here," He said. Serena looked around, taking in her surroundings.

They were standing in a small, dark, stone room. The walls were old and damp and resembled that of an ancient castle. The door behind them was made of dark brown wood, with ancient runes and carvings scratched into it. There was a single window in the room, but as it was black outside due to the fact it was very late at night, it didn't add anything but more creepiness to the room. There were a few tapestries on the wall, and they lay, silent and still against the cold stone. There was a small, circular stone table on the floor that stood upon a rectangular carpet. The table was very low to the ground, and on top of it stood a single golden goblet.

She sensed deep, powerful magic lay here. And she shivered involuntarily. Something about this place was very eerie, and yet called to her. All in all, it was a bit scary and she leaned in closer to Tom.

"Where are we?" She asked. Tom sighed.

"I have to ensure that you will never stray again," Tom said, looking down at her, his eyes darkening. She pulled away, but he grabbed hold of her arm.

"I never strayed!" Serena cried, but he silenced her.

"I have to make sure that you know to whom you belong. I need to world to realize it. You are mine, Serena, my Princess. You've been mine since I first touched you, all those years ago." Tom said. Serena's heart beat quickly in her chest. _What was happening?_ She wondered.

"There is nothing else I could think of that would do that job other than this. It will make you mine in everyone's eyes. No one will be able to touch you then, and I will have an excuse for punishing them if they try to," He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, feeling goose bumps appear on her skin.

"You're going to marry me, of course," He said, smiling at her. But his smile was cold and mocking. "Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Serena's heart fell.

_Was it?_

_Well, yes, but not like this._

"You want to marry me because you don't trust me?" She asked him slowly.

"It does the job. You get what you've always wanted, and I get to own you legally. There is nothing stronger than the deep magic that will unite us, and therefore, it will not be able to be broken," He said.

_He wanted to marry her to own her._

True, she had dreamed of marrying him, but not like this! She wanted it to be for love, not just an excuse for him to own her. _Bastard!_

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Serena hesitated, not knowing what to say. She didn't want it to happen this way.

"I…I'm not dressed appropriately," She said. It was true: she was still in her jeans and sweater. Tom's eyes ran over her figure.

"Easily taken care of," He said, waving his wand at her once.

She froze, still scared of the idea of him using his wand on her.

"There," He said. "That will do."

She looked down to see herself wearing a curve-fitting silk dress, overlapped with lace. It was beautiful, with a plunging neck and sleeves opening at her elbows, pouring out lace. It hung to her body and yet there was still a little train at the end.

But Serena felt like crying. She was completely crestfallen.

It was black.

Pure, dark, violent black.

It was beautiful, true, but she never in her entire life thought that she'd wear black to her wedding. It was unheard of. It wasn't right. This whole idea wasn't right. She had spent her life dreaming of it, but it didn't feel right. She wanted to pull away, and yet she couldn't. Physically she couldn't, because Tom wouldn't let her, but even mentally she couldn't. She was trapped. And she realized now she had been trapped all these years. There was no escape for her now, whether she wanted one or not. _But,_ she wondered softly, _did she really want one?_

"Would you like to see a mirror?" He asked, as he watched her hands caress the dark material. She looked up to see him handing her a mirror. Taking it slowly, she peered at her reflection.

Her hair was down, soft waves hugging her face. A small, black tiara rested on her head, a lace veil falling off of it. Her makeup was fine, her eyes shadowed with dark eyeliner and powder.

She looked beautiful, and yet sad. And dark. Who would wear black to a wedding?

"Come Serena. It is time to make you my Queen," He said, his voice jolting her from her thoughts.

The mirror she held dissolved into the air. She looked up to see him wearing dress robes now, and they were, no surprise, black as well. His hand was extended towards her, and he was waiting, no look of happiness on his pale, handsome face. She hesitated.

_Was this her fate? _She wondered.

She slipped her hand into his, unaware of the single tear that trickled down her cheek.

He led her to the small stone table and sat her down on one said, before taking a seat across from her. She noticed, now that she was close, that the table was engraved with strange and ancient runes. She couldn't understand them, but she could feel their power.

They were both kneeling, and he placed his hands on top of the table, waiting for her to do the same. She did, slowly, and placed hers on top of his.

As soon as her skin touched his, a fire appeared in the fireplace at the end of the room, as well as a golden knife on the table.

Serena started, surprised, but Tom's hands held on to hers tightly. His eyes were dark and swirling.

The next moment, a ghost appeared. He was old, short and skinny and carried a book in his hands. He wore dress robes that she imagined to be black, and he slowly floated towards them.

Serena was frightened, and glanced uncertainly towards Tom. This was not like any wedding she had ever been to before.

This was an old ritual. Primitive, and powerful.

"Are you ready to begin?" The ghost asked, his voice emanating powerful magic. Another shiver ran up her skin.

Tom nodded, and the ghost, priest, whatever he was, began, opening his book.

"Witch and Wizard, you two are but lady and man. Are you ready to join your souls together for all time?" The ghost asked them.

Tom nodded.

"We are," He said. He looked at Serena.

"We are," She said, softly, lowering her eyes to the stone table.

"Love is the most powerful of the old magic. It is something that cannot be destroyed, not by magic or steel. It is one of the few things common between muggles and witches, and something more precious than gold." Serena listened, with a heavy heart, thinking how she loved Tom, but how he did not reciprocate those feelings for her.

The ghost waved his hand over the goblet, filling it with a strange, cloudy liquid.

"Wizard: Take this knife and catch her blood in the goblet." Serena almost jerked her hand from his.

_WHAT?_

His grip on her tightened for a moment to hold her down, before he loosened it. He slowly picked up the knife and brought it towards her. Serena's heart was racing. _He wasn't going to cut her, was he? _

The ghost of a man started chanting behind them.

Tom gently lifted her hand, catching her scared eyes. He offered her a small smile, yet it comforted her. She let him take her shaking hand and run the ragged blade along her palm.

It burned, and she instinctively pulled away, as the blood bubbled up from the cut. Tom held on to it though and brought it over the cup. He turned her hand over and squeezed gently. Serena watched in horrified fascination as her blood dripped off her hand and fell into the liquid. Once the blood touched the surface of it, it started bubbling, heated from an invisible source. The ghost stopped chanting.

"Run your thumb over her hand to stop the bleeding," The ghost instructed. Tom did as he was told and the wound healed over where his thumb touched, leaving behind a light scar. Serena stared at her palm, mesmerized.

"Now, witch: do the same." The ghost said. Serena looked, unsure, from the ghost and then back to Tom. He nodded at her and lifted his hand from the table. Serena's hands were shaking as she took the knife.

_How could she cut him?_

He waited, and she took a deep breath. The ghost had started chanting again. Setting the knife upon his palm, Serena bit her lip, as she pushed down on the knife and dragged it across his palm.

It was a bit surreal to see Tom bleed. It almost made him a bit more human. Almost.

She led the hand over the cup and could feel him watching her. As his blood touched the liquid, the goblet's runes started glowing, and there was steam rising from it. Serena followed Tom's example, and traced her thumb over his cut, closing the wound. The ghost stopped chanting.

"Take both hands," He instructed. She let Tom's hands fold back onto hers.

"The magic I'm marrying you with is stronger than anything else. It is unbreakable. There can be no divergence, no divorce, no straying. Most couples do not wed this way as the magic is too strong. This marriage is soul-binding. The only thing that can split it, is death herself." Serena met Tom's eyes. They just stared back, burning with an intensity that scared her. The goblet had now stopped steaming.

The ghost held out his hand and pulled his wrist forward, knocking over the goblet. Serena had expected burning liquid to spill out, but instead, two thick, gold and silver bands did instead.

"Take the silver one, wizard, and place it on her finger." The ghost ordered. Tom picked up the silver ring and waited for Serena's hand. Serena hesitated for a minute before placing her left hand in his. He caught her eye and they just stared at each other, faces expressionless, but eyes, burning in intensity, as he slid on the ring. It was warm on her finger, yet cold at the same time. And it fit exceptionally well.

"And now you, witch: take the gold one and place it on his finger." The ghost ordered.

Serena's hand trembled slightly as she picked up the warm metal ring. She slid it slowly on Tom's fingers, refusing to meet his gaze.

"By the power of the earth and ritual, you are now man and wife." The ghost said. "You may kiss the bride."

Serena wanted to smile bitterly at that statement. It ended all weddings, muggle and wizard, yet it didn't seem to fit in this one.

Tom leaned in, and Serena followed. His hands slowly lifted the black veil and he folded it back. Serena didn't know if she was breathing.

Tom's hand touched her cheek and fell to her throat, enticing her forward. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips upon hers. It was slow, yet powerful. With it, she knew that she really did belong to him.

When he released her, and her eyes opened, the fire had gone out and the ghost was gone, leaving them in cold darkness once more.

Tom stood, brushing himself off, before walking around the table to help up Serena. She let him pull her up, and his hands encircled her waist. She looked up to him, her chocolate eyes glazed over with uncertainty. He smiled at her, pulling her in close.

"You are mine forever," He whispered in her ear, the world starting to disappear around them. Serena closed her eyes, clinging onto him.

And as they apperated, Serena couldn't help but wonder: _just how long was forever?_


	31. Devil's Enchantment

**Chapter 31 – Devil's Enchantment**

Serena rolled over, burying her face into her soft, downy pillow. She felt Tom turn over as well, his arm moving onto her waist and pulling her closer to him. She smiled softly into her pillow. Even though he was asleep, he still held her tightly. _Was he so afraid of her slipping from his grasp?_ She wondered.

Her body was exhausted, completely spent from their…activities. But her mind was still wide awake. She sighed, and let her mind wander.

It had been a month since their…marriage. They had apperated from…well, wherever the "ceremony" had taken place, onto an old, cobblestone street. It was still black outside, and Serena found herself shivering, though not from the cold. Archaic houses were littered along the street they stood on, spaced a few miles apart from each other. Grass gleaming silver in the moonlight surrounded the houses like a dangerous sea. A few trees were scattered here and there around the houses in an attempt of looking normal, but Serena could tell these houses were anything but.

A light breeze passed through, and Serena moved closer to Tom. An eerie silence was upon this …town, and Serena felt very uneasy. This was a place where dark magic was practiced, where corruption was rampant, though hidden under painted facades, and where evil himself seemed to reside.

Serena smirked at that thought.

It went literally as well, as apparently this is where Tom lived.

She had looked around, for the house in which she presumed she would be staying in, but could see none.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking up at Tom. He smirked.

"This is where you'll be staying," He said. Serena looked around.

"Where?" She asked, confused.

"Well it's invisible to you now, due to the spells I've placed around it," He said. "But it's just straight over there." He said, pointing to his right. Serena followed his hand, but couldn't see anything. It just looked like an ordinary hill to her.

"Come," He said, taking his hand off of her hip and extending it to her. "We have to walk there by foot so that I can get through the enchantments."

She had hesitated a moment, glancing back once more at the empty street, before slipping her hand into his.

It had been a relatively short walk, though Serena hardly noticed. She was too busy taking in her surroundings and trying to grasp the idea that she was married.

_Married._

_I'm married._

_I'm really married._

_With no friends or family there to witness._

_Alone, in the middle of the night._

_To a murderer._

_That I love._

_I'm a fucking idiot._

_In the middle of the night._

_And in black!_

Serena couldn't help but frown at the thought. She was still a bit…upset. But, it was what she had wanted, wasn't it?

Tom had stopped walking, bringing Serena from her thoughts. She looked up at his handsome features, contorted with concentration. Apparently he was breaking through the spells.

_What spells?_

She froze. What kind of spells did he place around the house? Was it just an invisibility spell, or something else? No, it would have to be something more, otherwise he wouldn't be in such concentration.

Serena was about to ask him straight out, but he started walking again, dragging her along. Serena glanced ahead of them and was surprised that she could see a house now.

But what a house!

It was old. No, ancient. It was huge as well, though it looked smaller than some of the surrounding houses. The roof was dark, and because it was nighttime, she couldn't tell exactly what color it really was. The house was made of gray stone and old, faded wood.

Before she could further take in the house's appearance, Tom had opened the heavy oak door.

She had walked in to find a sitting room. There was a fireplace on the far side, and a few windows on the other side, though they were covered with black curtains. Serena wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_Black curtains?_

There was a black leather couch and two green sitting chairs by the fireplace, a honey-oak coffee table resting between them. Serena found the bag she had packed before lying on the table and slowly walked towards it.

There were few paintings on the walls, so the room gave off the feeling of cold and loneliness. There was, however, one painting above the fireplace that caught her eye, and Serena moved to take a better look.

It was a simple landscape of someplace exotic. There were two camels, a little girl, and a really old man at a drinking hole in a desert. The girl wore a white cotton tunic that flowed as if in a light wind. The man's face was lined with wrinkles and he squatted near the water. The moon danced above them, the stars seeming to twinkle though it was a painting.

Serena felt herself being drawn into it. She could almost feel the soft desert breeze on her shoulder, the light caress of sand.

One of the camels seemed to lift its head, and looked at her. She was entirely mesmerized and found herself falling into those brown eyes; eyes that should have been dull and stupid but were filled with a strange, vibrant power. It was intoxicating and she was being dragged into it.

"Serena?"

She heard Tom call, but the camel didn't look away and neither did she.

"Serena." She heard his voice again, this time sharp and commanding. The camel slowly returned his head back to its earlier position of drinking water, and Serena found herself shaking her head, being brought back into the cold, stone room.

She was suddenly dizzy and grabbed on Tom's arm for support.

"What was that?" She asked him, as she regained her focus. "I felt as if I was inside the picture."

He laughed.

"Captivating, isn't it?" He asked. She nodded.

"It was a gift," He said. Serena was skeptical, more likely he had just taken it. "It is enchanted so that anyone who looks at it will gradually be taken into the picture." Serena nodded her head, suddenly overcome with a strange desire to look at it again. So, instead, she turned her gaze to Tom.

"It tries to hypnotize the viewer, and sees how long it can hold you there," Tom said. "The man who gave it to me said that he knew someone who had spent four years just gazing at it."

Serena frowned.

"Really?" She asked.

"It's not really very dangerous. It takes ten years to fully transport you into the picture."

"What!" She asked. _Not that dangerous_? Tom smirked.

"Well, if one were to continue staring at that picture for a full ten years straight, it is designed so that the viewer will be slowly transported into the picture where he will be trapped for, eternity." He said. Serena shivered.

_Trust Tom to have a sick painting like that in his house._

The first time Tom left, she knew that she was moving that picture.

"That's sick," She said. "Is that what happened to the little girl in the picture? And the man?"

"I actually don't know," He said. "But probably."

Serena turned quickly away from it. It was definitely going to be moved, if not thrown out.

Tom held out his arm for her.

"Shall we continue on our tour?" He asked her. She slipped her arm into his and let him take her away from the horrid painting.

Serena rolled over, so that now she was facing her sleeping husband.

The rest of the tour had been short. She had many rooms in her two-story house. There was a fully stocked library, a kitchen, a dining room, a room with a piano (which did her no good as she couldn't even play), a study where she supposed Tom worked, and many bedrooms. There had been no more incidents with paintings, but she couldn't escape the strange, lonely feeling the house still seemed to emit.

And though Serena had felt confused, unhappy and even scared during the "wedding ceremony", once she was back in Tom's arms, all thoughts of discomfort and fear were caressed out of her mind.

It had been a month and she still hadn't heard from anyone, not that she had expected to.

A pang of guilt twisted in her stomach.

No one knew what had happened to her. No one knew if she was still alive, or what had happened to her. All they probably knew was that Harry Livingston was dead and Serena was missing.

She felt terrible about it. They must be worrying and going crazy. They must miss her too. And though it had only been a single month, she was starting to miss them as well.

She sighed. There was nothing she could do. At least not at the moment.

Feeling depressed by her thoughts, she turned her attention back to the man next to her.

His raven hair was a mess, and his brows furrowed. She frowned softly. Even in sleep he was still planning things. Did he never have a moment's peace?

She ran her fingers between his brows, trying to relax away his frown. It didn't seem to help. Her fingers slipped to trace his high cheekbones.

_How is it that one man can be so beautiful, yet so evil?_ She wondered to herself.

Her chocolate eyes flicked up to Tom's face again and she sighed. She knew she was completely smitten with him. She had been since her sixth year at Hogwarts, but she still couldn't understand it. She tried to understand him and found that it was very difficult. She hardly knew anything about him, about his past, and all she really knew was that he was powerful, ambitious, dangerous, and didn't shy away from killing people. But she also knew that something had happened to him when he was younger. He had said he knew and killed his father, who was a muggle, so that explained his dislike towards them, but she didn't know anything about his mother.

Did he?

She knew he was an orphan and grew up in a muggle orphanage. He must have been lonely and felt estranged, as he had magical powers and no one else did. Although, she sighed, knowing Tom, he probably used it to his advantage, even as a child. She smiled softly, sadly. That was probably where he developed his skills at manipulation. But for some reason, for all the bad things he'd done, she couldn't hold any of it against him.

She loved him, and was not ashamed to admit that, to herself or to him. And she also knew that he cared about her, in his own, strange way and that she was safe with him, that he'd always be there to protect her. She had thought, during school, that maybe he'd grow tired of her, but now she had begun to see that maybe he wouldn't. He came back for her, and married her, even though it wasn't the typical wedding. And she couldn't help thinking, dreaming that he might love her, or at least grow to love her, even though he might have problems admitting it.

Which was fine. She'd be there to help him.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, her lips lingering on his for a moment. Kissing him then, she wished she could take away all of his pain, all of his loneliness, and relieve him of his psychotic drive to prove his worth to the world. She knew that he was fighting to prove himself and had learned at a young age that using dark magic only made him more powerful. But she knew that she couldn't wipe away his past, that he was already too deep into it to ever become completely free of it. But she vowed to herself, in that moment, that she would try to help him as much as she could. And she hoped, that maybe, just maybe, she could eventually turn him away from the darkness that was poisoning his soul.

That is, if it wasn't too late for him.

Tom's eyes flickered open and distracted her from her morbid thoughts.

He frowned, bringing his hand up to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, his voice almost, was it possible, concerned? Serena smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing," She said. His frown didn't go away and she snuggled in closer to him, running her hand idly across his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing her mood. She was careful not to upset him by lying to him

"I was just wondering why you always have to be planning something," She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not sharply, just unsure.

"Well I was watching you sleep and you were frowning," She said. "Were you having a bad dream?"

"No," He said. "I was thinking about…things."

"Well," Serena said, running her nails lightly over his arm. "I was just wondering why you always have to be doing that. You never seem to be at peace, or really happy."

"I'm happy when I'm with you," He said, taking her hand and placing a kiss in her palm. Serena smiled and felt herself blushing lightly. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

_That HAS GOT to mean something!_ She thought to herself with girlish glee. But she did know that Tom was a skilled seducer, so she wasn't sure.

"I'm at peace when you're sleeping under my arms," He said, planting her arm with gentle kisses on a trail up until he reached her collar bone.

"And I'm most definitely happy when you're beneath me," He said, smirking, as he kissed her smiling lips. Serena rolled her eyes and kissed him back feeling so happy that she might float away on a cloud.

She traced his face gently and found herself smiling, playfully.

"I'm happy when I'm beneath you too," She purred. He smirked and rolled on top of her, pinning her down with his arms.

"Well, then," He growled mischievously, leaning down and kissing her again. "Let me make you happy again."

0-0-0-0-0

When Serena awoke, Tom had already gone. She yawned, for once happy with the black curtains because they did an amazing job at keeping out the sunlight.

She pulled the sheets up higher over her.

_It must be late._ She thought, a smile lighting her face as she thought of their late night passion, and what he had said to her before he jumped on her.

Stretching out her arms, she rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. Her brown hair fell was a mess, she could tell, but she couldn't help herself from sighing contentedly.

It didn't matter that she was basically imprisoned here as his wife, that everything in the house was black or green and it was nearly driving her mad, that he was still busy at work doing bad things for power: what he said last night made her heart soar.

Filled with a burst of girlish, love-sick energy, Serena bounded out of bed and went skipping into the bathroom.

An hour later, she left the bathroom, cleaned and dried. She felt so happy, that she took extra time doing her hair and putting on her make up. She wrapped her black silk robe around her and waltzed into her bedroom and over to her dark mahogany dresser.

She pulled open the doors and searched for something to wear. The clothes had been courtesy of Tom and she had found them her second day there. She held one of the dresses to her chest and sighed, like the love-sick girl she was at the moment.

Her first two weeks at her new home, Tom had stayed with her, helping her get comfortable with everything. Her second day there, he had surprised her with a dresser full of clothes, and a small black kitten to be her companion while he was away, for he told her he would be away a lot. She had absolutely adored the kitten and had felt immensely flattered that Tom had been so thoughtful. She had immediately bonded with the cat, who turned out to be a sweetheart.

She asked Tom what type of cat she was, but he had merely shrugged, saying he found it in the woods one evening and it had followed him home.

"Does she already have a name?" Serena asked him. He shrugged again.

"I didn't really address it," He said. "It just sort of waited at my door."

"She," Serena corrected him.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I can just tell," She said. He rolled his eyes and walked off to make himself a drink.

Serena had stood, watching the kitten rub itself against her legs, when a huge snake appeared from at the end of the hall.

Serena had let loose a very loud scream, and was about to go find Tom, when the kitten jumped up and stood between Serena and the snake. It hissed and puffed up its fur, preparing for a fight.

The snake raised itself and let out a hiss as well. Serena heard footsteps, but couldn't turn away from the scene before her. She was so frightened for the little cat that she contemplated bending down, picking it up and facing the snake herself.

She heard hissing from her side, and noticed the snake turn its attention to Tom. After a little, it backed down, and slithered off out of the room.

"Sorry," Tom said, as Serena bent down and picked up the kitten. "I didn't even think of Nagini when I brought the cat home."

Serena smiled. "I forgot you're into snakes."

Tom smiled back, amused by her comment.

"I think I'll name her Lyonette," Serena said.

"Lyonette?" Tom asked. Serena smiled as she kissed the kitten on the head, which in turn licked Serena on the cheek.

She giggled.

"It's French for 'little-lion'" She said. Tom smiled.

"It does seem to fit," He said.

"Yes it does," She agreed.

Serena sighed, coming out of her memories. She looked at the dress she was holding and decided to put it on before she caught a cold. It wasn't much of a "dress", as it was thin, had very thin straps, ended a few inches above her knees, and had a square cut neck lined with lace. And, of course, it was black.

Serena slipped on some slippers and grabbed a warm robe from her dresser in case she got cold, and skipped down to the kitchen to feed Lyonette and make something for breakfast.


	32. Surprise

**Chapter 32 – Surprise**

Serena sauntered into the kitchen humming a song to herself. As she poured herself some juice, a small "meow" greeted her from across the table.

Serena looked up as Lyonette jumped onto the table from the chair she had been sleeping on.

"Good morning," Serena cooed, moving over to pet the kitty's small and fury head. It rubbed its face against her nails, starting to purr loudly. Serena couldn't help smiling as the kitten sat down and rolled over so Serena could pet her stomach.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that Serena got up and made herself and the kitten breakfast. She knew Nagini fed herself, and the cat probably could have done so as well, but Serena couldn't help herself. She refilled a small bowl with water, and then refilled her food bowl before sitting down with some toast and a cup of tea.

After breakfast, Serena decided to fix something for desert as her mood was still light. She pulled out a cookbook made just for cooking sweets, and flipped through many pages, trying to find something that looked interesting and chocolaty. 10 minutes later, she had finally decided on a cake and had gotten all the ingredients out. Not wanting to get her dress dirty, she threw on an apron and then set the oven.

An hour later, the kitchen was a mess. Broken egg shells littered the granite counter and sugar was spilled all over the counter and the floor. Sticky, goop-covered forks stuck to the counter, and flour kissed her nose and cheeks. But she was satisfied. The cake was baking and rising which meant that she didn't mess it up too badly. She had even tasted the bowl from which she had mixed the ingredients and it tasted sinfully good. So, with the cake successfully baking, Serena got started cleaning up.

It took over another hour to clean up and put everything back away, even with the help of magic. But by the time she was done cleaning, the cake was ready to be brought out.

Serena took it out of the oven and laid it down on a crystal dish. It was beautiful, and Serena couldn't help smiling in smug pride. She put the final touches on the cake before leaving it, gleaming on the clear platter.

After her adventure in the kitchen, Serena found herself wandering around the house a bit aimlessly. Though she had been here about a month, she still had found relatively little to do. Of course, the horrific picture had been moved the first time she was alone. She threw a towel over it and magically took it to the attic.

She had no desire to ever see that thing again.

The halls were dark and cold, and Serena, finding herself shivering as she walked, decided put on her black robe.

As she walked through the old house, her hands trailed against the stone walls. She hadn't walked very far before she heard a soft padding of feet behind her, and, turning to look over her shoulder, she saw that Lyonette had decided to join her on her walk.

She bent down and pet her briefly, before continuing on her rounds. The kitten followed a little ways behind, trailing after her. Serena soon found herself standing in the large room where the piano sat.

She stood surveying the room, her heart growing heavy. She couldn't stand all the depressing things surrounding her all the time. The room's chandelier hung silently, its antique candles' unlit, and the heavy curtains choked out the sunlight. There was one carpet that covered the otherwise bare floor, and a small couch. Serena didn't know if she could, but she didn't think Tom would get terribly upset if she changed some things around. She felt that she would die if she had to keep everything looking so dark. After all, she was not like Tom in that regard.

So, turning to face the black curtains, Serena took her wand and with a flick of the wrist, the curtains had changed into a lilac color, with a light white drape behind it. With the material lessened and the colors lighter, the room immediately lightened, as did Serena's heart. She smiled at her handiwork and set about trying to lighten more of the room.

In the end, the couch had changed from black to a soft green. The rug which had been dark red or maroon had been changed to a more suitable green as well. The piano had been dusted and moved closer to the window and the chandelier's candles had been softened and lit so it didn't give off a haunting air anymore.

Serena stood in the center and again, surveyed the room, this time much happier. It was still a little dark, but not depressing anymore. She wandered over to the piano and sat down, fingering the old ivory keys. She was bored and had been attempting to learn how to play something…but it hadn't been going very well. Still, it was something to do. And, as Tom wouldn't let her out of the house (his excuse being that she would be unable to get back in due to the spells around it), she was without a lot of things to do.

Her finger pushed down gently on a key, causing a solid note to ring out. Lyonette looked up at this, and Serena smiled at her. But, as she started to play more notes, the kitten had quickly hurried from the room, leaving Serena to practice by herself.

After a while, Serena had wandered from the room to where the library was. She had been very excited to see that Tom had filled it with all kinds of books, from romances to essays, so she would always be able to find something that suited her. There were even a few books on languages so that if Serena were terribly bored, she could try to learn a few. She had jokingly asked him why there weren't any parseltongue books there, but Tom smiled and said she didn't really want to know what he was saying.

Her fingers ran over the spines of the books and she skimmed the titles before finding one that looked remotely interesting. She took it and settled herself on a couch and started reading.

A few hours passed, and the sky grew gradually darker. What started as a brilliant, clear morning had now become a stormy afternoon. She tired of the book and took a break, deciding to start a fire as she was getting a bit chilly. Once the flames got high, she sat back and watched them for a little. She looked back on the couch and watched the flames dance and jump atop of the logs. Serena closed her eyes and could hear the rain fall heavily onto the roof and windows. The room went dark as the rain fell harder, and Serena's mood dropped with the weather, her mind beginning to think over things.

Her parents must be mad with worry.

Her sister would be devastated. Everyone would think the worst.

She thought about Heather and Eve. She missed them dreadfully and felt even more detached from the world without their jokes, laughing faces and support. She missed the way they argued, the way they acted so stupid sometimes and yet were incredibly bright. She missed how they would go crazy sometimes, how they loved their alcohol. She missed their antics, and yet she missed their advice, and just being able to talk to them. It had been so long, and they probably thought something terrible had happened to her.

She smiled bitterly thinking that no, instead, she had gotten married.

She missed them, and was quickly tiring of this life.

She had waited for so long for Tom to come and get her. The four years she had spent seemed as if she were waiting solely for him to come and wake her. But here she was with him, and she was as bored as ever.

Something slithered across her bare legs, bringing her quickly from her thoughts.

Startled, she calmed down when she realized it was only Nagini. They had become sort of friends, as they both were attached to Tom, and so they had bonded together in his absences. She coiled herself on top of Serena, so that she rested on Serena's hip and legs, and looked at Serena for a little with clouded eyes. Serena smiled and felt as if the snake wanted to talk to her.

_Damn shame I can't speak parseltongue._ She thought to herself, before shrugging.

_How hard can it be?_

With that, she imagined what she wanted to say in her mind, and started hissing at the snake. Nagini looked like she was shaking her head at Serena's idiotic attempt at communication, before she lowered her head and closed her eyes, apparently going to sleep.

Serena sighed. _That didn't go well at all…._

Looking at the snake, sleeping comfortably on top of her, she returned to her thoughts of life and of Tom.

True, she was with him. And she was happy when he was here. But when he wasn't…

It was as if she were a prisoner. In her own home, and to Tom. She loved him, and yet couldn't leave – even if she had wanted. She was still free to do as she wanted, yet it was restricted to the house. She didn't even have an owl to contact her family and tell them she was ok. As she watched the fire, she felt like crying. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to marry him with everyone there, wearing a WHITE gown of her choosing, looking the happy and blushing bride she should have been. She should be living in a house and Heather and Eve should be coming over for dinner on a weekly basis. Tom was supposed to have a normal job, instead of the who-knows-what he was doing. Probably something not good. He was supposed to meet her parents and win them over much like he had won her.

Well…She smiled. Maybe not exactly like he had won her.

Her smile faded.

Her parents were supposed to be there and see how happy she was. She was supposed to be happy. Tom wasn't supposed to be bad. And what the hell was he doing anyways? She wondered.

And then she remembered what he had said to her last night. She looked down at the necklace that she had unconsciously been fingering.

The golden locket gleamed softly in the fire-light. She traced the serpentine S with her nail.

Looking at the necklace, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

How could she feel like that?

This necklace meant something to him. It once belonged to his mother, she knew, and still couldn't believe he had given it to her as a wedding present.

Without her, he had no one. Which he probably wouldn't mind being by himself, but she knew that he would miss her.

She looked at the ground, embarrassed and ashamed with herself.

How could she regret marrying him, even slightly? She loved him.

And watching the fire, her heart began the beat with a renewed passion.

She couldn't help but think that if he really did care for her, which she knew he did, and if there was the possibility of love…then it made everything worth it. And she knew in her heart that she would willingly forsake her freedom and the life she knew before if that meant staying by his side. In her heart, pushing all spoiled and selfish thoughts aside, she knew she was happy here with Tom. And if that meant her only companions when he was gone were a snake and a cat, then so be it. She could sacrifice for him.

Being with Tom, and being cared for by him was worth it.

Serena rolled over and was met with an annoyed hiss from Nagini as she readjusted herself on Serena's legs. Serena smiled and pet the snake on the head in apology.

She closed her eyes and listened to the comforting beat of the rain against the window. It wasn't long before she joined the snake in a quiet nap.

---

It was pouring rain when Tom arrived home that evening. He entered the house and wasn't surprised to find the entrance dark. Serena was normally in the kitchen, bedroom, or library when he got home. He took off his robe and threw it to the couch as he walked to the kitchen.

As he stepped inside, he could immediately tell she was not in there. But he ventured in anyways, planning on fixing a drink for himself.

A small "meow" greeted him from the table. He paused on his way and couldn't help smiling as the black cat stretched and rolled onto her stomach. He did not come over to pet it though, but merely continued on his way to the bar. As he passed the counter, he was surprised but excited to see a chocolate cake resting in center.

He smiled to himself as he imagined how excited she must have been to see it come out so well. He almost wanted to laugh, knowing that she must have made a huge mess of the kitchen and gotten food all over herself.

He continued to the cabinet where the alcohol was stored and set about making his drink.

But as he was preparing it, he felt a weight press against his leg. He looked down only to find the kitten winding herself around his legs before looking up at him eagerly. He smiled to himself as he bent down and pet the cat, looking around to make sure Serena wasn't there to see. She would never let him alone if she saw that he had actually given the creature a little of his attention.

He stopped much sooner than the cat would have preferred and exited the kitchen with his drink in hand, continuing on his search for Serena.

The next place he checked was the library, but as he passed through the piano room, he was assaulted with bright, and obviously feminine colors. He frowned and couldn't help wrinkling his nose in distaste.

The once dark and tasteful room was now light and almost…cheerful looking. The drapes were a light purplish color when they had once been a sophisticated black. The couch was a different shade of green and even the carpet had been changed.

He knew that she must get bored being here all the time with nothing really to do, so he wasn't going to yell at her for changing his house around. Actually, it was a little amusing, if a bit annoying.

He took a long gulp of his drink, relishing in the burn in gave as it slid down his throat, before he exited the room.

He smirked with satisfaction upon discovering Serena in the library, asleep on the couch. He was actually a bit touched and aroused at the scene she made; her brown hair falling around her, her dress falling off of her shoulders, revealing the supple skin he knew so well, and his snake resting protectively on top of her.

Nagini raised her head as Tom entered. He smiled at the snake as it greeted him. They spoke for a little before Tom told it to leave him and Serena alone. The snake merely slithered off in a huff to go hunt something.

Tom finished his drink before setting the empty glass on the table and sitting down on the couch.

Serena stirred, but did not wake.

He watched his sleeping beauty with pride. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips barley parted. He realized she was wearing makeup and felt like shaking his head. She didn't even need to, and so he had no idea why she'd put any on as he was the only person she'd be seeing.

He reached out and traced a finger over her leg, reveling in the feel of her skin beneath his hands.

His hand moved slowly higher, but still she did not wake. He traced her thigh and then hip, before he moved to her arm. He paused for a little to watch her breath, mesmerized by the way the heavy locket rose and fell with her chest. He picked it up gently and stared at it.

He felt terrible about having to keep her locked up here. But it was the only real safe place for her. He didn't want anything to happen to her while he wasn't there. He just hoped that she would be able to understand that: understand that it wasn't her he didn't trust, but other people: sick people like him. She was too beautiful to leave alone for long periods of time without protection.

And he wanted to protect her. He wanted to make sure she was always safe and happy. It was a little bit of a burden sometimes, but he knew that as long as she stayed inside the house she'd be fine.

He was a little disturbed by his feelings towards her. They were stronger than he would admit, for the first reason, and secondly, they were distracting. But he couldn't be mad at her.

Staring at her serene and beautiful face, he felt something ache in his chest.

And, for a brief moment he wondered if she knew how he truly felt.

He reached up and traced her cheek with his finger, before dropping his face down to kiss her soft lips.

He waited as her eyelids fluttered a little before opening. It took a moment for her to gain focus and wake up but once she saw that it was Tom she broke into a large smile, so beautiful it made his heart hurt; an organ he was never really aware of before.

"Tom!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. "You're home!" He put his arms around her delicate waist.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, raising a brow in surprise. He was always amused at the welcome he received from her.

"You know I did," She said.

"And I don't get a kiss?" He asked, as she moved to sit back down.

"You already stole one," She said, batting her eyelashes innocently at him.

"I guess I'll have to steal another one then," He said, leaning in. She giggled and jumped off the couch, running to stand a few feet away.

"You'll have to catch me first then," She cried. He smirked arrogantly as he rose swiftly from the couch.

"And no using magic," She warned.

"You'd better start running then," He growled. She smiled playfully and ran out of the room, Tom right on her heels.

She didn't know where she was going, it didn't really matter. They were alone in the house.

He was right behind her, and she giggled as she threw doors open, flying through them. She passed through several rooms, screaming whenever he came too close.

She ran out of one room and into another, looking around quickly for an exit.

And then she realized she had stumbled into a guest bedroom.

She looked around for an exit and gasped in mock horror as Tom leaned against the doorway, blocking her only way out. He was smiling smugly and let his eyes travel over her figure.

"I do believe you are trapped my dear," He said haughtily. Serena scanned the room again, desperately trying to find another exit.

Tom entered the room, and shut the door behind him.

He smiled.

"I'm coming, and you have no where to go," He called as he stalked towards her. Serena smiled, running around to the other side of the bed, putting some distance between them. She wondered for a brief second how much exactly Tom was enjoying this game…he was making a very good predator. Not that she minded being his prey.

She giggled as he cornered her against the bed, a victorious smirk on his lips.

She glanced back at the bed.

It was too far to jump across…

And then he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She giggled as he kissed her, letting him possess her completely. His hands traveled down her body and she kissed him back, smiling against his lips.

Afterwards, Serena lay, disheveled, and wrapped in a sheet on the floor in front of the fire. Tom had gone and opened a bottle of wine and she sat, leaning against his chest, with his arm around her, sipping her wine and watching the fire. She was more than happy, and felt safe, secure and even loved in his arms. She closed her eyes as his hands trailed down her arms, savoring in the feel of his hands on her body. It was seducing, even though he did it idly. She knew his mind was elsewhere, but she found it a mixture of sensuality and adoration. She didn't want to move, but she was hungry, having skipped lunch, and knew in a little she would have to get up and make dinner.

_Well…_She thought as she snuggled against him. _At least there was a fabulous desert to look forward too_.

And that was how the first year passed. With lots of boredom of Serena's part, but always made up with lots and lots of kisses. And with the lots of kisses, it came as no surprise, but maybe still a shock to Serena, when she started skipping…


	33. Adara

A/N: Just to let you guys know – Adara means beauty.

**Chapter 33 – Adara**

Serena lay on the bed, waiting for the feeling of nausea to pass. Grinding her teeth in frustration, she tried to readjust herself into a more comfortable position. She closed her eyes and sighed as she traced her fingers over her still small stomach.

A little while later, she made a desperate run to the bathroom, which was followed by immediate relief and teeth-brushing.

She sighed as she dried her now clean mouth and watched her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at herself and looked down again to her belly.

She couldn't believe it. It was just such a crazy idea. She knew it would probably hurt, but she'd be ok. She could face the pain. Death by childbirth didn't even occur to her – she knew Tom would protect her.

Her smile faded, and she leaned against the sink.

_Shit._

She knew she had to tell him, the only question was when. She knew he cared about her, but she didn't know how he would take to the news of her being pregnant.

Her nose wrinkled at the prospect of telling him.

_It can wait._ She decided, and setting off to make some tea to calm her still slightly queasy stomach.

---

The liquid slipped down her throat, instantly warming her. She had counted and would be due for the child in April. She smiled again as she realized she'd have a spring-baby.

She set the tea down on the table and stirred it while she thought.

She did have to tell him. There was no way around that.

_But how? And when?_ She wondered. She blew on her tea before having another sip.

She pondered over the question as she drank her tea and came to a decision.

She would tell him the evening of their one year anniversary. Yes, that sounded good.

_That's tomorrow! _She thought with a grunt. Well…it was the perfect time.

But how would he take it?

Serena got up and placed her cup in the sink where it started cleaning itself.

She couldn't help frowning at the thought of him being upset over it.

_It's not like there's anything he can do about it_. She thought to herself, shrugging. _He's just going to have to accept it._

She smiled at that. And he would. She knew it. She'd just have to think of a good way to tell him…

She shook her head and went about fixing herself something for lunch. She thought about sending a letter to her family and Heather and Eve announcing her pregnancy, but figured she'd wait until the birth. She would have an easier time persuading Tom once he held his child in his arms.

Her heart melted at the thought and she hugged the lunch materials she was holding to her chest.

She could see him now, holding their child. She knew he would be gentle and care for it as he did her; there was no question in her mind. She looked again to her stomach and placed her trembling palm over it.

_She was pregnant._

_She was going to have a baby._

_She was going to actually have something that was a mix of her and Tom's flesh and blood._

_She was going to be a mother._

_And she'd make sure she was a great one too. Her child would want for nothing and yet she'd make sure she didn't grow up being as arrogant as her father._

Serena smiled.

_Tom would be the father of her child._

She spent the rest of the day in a light-hearted daze.

When Tom came home, he was surprised to see Serena again glowing with happiness.

And he meant that literally. Her cheeks seemed to have a slight flush to them and her eyes were twinkling. He watched her as she cooked, humming to herself. It was a moment before she noticed him standing in the doorway, regarding her.

"Tom!" She cried, running over to him. She flung her arms around his neck in a large embrace.

He smiled against her hair as he slipped his arms around her waist.

She leaned in a kissed him, but even in her kiss he could feel her excitement.

Something was up.

He raised a curious brow as she leaned back against his arms, hers still lying around his neck.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked her, amused.

"Fantastic," She said, batting her eyelashes at him. "And yourself?"

"I'm expecting it will probably be a better night," He said, kissing his wife again.

She giggled and pulled back after a little.

"The food will burn," She murmured against his lips. He turned her and leaned her against the wall.

"You can make more," He replied, his voice husky. She giggled again, but slipped from his grip.

"No. I've been working on this all afternoon," She responded, placing her hands on her hips and throwing her head back in mock defiance. He smiled at her as she pulled him out a chair and got him a drink.

"Sit," She ordered, patting the chair as if he were a dog. But he didn't feel offended or insulted by her actions. Her happy mood was contagious and she was far too beautiful for him to be cross at, at the moment. So, he took his seat and sipped the drink she had made for him, watching her float around the kitchen, tossing in ingredients and stirring them around.

"May I ask what has made you so happy today?" He asked.

"Realizing that I'm your wife," She sighed, setting out some plates. He smirked.

"That would make my day as well," He said arrogantly, as he took another sip of his drink. She snorted and murmured something of an "I'll bet".

"What was that?" He asked.

"Dinner's almost ready," She said, laying out the table. Tom watched her graceful movements with a mix of arousal and admiration.

"What has really put you in such a fine mood?" He asked, as she dished out the food onto the plates. She paused and looked over at him, smiling brightly.

"It's our anniversary tomorrow," She said, beaming. He smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Was that all?" He asked. It was Serena's turn to roll her eyes as she brought over the plates. She set one in front of Tom and the other in front of her chair before sitting down.

"It's a big thing," She said, picking up her fork. He smirked.

"I guess I would be this excited if I were married to such a handsome, powerful man," He said. Serena shook her head, smiling.

"I wake up everyday and I can't believe it," She said sarcastically, yet actually telling the truth. She still had a hard time believing he had actually come back and married her.

He laughed and took a bite of his dinner.

"This is good," he exclaimed.

"You sound surprised," She commented, feigning indignation.

"I just didn't expect to like it so much," He said suavely. Serena kicked his leg lightly.

"Bastard," She mumbled. He just shook his head.

"So," he said after a little. "what would you like to do for our anniversary?"

She cocked her head to the side, thinking.

"I'd like to get out of this house a little. I'm about ready to go insane," She said. He smiled.

"Good, then you'll like what I have planned," He said. Serena looked at him, her heart aflutter.

_He already has something planned!_

She felt herself blush slightly and turned her gaze back to her food.

Even after a year, she was still as much in love with him as she had been her sixth year of Hogwarts.

After dinner, they cleaned up before making their way to the bedroom. It was a while before either of them fell asleep, exhausted, spent, and sweaty.

An hour later, Tom left his sleeping wife and snuck downstairs.

He wandered into the kitchen and got the roses he had bought earlier and placed them in a crystal vase on the center of the table. Even in the moonlight, the roses were beautiful. He smiled at his work and left the kitchen, sneaking back to the bedroom, careful not to wake his wife.

0-0-0-0-0

Serena awoke on the morning of their anniversary, bursting with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. She hoped he'd take the news alright.

It was still early as she wanted to make Tom breakfast before he left.

She snuggled against his chest for a minute, savoring in the feel of his arms around her. She felt so safe with him.

No, not just safe.

Happy. Content. Like everything would always be ok if they were together. Like the world was finally perfect. Like all that mattered were each other.

Like he loved her as she loved him.

She smiled into his chest before kissing his still sleeping lips. Quietly, she slipped out of the bed to get changed.

After she washed her face, brushed her hair, etc. and had downed her robe, she left the bathroom and snuck out of the room.

She practically skipped downstairs.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see a vase of red roses sitting on the table.

_When had he put them there?_

_Probably last night while she was asleep._

She sighed with happiness as she sauntered over to smell them.

Many were already in full bloom, but there were still quite a few which hadn't opened yet.

She fingered the velvety petals softly, reveling in their softness. She bent down and inhaled, comforted by the classic and yet still wonderful perfume. Smiling, she left the bouquet and fed Lyonette, before starting to fix breakfast.

A half hour later she saw Tom stroll into the kitchen wearing his robe over his pajamas. Her heart fluttered at the young, innocent that he looked just then. His black hair was a mess and he groggily rubbed his eyes as he took in the scene before him.

"You're up early," He said slowly, stifling a yawn. She smiled and continued with her cooking.

"Well I wanted to make you breakfast," She said. Tom wandered around the counter so that he came up next to Serena.

Gently he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. She giggled as his lips caressed her skin with feather light kisses.

"Happy anniversary," He whispered in her ear. She turned in his embrace to hug him back.

"Happy anniversary!" She agreed, nuzzling against his chest. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for the flowers," She said. "They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked them," He said, kissing her softly.

After a little, Serena started smelling burning, and quickly pulled away with a "shit!"

The food hadn't burned too badly, and Serena ordered Tom out of the kitchen if he wouldn't stop distracting her. So Tom went off to make mimosas in celebration.

After a little, the table was set and breakfast was ready and they sat down to eat.

After breakfast, Tom showered and changed and told Serena he'd be back at 6:30. That gave Serena the rest of the day to plan on how she would be telling Tom about their child.

0-0-0-0-0

6:30 came around much faster than Serena would have preferred. She had just taken a shower and was drying her hair when Tom came home.

There was a knock on her door, before Tom opened it.

"It's already 6:30?" She asked. He checked his watch.

"Actually it's 6:45," He said. She rolled her eyes. _Shit! She'd have to tell him soon._

"I just came to tell you to wear something nice," He said. She looked up.

"Why?" She asked excitedly. He smirked.

"You'll see," He said, exiting the bathroom, leaving her to finish her hair wondering where they were going.

Fifteen minutes later, she left the bathroom he hair and makeup finished. It took her a little while to decide what to wear, but finally decided on a nice blue dress. It was dark, dark blue, almost black, silk, halter dress that ended a little above her knees. But it was still very formal and draped across her chest, showing cleavage without showing too much.

Satisfied with her dress, she dumped her towel on the bed, only then noticing a small jewelry box.

She smiled and sat down to open it.

Inside lay a diamond bracelet. Her heart faltered for a minute as she put it on her wrist, admiring the twinkling jewels.

She slipped on some shoes, put on the diamond necklace he had given her for Christmas that matched the bracelet, grabbed a purse and ran down to meet Tom, who was waiting at the end of the stairs.

"You look beautiful," He said, kissing her hand.

"The bracelet is beautiful," She said. He smiled.

"Thank you," She said, her brown eyes shining.

"I thought it went perfectly with your necklace," He said.

"Me too," She said, smiling. They stepped outside the house (because apparently one couldn't apperate while inside), and disappeared.

Serena found herself at a very expensive restaurant, with Tom leading her inside.

An older witch seated them at a table at the back of the restaurant and left, before returning to get them a bottle of wine.

Once the wine had been served and the food ordered, Serena knew the time was getting close to when she'd have to tell Tom. And she was dreading the minute.

Finally their first course arrived and the couple set about eating. Serena knew it was going to come after this course was finished and her heart had already started beating faster.

_Stay calm. Stay calm. He'll be happy if you are. Stay calm._

And before Serena knew it, the waitress had come and gone, clearing their dishes away.

"and I thought that it was really stupid of him to think that …Serena?" He stopped, looking at her. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry," She said. She had been lost thinking about how she would break the news.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine," She said, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

She was nervous and he could tell.

"What's wrong Princess?" He asked. She smiled softly.

_Better go for it._

"I'm pregnant," She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Tom choked on his drink.

Serena felt herself growing red as he went into a five-minute long coughing fit. The waitress came over, wondering if he was ok, but Serena had snapped at her telling her he was fine.

"Are you quite finished?" Serena asked him as he regained his breath and took another sip of his drink.

He swallowed.

"Come again?" He asked her.

"I should have told you sooner, and I mean I know this may come as a shock Tom, but I'm so happy. I mean…" She said, pausing. She searched his impassive face for any sort of a sign. But he revealed none.

"We're going to have a child Tom," She said softly, watching him. He frowned lightly.

"And…and you're happy with this?" He asked slowly. Serena smiled.

"I am Tom! You know I've always liked children and to be having one of my own…well that's something, but to be having it with you…" She said and then stopped. "Are you?" She asked.

He looked at his lovely wife sitting across of the table. He could see her cheeks had reddened and not due to the makeup. Her eyes were dark and searching. She was waiting for his response, but he wasn't sure what to give. He was having a difficult time imagining Serena with a child, especially his. He couldn't even imagine the idea of him having a child. It was too much. It was completely wrong. He couldn't be a father. He wouldn't know how to take care of it, how to raise it properly, or what to do with it.

He met her eyes and took in her nervous look of expectation. She knew how he would be feeling. She understood his concerns. And yet, looking at her face, he knew that she would make a great mother. He knew she would never abandon her child as his own mother had he. He knew she would love and care for her child and her love and care would make up for everything that Tom couldn't do for it. And with her help, he was sure the child would turn out fine. It might even help him in his quest for power. If started at a young age, it was bound to have its loyalty be to Tom.

But aside from everything else, he knew that her having this child would bring her immense joy, and her joy meant his joy.

"Yes," He said, smiling slowly. "I am."

---

A few months later, Serena gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Tom had kidnapped an old witch to assist with the birthing and had charmed her mind afterwards to forget everything.

Serena lay in her bed, nursing her daughter when Tom came in (having come home from returning the old witch to her home). He stopped at the bed and watched them for a moment.

Serena's hair was in a messy bun, loose strands falling out all over the place. The pillows were pilled up behind her, and her eyes were glued to her child. She was beautiful, and completely at peace, smiling softly at the child in her arms.

And as Tom watched them, he breathed in, happy, proud, and scared all at the same time. And yet, watching his daughter and his wife, he knew that the world was for once, perfect, and he didn't wish for anything else.

They named her Adara.


	34. Fate's Bitter Bite

A/N: Wow. The last chapter. I can't believe it. It's kind of bitter-sweet. For one, I'm so happy this story is finally done. Like, it's such a relief. But on another hand, I'm so sad it's already over. I had such a fun time writing this and omg…but wait. I'll say thank you later – check out the next "chapter" for an author's note and thanks and info on the sequel.

So it probably seems like this chapter came about way too fast for anyone's comfort – like so fast that it's abrupt, but I promise – it's a long chapter and hopefully not abrupt at all…maybe a bit anticlimactic…or can you see the symbolism in it?

Sorry. I'm having way too much fun w/ this. Here you go -

**Chapter 34 – Bitten by Fate**

Serena hadn't been asleep long before she heard the hungry cries of her child. Grunting groggily, she slipped out of Tom's arms and left the warm comfort of her bed.

"I'm coming darling," She said in response to the baby's cries. She lit a candle and made her way over to the crib where her baby was bawling. As soon as the baby caught sight of her mother though, it stopped and reached its arms up to her. Serena couldn't help but smile as she set the candle down and picked up her daughter.

"Shhh. It's ok," She whispered to her, hugging her against her chest. Holding her gently, Serena made her way to the soft chair in the corner where she sat down to nurse.

She was right, she thought looking down at her child: she was hungry.

Her daughter's eyes were closed as she took her mother's milk, and Serena couldn't help glowing in motherly pride. Her daughter had been born with a full head of black hair, which Serena knew was courtesy of her father. Adara's skin was fair and delicate, again like her father, and she was indeed a beautiful baby. But it was her eyes which were most striking. They were a cloudy blue, almost grey. And Serena couldn't help but find it odd, because she knew neither Tom nor herself owned eyes similar to those. It was by far a strange trait, which stood out noticeably against her fair skin.

Adara's hand entwined itself around the chain of her gold necklace and pulled on it softly, her eyes still closed.

She was, all in all, a very good child. Of course, Serena thought, she was probably a bit biased.

But it was true. Adara didn't cry very often. In fact, she was silent mostly when she was alone and didn't carry on whenever she didn't have the attention of her parents. But she still enjoyed playing with her mother. Serena often wanted to cry at the sight of her daughter smiling at her.

And yet Serena knew that Adara was very powerful. If she got herself into a fit (which was not very often, but still of course happened), her powers would show themselves and levitate anything around her that wasn't too heavy to lift.

Now Serena wasn't an expert, as this was only her first child, but she knew this to be abnormal. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing either, it just showed that she would be a very powerful witch: which was something Tom was very proud of.

She smiled softly as she thought of her husband.

He had taken to their daughter very well. When she had first given birth, he seemed in a daze. She probably thought it was just a little surreal for him to see that they had actually created another life together. Not to say that it wasn't surreal for Serena either. She was still having a hard time believing it. It was just easier to believe that she had a daughter after spending all that time and pain giving birth to her.

And yet, she thought, or at least hoped that Tom was ok with her. After the first hour of just watching her, Serena had actually managed to get him to hold her.

That had been obviously an eye-opening experience for him.

But he had been gentle with her, and looked at her with fatherly pride. She knew he thought their child beautiful – who couldn't? But she had also seen him, when he thought she wasn't looking, playing with their child. That scene alone, of both her daughter and her husband smiling at each other made her heart break. And she knew then that Tom cared about the child. Maybe he was still a bit wary of her, a bit unaccustomed to the idea of his daughter, but she didn't give up hope that maybe he could grow to love her.

Serena yawned. Adara had stopped eating and lay silently against her, eyes closed. Serena smiled and picked up her child, pulling up the sleeve of her black lace nightgown, before carrying her again sleeping daughter back to her crib.

Laying her gently down, Serena sighed with contentment. She stood a moment, watching her daughter sleep, before she crawled back to bed, thinking how perfect things were.

The next morning, Serena slept late, owing to the fact she was up late the night before, and only awoke when Lyonette had jumped on her bed meowing in her face.

Serena pet the cat absentmindedly as she awoke, wondering to herself why her cat was more trouble than her daughter.

_Adara!_

She jumped up, and ran to the crib, sighing in relief to find her quietly playing with her toys.

She was cooing softly to herself as she played with her stuffed animals, but looked up at Serena as she came over.

She was too young for words, but let up a soft shriek and a smile as she lifted her arms up to her mother. Serena smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning Adara," She said, picking up her child and carrying her to the chair. She kissed her lightly on the forehead before sitting down to feed her.

Lyonette pouted at her feet, waiting for her own food.

And so, Serena found that almost another year had passed. Yet she was happy. Her daughter was growing up, still beautiful and eerily intelligent. Tom and she hadn't lost any of their passion for each other, even with Adara, and he almost seemed content with their child. Even Nagini had taken to the child. She would often watch over it while Serena cooked dinner, its body coiled around her to prevent Adara from sneaking off.

The weird thing was, that although Adara could speak a little now and could say "mama" and "daddy", she also seemed able to speak parseltongue, which made Tom very happy to say the least.

Things were fine, but there had been one incident when Serena had caught Tom trying to teach her to say Voldemort one day.

"Vold-e-mort" He pronounced slowly in front of her crib.

"daddy!" Adara giggled, grabbing her feet and rocking back and forth. His brow furrowed.

"No. Vold-e-mort" He said again.

"Daddy?" She asked innocently, cocking one head to her side. His teeth ground in frustration.

"No. Vold-e-"

"Thomas!" Serena cried, rushing into the room. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was trying to get her to address me properly," He said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I will not have my daughter be calling you that," She said, placing her hands on her hips. Tom smirked.

"You call me that sometimes my dear. Or do you forget?" He asked, leaning in close to her. Serena felt herself blush lightly.

"I will not have my daughter call you that," She repeated, sticking out her chin. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that did not go unnoticed. His hand had found its way underneath her shirt and was rubbing her back gently.

"I don't see what the problem is," He said softly.

_Ah! Seduction, is it? Well…two can play at that game._

"Aw, but Thomas," She cooed, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "I don't want her to call you that." She pouted, sticking out her lower lip slightly and widening her eyes. Her fingers slipped underneath his shirt and she looked up at him, batting her lashes.

He just picked her up and carried her to the bed where they continued the dangerous game of seduction they had started so long ago.

Serena blushed at the memory. It had almost been two years since she'd been here with Tom. She was desperately considering sending her family an owl to let them know what had happened to her, but figured she had plenty of time to do it later.

It was Saturday, thankfully, and Tom was home for the weekend.

She placed the sandwiches she had finished making in the basket. It was such a nice day, Serena had convinced Tom to let them go for a picnic. And that did take some hard convincing.

She gathered up the rest of the things, and added them to the basket before running to the stairs.

"Tom! We're ready," She called, returning to grab the basket. There was a soft "meow" at her feet.

"Aw" She cooed, petting the cat softly. "Would you like to come with us?" She asked the cat, even though she knew it couldn't answer her. It merely looked up at her with its yellow eyes and started purring, so Serena decided she would take her.

"I thought you said we were ready?" Tom asked, as he entered the kitchen, carrying Adara in one arm.

"We are," She said, taking her daughter from Tom and handing him the basket. He wrinkled his nose at it, and Serena rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't have to take both of those, do I?" She asked him.

"No," He forced. "It's…fine."

"Good," she said, smiling. "Let's go!"

It was a beautiful early spring day, a little chilly, but not too cold. The sky was a clear, azure blue with the sun beating down on them, heating the slowly thawing earth. A breeze rustled Serena's skirt, the light blue material swaying gently. Sometime ago, she had convinced Tom to let her go shopping and had bought almost a new wardrobe. She was in desperate need of some not-black clothing.

She was rather proud of the outfit she was wearing. It was a nice, light blue skirt and a short sleeved, white blouse. She had on new brown boots that ended at her ankles and a cream colored hat that had a ribbon on it that matched her skirt.

It was a bit old-fashioned, like some of the outfits her mother used to wear, but Serena loved it all the more because of it. She skipped around the hill their house sat on – Tom would not let them go very far. So, they stopped in a sunny spot on the other side of the hill where their neighbors couldn't see them. Serena laid out the blanket and set the foot out, before sitting down with her daughter. Tom had been strolling a little behind them, and had just now reached them.

Serena was sitting with Adara on her lap, cooing at the child. Tom rolled his eyes as he sat down, but smiled nonetheless.

He turned to look at his glowing wife. Her hair had become slightly wavy in the breeze and her eyes were twinkling as she watched her child. There was a slight coloring to her cheeks that reminded him of peaches, and she could not stop smiling.

He knew she was excited about, not just the picnic, but being out of the house. It was rare that he would let her out, and he knew how much she adored being outside.

He thought her new outfit was nice, even though it wasn't black. He particularly liked the hat. It added a touch of sophistication to his wife that he liked.

Serena caught his gaze and smiled at him, handing the baby sit on his lap.

She took off her hat, and slipped off her boots, wiggling her toes in the sunlight. She hadn't been outside in so long!

Serena picked up the sandwiches she had made and ate hers as Tom played with Adara. And as she ate, she was surprised to feel something soft press itself against her back. She turned and smiled in surprise to see Lyonette sitting behind her.

"So you did come!" She said to the cat, petting it gently as she finished the half of her sandwich.

The cat lay down by her side and closed its eyes, purring contentedly. Serena gave her one last pet before she took Adara back, handing Tom his sandwich and the bottle of wine to open.

"What is this?" He asked as he tasted the golden liquid. Serena smiled guiltily.

"It's sweet!" He exclaimed, realizing what it was.

"Why did you bring dessert wine?" He asked, accusingly. She smiled playfully at him.

"Because it's soo good!" She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. She heard him sigh, but take a sip nonetheless. Serena smiled victoriously and helped herself to a cup as Adara played on the ground.

"You're not mad that I brought it?" She asked softly. He rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not mad," He said. "I just prefer a good Sauvignon Blanc." Serena shook her head, smiling.

"So picky," She murmured, leaning in and kissing him softly. She could feel his smirk against her lips.

His hands wandered along the edge of her blouse, teasing her. Their kisses became more passionate and Serena had to pull away before they got carried away.

Tom growled at she pulled away.

"I'll make it up to you later," She promised, winking wantonly. He smiled and Serena got up.

She picked Adara up off of the ground and placed her on her feet.

"Let's go for a walk," She said enthusiastically. Adara simply smiled and went with her mother. She was too young to walk by herself and so walked by holding Serena's hands.

Tom watched them wander around, his wife and his daughter and couldn't help smiling. He felt almost peaceful, almost happy. It was strange, but he found that he cared about Serena. A lot.

Serena laughed as Adara giggled about something, and they continued walking. He smiled again and drank the sweet wine.

The grass was dry against her bare feet. Not to mention high. It was almost as tall as her daughter, and Serena could hardly see the ground. She had reached the trees lining the forest, and decided to turn around when she tripped on a rock.

She tumbled forward, but caught herself before she fell. She picked up Adara, and hugged her to her chest as she regained her footing, but felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

Serena couldn't help crying out as her right ankle seared with pain. She wondered what had happened and tried to walk a little away before falling into the grass.

Tom and, strangely enough Lyonette, both came running over.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a fire in his eyes, as he bent down to Serena.

"I…I don't know, I just tripped and then all of a sudden I have this blinding pain in my ankle," She said, suppressing the tears that desperately wanted to fall.

"Let me see," He said, lifting her leg. It was already starting to swell and there were two tiny bite marks in it.

"I think you were bitten," He said, looking at Serena, his brow constricted in confusion, "by a snake." If the pain weren't so great, Serena could've laughed at the irony of it.

"Tom I can't feel my ankle," She said suddenly. He bent down and traced the spot where she had been bitten, trying to draw the poison back. Then he bent down and put his mouth to the spot.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I'm going to try and suck out the poison," He said, before attempting to…well suck out the poison. He sucked as hard as he could before turning to spit a mixture of black and red liquid out, a mixture Serena recognized as her own blood and the poison. She held Adara closer to her.

"I'm going to throw up," She said, holding her child away from her as she vomited.

When Serena looked back again, Lyonette was there, holding a limp snake from its mouth. It was an ugly brown shade, and its head was missing.

And though Serena felt worse than she'd ever felt before, she was touched by her cat's loyalty.

Tom's brows, she noticed, were furrowed as he noticed her ankle continued swelling.

"I need to get you to a doctor," He said, standing up. He bent down and picked Serena up carefully first and then Adara. Lyonette dropped the snake's body and stood on Tom's feet, as if sensing he was leaving. Tom held Serena's shoulders and legs, keeping Adara on top of her, before apperating back to the house.

Once inside, he took her to the closest room with a sofa. He laid her down gently on the couch and left Adara on the floor next to her with Lyonette, before he disappeared.

Serena's leg hurt now, not just her ankle. There were shooting pains that went up and down it and she cried in dismay when she couldn't feel her fingers on her lower leg.

Then Tom was back, with some strange man in tow.

"Who's that?" Serena asked. She could feel herself starting to sweat, but she was still alarmingly cold.

The man, well-rounded and white-haired started examining her ankle. Unfortunately, Serena couldn't feel anything he was doing.

Her chocolate eyes watched as Tom stared at the man. His face was deadly calm, but his eyes were burning.

He caught her stare and she offered a small smile.

"I'll be fine, Tom," She said in a soft voice. He didn't smile back. He couldn't. He knew the type of snake that had bitten her.

And he knew they were toxic.

After a little, the doctor turned towards Tom and indicated he wanted a word with him in the other room. She held her breath with nervousness.

_She'd be fine. _

_Everything would be fine._ She told herself. She heard hushed voices for a minute and then, through the crack in the door, she saw a greenish light.

And then it was silent.

"Tom?" She cried, immediately knowing what he had done.

_But that was an unforgivable?_

_He wouldn't have – he couldn't have…_ She tried reasoning with herself.

"Tom?" She called again.

_Where'd he go? _

Serena would have pretended she were fine, and maybe even fooled herself had she not seen the worry in Tom's eyes. It was an emotion that she had hardly ever glimpsed in him before.

She turned her fretful gaze to her daughter, who sat on the floor with the cat, watching her with dark eyes.

Serena felt her heart go out to the girl.

"Don't worry," She called to her from the couch. "I'm not going anywhere."

_I'm not going anywhere._

"I'll be alright," She told the girl.

_I'll be alright._

And then Tom was back, walking in with another man. This time he was younger, with curly red hair and a horrified expression.

He too came and examined her leg before wanting a word with Tom.

Tom's anger was boiling when the young wizard took him into the other room.

"Um.." The red-head mumbled, his hands shaking.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you're wife is far too sick for me or anyone to do anything about. It seems the poison has already touched her blood, and she just needs a drop of it to kill her," He said in a nasal voice. "It looks like she's had far more than that."

Tom said nothing but stared at the doomed man with icy eyes.

"She's likely to die in the next hour," He said.

"So there is nothing you can do?" Tom asked quietly. The man shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said but was met with Tom's wand.

"Sir?" He asked, fear crawling onto his face.

Tom smiled softly.

"If you can't save her, I guess someone else will have to."

The man opened his mouth to speak.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom cried, and there was a flash of green.

Serena saw the light flash again and felt her heart drop.

"Tom!" She called, but it was to no avail. She knew he had already gone to fetch another doctor.

Her whole leg was swelling and she was sweating though she was shivering.

"Tom!" She called again, her voice soft. Her leg still hurt and her chest felt heavy.

She was about to call for Tom again when he appeared, this time with a woman.

The woman gave her one look and her face told Serena everything she needed to know.

She would die.

Tears sprang up behind her eyes and the woman came forward to examine her anyways. It was but a moment before she wanted to speak with Tom in the next room.

"tom," Serena murmured, a tear leaking out of her eye. He turned sharply towards her.

"don't go," She whimpered. He stared at her for a moment.

"Please, Tom. Don't go," She called softly, more tears escaping. He came towards her and kissed her trembling palm.

"I'll be right back," He promised, looking into her eyes. He dropped her hand slowly and left with the woman.

Serena struggled to breath.

_I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die._

She thought over and over in her mind.

_This isn't fair! It's not fair! I can't die! I have a daughter. She needs me. Tom needs me. I can't leave them! Not yet._

There was again a flash of green light, but this time, Tom returned right afterwards.

She could tell from his eyes – he knew she was dying. His face was now showing some emotion, which meant that he was starting to lose his control.

"Serena," He breathed her name, as he bent down next to her. He took her hand gently in his.

"My Serena," He said quietly. "My Princess. My Queen!" He cried.

"Shh," She murmured.

"They can't…they can't…" He tried.

"Shh" She said softly. "I know."

He bent his head over her hand and Serena could feel his tears. They were something she'd never known were possible to come from him.

He raised his head and looked at her, his yes glistening.

"There's nothing they can do," She said, almost to herself.

"But you can't…" He stammered. Serena smiled at him and he almost choked on his tears.

She had never, ever, ever, seen him cry before. He never showed that much emotion, and he never lost his control.

"I don't think there's anything you can do now," She whispered.

"You can't leave me!" He shouted suddenly. Serena startled.

"You can't! It's not fair! Everyone always leaves me!" He shouted, knocking over chairs and throwing paintings off of walls. The inner child of Tom, the one he had been keeping so carefully locked up, was loose and crying when he never got the chance to before.

"You can't!" He cried, running his shaking hands through his hair.

"Tom," She called softly from the couch. "Won't you stay with me for my last few minutes here?"

He dropped his head and came over. She could feel him shaking.

"Promise me Tom," She said causing him to look at her with hauntingly sad eyes.

"Promise me you'll still look after Adara," She said. He turned his gaze to the forgotten child who sat silent of the floor.

"Please Tom. Let me die knowing she'll at least be taken care of," She whispered. He turned back to her and nodded his head slowly.

"She will be," He said, his voice hoarse. Serena nodded, though it was beginning to be difficult for her to see. Objects and colors were blurry.

"Can I see her one last time?" She asked. He brought Adara over and Serena kissed her daughter.

"I love you," She said to her daughter, before handing her back to Tom. He practically dropped her on the floor.

"But you can't die," He said, squeezing her hand so tightly it hurt. He watched another tear escape her chocolate eyes: eyes that had always been so playful and vibrant. She was smiling at him, sadly, and he marveled in the power that she could still look so beautiful even while she was…

"It'll be ok," She murmured softly.

"But I – I love you," He whispered as if they were some magical words that if uttered would make everything alright.

"I know," She said, bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing him gently. He traced her soft velvety lips with trembling hand.

"I've loved you since my sixth year at Hogwarts," She said, giggling faintly. He smiled sadly.

"I know," He said, knowing it was the last time he'd ever hear that adorable, bubbling giggle he had come to love.

Serena coughed, not noticing the blood that came into her mouth.

"I guess you won then," She said.

"Won what?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"That deal we made, so long ago." She said. He smiled bitterly.

"I never doubted," He said. Serena smiled before she had another coughing fit.

"Tom – "She tried, but coughed again. When it finished, she was trying to regain her breath.

She turned to Tom.

"goodbye," she whispered as her eyes closed. Her chest that had struggled for so long to rise and fall, fell one final time, and the hand Tom was holding fell limp in his hand.

He held it gently wondering how she had been stolen from him so quickly. The morning where she had been laughing and flirting seemed like ages ago. How could it have been just a few hours that her cheeks were rosy and skin glowed?

He clenched his jaw as the last tear Tom Riddle ever shed, slipped out of his eye.

She had left him.

Just like his mother had.

But as he remembered their times together, he realized that it wasn't just like his mother had. His mother hadn't wanted or cared for him.

Serena had loved him.

Serena was gone.

He clenched his fists, and struggled for a moment, before getting up.

In the backyard, he crafted a tomb for her. It was made of dark stone, simple yet beautiful like she would have wanted.

He worked all day and into the night. When he was finished, he laid her gently into the coffin he had crafted for her wearing the same clothes she had on, knowing how she had adored them.

He couldn't bear to look at her pale face: it was too haunting.

Before he buried her though, he removed the heavy golden locket from her neck and dropped it into his pocket.

And under the hidden moon, and overcast sky, he laid Serena Haesley-Riddle to rest. And with Serena gone forever, gone also was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

She had been his single tie to sanity and humanity, and with her gone, there was no need for him to exist any longer.

Voldemort raised his head from the ground and looked at the tomb with glowing red eyes.

He was transforming, he could feel it. The anger he felt for Serena's death fueled it. He was a shadow now, no longer human.

He stayed for a moment before walking back to the house. Serena's daughter still needed to be attended to. He couldn't keep it now. He had no relation to it any longer. But he couldn't bring himself to kill it either.

0-0-0

If anyone had been awake and looking out of their windows that night on Diagon Ally, they would have seen a cloaked figure apperate in front of the house, where almost two years ago, a young woman had disappeared from.

Voldemort placed the sleeping Adara and the cat on the step of the house, before he disappeared into the night, without a single glance back.

What would have happened if Serena hadn't died? Would anything have been different?

Serena changed Tom Riddle's life. If she had lived, who's to say that he might have eventually became somewhat good? But he had been abandoned once again in his life. Fate had stolen her from him, almost because Voldemort needed to exist. And the shock of her death threw him so deep into the darkness that he could never escape. He was once again consumed with evil, and an unquenchable thirst for power, but this time there was no one there to help him.

What happened next? Well…you know the story. That's not mine to tell. And as for Adara? Well…that is a story for another time.


	35. Author's Note and Thanks

Author's Note:

Wow. It's done. C'est fini! I can't even believe it's over already! This story started out as just a fun idea I had, because no one has ever written something like it before, but it's become really important to me. This was just so much fun to write – I hope all of you liked it. I'm sorry Serena died, but honestly, she had too – I can't change the story of Harry Potter, it's just too good. I hope you guys did like it though (please tell me what you thought). I hope Serena wasn't too much of a Mary Sue, I really tried to make her ok. I hope you like what I've done with Tom Riddle's character and his feelings and everything, please tell me what you think.

After this –omg it's done!- I'll be going back through and editing everything, making it final, etc. This was all like first-draftish, but nothing is going to be changed or anything, so don't worry.

The sequel, will be called "Daughter of Darkness" (get it! Hehehe I thought it was fitting). It will be about Adara – but it will be a very different story than that of her mother (obviously b/c it's like his kid, but anyways). I have to finalize plot plans and the like, because of right now I only have it half-thought out. It will be about her life, and her struggle to find out who she is. But of course, it's me, so it will be filled with sex, humor (I hope you thought at least some stuff in my story was funny!), and a little more action than this one. Look for it in about three months, towards September (if you're interested).

I would like to take this time now to thank everyone. To those who will read this in the future and for those who have read it and not reviewed, thank you so much. Just to have you read my story means a lot to me, but I love your reviews even more.

To those of you who've reviewed:

Thank you guys so much. All I can say is that every single one of your reviews meant something to me (as cheesy as that sounds).

Thank you:

IcyDreamer, Leane, Sailor Star Scream, anime123, xOliversWood, Jessie, izziexxx, anonymous456, BarelyWaking, Captain Obvious, vee vidle, veritasa, PhanPhic-adict, Jessica, rox4787, Jellquita, dancinwithmoonlite, sunset-reloaded, grounded angel, katrine, Riddle's lover, lovess, HP Lover, cuttie, HPchicka, hpfan99, Short Okie, hpfan99, J, IrishLass6, alexus, pineapples, zephyrsky, Your Fan.., LadyDiggory, Molly Little , Miss Katie Belle, Denise, raina,

**Martiele: **My first ever reviewer! I just had to say thanks (if you are even reading this). I'm sorry I fell through on editing that stuff, I actually feel terrible about it. Hopefully you don't hold it against me that much.

**PrinceDiamondLuver:** You are always one of the first people to review. I honestly appreciate the fact that you do that, and that you've always been so nice! (and I really want you to update soon btw). I just wanted to say a personal "Thank you!"

**DaOnleeSam:** You're really sweet. Thanks for taking the time to review every single chapter – means a lot.

**Aspen Montier:**You know I really love all your stories and think you are such a great author. I lost you somewhere along the way, but if you ever come back and read this – know your advice really meant a lot to me. Thanks!

**Twighunter:** Even though you know how much I love you – I'll say it again. I love you bitch. Thanks for reviewing and actually reading all of my story, that means so much to me and it was completely unexpected! You know I think you're an amazing author and I'm just tickled that you read mine (and all those names were awesome btw). I bet Everest's getting forked maintenant btw.

**Platypusred:** You have been such a loyal fan for so long! Thank you so much for always reviewing with such positive comments! I really appreciate all of them. Hopefully you'll be ok with the ending!

**xEngulfedInDarknessx: **I lost you somewhere along the way, and I'm sorry, but if you ever end up reading this, thanks for reviewing my story so loyally. It was really touching.

**Jillian: **Thanks so much to alerting me to that…problem. I think I took care of it, even though I may have acted like a bitch – oh well. This story is really special to me, so…Anyways, thank you!

**Xxnot obsessedxxjust passio...**You've been a loyal reviewer whose always had a nice comment to say. I appreciate, not only that you reviewed, but that they were always nice and fun. I hope you like how I ended it.

**svelte: **you are such a darling! It really touched me that you actually read my story and have been a loyal reviewer since! All of your reviews have meant something to me, so for that, thank you.

**Seed-of-Flame:** I lost you somewhere too…Well, thanks for being so loyal for a little at least.

**Cateria:** You have reviewed so many times, with actually nice and helpful comments! Thank you so much! I hope you liked how I tied everything up.

**RiddlesLover: **I had actually decided to take a break from this story, but when you reviewed after all that while, it really inspired me to come back to it. So, thanks not just for your comment, but for bringing me back.

**LaNi-GoLDfiSh:** Thanks so much for reviewing…I lost you along the way, but hopefully you'll come back and read it sometime.

**Squiggles.Candi: **I looked forward to all of your reviews! They were always entertaining and cute! And then they kind of just stopped coming…well… in case you ever read this, thanks! They made my day a lot of times.

**HP lady: **Even though I've gotten so many, you're really stood out. It was SO nice, and I hope you like the ending.

**siriuslover:** I honestly don't know exactly how I came up with it, but it was sometime after seeing the second Harry Potter movie and I was just like "there has got to be a story like this already written!" and when I didn't find one, I decided I should write one.

**Erin:** Thanks so much for reviewing so often, they really meant a lot to me.

**Schneeflocke:** Thank's so much for reviewing…I lost you after a little too, but they really meant a lot to me.

**Cynthia15: **You've been with me for so long! I just wanted to say a personal thank you for reviewing!

**Heather:** you actually reviewed a lot of times, so thank you! They were really cute.

**pastyglue:** Thank you for all of your sweet reviews! They were always look forwarded to (if that makes sense).

**Konav08: **I was just really touched with the long ass reviews you wrote! Thanks for reading it (and reviewing of course!)

**misty200299: **You're so cute.

**The all mighty and powerful...** you've reviewed so many times! And they're always nice, funny ones that really make me smile. So, thank you so much for always reviewing!

**BrierRose17: **Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They were so nice, they really brightened my day. I hope you like the conclusion.

**Tom's lover:** I'm really happy you enjoyed it! I hope you liked the ending.

**Beccaboo**: Thanks for all of your reviews, they were really sweet.

**Sunsun18: **you're just a total sweetheart.

**loringalta: **your reviews were just always so nice!

**ForgottenRainfall:** Thanks for continually reviewing – it means a lot.

I hope I didn't leave anyone out! If I did, I'm sorry! Thanks again to everyone!

A bientôt!


End file.
